Where You Lead
by love2rite
Summary: After ten years of soul damaging abuse and neglect, Jade O'Malley finally finds kindness and gentility from the most unexpected sources. Pirates! Jack will find her father..but it's a very short search!
1. The Beginning

I posted this about a year or so ago, but perfectionism reared it's ugly head and told me "You could have done better with that." Plus there were some time-line issues and the fact that I wanted to give it a better plot than before.

For those who have not read the original version of "Where You Lead" or "Winter", this one takes place after Curse of the Black Pearl and before Dead Man's Chest. Actually, the beginning of the story occurs not even two weeks after Jack sailed away from Port Royal on the Black Pearl, saved from the noose thanks to William Turner and Elizabeth Swann.

Now, some disclaimers: Of course I don't own the characters created by the writers and actors, just the ones I created. This is an orignal story, not an "OC in the movie" fic. Re-Writing those will come next. If you, dear reader, are the sort that likes a womanizing, completely self-absorbed, Elizabeth-loving Jack Sparrow then sorry, you won't find it here. Apart from some creative liscense that I take with the character's backgrounds, the movie characters are written as they were meant to be seen by Johnny, Keira, Orlando, etc.

Alright, now onto "Where You Lead: The Much More Better Version"

* * *

It was early March, and while in some areas of the northern hemisphere can expect to be cold at this time of year, the Caribbean is usually warm year-round. But upon this particular night in Tortuga, most of the residents of the island either huddled in their homes or simply ordered up another pint or bottle to keep warm and try to claim a table by one of the fireplaces.

The soiled doves squeezed their way into the taverns to ply their trade there instead of in the streets and hoped the men they managed to snag had a room and they wouldn't have to go back out in the damp cold that could make ones bones ache. Then they'd take what they earned to go back into the tavern to buy something that would give them some warmth and had the added benefit of letting them forget what they just did to earn the coin that financed their binge.

Not everyone ran to the taverns though, and in a house (really it was a shack) just barely on the edge of the seediest part of town, a young woman of seven and twenty with curly strawberry-blonde hair in a bun bent over a whale-oil lantern she was desperately trying to light. There were no glass panes in the window to keep the cold gusts of wind out, and this added to the young woman's frustration as she once again tried to light the wick.

When she struck the flint again, the flame illuminated her fine, delicate features that were the mark of high-class breeding and sky blue eyes that were now bright and shining with frustrated tears.

"Oh come on, will ye light already? What I wouldn't give for a stone fireplace and basket o' peat right 'bout now! But no, ye had t' have that fool idea of running away from home to this spit of land what God forgot. And look where that got ye, Shannon O'Malley! Should have stayed in Ireland!" As she spoke to herself, she briefly lifted her eyes to glare at the girl-child across the room from her who made not a noise, save for the rasp of broom fibers against the wood floor.

Save for the child's small, delicate frame and blue eyes, it was hard to believe she was related to the woman who was fixing her with such a look of bitter disappointment and disgust. With skin the color of brown sugar that was sprinkled with freckles, and long ringlet curls of rich ebony, her coloring was nothing like her mother's, and even her wide, round blue eyes were a darker shade and a different shape. Her high, fine cheekbones were rather pronounced, for they were both underweight due to being severely starved and malnourished, and either the malnourishment or genetics had made the child at least a head shorter than other nine year old girls.

"Jade, stop daydreaming and get back to the sweeping!" The girl jumped at her mother's harsh tone and nodded.

"Aye, Mama, I'm sorry." The child's quiet, timid voice carried the same soft Irish lilt that her mother's did.

"How many times have I told you not t' say 'aye'? Tis 'yes' not 'aye'. I am not raising a pirate!" Clutching the broom handle tighter, Jade nodded.

"Sorry Mama." The broom's handle was too tall for her to easily maneuver it but she never complained because she knew it would do no good. Her mama would only yell more. Knowing she was already agitated with the whale-oil lantern she bought earlier today when it was apparent that it would be a cold evening, Jade stayed quiet and returned to the daydream she'd been lost in before her mama scolded her.

Just like every other daydream she had, it involved her daddy, or how she imagined him to be. She'd never met him, didn't even know what his name was or what he did for a living, but she was pretty sure he wasn't someone of high society if they met in Tortuga. Not that it really mattered to her what social class he was from, though to be honest she often daydreamed that he was a merchant, fisherman or sailor because she liked the idea of having a father who sailed the seas and would come home and tell her stories of places he'd been and bring her little treasures. Nothing too spectacular, she'd be happy with just a pretty seashell, but just a small something to let her know he thought of her while he was away.

Sometimes she'd lay in bed imagining that he'd come in and "kidnap" her, telling her not to be afraid because he was her daddy and if she hurried up and didn't make a sound, he'd take her away to someplace nice and love her forever.

Jade wondered if anyone in town knew who her daddy was, and if they'd ever tell him that he had a little girl. Her mama had never bothered contacting him to let him know that he'd fathered a child that night and had very loudly refused the one time Jade had dared to suggest it.

_It had been near three days without one bite to eat, the landlord hounding her mama for the rent that was far overdue. He'd come in that afternoon and an eight year old Jade had wondered, while remaining hidden by the tablecloth resurrected from a sailcloth, if her mama had any sense at all. Did she not have any control over the thoughts that would come flying out of her mouth or did she just not care that the landlord would hit her, again? She'd passionately yelled at the man, "Don't know why you're bothering collecting rent on this poor excuse for a 'cottage' anyway! It's not even fit for a pig to live in!"_

_When the landlord left after smacking her mother soundly across the face and sending her sprawling, Jade crept out from under the table and quietly fetched some water and managed to find a clean rag she'd washed the day before. Though her mama hated when Jade touched her, she allowed the child to clean the cut left by the landlord's ring. _

"_Mama, why do you talk back to him like that? You know he's going to hit you." Her mama said nothing, just stared at the ceiling as Jade gently washed the blood from the cut. "We need more money, Mama. If we could pay just a little I'm sure the landlord will leave us alone. Maybe there's something else we could do to get more money." Her mother finally looked at her and narrowed her eyes._

_  
"And what's your brilliant idea, Jade O'Malley? Jade hesitated, not quite sure how this idea would be received, but she simply had to suggest it, just in case._

"_Well, we could try to contact Daddy, and if you tell him that one night with him created a baby, a little girl, he'll come back here and help us. I know he will. Maybe, if he has a ship, he'll take you back to Ireland, and I can stay with him since…"Jade trailed off, sadly, "You don't want me." Jade looked up, hoping against hope that maybe her mama would feel bad for making her feel so unloved, but of course that hard, cold glare was in her icy blue eyes._

"_Stop feeling sorry for yourself! And I don't ever, ever want to hear another word about contacting your father again, you hear?" Jade nodded and shrunk away as her mama's voice rose more and more. "I don't care if we starve to death; I don't need anyone's help! Least of all his! I won't take his filthy, dishonestly earned money! Not even a penny, do you understand?" Jade was cowering now; for even though her mama had never hit her before…well there was always a first time and her mother had a very frightening temper and a dangerously short fuse. "Now get back to your chores and earn your keep, missy!" _

Jade had found it rather odd that her mother would refuse her daddy's money for being what she assumed to be dishonestly earned. Didn't she realize that the money used to pay for the candles she made must have at one point been stolen or dishonestly earned? What was the difference between taking the money from the residents and other businesses of Tortuga and her daddy?

The difference, she knew, was that her mama just had no choice when it came to the shop. People wanted to buy the candles and the shop had to stay in business, and they had to eat. The couple that owned the shop had gotten very frustrated with her mama in recent years, as her uppity ways and preaching had driven customers away, and the shop was not making nearly as much money as it used to. Mr. Peters had even decided to punish her mama by shorting her wages and sometimes just not paying her at all, telling her she'd get paid properly when she "behaved herself and shut her fool mouth."

Many times Jade had tried to convince her mama to stop angering Mr. Peters so they could have food in their mouths, but her mama refused, stating that she would not compromise her beliefs and integrity in such a way, nor would she allow Jade's religious and moral upbringing to be jeopardized by people like them. "If God wants us to eat, he'll provide us with honest means to do so, until then we'll just have to be martyrs, won't we?" Jade would never say it, but she'd rather be full than a martyr.

Just then, her stomach growled, reminding her that she was decidedly not full at the moment but they had not a single crumb so she'd have to suffer. As she struggled with the broom with the handle far too long for a child her size to manage, Jade watched her mama fight with the lantern. Though the ten years and nine months in Tortuga had been harsh, and her mother had been forced to work with her hands for a living to make candles and soap, and keep a house without servants (though she did treat her own child like one), Shannon O'Malley's complexion was still perfect and her small frame gave no evidence that she'd ever born a child. The blue-gray gown she wore about eleven years ago when she landed in Tortuga was now faded and no longer fit her properly, for she lost a great deal of weight since she gave birth to Jade and couldn't fill it out properly. Yet she always carried herself with pride and dignity as if she were still in Ireland, riding in her family's carriage on the way to Mass.

Jade didn't even have to look down at her own shabby brown dress that was worn through in many places and too short for her, nor look in a mirror to know that her looks were nothing special compared to her mother's. Whenever they went into town so her mama could work in the candle shop, or to buy something when her mama was paid, Jade would look around at the other people. The women in the pretty, colorful dresses that showed what her mama called "a sinful amount of skin" painted their faces white and the dolls in the milliner's window that wore small versions of the latest fashions were the same porcelain white as her mama.

Looking down at her hands holding the broomstick, Jade felt the backs of her eyes sting as she thought, _Maybe, if I'd been born fair and beautiful, Mama might have loved me_. There had been a time when Jade did everything she was told and behaved with the hope her mother would start to love her. That stopped the day she'd told her mama she loved her. All her mama did was sneer and snap at her to get back to the washing. Hurt, Jade had asked, "Do you love me at all, Mama? Even a little?"

Looking at her as if she were a bug, her mother had answered coldly, "How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?" With tears rolling down her cheeks, Jade had obediently gone back to washing the pitiful amount of laundry they had. She still did as she was told and was on her best behavior, but now it was only to keep her mama from yelling at her.

The sound of her mother cursing in another language caught Jade's attention. She'd heard her mother yell at people in words she didn't understand, and from the looks of it, neither did the other people. Her mother had never taught her that language, or even told her what language it was, and Jade had a feeling that it was because her mama didn't want her to understand certain things. Hesitantly moving closer to the table where the lantern and bottle of whale-oil sat, Jade tried to see what had frustrated her mama so much.

From the wet, slick trail that made its way down the table and onto the floor, Jade could see that some oil had run down the side of the bottle after more had been poured into the lantern. Jade wondered if her mama had paid attention to the shopkeeper when they tried to teach her how to use it, for she was sure that constantly adding oil wasn't going to make it light any sooner, just burn longer once it was lit.. The little puddle on the table wasn't even much but for her very meticulous mother who hated for anything to be dirty or out of order, it was just one more irritating thing, and apparently enough to make her curse in her secret language.

"M-m-Mama? Maybe we don't really need the lantern. It's just one night, you know. We could just wrap the blankets around us an' sit really close so we can keep each other warm, as well…maybe even snuggle, a bit. It's just for one night…" Jade trailed off when her mother's ice-cold eyes bore into her and she hissed low between her teeth.

"What in the world makes you think I'd want to snuggle under some blankets with you? Whatever gave ye that impression? Tell me, when was the last time you remember me touching you in any way that could be mistaken as loving?" Backing away from her mother, Jade clutched the handle of the broom tighter in her anxiety.

"N-never, Mama. I just thought-" She was cut off by her mother's cruel smile and even crueler words.

"That's what you get for trying to think with that tiny little brain of yours. Now be quiet and get back to the sweeping, and let me worry about this pitiful excuse for a lamp!" Jade nodded, the backs of her eyes stinging as she backed away.

"Aye-I mean yes, Mama." As she turned to get back to the sweeping, the unwieldy broom started to slip and as Jade tried to right it again, the fan of bristles tripped her up. With nothing to grab onto, Jade was sent sprawling onto the floor and she let go of the broom and Jade was forced to watch in horror as the handle knocked against a small side table that held the only thing of value they owned.

It was a vase of a sort of porcelain that had a name Jade could not recall, but it was the only thing her mama had brought from her home in Ireland; the only thing she had that held any sort of sentimental value and therefore could never be sold, despite the amount of money it would bring them and the food that could be bought with it.

It teetered dangerously on the table, almost in slow motion, it seemed, before it fell on its side with a sound that told Jade that it had chipped. That was bad enough, to be sure, but then the vase rolled back and forth a few times, seeming to gain momentum before it rolled to the edge of the table with agonizing slowness and the burning in Jade's lungs reminded her that she'd been holding her breath all this time, but even now she couldn't breathe. Not wanting to see what happened next, she shut her eyes tight, her whole face screwed up with dread, bracing herself…

_CRASH! _The high, terrible sound of valuable, beautiful porcelain breaking invaded Jade's ears and without even looking, she knew the vase would be shattered into millions of pieces that could never be put together again, much like that Humpty Dumpty rhyme she heard a couple of children chanting by the market.

The next thing Jade knew, her mother's thin hand gripped her arm painfully tight and yanked up upwards. "You did that on purpose!" Jade shook her head wildly.

"No Mama! Twas an accident, I swear! I tripped over the broom and lost hold of it! I didn't mean for it to happen, I-" _Crack!_ Jade gasped in pain and shock when her mother's hand struck her across the face. Despite Shannon's past cruelty towards her child, she'd never, EVER struck her before. Pushed and shoved, yanked even, but never struck, and despite her mama's small, delicate build, there was more than enough force behind the slap to hurt and bruise the small child's cheek. As Jade covered her cheek with her hand, tears sprung to her already stinging eyes as her mother started to scream at her, this time in English to make sure Jade understood her.

"You clumsy, stupid little wretch! You're just as pathetically inept as your father, and just as worthless t' me! The only reason I kept you all these years was t' help me round the house and ye can't even do that without destroying the only thing in th' world that means anything to me! That vase is worth more than your life, you lazy, selfish little brat! I bet you're glad ye broke that, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" Jade, crying and trying to keep her sobs quiet, was biting her nails, something she did when she was scared, anxious or nervous and she was all three, now. Unfortunately, this was another habit of hers that her mother despised.

"Stop that! How many times have I told ye not t' bite your nails? I swear, you're just like the no good, dirty pirate that fathered ye and letting him get me drunk and seduce me was the worst mistake I ever made! You're the worst mistake I ever made! I should have drowned ye when I had the chance!" Her words rendered Jade absolutely speechless, for though her mother had said plenty of mean things, nothing had been this cruel and heartless!

Through the hurt, though, Jade felt anger boiling up inside her. It wasn't fair! She never asked to be born! It wasn't her fault her mama ended up here, for she wasn't even born yet! Her mama was the one who made the decision let a man take her to bed without being married first and she always blamed it on her! The unfairness made Jade's usually dormant temper flare and boil over.

"No! Stop it!" Jade's arms were straight at her sides, her small hands in tight fists as she stomped her foot on the floor. "Stop blaming all your problems on me! It's not fair! It's not my fault you're stuck here, it's yours! You're the one who made all the bad choices, but you won't even admit that you're the one who got us stuck here, not me! Maybe you should have never let him get you drunk! Maybe you should just let me go find my daddy since you don't want me!"

_Slap! _Jade's hand flew up to her right cheek this time, for she'd just been backhanded this time and it hurt even more than the first. Instead of making her cry, it only served to make the anger boil up even more. Before she could say anything, her mama spoke.

"If I don't want you, what makes you think that a filthy scoundrel like those you see wandering these streets, drunk, is going to want you? You're a bigger mistake to HIM than you are to ME!" Tears flowed from Jade's eyes as she again stomped her foot and fisted her hands.

"I HATE YOU! I hate you and I hope I never, ever see you again!" Turning on her heel, Jade yanked the flimsy door of their cottage open and slammed it shut, hard as she ran from their house in tears.

Running as fast as she could, Jade pushed past the few people who were in the streets, not even paying attention to them as she ran for the docks. She was forbidden to go there, but she didn't care anymore! Maybe there would be a boat and she could take it and row away and find her daddy! Or at least someone who knew who he was. If nothing else, she'd at least be away from her mean mama.

When Jade reached the docks, she was panting hard and out of breath, and her throat was raw from crying. There were no boats that she could row away and she didn't know how to work a boat with sails. As Jade sank to her knees on the docks and cried quietly, she realized how foolish her plan had been in the first place. Even if she could row away, it would be dangerous to go up to every ship with a pirate flag and ask them for her daddy.

Wiping her tears from her eyes, Jade shifted to sit on the edge of the dock and dangle her feet over the edge. Lifting a hand to her cheek, she winced when her fingers pressed too firmly on the place where her mama hit her. What really hurt was that Jade had no way of getting off this island, and no better options available on it. No one would want her, anyway. Thinking of her mother's harsh words that she should have drowned her at birth, she stared bitterly at her reflection in the waters lapping at the supports for the dock. Her mama didn't want her either, apart from free labor and someone to take her verbal and now physical abuse.

As she sniffled and took deep, gulping breaths, a figure appeared beside her. It was the same figure that was conjured up by her imagination every time she was sad and lonely. Since she wasn't allowed to make friends with the other children of the island, and they didn't like her anyway, Jade had used her vivid imagination to create an imaginary friend.

His name was Jack. She couldn't even remember where she heard that name before, but she'd liked it. It sounded like a good name for someone who was fun, charming and nice, which is what she decided her friend would be. He had the same complexion as she did but with no freckles, and though he was the same age, he was taller by a head and had curly black hair that reached his shoulders. He was funny, warm and friendly with a ready smile, but his best feature were the warm dark brown eyes that she'd given him. She wasn't even sure why she'd given him brown eyes instead of any other color; she just knew that for some reason those big, round brown eyes could always make her feel better.

"_Don't cry, Jade. Your mama's just a mean ol' lady that doesn't like to admit she's wrong. Don't lose hope. He'll find you someday and will love you more than anything else." _

Jade was about to reply when heavy, clumping boot steps vibrated the boards and stopped right behind her. Without any more warning, the back of her dress and some of her hair was gripped tightly as someone hauled her to her feet. The man standing over her had a big, bumpy red nose and deeply set beady black eyes, like a pig's, and the teeth he had were yellowed or blackened and made Jade cringe when he breathed on her.

"Wot are ye doin' 'ere, girly? Street rats ain't allowed on th' docks! Git lost b'fore I throw ye t' the sharks!" With a hard shove, he pushed Jade towards the road, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Picking herself up, Jade brushed the dirt from her scraped hands and winced. Stopping at a trough of water for horses, she did the best she could to wash the dirt out of the scrapes and winced. At least no horses were here. Jade was sure they wouldn't want her washing her dirty hands in their drinking water.

Satisfied that her hands were clean, Jade sighed and headed back to the house but taking her time. She really didn't want to live there anymore and endure her mama's mean words, but she had already admitted to herself that she had no choice but to shuffle home.

A cold wind pushed her along, chilling her to her bones as the dampness seemed to almost slither past the thin, worn threads of her pitiful dress and through her skin to freeze her from the inside out. Oh what she wouldn't give for her daddy to be right there, to wrap her up and hold her tight, keeping her warm as he carried her home to tuck her into a warm bed and cover her up with a warm blanket.

Shivering again, Jade gritted her teeth and rubbed her arms to try to bet rid of the goose bumps on her own. The miserable cold and her sore, bruised cheeks gave Jade new resolve. She may not be able to go find her daddy now, but someday she would be old enough to go off on her own and she'd do anything she could to find him. Even if it took her until she was a grown woman, she would keep looking, forever, just because she just wanted to know who he was and find the other pieces to the puzzle of what really happened the night she was created.

Until then, though, Jade would keep wishing that _someone_ other than her mother would know who her daddy was and would tell him about his little girl who needed him very, very much so that he could come and save her. Even now she smiled a little, imagining that he'd come out of the shadows and turn her to look at him. When he'd see that she was truly his, he'd scoop her up and hug her tightly, saying "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I just didn't know about you!" And she'd say, "I know, Daddy, I'm just glad you're here."

The sound of gunshots going off somewhere behind her made her squeal and jump, forcing her to snap out of her daydream and she realized she was closer than she'd like to be to her home, but at least away from the dangerous Tortuga city.

Shivering again, not just from the cold but from the thought that someone had just been killed, she tried to conjure "Jack" up again but just couldn't for now her mind was working overtime trying to come up with an almost acceptable apology. Nothing would be good enough, that she knew, but maybe if it was almost good enough, her mama wouldn't yell quite so much. She might even let her back in, even if it was just because she had more housework to do and didn't want to do it herself.

Looking up, Jade saw the street sign and knew she was almost home. She couldn't read, but she'd remembered how each sign looked on the way home. This one hung by one chain and looked like the edge that was dangling had been burnt by a torch. With a snort, Jade couldn't help but think, _"And Mama calls ME careless!" _

A few more gunshots firing in the distance and some screams, curses and return fire made Jade walk faster. The sooner her daddy came for her to take her away from here, the better! Their house was now within view and from the looks of the dark windows; the lantern had still not been lit. Jade sighed. It looked like it would be a very cold night…

Before Jade could take another step towards the house, the current silence of the dark night was broken when she heard her mama not scream in frustration, but horror, and she heard the sound of a glass jar break. A glass jar? What was left in the house that was made of glass and could break?

It was like an explosion, the sound of more glass not just breaking but shattering and flying everywhere, and a terrible burst of orange and red tongues of flame licked and searched for something, anything it could consume. The table, chairs…then Jade remembered the bit of oil that had spilled on the table and the floor near…

"MAMA!" Terrified, Jade started towards the house to tell her mama to get out. "Mama! Mama get-"

The next blast was sudden and the scream terrible as it filled the night with the sound of agonizing pain that came from someone being burned, alive. It stole Jade's breath from her lungs in one sudden gasp of horrible shock, leaving her wide-eyed, gaping and trembling violently as the scream echoed in her ears after it died…

Jade couldn't breathe, move or even think beyond one terrible thought…

Her mama was dead, killed in a fire…and it was all her fault…

_To be continued…_


	2. Keep holding on

_The next blast was sudden and the scream terrible as it filled the night with the sound of agonizing pain that came from someone being burned, alive. It stole Jade's breath from her lungs in one sudden gasp of horrible shock, leaving her wide-eyed, gaping and trembling violently as the scream echoed in her ears after it died…_

_Jade couldn't breathe, move or even think beyond one terrible thought…_

_Her mama was dead, killed in a fire…and it was all her fault!_

She hadn't meant that she wanted her mama to die when she said she never wanted to see her again, she just…didn't want to see her again! Jade would never wish for anyone to die, especially not her own mother, no matter how mean she was! She was the only family she had! Now she was gone…gone…dead. Jade kept repeating these words in her mind as her eyes darted about, not really focusing on anything, for her world felt like it was spinning out of control around her.

Her mama was dead and she was standing here numb and not crying! Why? Even if her mama was mean and hated her, Jade felt like she should be crying, screaming, begging for her mama go come back, anything!

_Mama's dead, Mama's dead, Mama's dead..._

No matter how many times she repeated this, the words were not affecting her at all, for that's all they were to her numb, disconnected mind. They had no meaning, just sounds, like the sound of people rushing to the scene as the fire popped and crackled loudly. Jade felt like she was in a dream, the way things were happening around her.

The clothes of the men and women suddenly surrounding her were simply blurs, smears of colors that didn't even focus into shapes and the combination of the men's deep, loud voices and the women's higher voices buzzed in Jade's ears like a swarm of loud, angry bees whose hive has been disturbed. Only snippets of conversation reached her ears.

"Not surprised…jus' pile o' kindlin'…"

"…Preachin' chit…good riddance…hypocrite, anyway…"

"…Start? Not given…good sense…a mule…"

Jade's eyes watered, but not from sadness. Rather, it was the smoke and the heat from the fire that was burning them and making her surroundings even more blurry. Still numb and in shock, Jade didn't even notice that a crowd of ten to fifteen people had started to circle around her until a hard, strong and heavy hand landed on her shoulder and gripped it painfully tight. Wincing, she tried to pull away but the fingers dug into her shoulder tighter. It was a big barrel of a man with a thick, greasy brown beard and a mustache that curled up at the ends. His arms were covered with thick, wiry hair and he smelled like he'd just frightened a skunk. Jade knew who he was: the bartender and the owner of one of the taverns in town, though she didn't know the name.

"I'll take 'er! I needs a scullery maid t' help in th' kitchen!!"

A tall and bony woman with cold gray eyes and a pinched face, with dull brown hair pulled back into a very tight bun reached out and grabbed Jade's wrist, roughly yanking her closer.

"Ye 'ave one, ye greedy bastard! Let someone else 'ave a chance! I needs 'er t' look after m' young'uns an' keep 'ouse!" Jade's eyes widened. How was she supposed to look after this woman's children? She was just a child herself!

Another woman's voice called out as a hand wrapped itself around her hair and nearly pulled it out, yanking her closer and free from the other woman's grasp. "I'll have her!" Jade couldn't see her very well but she smelled very strongly of flowers and powder. It was such a heady scent that Jade had to force herself not to gag.

"Isn't she a bit young for your establishment, Madame Blanche?" Asked the woman who wanted her for a nanny. The one who smelled like wilted flowers turned Jade to face her, and with a cold smile, traced an equally cold finger down Jade's cheek as she looked at her with the look of someone who'd just been told where to find buried treasure.

"Oh, she is now, but she'll be fine in a few years, when her womanly curves will make her softer. Until then I'll just have to see to it that the rest o' ye don't get 'er an' run 'er ragged! No one will want 'er if she's tired an' haggard!" Jade panicked, sure that this woman wasn't going to be kind in looking after her, and would probably marry her in one of those horrible bride auctions she'd heard of. The owners of the candle store once threatened her Mama that they'd put her up for the bride auction if she didn't shut up about religion when people came in to buy candles.

"No one will want her!"

"I'll have her, I need her more!" A screaming match ensued and Jade realized that in the confusion and fury, the woman let go of her! Sneaking off, Jade was a little relieved to see that they didn't notice she was gone. Unfortunately her relief was short-lived; as someone grabbed her from behind and lifted her off her feet with a brawny, thick arm around her waist and a beefy hand that smelled of fish covered her mouth when she screamed in alarm and fear.

"Ye didn't really think ye'd git away, did ye?" She didn't recognize his gruff, cruel voice among those who had been fighting over her and when he grasped her tighter, Jade kicked, hoping she'd hit something that would hurt him enough to make him let go of her. The feel of cold, hard metal pressing against her temple caused Jade to freeze when she realized it was a pistol pressed painfully against her skin and she started to shake. Even if he hadn't been covering her mouth with his hand, she wouldn't have been able to speak, for absolute terror was rendering her speechless.

She'd seen pistols before, stuck into men's belts, and she knew that when you heard one go off, someone had just been seriously injured or killed. But no one had ever aimed one at her before, nor pressed it against her skin to threaten her into being quiet and still! He called out to a man with a cart to stop and climbed into the back of it with her, holding her still as he tied her wrists together behind her and bound her ankles as well before tying a sash around her mouth. Being so restrained added another level of fear to the situation, for though she was helpless when she was free to move about, now she was truly rendered unable to even try to defend herself!

Though she couldn't have escaped if she'd dared to try, he returned the pistol to her temple and grinned at her as he let her look upon him. Even though it was nighttime, the lamps in the street were lit and there was a lantern hanging from a hook where the driver sat, so Jade could see the man's features. Just like the dock master who told her to get lost, this man had a ruddy nose that was round and bumpy. His pale blue eyes were red-rimmed and his teeth were yellowed, some rotten, and his lips thick and chapped.

"Don't bother tryin' t' recognize me, ye never seen me in yer wretched existence, an after t'night, you'll not be seein' me 'gain." He laughed evilly. "Ye an' that bitch mother o' yers wanted so badly t' get off this rock…now you'll at least get yer chance! Yer ma could 'ave gotten the chance if she shut 'er mouth an' given 'erself t' me! Stop by the docks, mate! I have business there!"

Throwing a coin at the driver, Jade's captor jumped from the cart and turned, his pistol still in his hand as he reached for her. Shaking her head in fear, Jade tried to inch away from him as best as she could with her arms tied behind her back and her ankles bound. "Git o'er 'ere ye stupid waste o' skin! Very well, ye give me no choice!" Jade whimpered when he brought the pistol up, thinking he was going to shoot her for resisting. Instead, what came next was a sharp pain suddenly spreading through her head before everything went black...

۞

When Jade awoke, she was no longer bound and gagged, and she was alone in a very dark, cold and damp place. The surface she'd been placed upon was hard, as it was made of wood, and it creaked under her as a strange sound reached her ears. Trying to place the sound, Jade recognized it as the sound of water slapping against wood, such as when she had to fill their bucket with water from the pump and it would slosh about as she struggled to carry it inside.

After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could start to make out some of her surroundings. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Jade blinked and realized that she was in a small room of sorts. One wall was made of wood, and the other three made of thick, dark metal bars running from floor to ceiling and two metal bars ran parallel with the floor. There was a seam, and a keyhole…Jade's eyes widened when she realized where she was…a cage! They put her in a cage like some animal, like a chicken at the market! Jumping up, Jade tried to get to the bars, but lost her balance, landing on her rump when the floor tilted slightly beneath them and her legs proved to be as wobbly as a newborn calf's as they flew out from under her.

"Oww…" As if her body was trying to punish her more, her head started to throb, adding to her bruised bottom as goose bumps rose on her skin and made her shiver. The floor didn't stop moving even when she was sitting down, either. Jade wasn't sure if it was her aching head that was making the floor seem unstable or if the room really was tilting side to side. Lifting her head, she tried to look past the bars of her cage and saw a doorway, a peg stuck into the wall to one side of it, and what might have been stairs just outside.

Something cold and damp trickled down her cheeks and she realized she was crying. The man on the dock had told her to get lost when she'd been sulking about her mama's mean words, and now she was! She was lost and terribly alone, more than she ever was with her mama. What's more, Jade was realizing what her mother's strict insistence on isolating her was protecting her from. The embers of the fire that destroyed her house and killed her mother weren't even cooled before they'd started fighting over the right to take her home and make her work or sell her off to someone else!

Wrapping her arms around her knees as she drew them to her chest, Jade hugged them tightly as she swallowed around the lump that had formed in her throat as her eyes stung with tears. Letting them flow freely down her cheeks, Jade let out a few quiet sobs. More than the pain of her head and bottom, there was the all too familiar ache that came from wanting to be rocked in strong, loving arms as gentle hands dried her tears while a kind voice told her everything would be alright.

The sound of heavy footsteps on the floor in front of her, along with the flash of a soft yellow light that came from a swinging, squeaking lantern, made Jade look up to the man carrying it. He was huge. Not fat, like the dock master and the man who tied her up, but very tall and muscular with a neck that looked like it was as big around as her head! His head was covered by one of those three cornered hats that was in style, and at his waist hung a very mean looking sword and two pistols.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Jade jumped and obediently cast her eyes down. "I heard ye cryin'. Why were ye cryin, hmm?" She couldn't answer, her voice felt like it was stuck in her throat, but it only made the man angrier. "I asked ye a question, scum, now answer me! What were ye cryin' for?"

"I-I'm sc-scared!" A sinister grin spread across the man's face at her reply, and Jade's stomach sank. He was glad that she was scared out of her wits! He beckoned her closer with one of his huge, muscular hands.

"Come here." Wincing some, Jade unfolded herself and stood up slowly, walking carefully over to the man. She didn't want to go over to him, but she didn't want to infuriate him anymore. "HURRY UP! I haven't got all bloody night!" His arm shot through the bars and one of his big hands clamped around her wrist and yanked her forward so sharply that Jade couldn't stop her body from crashing into the bars, causing her to cry out softly in pain.

His other hand came up to grasp her jaw painfully and force her to look at him, his gray eyes boring into hers menacingly. "You listen good, now. I am a busy man with a short temper and no tolerance for any child at all, let alone a colored one. What are you, anyway? Gypsy?" Jade had never even heard of gypsies before, but from his tone, she had a feeling it wasn't something good.

"I-I don't know." He snorted.

"Stupid girl. How can ye not know what ye are? Ye sound Irish…are ye Irish?" Jade lied and shook her head even though she knew her accent gave her away. Furious, he moved his hand to grab her ear painfully and twist it.

"Please…stop!" Jade cried softly as she tried to pull away, but the more she pulled the more it hurt. "I am Irish…I am…please stop!"

"I know ye are, stupid chit!" He let go of her ear and slapped her across the face. "That's a warning, girly. The next time you sass or lie to me, you'll get much worse!" Jade's eyes widened as she held her hand to her cheek, and tears trickled down her cheeks. Worse? What was worse than your ear feeling like it was going to be ripped off and being hit by someone much bigger than yourself? She certainly didn't want to find out!

"How old are ye?" Jade wanted to back away from him but his left hand was still painfully gripping her wrist where the ropes had rubbed against them.

"Nine." His face twisted in rage and hissed, "I warned ye!" as he let go of her briefly to unlock and open the door to the cage, entering and locking it closed behind him. Jade backed away despite the knowledge that there was no way to escape. He gripped her dress by the frayed collar and yanked her closer, growing even more agitated when it came off in his hand. Grabbing Jade by her arms, he roughly threw her to the floor, then picked her up and thrust her against the wall, pinning her to it with strong hands. "Tell me how old ye are, NOW!"

"I was telling the truth! I'm nine! I'm just small!" Desperate to get away, Jade tried to wrench her wrists from his strong hands and tried to wriggle away from him. Unfortunately this only infuriated him more and he slapped her hard a few more times. "Please, stop!" The man finally got off her and Jade collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball.

"You'll be kept down here in the brig until we reach your destination. I don't want to hear a single goddamned peep out of you, is that understood?" Jade nodded as she shrunk away from him, drawing herself into a tighter ball. "Keep in mind, I will not hesitate to end your life, ye sorry excuse for a human being, and trust me, I will be thanked for ridding the world of another of your kind! So don't give me a reason to kill you…though I might anyway if I just get tired of having ye aboard. I don't really care if ye reach London or not, as I've already been paid in full for your passage and there's no one expectin' ye in London."

With one last glance at Jade, he scoffed and with his foot, kicked her onto her side as he sneered, "You are one ugly girl...there should be a new phrase coined…a face not even yer mother could love!" With that, he left the cell, locked her in and left the brig, taking the lantern with him and leaving her alone in the darkness. "The world would be better off without ye!"

Jade held her breath, listening to his footsteps to make sure he was good and out of earshot before she let herself cry. In the silent darkness of the brig, Jade heard a mouse squeak and scamper about, causing something to rattle against the floor. When her eyes adjusted to the dark again, Jade had to clamp her hand over her mouth to muffle her scream…

The rattling was from a pile of bones…bones that were too small to belong to an adult...

Sitting down with her knees drawn to her chest again, Jade silently cried into her arms. She had no doubt that the captain would kill her on a whim, and those bones proved that he had no reservations about killing a defenseless child just because he was in a bad mood. Maybe the bones belonged to another colored child who he'd beaten to death.

_Don't give up, Jade...that child probably didn't have anyone…you have someone. Your daddy will find you, you just have to keep believing he will!_ Looking up, Jade smiled at "Jack" and his round, dark brown eyes,as well as his big, encouraging smile made her feel better, and gave her new resolve.

She would **_not_** end up as forgotten bones in a brig with no one who cared enough to mourn her! Jade was determined to live. She didn't know how to defend herself very well, and knew her strength was no match for the captain, but she had her hope, and a will to live and find her daddy. Her daddy would come and save her, she just knew it. It didn't matter to her that he didn't even know she existed, for Jade had faith that he'd just know…somehow, and would come and save her from the horrible captain, and punish him for hurting his baby.

"I'll hold on as long as it takes, Daddy…but please hurry…I need you…" Sniffling, Jade wiped her tears from her cheeks as she did the best she could to get comfortable on the hard wooden floor of the brig and tried not to think of that old familiar ache of wanting to be held lovingly, but instead imagined her daddy was there with her.

Jade actually fell asleep smiling that night, despite the captain's abuse, her aching body and growling belly because she was imagining her daddy rubbing her back in gentle circles as he held her close with strong, warm arms and kissed her head before telling her not to cry because he'll keep her safe because he loved her so much…his little girl…his baby…

_To be continued..._


	3. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

Here 'tis, mates! Much thanks to Piratecat for her help on this one! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate it muchly!

* * *

The night was like black velvet, with no moon or stars, for they were obscured by the thick, dark clouds that covered the ocean like a blanket. All the lamps were lit aboard _The Devil's Handmaiden_ so that the helmsman could keep their course towards London. The water was calm and glassy, and smooth as a mirror, save for the wake of the merchant vessel that was riding low in the water, heavy with cargo. She was a sitting duck for pirates, and her captain and crew were too arrogant to be bothered by this fact.

So arrogant, in fact, that the watchmen in the crow's nest had taken to playing tic-tac-toe to pass the time until their watch was over, and weren't bothering to even take an occasional look around them. The helmsman was only looking ahead, and the crewmen not on a watch were playing card games on deck or drinking without a care or worry in the world.

Even if they had the sense to be cautious, given how heavy and slow they were sailing, to keep watch for anything ominous other than the moonless night and eerily calm waters, they still wouldn't have seen anything worth being concerned about.

But perhaps the most oblivious to their surroundings was the small, honey-skinned child locked below in the brig. The cook had brought food down to Jade when he thought of it, which amounted to a grand total of three meals a week. Most of them weren't even edible; though Jade did try to stomach as much as she could of each tray she was brought.

The last tray brought to her was still sitting in the corner of her cell, and contained a roll of hardtack that had started to mold before it was even brought to her and was now completely covered in green fuzz and looked like it could walk away on its own any minute. There was also a rancid mug of water that she'd forced herself to drink because she was thirsty. It had tasted horrible and no more than ten minutes later she was vomiting it up in another corner of the cell.

She was beaten for doing that again, as well as explaining that she hadn't eaten all her bread because of the mold. The tray was thrown at her and she was told that she wouldn't be given anything but water from then on. That was almost a week ago and Jade was so weak with hunger and dehydration from vomiting up the vile, brackish water that she could barely move.

She was also deliriously tired, for her nights had been plagued with nightmares that replayed the abuse she received during the day When she cried out, they'd scream and hit her for waking them up, then hit her when she cried out in pain. Between the nightmares and being hit if she woke them up with her cries, Jade had decided to stay awake and count anything she could think of. The bars that made up her cell, the bruises, the cuts, and all the times she'd been called gypsy trash.

Her delirium, as well as the fact that some of the crew heard her talking to her imaginary friend, had them adding another taunt when they would torment her. They believed her mad for talking to someone they couldn't see, and the faint smiles that would turn up the corners of her mouth when she'd escape into her mind by imagining what her life would be like when her daddy rescued her.

Jade's daydreams were the only thing that kept her spirit from being completely broken by their cruel words and abuse. Anytime they beat her with their fists or slapped her face or boxed her ears, Jade would wait until they left her alone to cry and use her imagination to keep herself from losing hope and giving into the despair that tried so hard to consume her. She just kept telling herself to hold on one more day, for the next day could be the day that he'd come and take her away.

۞

"Damn, Johnson, that's the last time I play liar's dice with ye!" The tall, green eyed sailor was tall and blond. Not only was he built like a bull, he was just as stubborn and quick tempered, and for this reason he had been nicknamed Bull. He'd been drinking, though, and no money was lost, so he wasn't as irate as he would if he'd been playing for money in a tavern.

"Has anyone checked t' see if the brat is even alive?" Bull snorted.

"Who cares?"

"I do," They all turned or looked up to see the captain standing near. "And so should all of you! Ever stood too close to a slave ship?" Some nodded, some shook their heads. "They stink to high heaven for the disease, human waste, and the decaying flesh of those who have died and not been thrown overboard yet. I served on one as a young man, and decided then and there I'd never captain a slaver." Dunmoore's crew looked at him in surprise. "Don't look at me like that! I haven't taken leave of my senses, I just can't deal with the smell! Let some other bastard ship them wherever they're to be auctioned off, but I sure as hell ain't doing it!"

"Where exactly, are we meant to be taking her, Capn'?" Dunmoore grinned.

"Where she belongs, in Bedlam, if I can stand to listen to her screaming in her sleep for one more night, or her sniveling for mercy when we put her in her place."

"Ye don't even hear her at her worst, Capn'! You're in your cabin two decks up from the brat! You can't hear how ear-splitting her screams are! I can't deal with another night of that! What say the rest o' ye?" The rest of the men agreed with Johnson, a young man of twenty eight who'd been easily brainwashed by his uncle, who happened to be the first mate. The answer was a unanimous "AYE!"

"Wonderful!" Dunmoore grinned. "Bring her up and we'll assure ourselves restful nights from here on out!"

۞

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…" Jade trailed off as she lay on her back, unable to remember the rest of the nursery rhyme she'd heard chanted by another child in the streets of Tortuga. Trying to stay awake so that she couldn't have a nightmare again, she'd been rambling random things just to stay awake. But she couldn't remember the rest. 'Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…"

"All the king's horses and all the kings men couldn't put Humpty together again." Jade gasped and tried to sit up but her arms kept giving out. It was the man who had thrown her tray at her and tried to force her to eat the molded bread, then beaten her for gagging and spitting it out. He had keys in one hand and a length of thick rope in the other. "Funny you should be reciting that rhyme now, of all times." His amused smile turned hateful as he quickly unlocked the door.

"Get up." If Jade had thought her legs were wobbly when she first woke up in the brig, they were like rubber now. Starvation made them weak, abuse and being tossed about during a storm left them bruised, and both sleep deprivation and dehydration made her not only delirious, but dizzy. "FASTER!"

"I'm trying," Jade defended weakly. The man lost his temper and started hitting her with the coiled rope in his hand until she was curled into a ball on the floor with her hands over her head and shaking uncontrollably with fright.

Gripping her wrists together and holding both of them tightly in one beefy, strong hand, he tied them up with one end of the rope. Jade softly shrieked in fear when he pulled out his dagger from his boot. He didn't cut or stab her, but rather a section of rope that he used to tie her ankles together. "We're not takin' any chances that ye might get away."

Get away? She didn't even have the strength to sit up on her own unless the wall or bars were supporting her!

Grabbing his end of the rope that was tied to her wrists, he yanked hard on it to make her stand up. When she cried out from the pain of the rope burning the sensitive skin there, he slapped her hard. "Shut yer face, stupid worthless chit! Now come on!" Tugging her along by the rope as though she were a stubborn mule, he practically dragged her up the steps and over to the mizzenmast.

The deck was full of men, big strong men like the captain, and all of them were grinning as the captain advanced on her. Two crewmen held her firmly against the mast, their hard fingers digging painfully into her arms. One was a man who seemed to be as big and broad as a house, and a younger man's blue eyed, blond haired good looks were outweighed by his cruelty. .

"You've exhausted my patience and the precious amount of goodwill I possess, ye worthless brat. Your journey ends here!"

Remembering something her mama told her once about how pirates treat prisoners, Jade's voice shook as she asked timidly, "You're going to throw me overboard?" Captain Dunmore clucked his tongue as he shook his head.

"No, no, no, of course not...I'd rather watch you suffer at my own hands the way ye deserve t' die!" Jade struggled against the hands that held her still as the captain's big, hard and cold hands wrapped around her neck. He just held them there for a minute and nodded to one of the men holding her to the mast. With no more warning, the man punched her in the stomach, forcing her to exhale what air was in her lungs and the next thing she knew, Captain Dunmoore's hands were squeezing her throat tightly...she couldn't breathe and her lungs were starting to burn painfully from lack of air…

۞

The moonless night was acting as a dark cloak for the black pirate ship that had been following _The Devil's Handmaiden_ for the last half hour. Everyone on board was hushed and quiet as they quietly loaded their pistols, sharpened their swords or readied all the guns, just in case. At the helm was a white-bearded mute who appeared to be in his fifties, and his parrot, which had been mysteriously taught to speak by the mute and could utter cryptic phrases that only a few people know the meaning of.

Captain Jack Sparrow had just recently been saved from the hangman's noose by a young blacksmith, William Turner. He had allied with Jack to save his childhood friend, and the daughter of the Governor of Jamaica from Jack's cursed, mutinous former crew. Even now Jack smiled to think of how much the whelp changed from their first encounter in the forge where William was apprenticed, to the day he stood between Commodore Norrington and himself. He hoped he hadn't seen the last of the whelp and his bonnie lass.

When he finally had the _Pearl_ back, Jack decided to head to Galway, Ireland to visit someone who he would have rather been marooned with on that island…and she wouldn't have burnt the rum like Izzy! Along the way, his quartermaster, Joshamee Gibbs, had informed him that the crew was eager to do some honest pirating since they had the Pearl at their disposal.

As luck had it, they were near a common trading route when Marty spotted a merchant ship sailing very low in the water, heavy with the promise of goods that could be either sold or put to their own use. And he did want to arrive in Galway with some coins jingling in his pockets. With any luck it would be an easy raid and he could just leave them sitting in the trade lanes until another ship came along.

While Jack was thinking of these things, Marty peered at the ship they were closing in on from his spot in the rigging. There was something going on over on the decks of _The Devil's Handmaiden_. Pulling out his spyglass, he was suddenly glad they'd picked this particular ship to raid. "CAPTEEN! LOOK!" Marty's short finger pointed to the ship they were quickly closing in on.

Jack pulled out his own spyglass and found his own blood boiling at the sight that was magnified by the lenses of the spyglass. A small colleen, the same color as himself, was being strangled by the captain of the merchant vessel as she kicked weakly and gasped for air like a fish out of water.

With dark eyes narrowing, Jack handed Josh his spyglass so he could see the atrocity for himself, "I'm not noble by any stretch, but _**I won't stand** _fer that wot my eyes beheld! Tha' bastard an' 'is ilk will rue th' day wot they made th' acquaintance o' Captain Jack Sparrow! HOIST TH" COLOURS!!"

Two men hurried to retrieve the flag of their captain and eagerly raised it to the top of the mast…

۞

Captain Dunmoore was thoroughly enjoying the pain and utter terror in the child's eyes as she struggled to take in a breath that his squeezing hands wouldn't permit, as well as watching the color drain from her dark, ugly gypsy face. Wouldn't be much longer now, but he was enjoying this.

"Ah, Captain?" The young bo'sun's voice was shaky and nervous. "Captain!"

"If ye can't bear t' watch someone die by strangulation, boy, get below, but I ain't stoppin!

"But, sir, we got company, and I don't mean the tea an' crumpets sort!" Johnson pointed to the black ship that was flying a black flag with a bandanna'd skull and crossbones, a red bird flying on the right side. "Pirates!"

"We'll deal with them when we're rid o' her! Pirates hate children even more than I do! They might enjoy the show too!" Someone behind him muttered, "Not that one..."

The dark eyes of the pirate Captain were burning with hate and fury as he strode purposefully towards Dunmoore. Though the crew of The Devil's Handmaiden would have otherwise picked up swords and started fighting the pirate captain and his crew off as they started to loot their cargo, there was something in the other captain's eyes that stopped them. Not only hate and fury were behind those dark brown eyes that were black with rage, but madness as well, and everyone knew that madmen can be very dangerous when enraged.

Captain Dunmoore wasn't afraid at first, for he hadn't glanced into the eyes of the pirate who was standing on his left side and aiming his pistol, not at the brat, but at him! "Who do ye think ye are?" The answer came in a cold hiss that made Dunmoore look at the other captain and notice what his crewmen had already but hid his nervousness at the fact that the pirate's pistol was barely a hair's breadth from his nose.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...an I ought t' just plug ye between yer pig eyes wif a round an' kill ye right," there was a click of the hammer being pulled back "NOW..." Sparrow's voice turned from a hiss to a growl on the last word. Joshamee Gibbs managed to hide his surprise, as he was not used to the younger man being so quiet and direct, and understood just how furious Jack was.

"This 'bout her? This colored chit? She's worthless an' we'll all be well rid of 'er! I'm doin' the world a favor!"

This pirate captain's dark, menacing countenance belied his height, as every fibre of his slight body seemed to almost hum with contempt. He countered Dunmoore's defense of his deplorable action against the child with clenched gold teeth, glittering, kohl rimmed eyes and a quiet, growl, "Take a good look a' me, mate...I'd be damn careful who I'd be sayin' tha' to…"

۞

Jade's vision was fuzzy, and went black sometimes as she tried to fight for air despite the strong hands circling her neck and squeezing. Her eyelids were getting heavy...no, have to stay awake...don't give in...She heard voices...a deep, husky masculine voice that was growling menacingly, yet not at her...what was he saying?

Her vision clouded and she blacked out for a minute, but was instantly alert again when air was suddenly able to enter her bruised airway, making her cough harshly as she gasped for sweet, delicious air. The men who had been holding so tightly to her let go suddenly but when her legs buckled under her, she didn't hit the deck.

Instead, two strong arms caught her up and cradled her against a strong, broad chest. She'd heard a few snippets of conversations while Captain Dunmoore was strangling her, and one of the snippets included the words "Pirates" and "Company". Panicking, she squirmed and tried to escape the person's arms, but he held on to her tighter without hurting her.

"Easy, lass, you're alright. Just keep breathin'." Jade looked up into the face of the man holding her and saw a round, ruddy face with a white beard that didn't cover his chin, blue eyes and dark hair slicked back. He was carrying her somewhere away from the noise of loud voices shouting on _The Devil's Handmaiden_.

Jade was still very frightened, but the exhaustion of the last few days combined with nearly being killed caused the child to shut down and she wilted in Gibbs' arms. It was rather disconcerting to the salty sailor that this child was still very light even though she was now dead weight. Knowing Jack needed him, he handed Jade off to a crewman and told him to take her into the great cabin.

"Get some blankets!" He ordered to the sailors who had stayed aboard the Pearl. Cotton took the child and Ana followed him with blankets into Jack's cabin. Gibbs headed back to the merchant ship as Cotton and Ana laid two of the thick, soft wool blankets on the floor and motioned for Cotton to lay the child on top of them and they wrapped her in the blankets, covering her with a third to make the lass comfortable as she slept.

"I'll stay with her, Cotton," Ana whispered and the mute left the two females alone, knowing it would be better for a woman to be with the unconscious child so she wouldn't wake and become more frightened than she probably already was. Cotton went back out to assist with the looting and the destruction of _The Devil's Handmaiden_, as she would longer be left to be found by a passing ship.

Jack was still on the deck of merchant vessel, with some of his crew holding the merchant sailors at sword and gunpoint. A handful was moving the cargo over to the Pearl, while others were pouring the _Handmaiden's_ stock of gunpowder all over her.

"Wasn't none o' yer business, ye meddlin' pirate bastard!" The first mate seethed at Jack as he glanced at his captain, groaning in pain from a gunshot wound to the shoulder. Holding the sharpened edge of his blade to the man's throat, Jack growled with eyes narrowed.

"On th' contrary, it is my business when an innocent child is bein' abused by self-righteous bigots like yerselves." Gibbs approached Jack and with a hateful glance towards the first mate and captain of the Handmaiden, looked at his own captain and informed him that everything was ready.

"Ready for what?" When he saw one of the grinning members of the Pearl tossing an empty barrel of powder over the rail, he looked back up at Jack with hate and fear. "You'll rot in hell, Sparrow, ye bastard!"

With a grim, gold flecked grin that didn't reach his dark eyes that were glittering with hate, Jack took hold of a boarding line and jumped onto the starboard rail.

"Aye, I am a bastard, but yer the one wot will rot in 'ell!" Just before swinging over to the Pearl, Jack aimed and shot at the end of a gunpowder trail…

The crew of The Devil's Handmaiden would never torment another child because of their bigotry again…

_To be continued…_


	4. Pirates?

Well, I know it's been a while since I updated this story, mates, but I'm giving you an extra long one today because I honestly don't know if I'll get to write next weekend, either. Without going into detail, I'll just say that my extended family is facing a loss of a loved one, and one of the characters mentioned in the chapter is a bit of a tribute to said loved one.

History note, for those who don't know, a pudding cap was a padded hat that infants who were learning to walk wore to protect their heads when they fell. Thanks to all those who review so nicely and faithfully! Go raibh maith agut, mates! And thanks to Piratecat for some suggestions in the chapter!

* * *

The Black Pearl had sailed to a safe distance from the Devil's Handmaiden by the time she exploded from the blast of her powder magazine, but Jack Sparrow was still displeased. "Keep sailin'! I don't want t' be anywhere near th' scene!" Joshamee Gibbs looked at his captain with some confusion.

"With all due respect, sir, why th' need to flee so quickly?" Jack stopped in his tracks, his mustache twitching nervously before he turned around and tilted his head back to look at the older man with narrowed eyes.

"B'cause I said so!" Nodding with satisfaction at his answer, Jack strode for the cabin door, leaving Josh to shake his head and sigh with affection at Jack's boyish ways before following him. Though he had no children of his own, there were many times he looked upon his captain like a brash son, and he knew better than everyone else on the ship why Jack took the other captain's epithets so personally…

۞

AnaMaria had lit some candles in the great cabin as she watched over the unconscious young girl so that she could examine her better, and so the little one wouldn't be frightened by awakening to a completely dark cabin. The flames danced, casting golden, flickering shadows on the cabin's walls and the candles that Ana carefully set on the floor lit the girl's face, and hopefully leant some warmth as she studied the fine features. The cheekbones were high, like Jack's, and dusted with freckles that covered her straight nose as well.

It was clear that her skin was darker than the nobility, but not as dark as Ana's, either. Not wanting to wake her up, she ever so lightly touched the girl's face to see how unconscious she was. There was no response, and if not for the small chest rising steadily and the soft rasp of air passing through a bruised windpipe, she would have wondered if the child had died.

Gently rubbing some dirt off the child's soft cheek where there wasn't a bruise, Ana looked at the color of her skin, there. It was only slightly lighter than Jack's, and she was sure that the child was likely paler than usual due to malnutrition. Leaning closer, Ana winced at the smell of the child's breath, as it smelled like vomit. Either she was seasick constantly, or caught something else that made her constantly ill.

Ana felt like she might be ill if she continued smelling the child. There was another awful smell, the smell of someone who has been forced to mess herself for lack of a place to do so. Anger boiled up inside her, to think of how those bastards had treated such a small, helpless child. The sad thing was that she wasn't surprised by it, and was all too familiar with the abuse that those who were of high class were happy to distribute to those of dark skin.

۞

_It was a hot, humid day, with bugs mercilessly buzzing about them as they picked cotton and put it in their baskets. The men were in another field, and Ana was picking cotton along with her mother, the eight year old's hands already skilled at plucking the soft material from the plants. Her mama staggered next to her but managed to right the basket she'd woven herself before the cotton spilled onto the ground. _

_Even though she was only eight and uneducated, Ana was already a very smart, observant little girl, and she knew her mother was sick. All night her mother had tossed and turned with fever on the blankets in the slave's quarters, but when morning came, she dressed and went out into the fields. The masters wouldn't permit anyone to take a day off, even if they were near death. Old Clara had been sick and unable to work. The slave driver had taken her out behind the smokehouse. Ana never saw Old Clara again._

_A soft groan from her mama made the small child look up in time for her mother to collapse on the ground next to her, unconscious. "Mama!" Ana dropped to her side and shook her shoulders. "Mama, wake up! Mama, please wake up!" _

_"WOT in the blazes is going on? Why did she stop pickin'?" Turning her head to look up at the man, Ana's dark eyes blazed as she lost her temper. Mama warned her spirit would only get her in trouble, for when they saw spirit in horses or slaves, they sought to break it. _

_"She stopped because she was sick and fainted, you big oaf!" The man's face twisted in fury as he grabbed the back of Ana's dress and hauled her off of her mother, throwing her aside without care as to where she landed. No one helped her up, but Ana was not angry with them. To help her meant getting whipped, and she didn't want them to get hurt. _

_"Get up ye worthless whore! UP!" Her mama didn't budge and to Ana's horror, he unrolled his whip as he wedged the toe of his boot under her shoulder and kicked her on her back. What really angered Ana was that, as he cracked the whip over her mama's back, causing the linen shirt to bloody, he was smiling. He was enjoying this! She nearly lunged for him, but strong, gentle hands firmly held her back. Delia shook her head, knowing that Ana would be next if she angered the man._

_Another driver came along and, crouching at her mother's side, this man snarled. "Dead. Damn. Third one in a week. We'll have to let the master know he'll have to make a trip to town for the next auction." Looking up, he glowered at the slaves looking on, mourning the loss of the woman lying on the ground and the dark, furious eyes of the brat. "What are ye lookin' at? Did we say you could stop pickin'? BACK T' WORK!" _

_That night, Ana was woken up by a gentle shake by a big, strong hand. "Chil', wake up, get dressed an be quiet 'bout it." Opening her eyes, she looked into the face of the man she was sure was her father. Her mother never confirmed it, for it was forbidden for slaves to be intimate, but the looks between her and this man were fond and flirtatious. _

_"What is it?" He stood, a tall, strong man as dark as the night, and as broad as an oak. His voice was very deep and soft as he smiled at her, his round face lighting up for a brief moment. _

_"Yo' gettin' out, li'l one. But we have to be quiet, an' wear dis." Ana noticed that he was wearing a dark brown shirt with his black breeches and he handed her a similar outfit, breeches and all. She understood, she was to be disguised as a boy. Producing a small tricorn, he took her thick, straight black hair and piled it on top of her head before trapping it there with the hat. Her hand disappeared in his huge one as he took it to lead her away to a small fishing boat that had been stolen by a few free slaves. "Aren't you coming?" He shook his head._

_"Would be too obvious tha' I helped ye escape. Be safe, chil'." Ana was never a child given to tears, but they welled up in her eyes. _

_"But…but…they'll kill you for helping me!" Kissing her head, he smiled sadly but kindly. _

_"Knowin' dat you will be safe wid de good Lord lookin' aftah you is good 'nuff for me, chil'. With that, he hurried off and as the other slaves sailed off, Ana knew that was the last she'd ever see of her dear Papa…and she'd never let anyone hurt her._

۞

Jack quietly opened the door to his cabin and peeked in, checking to see if the wee one was awake, yet. A shake of the head from Ana told him no, so he entered with his quartermaster and friend behind him. Standing, AnaMaria rested her hands on her hips as Gibbs crouched by the child's side and studied her like Ana had been doing.

"She's been out ever since we brought her in here," she reported to her captain, who was staring sadly at the small child and not speaking. There was something haunted in his dark eyes, but Ana didn't bother asking, for she knew he wouldn't talk about it, and they weren't close enough for him to share personal information. All he knew about her was that she was once a runaway slave, and she knew that was one of the reasons they'd become acquaintances….then she woke up the next morning with her boat, the Jolly Mon, gone, and knew who'd taken it.

"Mr. Gibbs, 'ow old do ye fink she is?" Josh's blue eyes were sad as he regarded the small, innocent child as she slept.

"No more than eight, I'd say, and that's givin' her the benefit of the doubt that she's small for her age."

"She needs a bath, and clean clothes." Jack nodded in agreement and looked at her with a small, hopeful smile. "I can't leave her to get my bag, and they'd be far too big on her…Marty! I'll talk to him."

"Mr. Gibbs, was there any soap in the loot taken from th' 'andmaiden?" The whiskered quartermaster nodded.

"Aye, one bar that smelled like lavender." Ana nodded approvingly. "That will do. Lavender will calm her somewhat, hopefully help her go back to sleep peacefully." When Jack spoke, his voice was a soft, husky growl.

"Good, they got 'er in this condition, we'll use their soaps t' undo it. We'll have a tub o' wa'er brought up for ye t' bave th' lass, Ana, as well as towels and some washcloths. Mr. Gibbs…" Just before standing up to follow their captain out of the cabin, Joshamee gently patted the child's shoulder.

"You'll be alright, lassie, hang in there." Ana put her hand on Gibbs' arm. "Don't forget to send Marty in here." He nodded and headed off to get the things needed to clean the child up.

Not more than five minutes later, Marty walked into the cabin. "What's dees about wantin' me t' give my clothes t' the girl?" He rasped. Ana smiled. "I don't have any extra clothes." She knew he was lying and fixed him with a hard stare.

"I'm well aware that you have an extra set of clothes, Marty, and you're the only one with clothes that will fit her." Marty scowled, but it melted away when he glanced at the little one he spotted being strangled from his spot in the rigging. He had seen through the spyglass that her clothes were naught but rags, so he didn't need to pull the blankets down to look at them again. He knew she would need more clothes, but the pair Ana was referring to was his nicer set, the set he often wore into port when visiting the ladies.

Sensing his hesitation, Ana decided to give him added incentive to say yes. "If you don't agree to let her use that extra shirt and breeches, I'll tell the captain you were trying to pick the lock to his rum cache…"

Marty's bald head snapped back to her and rasped, "Fine" before heading out of the cabin. Ana smiled, satisfied that the little girl would have clean clothes that would fit her thanks to some good, old-fashioned pirate blackmail!

۞

Joshamee recruited two sturdy sailors to carry a tub of warm, fresh water into the captain's cabin and another to carry the soap, flannel washcloths and towels. He went to his own seabag and crouched in front of it for a minute, his round, ruddy face sad as he reached inside and drew out a brown, worn, and well loved stuffed bear. Its fur was rubbed away in many places, and there were places where it had been sewn back together to keep the stuffing from coming out.

He'd kept this bear for over 30 decades, though he hadn't always had it with him. It had been locked away in a chest in his childhood home for years, but when he signed up with Navy, he went back home to find his brother Alex owning the family home and their parents gone, sisters married off and with children. There were some hard feelings, as they had never gotten along well, but Alex didn't object to Josh getting some belongings. One was the bear. Tucking it into his sea bag under everything else, he slung it over his shoulder and left, planning to give the bear to his first child.

In his fifties, Josh knew there wasn't any likelihood of becoming a father, had known that for a while, but he held on for sentimental reasons. It was Katie's. She'd given it to him before she…she wanted him to give her beloved bear to someone who would love and need him as much as she did.

Being the third to the youngest in the large Gibbs family, small and quiet Katie was often overlooked by their frazzled mother and irritable father when he'd come home from the mines. It wasn't that they didn't love her, for they both wept bitterly when she died of the scarlet fever at thirteen. But Joshamee, Sr. and Hannah Gibbs were often worn out after looking after their thirteen children, 10 of which were demanding, squalling and fighting most of the time. It was for this reason that Joshamee, Jr. and Katie became close.

Holding the bear in his big hands, he sighed as he remembered sweet Katie looking up at him with fever bright eyes but a big, sweet smile on her face. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine what she'd do if she were here and a visual of a healthy Katie appeared in his mind, her round blue eyes and chestnut curls tied back with a burgundy ribbon. She was smiling and after all this time, he could imagine her sweet voice and the childlike lisp that she could never shake. It was one reason she seldom talked to anyone but him or their parents. Their siblings always teased her that she was too old to lisp like one still in a pudding cap.

_"Give it to her, Joshie. She needth it! Don't worry, tisth not like you're never going to thee ol' Fusthy again!"_ Joshamee dabbed the corner of his eyes with his wrist, smiling as he remembered the bear's name. Fuzzy, that's right. Not that there was much fuzz left on him by the time she gave Fuzzy to him.

With a sigh, he closed the bag as he held Fuzzy's arm in his hand and wondered why he imagined Katie saying that that it wasn't like she'd never see Fuzzy again. Well, that wasn't so important now. The wee lass in Jack's cabin would be scared and like "Katie' said, she'd need Fuzzy more than he did. He knew that, were Katie still alive, she would have taken the bear, marched into the cabin and put it in the little one's arms without care as to whether or not she'd see her dear bear again.

Katie was just that way, and Joshamee knew he had to stop carrying this bear around with him now that someone needed it more than him.

۞

A soft, heady scent wafted up Jade's nose as she began to rouse. Her eyes were closed still, but her other senses were taking in her surroundings.

Something soft and damp was rubbing up and down her right arm in gentle circles from her wrist to her elbow, making a very soft sound. She recognized it as the sound of a cloth rubbing skin…her skin. She wasn't alone, and with a gasp, she opened her eyes and looked up.

Where was she? Lanterns and candles lit the room she was in, and she was mostly wrapped in blankets, with just one arm free, the one being washed. Though it didn't hurt, Jade was scared and tried to pull her arm away but the gentle but firm hand wouldn't let go.

"Don't be afraid, child," Jade had been so focused on trying to get away that she hadn't noticed the woman. She couldn't tell if she was tall or not because she was sitting on the ground, but she was very pretty.

Her straight black hair was held back with a yellow bandanna tied behind her head. Slightly slanted, dark brown eyes were looking back at Jade kindly from under thin, arched eyebrows. Her skin was darker than Jade's, and she had a broad nose, but it wasn't unattractive, and she knew she was looking at an African woman.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I'm just washing all that dirt off of you, that's all. See?" Jade's cheeks grew hot with shame, knowing how filthy she was, and to what extent. "Listen to me, girl. I know how people like that treat people they consider to be lower than themselves. I know it wasn't your choice to get this dirty, so you have no need to be embarrassed." Jade looked up at her, surprised that the woman understood that she'd had no way to keep herself clean.

As the woman worked up her arm, Jade realized that she'd been undressed while she was sleeping and panicked. They saw her naked! They knew that she'd….her eyes filled with tears of humiliation, remembering of what she'd had to do when those natural urges came and she had no pot to relieve herself in. The tears coursed down her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip so hard that it bled.

"Don't do that," the woman said, gently pulling Jade's lip free from her teeth and held a cloth to the lip. "Hold that there." Jade obeyed, silently watching this woman as she tried to swallow the sobs caught in her sore throat. When the right arm was finished, the woman placed the cloth in a bowl. .

"What's your name?" Her name?

"Wh-why do you need m-my na-name?" Jade cringed when she heard herself stutter. Mama always snapped at her for that, but this woman didn't, and smiled.

"Well, would you like me to say "Hey you" anytime I want to get your attention?" Jade shook her head as she continued to stare in confusion. "My name's AnaMaria, but you may call me Ana. There, you know my name, now what's yours?"

"J-Jade O'-" Jade gulped, trying to control her nerves. "Jade O'Malley." Ana looked at the tub of water that she'd scooped into the small basin to get a start on the bathing.

"Well, Jade, would you rather be bathed like this, or would you like an actual bath?" Jade blinked in surprise.

"Bath?" She winced at how dumb she sounded, and felt more so when the woman blinked back at her in surprise.

"You've never had a bath?" A tiny bit of spirit rose in the tiny girl as she struggled to sit up and lifted her chin.

"Mama and I washed the way you were washing me. I'm not always..." Jade trailed off, "like this. We just didn't have a tub…"

"I wasn't judging you, Jade. Come on, let's get you in there. You'll like it." Ana helped Jade to stand up, since she was very weak, and assisted her in keeping the blankets wrapped around the almost skeletal body for modesty and warmth. "Did they feed you at all?" Jade hesitated before answering as they slowly made to the tub.

"They gave me food, but it made me sick, and Mama didn't make a lot of money…" Jade trailed off as she looked into the rippling water that Ana was dipping her slender, dark brown hand into.

"Just right. It's just warm enough without being too hot. Climb in and sit down." Jade kept the blankets wrapped tightly around her, embarrassed of the bruises, dirt and…other things. Ana sighed. "Go on, I know what's under that blanket, and I know you'll feel better when it's washed off…well, what can be."

Jade whimpered a bit when the female pirate firmly pulled the blankets from her small frame and threw them out of reach so the child couldn't cover herself up again. As though knowing that Jade would have trouble getting into the tub in her weak state, Ana picked her up and placed her in the shallow, round tub that was wide enough to accommodate the petite girl.

The water was warm, and had that same heady, sweet smell that woke her up. Ana rubbed a bar of soap on a flannel washcloth and handed it to her. "Here, you're old enough to do this yourself." Jade nodded, glad to be allowed to clean herself off. She couldn't bear the humiliation of someone else washing her soiled bottom. "How old are you?" Jade didn't answer right away.

The last time she gave her age, they didn't believe her, and accused her of lying because she was so small. "Come on, how old are you?"

"Nine?" Ana raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me or telling me? I don't know how old you are, that's why I asked you."

"I'm nine, but no one believes me." To Jade's surprise, Ana smiled. "You-you believe me?" She rubbed her legs with the cloth as asked, wincing whenever she accidentally pressed on a forming bruise.

"I believe you. I was tall for my age, but I knew plenty of girls who were small for their age. Though not as small as you are, Jade was sure she was thinking. Reaching out a hand, Ana took the cloth. "Here, I'll get your backside." Jade jumped away from her so fast that water sloshed over the side of the tub that she jumped towards.

"NO! Please don't! I can do it, I'm a big girl! Please don't clean it!" Ana sighed.

"I didn't mean your behind, Jade, just your back, right here." She demonstrated what she meant as she rubbed Jade's back from the shoulder blades to the small of her bony back. To Jade's surprise, it felt really good to have someone doing that…"OW!"

"Sorry, Jade…ooooh good Lord…" Jade started to climb out of the tub but Ana gently pressed her back down with one arm while the other put down the cloth and took up a candle holder to get a better look. "How did you get these?" Tears ran down Jade's cheeks as she hugged herself.

"I was bad," she whispered so softly that Ana had to lean forward to hear, and she was having a hard time hiding her fury at the welts on the little girl's backside. They were long.

"What did they hit you with?" The skin wasn't broken, so she knew it wasn't with a whip.

"Their belts. It hurt." Sighing, Ana put the candle down and picked up the cloth again.

"I'm sure it did." The rest of the bath continued in silence, as neither female really knew what to say to the other, and Jade was crying softly, trying not to whimper when Ana took great care to wash the dirt off the welts. The sound of the soft, high-pitched whimpers, as well as the shaking shoulders, made Ana's heart melt.

She washed Jade's hair with the lavender soap, and when she had to step out to take the extra clothes from Marty, Jade took the opportunity to wash her bottom clean. By the time Ana came back in, Jade had managed to get out of the tub and wrapped herself up with one of the clean towels. "Feel better?" Jade nodded, for she did.

Now that the child was clean, Ana was able to really see how pretty she was, despite her skin and bones state. She really was the same color as Jack, and her mouth the same shape…and nose…not to mention those high cheekbones. Taking a look at the girl's wide, round eyes, she saw that they were a lovely dark blue, like a deep lake and framed with long, black lashes.

Jade wondered why Ana was looking at her so intently and looked so surprised, but she stopped and helped Jade into the shirt and breeches. That was a weird feeling. Jade had only ever worn her dress, so to have her legs individually wrapped in cloth that only reached the top of her calves felt very odd.

"You'll get used to it, but we don't have a dress your size, and your old one isn't fit to be worn, anymore." Jade looked back down at her bare calves and feet and bit her lip. Though her mama was dead, she couldn't help but think of what she'd say if she saw Jade wearing breeches, and showing off her scrawny bird-legs!

"Don't worry, lass, pirates don't care if you're properly covered or not."

"P-p-pirates?" Jade squeaked. "Y-y-you're p-pirates?" Ana frowned.

"Didn't you hear the crew of the Handmaiden yell "Pirates!"?" Jade shook her head and backed away, her wet black curls flying as she shook her head in fear. "So you're afraid of me even though I haven't hurt you and bathed you?"

Jade saw her point, but she didn't know Ana was a pirate, then! All the things her Mama said about pirates! Maybe they were just cleaning her off to sell her off to some slaver! Maybe she was only being kind to make Jade cooperate! Closing her eyes, Jade sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, thinking of one of her mama's lectures about pirates.

_"They're dirty, crude, and rough, and they hate children. If they find or catch one, they either keep it on board as the Captain's cabin boy or sell it to the slave market. They'd probably sell you on the slave market."_

Then the crew of the Handmaiden liked to torture her with crude tales of pirates. One of them leered at her with rotten teeth and yellowed eyes. _"Get captured by pirates an' you'll be beggin' for death. They don't just kill you outright, they torture you! They whip ye with a cat o' nine tails, with spikes tied onto each tail o' th' whip! Or they tie ye to th' mast night an' day an' let ye burn under th' sun with no water or shade! And if you're a girl…" They just chuckled. "You'll really wish they killed ye after they're done with ye!"_

"Jade, listen to me, we saved your life and killed the people who hurt you." Jade wailed. "Why are you upset? They won't hurt you again!"

"That doesn't mean your crew will!" Ana laughed softly in surprise. "My crew?"

"You…you're the captain, aren't you?" Well, Ana wouldn't mind being the Captain of the Black Pearl, but she respected Jack too much to take it from him. He was the rightful captain of this ship and she was just staying until she could find her own.

"No, I'm not the captain. There aren't many female pirate captains." Ana could only think of one, Mistress Ching, Pirate lord of the China sea. "Come on, let me brush your hair." She held out a hand and Jade tentatively took it, letting Ana help her to her feet. "Sit on this chair, here." Jade climbed into the arch-backed chair at the table and sat still until Ana hit the first snag. Jade bit her lip, not wanting to let the pirate know she was hurting her. But the more snags she hit, and the more she pulled on them, the more frustrated she got and the harder it was for Jade to muffle her whimpers of pain. Ana sighed and put the brush on the table. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Jade twisted in the chair and looked up at Ana.

"Where are you going?"

"For scissors. To cut your hair." Jade gasped in horror as she quickly gathered her thick, curly mane in her hands and shook her head.

"No! Please don't cut my hair, please!" Ana closed her eyes, wishing she wasn't the only woman on this ship. She just didn't have enough patience for this. Touching the wild curls, she sighed.

"It'll grow back out, but I can't brush it, it's too knotted." The dark blue eyes filled with tears again and poured down the high cheekbones, reminding Ana of how much this child's face resembled Jack's.

"You don't understand, it's the only part of me that's pretty!" Ana knew that to say otherwise would be pointless. The girl wouldn't believe her. But that hair needed to be cut if it was to be managed.

"I'll be right back."

Out on deck, Ana was greeted by Jack and Gibbs. "How's it coming?" Gibbs asked, causing Ana to sigh.

"It's coming. She's clean, but I can't comb out her hair for love or money. It's so tangled that it's worse than a rat's nest. I told her I was going to cut it and she threw a fit, crying and pleading with me not to cut it, that it's the only thing pretty about her." Ana saw a sad look in her Captain's eyes as he stood at the rail with one hand on his hip and the other on the hilt of his sword. It was rather sad that the child's self-esteem was almost non-existent, but Ana was firm.

"I can't brush through the tangles, and her hair will grow back. I need the scissors, Jack, where do you keep them?" He shook his head and held up his hands, waving them slightly as he extended both index fingers.

"Take a bit more patience, Ana... th' wee lassie's hair could be less of a quandary if ye jus' go t' th' galley an' get a cup o' vinegar. Mix it wif two cups o' warm water, an' rinse the li'l one's hair wif it, an' work it through...she won't like th' smell, but it will leave it shiny an' untangled. Rinse it well."

As AnaMaria and Gibbs looked at Jack with dumbfounded stares, he looked down his nose at both of them, and said, softly, "... one o' th' few things tha' I remember of me mother, alright? She had th' same kind o' hair as this wee one..." he hesitated, and then said, almost defensively, "... an' my mama's hair was clean, contrary to wot some might say..."

"Aye," Gibbs added, and stepped forward to hand Ana a stuffed bear, "Give the lassie this, it will give her some comfort, as I'm sure she's terrified." Ana nodded her confirmation to his statement. "And," he continued while taking hold of Ana's hair halfway up, "hold her hair here and brush from th' ends to th' roots. It won't pull as much on her scalp and it won't hurt."

"How do you know that?" Ana asked as he let her hair go.

"My sisters had curly hair and when Mama was busy brushing one head of curls out, I had to brush the other. Mama's nerves were often already raw so to hear the girls screaming in pain only made her more frazzled, so she taught me how to brush my sister's hair so that they wouldn't scream."

Looking between her captain (who looked neater and cleaner since he had his ship back) and the quartermaster, Ana shook her head.

"Can't believe I'm getting hair care advice from two men. Well, she'll be glad that I won't have to cut her hair." Jack and Gibbs smiled triumphantly as Ana walked away towards the galley to follow her captain's directions.

۞

An hour later…

AnaMaria sighed and covered the sleeping child as she had curled up on a cushioned part of the ledge running under the port windows. She'd been sleeping when Ana returned to the cabin with the vinegar and water mixture and dozed off repeatedly as her hair was brushed out. Well that was a good sign, anyway, as it meant it wasn't hurting her.

As the thick, curly mane dried, it formed beautiful long ringlets that framed the small, delicately featured face. Ana decided that Jade was wrong about her hair being the only pretty thing about her. As she slept soundly with the bear tucked under her arm, long lashes casting shadows on her high cheekbones, AnaMaria cane to the conclusion that Jade O'Malley was a very beautiful child.

The cabin door creaked open. "Well?" Jack asked and Ana waved him outside.

"Her name's Jade O'Malley, and she's nine." Ana paused to see if the name rang a bell with her captain but didn't get any reaction other than one of calm waiting. "She's sleeping, and I don't think she's up to meeting you tonight, Jack. She fell asleep while I was out here talking with you two, and right after we rinsed the vinegar and water out of her hair. With all that's happened tonight, I honestly think she's so tired and overwhelmed that she wouldn't be able to function properly when meeting you. It might be best to wait till morning."

"Alrigh' then, we'll let 'er get a good night's sleep an' I'll meet wif 'er after she's rested an' 'as somefin in 'er li'l belly." Ana smiled and turned to the quartermaster.

"She loved the bear, mate. Good idea. She hugged him tightly as she curled up and fell fast asleep."

"Good t' see ol' Fuzzy's being well cared for." Jack nodded and clapped his hands together to get them to pay attention to him.

"Ana, yer relieved from yer watch t'night, as I want you t' stay wif 'er tonight." Part of Ana wished she could keep her post, as she wasn't looking forward to being woken up by a little girl's terrified screams after a bad dream. "And Mr. Gibbs, get th' spare cots from th' hold. Ana an' the lassie can sleep in th' galley tonight, an' bring 'er into me cabin when she's finished eatin', savvy?"

Both Ana and Gibbs nodded, and as she went into the cabin to pick up the little girl and carry her into the galley, she couldn't help but think of Jack's comment about his mama having hair just like Jade's…

To be continued…


	5. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

She had to go. The urge made Jade squirm and cross her legs as she looked over to AnaMaria. She was still sleeping on her cot that had been set up next to Jade's. What would she do if awoken? Would she get mad? Jade tried to think of dry things. Sand, bread, dirt…

"Whazzamatter?" Ana's voice, thick with sleep but not angry, made Jade look at her a bit apprehensively. "You were whimpering and tossing in that cot of yours. "What's wrong?" Jade blushed.

"I-I have t-to go." Ana sighed, but to Jade's relief, she smiled.

"Me too. Come on, we'll go together."

Five minutes later, the women had answered nature's call and were back in the galley. "Thank you." Ana looked up in surprise.

"For what?" Jade was twisting her hands behind her back as she looked at her pigeon toed feet.

"For-for showing me the bathroom and letting me go." What an odd thing to be thankful for, Ana thought, but given the state they found her in the night before, it really wasn't that surprising.

"Well…you're welcome, then." Ana turned to find a pot and the porridge mix, and when she'd found it and turned back around, the girl was still standing there with her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes trained on the floor. She had not moved. "You can sit down if you like."

"Yes, ma'am." Ana blinked at how the invitation was taken as an order. Jade quietly took a seat at one of the tables with her hands folded in her lap and sat there without moving, without a sound. It was unsettling. Ana hadn't had much interaction with children since she escaped the plantation, but she'd seen girls Jade's age before, in passing. They were chatty, active and had energy that would keep them from being able to sit like this for long, this quietly.

Well, if she felt like being quiet, that was fine. Ana wasn't very talkative in the morning, either so it was nice to have some peace and quiet without someone expecting conversation. When the porridge was done, she ladled some into two bowls and served it to Jade, sitting down across from her to eat with the girl.

Jade tried to make herself eat the porridge in front of her to be polite, but her stomach wasn't quite up to the task. AnaMaria was eating her own breakfast, and finished it quickly. "Not hungry?" Jade shook her head. "Well, try to eat something." Obediently, Jade took a spoonful of the porridge and tried very hard to swallow it. When she managed to swallow it, she ate some more. Already her stomach was churning.

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" Jade's blank stare was all she needed for an answer. "I see. Well let me put it this way, then. When was the last time you ate something and held it down?"

"I don't really know how long it's been, but I-" Jade was cut off by bile rising in her throat and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes wide, she looked around for something to vomit in and ended up vomiting in a corner. Her belly hurt from trying to empty a stomach that only had a few bites of food in it. Sweat formed on her forehead and cheeks as she bent forward to keep from getting the vomit on her loaned clothes. She was sure they didn't have any more clothes so close to her size, and she didn't want to make them angry with her.

When she was finished and there was a smelly puddle of porridge and bile in front of her, Jade heard footsteps behind her. She gasped and burst into tears as she curled into a ball and threw her arms over her head and face to protect them. "I'm sorry!"

She wasn't expecting Ana to gently rub her back. "It's alright, Jade. Maybe porridge was a little too heavy for your stomach. Let's see if we can whip up some broth. That might settle your stomach and stay down." Jade cautiously brought her arms down from her head and looked up at Ana, who had half-knelt beside her.

"You-you're not angry with m-me?" Rubbing the small child's back again, Ana smiled.

"No, I'm not. It's not your fault." Helping Jade up, Ana filled a cup with fresh water and handed it to Jade. "Here, drink that. You need some liquid or you'll get dehydrated." Holding the cup with both hands, Jade drank until the cup was empty. "Sit down at the table and I'll get you some broth."

"What's broth?" Ana didn't reply right away, as she was looking in the pantry for what she needed. "Broth," she answered as she came out, "is the base for soups but it's good for upset stomachs." Giving Jade a measuring glance, she stirred the broth into the boiling water and mentally wrinkled her nose at having to clean up the vomit in the corner. She'd do that when the girl was talking to Jack. Doing so in front of her would likely make her feel ashamed of something she couldn't control. No doubt she'd had more than enough of that.

"After you drink this, I'm to take you up to the cabin you were in last night. The Captain wants to see you." Jade's eyes widened and she moved her mouth wordlessly before she formed words.

"I"m sorry I got sick on the floor, Ana, but please don't make me go see the Captain! I'll be good, I promise I'll try really, really hard! Just please don't make me meet the Captain!"

"You're not in trouble, Jade." Ana spoke evenly and calmly, hoping that it would ease the girl's anxiety. "He just wants to meet you." Seeing that didn't work to reassure Jade's anxiety, Ana took a different tack. She saw that Jade was not as self-centered as most children her age and decided to exploit that. As she ladled the broth into a bowl, she spoke. "You know, my captain gave me orders to bring you to meet him. Would you want me to get in trouble for not following orders?" Jade shook her head, tears quietly rolling down them. Setting the bowl in front of the frightened girl, Ana patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm scared of him, Ana!" The female pirate looked Jade in the eye.

"You haven't met him yet, how can you be afraid of him?" Jade slurped a spoonful of the broth before answering, and when she did Ana had to lean forward to hear.

"B-because he's a man. Men are big and strong, and mean." Ana softened as she looked at this abused child and knew that the bulk, if not all, of the abuse had been inflicted on her by the oxen men of the Devil's Handmaiden. Ana's hand covered one of Jade's and gave it a squeeze.

"Not all men are mean, Jade."

Jade wasn't so sure.

۞

"Are you going to stay in there with me, Ana?" Jade was terrified, and wanted the female pirate with her for support.

"I have work to do, Jade. Even if I didn't, the captain wants to speak with you privately." The round blue eyes widened with terror as they met Ana's.

"I have to be alone with him? Why?" With a shrug, and a firm but gentle hold on the small, delicate hand, Ana lead Jade to the cabin door.

"Orders, lass." The child was shaking like a leaf in hurricane force winds. "Are you cold?" Ana knew the shaking was out of fear, but as skinny as the girl was, it wouldn't surprise her if Jade was cold, as well.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." The door was left unlocked, as Ana had been told it would be. The main part of the cabin was empty, but movement in Jack's small bedchamber told Ana that he was there, likely removing anything threatening from his person, such as his weapons, his hat and coat.

Drawing Jade further into the cabin, Ana stood her by the table and rested her hands on the child's shoulders, her eyes meeting the round blue ones. "I'll see you later today, but it's time for me to head out to my duties. Be brave, lass, and remember what I told you at breakfast." With a pat on the head, Ana left the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Jade's brow knitted in worry and fear as she looked about the cabin. She had wanted to beg Ana to stay with her, but since Ana said that she'd been ordered to leave her alone with the captain, Jade didn't want her getting in trouble. The broth she'd sipped at was threatening to come back up, so knotted her stomach was in fear. Fisting her small hands over her belly, Jade squeezed her eyes shut and willed her stomach to settle. _Please, please don't get sick again, _Jade pleaded. It didn't churn more, but neither did it settle.

The sound of something clacking sent Jade hiding under the big round table, kneeling on the big, fancy rug with her hands on either side of her knees. The more she tried to control her shaking, the worse it got, and her stomach tried to rebel, again. No, can't do it now. He'd kill her for soiling the nice rug with her vomit!

Clamping her lips closed tightly, Jade was determined that she wouldn't get sick as she watched the brown booted feet approach the table. They were the type that sailors wore, that folded over at the top with dark brown breaches tucked into the top. They didn't clunk down heavily and evenly like Captain Dunmoore's did. Rather, the steps were slow, uneven and punctuated with a combination of jingles like the ring of wind chimes and the clack of pieces of wood knocking together. She found her head tilting in curiosity, but she refused to let herself look and give away her hiding place!

Jack knew where she was, as he'd heard Ana bring her in earlier and heard the soft, pitiful stutter of a frightened, abused little girl. When he came out, he caught movement under his table and knew she was there. Slowly approaching the table where he usually sat to make entries in his log, and chart, Jack heard a small, high-pitched, frightened whimper.

Crouching to look at the lass who had curled herself into a ball on the rug, he sighed. Her hands were interlocked behind her head, and though the black ringlets fell forward to obscure her face, the sleeves of Marty's shirt had fallen to her elbows. There were bruises there, the sizes of thick fingers and big hands. Her own hands were delicate, artistic hands, not unlike his own.

Jade knew he was looking at her and she had braced her body to receive any blows, but they did not come. Instead, a deep, husky voice spoke softly to her. "Ye don' 'ave t' be scared, love. I won't 'urt ye." Love? No one had EVER called her that before! "I just want t' get t' know ye, lass...can't get t' know ye if yer all curled up like a li'l pill bug..." Surprised, Jade stopped whimpering and blinked. She even stopped shaking for a moment.

"Don't hurt me? Please?" Jack's weasely black heart melted at this plaintive, honestly unnecessary wail for mercy.

"I'm not going t' 'urt ye, swee'eart. C'mon darling. Come on out from unner tha' table, aye?" It took Jade a minute to understand what he said, but the kind, coaxing tone worked to calm her a little. Jade slowly removed her hands from behind her head and her stomach had ceased its churning. Swallowing hard, she finally turned her head to the side and looked up at him.

He was like no other man Jade had ever seen in her life, as he had long, very long dark hair that hung to his waist in ropes and braids. In observing his hair, Jade understood where the sounds of chimes and clinking came from. His hair was decorated with all sorts of wooden, glass and metal beads. A white stick hung from the right side of his head, tied into a small section of hair that hung at the side of his head, over the top of a red bandanna that was wrapped around his forehead, the bottom edge just over his dark eyebrows.

Letting her eyes drift downwards, Jade's eyes met his and her stomach abandoned all thoughts of rebellion. The captain's eyes were wide and round, and a very dark, warm and sparkling brown. Maybe…well surely eyes like that couldn't belong to someone mean, right? Looking at the rest of his face, she noticed that he had high cheekbones under his big, brown eyes that were lined with something dark that made them look more intense. His small smile was framed by a dark mustache that curled over the corners of his mouth, and an equally dark beard that lined his jaw and ended in two beaded braids that dangled from his chin.

But what truly caught Jade's attention, other than his dark brown eyes like her imaginary friend's, was the color of his skin. It was the same honey color as her own, just without freckles. Jade remembered Ana telling her that they saved her life. Was it because this captain saw that she was the same color as he and got angry when he saw someone hurting anyone of the same skin color.

"Now, ye ready t' come out?" Jade nodded and he stood to stand aside to give her room to crawl out…but Jade crawled out the other side. It was afterwards that she realized that he might be angry that she dodged him like that, but instead he just smiled at her. Pulling up a chair to the table, he gestured to it and Jade obediently climbed into it, her shoulders level with the top of the thick wooden surface "'Ave a seat, love, make yerself at 'ome."

Now that was an odd expression to the young girl. Make herself at home? Jade's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, bugger. Wot's wrong?" Jade blinked. "Was it somefin' I said?" Since he expected an answer, Jade gathered her courage and answered around the lump that returned to her throat.

"I-I- can't make myself at home! It's gone! It burned down!" Jack backed away from the little girl, nervous. What to do? He had no experience at all with children, much less a sobbing wee lassie.

"Shhh, darling, shhh! Please stop crying, please? For ol' Capn' Jack?" But she didn't stop. Jack pouted, and then noticed something as he looked at the wee one, or rather, the absence of something. "Where's yer new bear?" Jade was surprised that he called it her bear. It was Mr. Gibbs', Ana told her, and she didn't think it was meant to be for keeps.

"I-I left it in th-the galley! I didn't think-" Jack held up both index fingers.

"'Old on, just a second, aye?" Jade nodded, biting her nails as he headed to the door, and jumped when he yelled at someone in a booming, husky voice. "OY! Firs' one t' bring me th' lassie's bear gets extra rations o' rum, savvy?" Jade blinked and wondered why he was ordering them to bring him the bear. Was he going to scold her for carelessly leaving it there? She didn't, though; she put it on the cot for when she got back! What if he decided to keep it?

So lost in her thoughts was she that she jumped when she heard the jingle and clack of the beads and trinkets in his hair as he returned to her. To her surprise, he jumped, too. She stared up at him, slowly becoming less frightened of him, for he was seeming less and less scary by the minute, but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him. He was handing her bear to her, and as unused to being treated kindly by men was she, that she didn't reach out to take it right away.

"C'mon, swee'eart, take yer bear if 'e'll make ye feel be'er." Slowly, shyly, Jade reached out and took Fuzzy from his hands to hold the worn, loved bear to her chest. Looking up at Captain Jack, Jade blushed a little. Captain Jack was handsome and though his appearance was very unusual, she thought it made him look more handsome. "Wot is it?" She blushed brighter at him catching her wondering at him. Nervously playing with Fuzzy's unfuzzy ear, Jade hugged him tighter and tried to get up the nerve to ask what was on her mind.

"Wh-why are you being so nice to me?" Straightening up, he leaned back at the waist and tilted his dark head, smiling at her.

"Because you're a good, innocent li'l girl who deserves t' be treated kinder than ye 'ave been." Jade's eyes filled with tears again that dripped down her cheeks.

"I'm not a good li'l girl. I'm a really bad, ungrateful bastard child an' I killed my own mama!" Unable to control her tears anymore, Jade folded her arms on top of the table and buried her face in the circle they formed, crying hard as her shoulders shook.

"Not again, lassie, don't start tha' again, please? I'm sure it wasn' yer fault!" Jade nodded.

"But it is! We had a fight because she said she wished I was never born, and then I said I hated her and never wanted to see her again! I ran out and then…and then our house caught fire, and she died! And it's my fault!" Jack sighed softly in sympathy for the sweet young thing, and tried to calm her.

"Tis not yer fault, Jade, love. Ye 'ad nuffin' to do wif tha'." She wouldn't stop crying and Jack was at a loss for how to make her stop crying with guilt that she'd killed her own mother! Steeling himself, Jack reached over to her and gently, lightly, gave her a gentle but quick, comforting pat on her shoulder. "Don't cry, swee'eart. Ye _are_ a good girl, yer mama was jus' the victim o' bad luck." _And the owner of a cold, cruel heart, apparently, _Jack added in his mind. How could a mother wish that her own little girl was never born?

Jade's curiosity was finally peeked and she looked up at Captain Jack, tears still running down her cheeks. "Why do you call me sweetheart, and love? No one's ever called me that before. Mama said I'm ugly, an' everyone else agreed with her on that. It was the only thing they agreed with her about…."

Jack sighed, and then replied, "Well, your mama didn't know beau'y when she saw it, love... an' I pride meself in knowin' a beau'iful thing when I sees it... I can't help meself, an' want t' say words t' express wot I feel 'bout beau'y, so I shall call ye by words o' endearment like 'love' an' 'swee'heart', because I thinks wot I see standin' right here is so pretty!"

Jade looked at Captain Jack in amazement. He called her pretty! She didn't think she was, but if he did...well maybe she could learn to believe it. Remembering her manners, she blushed and stammered so quietly that he had to lean forward to hear and Jade smiled at how the trinkets in his braids clinked together like wind chimes.

"Th-thank you, for saying I'm pretty." Captain Jack pressed his long, slender, ringed hands together and bowed slightly with a wink that made her blush. He sat down and propped his booted feet up on the table. Jade's eyes widened at what her mama would have called bad table manners, and would have deemed typical for a pirate. She said nothing though, not wanting to offend him. It was his ship, he was the captain, so he could do whatever he wanted. She was just a little girl, so she had no place telling him what to do.

"So," He began, shifting a bit in his seat but keeping his feet on the table, "Seems as if we 'ave a bit of a quandary as t' wot t' do wif ye, now. Do ye 'ave any family?" Jade nodded. "Ah, good! Who?"

"My daddy." He grinned. "Ah, good! We can take ye right to 'im and hand ye over for a nice, happy reunion! Wot's 'is name?" Jade hesitated, embarrassed now that she'd have to tell him the embarrassing truth.

"I-I don't…know. Mama refused to tell me, and she wouldn't tell him about me." His feet dropped to the floor and he frowned a little. "I'm sorry…" He waved his hands.

"That's alrigh', love. Wot do ye know 'bout 'im? Anyfin?" Jade nodded.

"Mama told me the day she died that he's a pirate, like you. She said that's why he wouldn't want me."

"If he doesn't want ye, why do ye want t' find him, love?" Jade looked down at the top of Fuzzy's head.

"B-because I don't believe her. I think he would want me, if he knew about me. He might even love me...I hope he will" Captain Jack smiled.

"Alrigh' then. If ye can tell me anyfin' bout yer daddy, we'll do our best t' help ye find 'im." Jade looked up in surprise, touched.

"Really? You'll help me find my daddy? Why? I mean, why would you do that…for me? I'm just a colored bastard child, and I might be a gypsy. No one's ever liked me before because of that." Jack winced at the lass's repetition of other's cruel terms for her, and the tone that implied that these words had their desired effect, to damage the spirit of a sensitive child. Giving her a friendly smile, he reached across the table and lightly tapped her hand to get her attention. When she looked up, he grinned and Jade saw, when the sunlight reflected on them, that some of his teeth were gold! It didn't detract from his handsome looks, but made him more intriquing to the young lass.

"Well, love, I am the bastard son of a gypsy an' a pirate captain, so per'aps we 'ave somefin' in common, and _I_ like ye." Jade blushed and gave him a shy, sweet smile, her dark blue eyes peeking at him from under her long, dark lashes. Then something happened, a sound was emitted from her lips that she'd never uttered before in her life.

Jade giggled, and it felt good.

_To be continued… _


	6. Unpleasant Memories

Hey, everyone. It's been a while since I updated, so I'm going to give ye all two chapters, today! The next chapter will be much more happier than this one! Much thanks to all who reviewed, and Piratecat for helping me get inspired to write this morning!

* * *

"So…" Jack tried to think of something to talk about with the lass and remembered that, apart from her name, her age, and the fact that her mother was dead, he really didn't know much about her. Her sweet, quiet little voice carried with it a soft Irish lilt, but the ship she'd been on had been sailing east, in the direction of the British Isles. "Where are ye from?"

"Tortuga. I-I didn't like it there." Jade looked up, hoping he wasn't offended. Her mama told her that pirates loved anyplace that crawled with sin. To her relief, he simply grinned at her.

"And yer mama? Where was she from?" Jade watched as he got up from his seat and took a bottle from a cabinet that had a round, wide bottom and a narrow neck. Amber liquid sloshed inside. "Ireland," she answered as she watched him pull the cork out and drink, eyes half closed and a satisfied smile on his face. Jade felt her cheeks warm as she thought of how handsome he was, and wondered if her daddy would be as handsome as Captain Jack.

"Ah, Ireland? Lovely country. Ever been?" Jade shook her head, smiling a little as she watched his long fingers plug the mouth of the bottle with the cork.

"I-I was born in Tortuga. A-are, I mean h-have you?" She did, after all, detect a slight Irish brogue in his odd accent.

"Aye, I've been a lot o' places, an' Ireland's one o' me favourites." This made Jade smile a little. But Jack couldn't help but notice the bruises on her cheeks. They were dark and swollen, still and she winced a bit if she smiled too widely. "Did anyone see t' those bruises?" Jade nodded and automatically her hand went up to touch the one on her left cheek but then pulled it back down and played with Fuzzy's ear.

"AnaMaria put a cold cloth on them, but they still hurt a little. Not as much as when they hit me…that really hurt." As much as Jack didn't like to talk about unpleasant things, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Tell ol' Captain Jack everyfin', lass." Jade bit her lip, nervously.

"Everything?" She didn't want to tell him everything. True, he did say her mother's death wasn't her fault, but she still worried he'd think less of her if he heard everything. Even…her stomach rolled to think of how she was forced to live in that brig. No, must keep it down. She couldn't throw up in his cabin…it seemed so clean, and she didn't want to upset him by ruining that. "How much everything?"

"Tell me wot happened on The Devil's 'andmaiden." Jade's heart sank. She didn't want to talk about that, but she had to follow orders, so she hugged Fuzzy tighter to her chest and began.

_There was no telling if it was night or day in the dark, dank brig and even if Jade had known how to tell time, she would have lost track of it long before now. She'd fallen asleep on the floor, and shivering from the cold, as she had no blanket to shield her from it, or decent clothes to keep her warm. She had fought the sleep for a long time, not wanting to lie down in the brig, but eventually she gave in, hoping at least sleep would bring some escape from the terror of her situation._

_Sadly, she was wrong. Jade dreamt of her mother's death, and in the dream she was frozen, unable to cover her eyes or look away as their shack burned down, knowing her mother was in terrible pain from burning to death. A dark form, like a ghost appeared before Jade and raised a finger to point to her. Its mouth opened and-_

_Smack! Jade woke up when a strong, thick hand slapped her hard across her already bruised cheek. "SHUT UP! Ye tryin' to wake us all up?" The hand that slapped her grabbed a handful of the front of her dress and lifted her up so her face was even with his and his beady black eyes bore into her blue ones as he snorted scornfully. "What was all that screamin' bout?" _

_Jade's mouth worked but terror had clutched her stomach and disabled her tongue, it seemed. She could only stutter. "I-I-I.." He shook her, hard and backhanded her other cheek. _

"_Ye stupid little chit, answer me and stop the babblin'! Stop cryin' too, before I give ye somethin' worth cryin' about!" But he already had given her something worth crying about, Jade wanted to say. Her cheeks not only stung, but ached from his heavy handed slaps. "Tell me what ye were screaming about!" _

"_I-I had a bad dream." Jade whimpered and lifted a hand to wipe her tears but he grabbed it and gave her a sinister grin. _

"_I 'ad a bad dream!" He mocked her, raising his voice to a shrill falsetto as he inspected her small hand. "I could break all yer fingers…" _

"_But ye won't, Sanders, because the captain might want her to work on the ship, and a colored girl is perfect for slave work." He grinned evilly at Jade, and she was dismayed that he wasn't stopping the other man from breaking her fingers because he cared about her. Tears ran silently down Jade's face as she realized that, until she found her daddy, no one would care about her. _

"_No 'e won't. She's a gypsy brat, and the cap'n don't trust 'er anywhere but the brig." Glaring at Jade, he shoved her hard against the bars behind her, and stars danced in front of her eyes when her head contacted with the heavy iron bar. "Gypsies are worthless filth that don't deserve t' live, let alone be allowed to roam free like they do, stealing what don't belong to them."_

"_I don't steal!" Jade weakly defended, as consciousness was fading away from her. "I don't…I don't know how to." He shook her hard again._

"_Don't ye dare fall asleep while I'm talkin' to ye!" A sharp yank on her hair from behind reminded her that there was another man in the brig with them. Her arms were yanked behind her back and roughly tied with thick rope. _

"_That's what ye get for lyin' to us. We'll untie it when we feel like it, and if we remember it! Come on, Sanders, put her down and let's leave her to ponder her wrongdoings." Sanders opened the hand that had been holding her up by the front of her dress roughly set her down on her knees. When she whimpered in pain, the other man roughly gave her shoulder a shove with his boot and pushed her over onto her side. _

_As an afterthought, they laughed and threw a tray of food in front of her. "Whatever ye haven't eaten in five minutes, we're taking away. Bon appétit!" _

_When Jade was sure they couldn't hear her, she burst into tears. How was she supposed to eat? Her hands were tied behind her back, she couldn't see the food for the darkness of the brig, and she couldn't even get to the tray because she didn't know how to get up without using her arms. She squirmed and wriggled her wrists, trying to get them out, but it only hurt more, the fibers of the frayed bits of the rope dug into her wrists when she wiggled them to try to get them out. _

_Giving up, Jade drew her knees into her chest, curling into a fetal position as she whimpered, exhausted," Daddy, please, please help me! I'm so scared…I need you."_

Jade pressed her face into Fuzzy's fur, between his ears, and cried, hoping Captain Jack wouldn't make her tell him any more. It wasn't everything like he asked for, but she just couldn't bear to tell anymore. Just telling him brought back the slaps, hair pulls and kicks with a vividness that made them hurt all over again.

She'd only told him one instance of abuse, but Jack didn't think he could bear to listen to the lass tell him of anymore abuse. It hit far too close to home. He'd been younger than Miss O'Malley when he was thrust into the charge of a hot-tempered, abusive merchant captain who, like Dunmoore, hated anyone of color. Any time the captain was in a bad temper, he'd hit Jack, even if it wasn't his fault. He'd wished for his papa to save him, too…

Sour, burning bile rose in Jade's throat, as though threatening that if she tried to suppress it any more, it would erupt without her consent. "Wot's wrong? Ye sick?" Jade nodded, still hoping he wouldn't make her continue. Jack could see the desperation in her deep blue eyes and he could tell she was still a little afraid of him, though perhaps not as much as when he first walked in. Still, his heart ached to see this child in such pain. And people called him a hardened pirate.

"Please don't make me tell anymore?" Jade's small fingers wrapped around the ears of Fuzzy and her wide, round blue eyes looked up at him, pleading. Waving a hand, Jack gestured for her to get out of the chair.

"C'mon, love, let's take a break an' get some fresh air. Might make ye feel better." Jade slipped out of her chair and timidly walked closer to Captain Jack, holding Fuzzy. Standing next to him, she realized just how small she was, compared to him. Her eyes were level with the top of the red and white sash that was wrapped around his thin waist. Ana had wrapped a strip of cloth around her waist to keep her pants up. Whoever loaned her pants might have been about her size, but his waist was thicker than hers.

"C-c-can I bring Fuzzy with me?" Jade whispered, afraid that if she spoke up any louder, opened her mouth any wider, she'd get sick on his boots. Captain Jack bent down, hands on his knees, and looked into her eyes with a friendly smile.

"Wot did ye say, swee'eart?" Blushing at his charming smile and term of affection for her, Jade swallowed and rephrased her question, a bit more bravely this time.

"C-can Fuzzy come out with me?" His smile turned into a grin and he straightened up.

"O' course ol' Fuzzy can come wif ye! Ye might want to 'old onto Fuzzy tightly so ye don't loose him overboard." Jade's arms tightened around Fuzzy protectively. "Stay 'ere, lass, I'll be right back."

As she waited, he went behind the red curtain and came out with a long dark coat with a wide skirt and deep pockets. Big buttons ran down one side and the sleeves had big cuffs that went up almost to his elbows. The hat was a leather tricorn, the front point not quite lining up with his nose. Jade found herself blushing. As handsome as he looked without them, he looked even more handsome with his hat and coat!

He also looked more like a pirate captain, but Jade found she wasn't as afraid of him as she was originally. Between his dark, sparkling brown eyes and his nice, friendly golden grin, she was starting to feel a little safer in his presence. That said, she still didn't want to risk angering him at all.

"Ye ready t' go out?" Jade nodded, and then shook her head. Something had occurred to her…there were other men out there, tons of men out there, and while Captain Jack had proved to be nice, so far, she was still scared of the rest of the men. "Wot's the matter?"

"Your crew…th-they're all-all out there. I-I'm scared." Crouching in front of her, using a chair for balance, Jack looked into the frightened blue eyes and spoke softly to reassure her.

"My crew will not lay a finger on you, an' they know tha' if they say anyfin' to 'urt your feelin's, there'll be consequences. I won't let them hurt ye, or yer feelin's, savvy?" Jade blinked.

"Savvy?" Jack smiled. "Means, do ye understand me. So, do ye?" Jade nodded. "Oh! Wot's that?" Jade's head tilted in curiosity and looked behind her.

"What's what?" His dark hands fluttered around and he gestured for her to look at him and his hand lifted towards her face. Jade flinched and stepped away.

"I'm not going t' hurt ye, Miss O'Malley. I jus' saw somefin' in yer ear." Jade's brows drew together and she frowned in confusion.

"In my ear? But Ana cleaned them out! It's not a bug, is it?" Jade began to lift her hand to touch her ear but Captain Jack stopped her and gently pressed her hand down with the tips of his fingers.

"Not a bug. Just 'old still, lass. I'll get it." Her heart was racing, having his hand so close to her face, and despite his reassurance that he wouldn't hurt her, she couldn't help but close her eyes tightly and brace herself for anything. "Open yer eyes, swee'eart, an' look at wot I found in yer ear. Better tell Ana t' clean them out be'er next time!"

Jade could hear a laughing tone in his deep, husky voice and she opened one eye, then the other, relieved to see the object sitting in his palm. It was a small shell, smooth and shiny soft pink on the inside and white on the outside, with brown speckles on its surface. "How did you pull that out of my ear, Captain Jack? It's too big for my ears." He chuckled.

"Magic," he answered, grinning wide. "Hold out yer 'and, love." Jade held out her hand, palm up with fingers extended and he picked the shell off his palm and placed it on hers with his long thumb and forefinger. Holding it up, Jade looked at it closer.

"What kind of shell is it?" Truly she didn't know the different sorts of shells, but she was still curious.

"A 'ermit crab shell. They make th' shells their homes, an carry them around wif them." Jade peered into the opening of the shell with concern.

"Is it still in there?" Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Nay, lass, the hermit crab's gone." Her eyes lifted from the shell and searched his, full of worry and sadness.

"Did it die? Please tell me he didn't die!" Crouching again, he gave her a kind smile. This poor, sweet little thing was so distraught by the possibility that a wee animal had died that it tugged again on his heartstrings.

"Don't fret, lass. Th' crab din't die. When they grow too big for their shell, they just crawl out o' it and go find a bigger one. Just like you'll need new clothes when ye grow out o' those!" Jade smiled, relieved, and closed her fingers around the shell.

"Thank you, Captain Jack," she whispered. "Can we go outside, now?" He stood and smiled, opening the cabin door.

"After you, m'lady," he grinned, but Jade stood frozen to her spot. She didn't want to be the first one out the door. She wanted him to go first so she could hide behind him. He was tall enough so that she could just stand behind him and no one would see her until she was ready for them to see her.

"You first…I'm scared." Pressing his dark, slender hands together, he bowed slightly and walked out the door ahead of her and then looked over his shoulder, smiling.

"C'mon, love. Ye need fresh air an' sun, it's good for upset stomachs an' it'll give ye some more color." Jade touched her cheek where it wasn't bruised and slowly, timidly emerged from the cabin.

"More color? Aren't I dark enough?" He looked at his own hand, then at her.

"Ye actually do look a bit pale for someone o' yer colorin', love, an look at me!" He held out his arms and leaned back at the waist. "Do I look like I 'ave a problem wif ye bein' dark?" The reminder that he was dark skinned as well was what Jade needed, and she relaxed and completely stepped clear of the cabin door, which he reached behind her to close.

"Now, let's introduce ye t' th' _Black Pearl_…"


	7. A Tour and Flattery

The sun was bright as it shone down on the ship, and warmed Jade's face as she looked up at the long wooden poles that rose from the deck, and the men who were standing on the ropes and on the wooden beams that crossed the poles and had bunched black cloth strapped to them with rope that the men seemed to be trying to untie.

"They're not going to fall, are they?" She asked Captain Jack, worriedly. He chuckled.

"Nay, love, they know wot they're doin' up there." As she looked back up, the ropes keeping the sails tied to the beams were untied and it dropped down, snapping open as the bottom was tied to a lower beam by more men.

As she looked up at the large black sails, the men in the rigging, Jade found that she was gaping in wonder. This was...amazing. True, she'd been on a ship but she'd been confined to the brig the whole time and never saw the light of day. When the Pearl crested a small wave, Jade lost her balance and bumped into Captain Jack as she fell on her bottom on the deck.

"Owww..." Jade's eyes filled with tears from the pain of her bottom, already sore from the times it had been kicked with heavy boots, contacting the deck boards. Through blurry eyes, Jade saw a dark, slender hand in front of her and instinctively shied away.

"Give me yer hand, lass." Tentatively, Jade held out her hand but wasn't brave enough to put her hand in his. The long, slender brown fingers wrapped around hers gently, warming them with their touch as he lifted her to her feet with ease before letting them go. Jade brought the hand up to hold onto Fuzzy's ear, Captain Jack's touch still lingering in her mind. He hadn't held her hand for long, but long enough for her to begin to trust that he would be gentle with her. And the warmth of his hand made her want to hold his hand again, but she couldn't imagine that a pirate would want to hold hands with a little girl like her. His speaking brought her out of her thoughts.

"You'll get used t' walkin' on a ship soon enough, love, an' it'll be like second nature." Brushing off her own bottom, Jade looked up at him shyly, smiling.

"Like you?" She hoped he wouldn't be insulted, but his big, sparkling brown eyes smiled at her.

Captain Jack chuckled and winked at her as he spread his hands out a bit to his sides. "Love, walkin' wif ease on a ship is firs' nature t' me." Leaning in more and speaking in a low, confiding tone, he added, "Tis walkin' on land tha's second nature for me!" Jade giggled.

"Why?" It was automatic, but after Jade spoke the one-word question, she clapped her hand over her mouth. Her mother told her never to question her elders! Much to her relief, Captain Jack didn't get angry.

"Because I was born on my Papa's ship, an' in the middle of a typhoon." Jade frowned in confusion and Jack pouted, thinking she wasn't impressed, but then she gave another example of how sheltered and uneducated she was.

"What's a typhoon? Is it a storm?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, a big storm. Ye know wot a 'urricane is, don't ye?" Yes, she knew hurricanes because they swept through Tortuga every summer. When she nodded, he continued. "Well there ye 'ave it. A typhoon is just another word for a 'rricane." Jade looked out at the waters surrounding the Pearl and tried to imagine them tossing and turning while a baby was being born. Shuddering, she looked shyly at the ground.

"That sounds scary, really scary."

"Aye, good fing I don't remember it, aye?" Jade giggled and nodded in agreement. "So, Miss Jade O'Malley, would ye like a tour o' me fine vessel an' meet me crew?" Giggling again, Jade nodded, but the smile disappeared as she remembered that ships had parts that weren't as sunny and pretty as the deck.

"Are there scary parts? I don't want to see the brig, if you have one…I don't want to see a brig ever, ever again!"

"Ye 'ave me word tha' I will never, ever put ye in th' brig, and if it is your wish, me li'l lady, we will leave that part o' the _Pearl_ out o' our tour." Jade sighed with relief. "Is that yer wish?"

"That's my wish," she confirmed, nodding with a small smile. "And Captain Jack?" He waited patiently for her to continue. "Do-do I have to meet your crew? Can't I just know you and Ana?" Jack smiled and leaned forward, looking into her eyes.

"Are ye shy, Miss O'Malley?" Embarrassed that he found her out, Jade nodded. "Ye 'ave nuffin t' worry about, swee'eart. They won't 'urt ye, and they'll leave ye alone, on account as I keep 'em too busy keepin' my ship in tip-top shape."

This much was true, Jade realized, as she saw from looking at the deck boards so much that she noticed they were cleaner than the whole of The Devil's Handmaiden.

"Capn, what's our heading, still the west coast of Ireland?" Jade jumped and hid behind Captain Jack without even looking to see who had called out for him. As she stood behind the dark captain, she suddenly realized that she hid behind him without even thinking, and realized that she was trusting him more and more as the morning went on.

"Mr. Gibbs, as much as I'd like to continue, we seem t' have a need t' stay in the area o' the Caribbean. Miss O'Malley is lookin' for 'er father and we're going t' help her." Joshamee Gibbs raised an eyebrow and smiled, for he had seen the child duck behind Jack.

"And where is Miss O'Malley this morning? I wanted t' tell her meself that I hope she's feeling better than last night." Still hidden behind Captain Jack, Jade of course heard his voice and a memory from the night before came back to her. A voice, a bit gravely and sounding older than Captain Jack's, had told her to hold on…the same voice that was speaking to the captain, now.

"Ye know, I 'aven't seen 'er! We were jus' talkin' a moment ago, an' the wee lass buggered off!" Jade giggled into her hand until she realized that he was no longer providing a shield between her and the stocky, round man with a round, ruddy face that was framed by two strips of white hair on either cheek.

Jade held onto Fuzzy tighter and then remembered this was his bear she was holding. A man who would give a child his old bear, and who looked like a big friendly bear himself couldn't be mean. "There she is, Capn'! How are ye feelin' this morning, Miss Jade?"

"I-um, I…" She broke off and hid her face in Fuzzy's not so fuzzy head. "Thank you for my bear. He makes me feel a little better." A big beefy hand rested on top of her head and gently ruffled her hair. The gesture made Jade jump with surprise, and he drew his hand away. Joshamee couldn't help but wonder if the abuse heaped on this wee lass would have her as afraid of touch for the rest of her life as his captain.

"That's good, lass. He's yours from now on, even when ye do find yer father." Jade looked up and saw that Mr. Gibbs's eyes were blue, a lighter, silvery blue that seemed kind and friendly.

"I can have him for keeps?" The man's eyes crinkled as his smile widened.

"Aye, lass, Fuzzy is yours to keep. You need 'im more than I do." Jade hugged Fuzzy tighter.

"Thank you. Can we have that tour now, Captain Jack?" He grinned at her and nodded.

"Aye, let's start 'ere. This is called th' main deck and as ye know, my cabin an' sleepin' quarters are through those doors. Jade nodded, remembering how scared she was to go through them and only a few minutes ago she didn't want to leave his cabin. A touch at her shoulder indicated that he wanted her to follow him to the steps.

"Up 'ere is called th' quarterdeck, an' where you'll find me most o' the time." Jade nodded as she slowly climbed the stairs, her free hand using the bars between the rail and the steps for support since she couldn't easily reach the rail. Jade was unaccustomed to stairs and they made her nervous. Thankfully, Captain Jack was being patient.

When she finally cleared the top step, he began showing her more parts of the ship from the higher vantage point. "This," he pointed to the wheel with handles, "Is the helm, an' we use it t' steer the ship."

"An' he," Mr. Gibbs pointed to a man who looked older than Mr. Gibbs with a brightly colored bird on his shoulder, "Is Cotton. He's a mute, that means-"

"He can't speak." Mr. Gibbs looked at her curiously, as AnaMaria told him that she was very innocent and extremely naïve.

"Aye, that's right, Miss Jade. How did ye know that?" Feeling self-conscious with their attention on her, Jade whispered her answer so softly that they had to bend down to hear her.

"The people in Tortuga thought I was going to be one. I heard the people Mama worked for saying that I didn't talk until I was three, so they thought I never would. They said I must be really stupid that I didn't learn to talk until I was three." Jack looked at his quartermaster over the forlorn child's head with an eyebrow raised, as he knew nothing of the development of a child and didn't know how old he was when he said his first word. Gibbs answered him by replying to Jade.

"Well, they must not have known my sister who owned Fuzzy. She spoke late like you, when she was three. And not because she didn't know how to talk, she just chose not to, nor did she need to. She had so many big brothers and sisters that she didn't need to talk to get what she needed! She turned out to be a very smart little girl, just like you." Jade blushed.

"I'm not smart, not as smart as Captain Jack is." This remark amused Jack and caused him to stand a little straighter, proud as a rooster with the ego boost. Gibbs chuckled. The last thing his captain needed was an ego boost. "How do you know what Mr. Cotton needs if he can't talk?" Clearly, the child didn't want to talk anymore about her late talking.

"Well, lass, he taught this parrot to speak for him." Jade looked up at him in confusion.

"How can he teach a bird to speak if he can't speak?" Mr. Gibbs shrugged and chuckled.

"No one really knows, lass." Smiling, Jade shrugged.

"Maybe he's magical like Captain Jack?" This caused both men to laugh, and Jade noticed that when he laughed hard, Captain Jack didn't make a sound but his whole body shook. Mr. Gibbs leaned down and winked at her, making her blush.

"Ye know, lass, Captain Jack is awfully attached to that hat of his. I'd hate to see him have to find another because you swelled his head so much that it wouldn't fit anymore." This went over Jade's head.

"Huh? What do you mean? How would me saying he's magical swell his head?" Patting her shoulder, Mr. Gibbs chuckled.

"Tis an expression, lass," Captain Jack explained. "Means someone's opinion o' themselves is improvin' with your flattery. Don't pay any attention t' Mr. Gibbs. Keep it up. I likes flattery." This made Jade not just giggle, but laugh.

"Alright, I will!" Gibbs rolled his eyes, smiling. It was plain as day that this wee lass was developing her first crush on his captain. Then Gibbs noticed something. This wee lass _looked_ a lot like his captain! As Jack would say, that's very interestin'.

"Shall we continue wif the tour or would ye like to flatter me some more?" Jade tried to think of something and then realized he was teasing her. Giggling, Jade shook her head.

"The tour…I-I don't want you to grow out of your hat."

۞

For the next half hour or so, Captain Jack led Jade around the not so scary parts of the ship, teaching her all the terms for the ship's parts. "That, lass, isn't called a pole, tis th' mast. Some ships 'ave two, this one 'as free, so we can use more sails an' be faster. The _Pearl_ is th' fastest ship in the entire world!" Jade's eyes grew wide, impressed by this information.

"Wow….so that's how you caught up to the Devil's Handmaiden so fast?" Grinning proudly, Jack patted the mizzenmast and smiled.

"Aye, tha's right, lass." Jade reached out one small hand and patted the mast, too.

"Good, then. I'm glad you have three masts to make you faster, _Black Pearl_, so Captain Jack could save me." Jack's head tilted, impressed that she was talking to his ship, and found himself growing very fond of the sweet, shy child. "What's the parts that go across, up there, with the rope ladders?"

"Those are th' yardarms, an' the rope ladders are referred to as rigging." Seeing that she was looking up at the crow's nest, he named that for her, named each sail, and taught her the different parts of the ship. "Th' front is called th' bow, the back we call th' stern, that's th' starboard side," he instructed, pointing to the right side of the ship, "An' that's th' port side!"

"There's so much to remember!" Jade sighed, awed and overwhelmed. Jack chuckled and shrugged.

"Aye, per'aps tis, but don't fret, lass, we'll give ye some time t' catch on b'fore we test ye." Jade's eyes widened comically in alarm. "Relax, pet, I'm jus' teasin',"

"Oh. You like to tease, don't you?" Holding his hands up in front of him, Captain Jack shrugged.

"Aye, ye caught me. You'll get used t' it. So, do ye like me ship?" Jade nodded, smiling brightly.

"I do! It's so big and beautiful. I never thought a black ship could be so pretty, but it is!" Captain Jack held up his two index fingers.

"One more li'l lesson 'bout ships, lass. All ships are female, so we don't call th' Pearl 'it', we say 'she' or 'her's'. Savvy?" No, she didn't really savvy.

"How can a ship be a female? Where are her female parts?" Jack was a bit taken aback by how literal and naïve this child was and fluttered his hands about, shaking his head with a smile.

"She doesn't 'ave female parts, love. We just call ships female because…well…it's just the way it is. Are ye 'ungry? Firsty? We could find somefin' for ye t' drink so ye don't get to 'ot." Jade nodded.

"I am a little thirsty. What can I have?" Um…well now he was stuck. There was water, rum, wine, brandy…

"Here you go, Jade," Ana came to his rescue by handing the child a small pewter cup of water. "Drink it slow or it won't settle right." Nodding, Jade lifted the cup to her lips and slowly drank the cool, clean water. As she drank, Jack noticed her wavering on her feet a bit, and she still looked a little pale for someone of her coloring. Remembering that she had said she felt ill, Jack looked around, finding a low crate that would be at a good height for the child to sit on easily.

"Would ye like t' sit down?" Jade nodded and walked over to the crate he'd indicated with Fuzzy in one arm and the cup in the other hand. The crate was just high enough so that she had to put both items down to climb on top of it. Sitting down on a crate nearby, Jack rubbed his hands together.

"So, are you really going to help me find my Daddy?"

"Aye, lass, I will." Jack hesitated for a moment and held out a hand. Jade looked up at him, confused. "When ye make a deal wif someone, ye shake on it." Switching her cup to her other hand, Jade shyly held out her right hand. Lightly holding her fingers in his, Jack gave it a shake and grinned. "We 'ave an accord. I'll 'elp ye find yer Daddy, and until I do, you will consider th' Black Pearl your 'ome."

"A ship can be a home?" Jack grinned and let her fingers go, leaving Jade to wish he'd held it longer.

"Aye, lass, an' the best kind o' home, because it will go wherever ye go, anywhere ye want t' go." Jade grinned widely as she looked up at the sky past the big black sails.

"I think I'm gonna like living on your ship, Captain Jack."

With a shared glance of sparkling chocolate eyes and lake-blue ones, Jade and Jack enjoyed their odd but wonderful budding friendship.

Meanwhile, AnaMaria was standing in hearing distance and watched the two of them together.

Seeing her captain and the child in such close proximity, she found herself observing their features. Apart from being the same color, a lighter brown than her own, Jade had the same wide, round eyes as Jack. Different color, yes, but the same exact shape. Though Jade was just a little girl, Ana could tell that her nose would develop to look just like Jack's. They had the same color hair, only Jade's formed those ringlets she had such a hard time combing out the night before instead of the dreadlocks of Jack's hair.

Eyes traveling down, she noticed Jade had the same high cheekbones, same shaped mouth, and as Jack played with the braids of his beard and Jade held the cup to her mouth, Ana noticed something else. They had the exact same hands. Turning around, Ana smiled to herself.

The search for Jade's father would not take very long, she mused. It just depended on when he'd realize the truth!

_to be continued..._


	8. Revelations

Got another treat for you, gentle readers...two chapters in one day for the second weekend in a row! Woot! LOL. Thanks to all the glowing reviews, so far. I love them! It's nice to know you all are so fond of Jack and Jade's blossoming relationship as I am, and enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! And I can't say it enough. Thanks to piratecat for all her help!

* * *

By lunchtime, the fresh air and salt-air breeze had settled Jade's stomach enough that she was able to stomach some hard tack and water for lunch. As she chewed on the biscuit, she noticed that Captain Jack, while he was keeping her company, he wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you hungry? You want some of my hard tack?" Jade held out another biscuit that Ana had put on the plate in case she was still hungry after the first. Captain Jack grinned at her but shook his head.

"Thank ye kindly, lass, but I'm fine, and ye need them moren' I do." Jade held her own biscuit in front of her and sighed. The hard little things had about as much taste as sand, but she didn't want to insult the cook aboard the ship. Besides, she knew she shouldn't be picky when she was getting fed more in the last few hours than she had in a week while living with her mother or in the brig of the _Devil's Handmaiden._

"Are you sure? I mean, I dunno if I'll be able to finish both of them…and they're kinda hard." Jack got an idea and stood up, placing his hat back on his head as he picked up the plate and gestured for her to follow him. Gibbs might know more about children than he, but there were some things that Jack knew about health and nutrition. He had suffered from scurvy as a youth and as a result always made sure the Pearl was well stocked with a supply of fruits, mainly limes. He had some in his cabin, and he would hate to see the sweet lass suffer from scurvy like he had.

Holding his cabin door for her, Jack waved her inside and followed her in, closing the door behind him. "'Ave a seat." Obediently, Jade climbed into the seat she was occupying earlier and sat patiently watching him as he went to a low cabinet, pulling out three small items and heading back to the table with them. When he placed them on the table, Jade stared at them with her head tilted in curiosity.

Apples, bananas and plantains were familiar to her, as they were commonly sold in the market the few times she and her mama had been able to afford food. But these small, not quite round things were unknown to her.

Noticing her curiosity with a grin, Jack handed her one of the limes to investigate. "It's a lime, an' they prevent scurvy. " Turning the green fruit with the smooth, tough skin in her hands, Jade looked up at this.

"What's scurvy?" Since he hadn't snapped at her before when she asked questions, Jade wasn't so afraid to ask them.

"See tha'?" He asked, and pointed to a small red sore on the right side of his jaw. Jade nodded solemnly, concern for him in those big blue eyes. "I learned the 'ard way, there, an crave limes ever since, an don't want you t' get sick, swee'eart."

Jade looked up at Captain Jack with surprise, her dark blue eyes round and her mouth parted in amazement at what he just told her. "You mean, you care if I get sick? No one's ever cared about me before you saved me! Even my mama wished that I'd die every time I got sick." Wiping her tears from her eyes with her wrist, Jade snuffled and looked up at her hero. "Wh-why do you care about me?"

Jack was taken aback by Jade's reaction to his making simple conversation about not wanting her to become ill, and then reminded himself that the child had little or no social exposure. 'Twas something that he took for granted, he reminded himself.

He cleared his throat, and said, simply, "Because. And one thing tha' I want ye t' do, startin' right now." Jade looked up at him, swallowing hard. Jack let a smile tug on the corners of his lips and he said, with one finger twiddling around in the air between them... "I want ye t' stop askin' 'why do ye care 'bout me'. Because every time ye do, I will answer 'because', and tha' will be tha'!

"Besides," he said, crossing his arms and grinning, "I'm th' captain, tha's why. I can do wot I want." Jade blinked, not knowing what to say to this, and in the end just giggled at the silly man!

Alright, Young Jade," she blushed again when he winked and smiled at her while pushing the plate with the lime slices upon it. "Take a slice o' lime an' I'll teach ye how t' eat them." Jade carefully picked it up by the insides and giggled when it slipped out of her hands back onto the plate.

"Oops!" Giggling more, she took it by the skin and held each side of the slice in her fingers like he was. "Like this?"

"Aye, an' now ye sink yer li'l teeth into th' meat o' the lime like this." Jade watched him demonstrate; giggling when he puckered his lips and then licked his mustache with relish. "Yer turn." Lifting her slice to her mouth, Jade followed suit, sinking her teeth into the meat like he told her to, and as she got her first taste of lime juice, her nose wrinkled, her mouth puckered up and her whole body shuddered from the shock of the tartness!

After he finally was able to stop laughing at Jade's first "lime lesson'", Jack said, "Arright, try it again... th' second time is always sweeter, an' it's much more better... an' among all o' their attributes, ye know wot I likes best about limes?"

As Jade finally undid her puckered up mouth, she looked up and said, "W-w-what?" Her mouth was still a bit tart-y.

"This!" The captain grinned widely and pointed to his brilliant gold teeth," Lime juice polishes 'em!"

Jade giggled, and together, they slurped some more! Jade found that he was right, after the first taste, the lime was much sweeter, and much more better! When she was done, she set the skin down on the plate and wondered what to do about her sticky hands and mouth.

"Don't ye want any more?" Jade looked up at Captain Jack as he slurped away on another lime and nodded.

"I-I didn't know if I was allowed to have more…" he pushed the plate closer to her with a smile.

"Help yerself, lass. As many as ye want!" Jade grinned and reached forward for another slice and decided that her sticky hands and face would have to wait until she was done making them stickier!

"Tell me, lass, did ye-" Jack was cut off by a knock on the door and Gibbs entering when invited in, nodding at Jade, who had jumped about a mile and dropped her lime slice in her lap. Jack noticed, but said nothing as he listened to Gibbs.

"We 'ave a matter of some urgency, Capn', and need your word on th' matter." Jack nodded and rose from his seat, wiping the lime juice off his dagger blade before tucking into his sash.

Sending an apologetic smile to Jade as he stood, Jack pressed his palms together and gave a little bow. "Sorry, love, I'll be righ' back wif ye." Jade nodded and held Fuzzy to her as Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs left the cabin. Since no one was there, she sat back in the chair and swung her legs while she looked around the cabin some more.

There were lots of things that interested her, but she was too afraid to touch them. She didn't want to do anything to make Captain Jack angry with her. He seemed to like her so far, and the last thing she wanted was to give him a reason not to. Remembering her mother's vase, Jade knew to keep her hands to herself if she didn't want to get on Captain Jack's bad side.

After a few minutes of sitting there and swinging her feet, Jade got bored. She went over to the round thing on a stand, making sure to look without touching. There were those odd shapes on it with lines running around the ball and across it. She was sure it was something to help Captain Jack know how to get one place to another, but how exactly, she wasn't sure. He must know how to read, she thought, as smart as he was.

Holding Fuzzy in her arms, Jade stood at the door of Captain Jack's cabin, peeking out at the crew working to scrub the decks. They were working so hard, and she wasn't. Captain Jack saved her life, and was going to help her find her Daddy. Going back inside the cabin, Jade set Fuzzy down in the chair she'd been occupying and talked to herself as she rolled her sleeves up.

"I'm gonna help them scrub. I know I'm not smart, and I can't do the stuff they do with the sails, but I was really good at cleaning when I lived with Mama, so I'll help clean Captain Jack's ship. He'll like that, and I owe him for saving my life." Heading to a bucket, Jade found some spare brushes piled inside and grabbed the wooden handle. Kneeling down on the deck boards, she watched the others for a few minutes and then dipped her brush into a bucket filled with water.

Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and sweat dripped into her eyes, making them sting, but Jade's small face was set in determination at doing a good job to show Captain Jack what a good cleaner she was! She'd get his pretty black ship all nice and clean!

On the quarterdeck, Jack and Gibbs were discussing the ship that was quite a ways off, whether they wanted to take it or run. It was a ship of His Majesty's Royal Navy, and thought it was just one, Jack wasn't taking any chances. "We run. There's too much at stake t' fight." Understanding Jack's reasoning, Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, Capn'! Let's see if we can't coax some more speed out of th' sails!" Jack nudged Cotton and took the helm from the mute, knowing the Pearl would respond best to him, and they needed to get away from that Union Jack in short order.

Down on the deck, Jade was still scrubbing away and ignoring her aching shoulders and hands. She was getting tired, but kept going, unaware that she was being watched from the helm by a pair of dark chocolate, kohl-rimmed eyes.

He'd noticed her when he glanced down to the lower deck and saw something interesting. Jack had left her in the cabin, saying he'd be back and she was down there, scrubbing along with the other deckhands. True, he didn't tell her to stay right there until he returned, but he didn't give her any orders to clean, either.

Making sure they were a safe distance from the Naval ship, Jack handed the helm back to Cotton and made his way down to the row of deckhands, the hardest working one being the smallest one on the end. She was, in fact, working so diligently that she didn't even notice him approaching her, nor did she notice the brown suede boots in front of her.

Watching her, Jack had to smile a bit. He couldn't even see her face for the tumble of ebony ringlets falling forward and shielding it like an inky waterfall, but her small hands were wrapped around this brush bigger than they were as she rocked back and forth on her knees. Well, she was good at it, but he couldn't let her continue. She was just a child, and from the looks of her efficient cleaning, she likely had spent enough of her childhood on her knees, cleaning.

As Jade scrubbed, the man next to her nudged her, making her jump and stop. He said nothing, just nodded upwards and kept scrubbing. Confused, Jade looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Captain Jack was standing over her, and with the sun behind his head, she couldn't see if he was happy or angry with her so she automatically began to defend herself.

"I-I-I thought I'd help…to earn my keep" Seeing how scared she looked, Jack crouched down and gently took the brush from her hands, holding the dirty thing with a thumb and forefinger before dropping it in the bucket she found it in.

"An ye are, wifout a doubt, the prettiest deck'and I've ever seen," Jack paused to smile at how deeply the lass blushed. "An' from the looks of it, a fine one at tha', but ye don't need t' earn your keep aboard this ship. "We 'ad a deal, and it did _not_ include ye workin' yer li'l fingers to the bone." Jack could tell by the lass's troubled expression that she didn't agree, but was too afraid to argue with him. "Wot's on yer mind, lass?"

"Y-you said I'm to make the Black Pearl my home, until we find Daddy…" Jade hesitantly reminded him of her part of their accord. Jack's hand rested on his hips and waited for her to finish. Realizing she was waiting for a confirmation and permission to continue, he nodded, his left hand circling at the wrist to encourage her.

"Aye. Go on." Nervously, Jade looked down at her feet, hoping he wouldn't get upset with her.

"But…that's…I mean…all I know to do is clean…it's all I did when I lived with Mama. Clean and sleep, and eat, if we had food. I-I don't know how to do anything else." Jade was afraid to look up and see the looks on everyone's faces. "So…let me clean, please? I-I need to earn my keep, and…" Jack couldn't let her continue with that train of thought, and fluttered his hands about to get her to stop talking without hurting her feelings.

"Look at me, Miss O'Malley." Jade timidly lifted her chin and took a bracing breath as she lifted her eyes to his. They were warm, kind and sympathetic as his hands danced around between them. "Ye _don't_ need t' earn yer keep on the Pearl. I'm not goin' to turn ye out if ye don't clean, and if tha's all ye know 'ow to do, then we'll just 'ave to teach ye some new fings." Jade looked up at him with wonder and awe.

"You're going to teach me other jobs?" Jack sighed and reached out to lightly touch the child on the back, gently guiding her to walk towards the cabin as he spoke.

"No. Love, child'ood is too short to clean it away, an once it's gone you'll ne'er get it back. In fact, I'll tell ye right now tha' yer only orders while on my ship is tha' you are t' 'ave fun and enjoy bein' young, savvy?" Jade hesitated, looking around at all the men around her in the rigging, in the crow's nest, on the deck doing one thing or the other. Pointing to a man who was working on another part of the deck, she tried to convince him that she needed to clean.

"B-but they're working!" Jack sighed and nodded, acknowledging that yes, the MEN were working.

"Aye, they're working because _they_ are part o' the crew. _You_, my dear, are not, an as such…" Jack trailed off as an idea came to him. Standing a bit straighter, he put his hands on his hips and looked down his nose at the child, paraphrasing his usual spiel when he signed on new crew. "Do you 'ave the courage an' fortitude t' stay away from all cleanin' equipment, learn to 'ave fun bein' a child, an stay out o' danger?"

Jade blinked up at him, a little confused, wondering where that came from! When she looked up at Mr. Gibbs and saw a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, she realized that Captain Jack might be teasing her and giggled. "Well?" He asked. Jade hesitated, giving someone else a chance to reply.

"Awk! Wind in the sails!" Called Cotton's parrot and Jack's head swiveled to look up at the helm where the bird was perched on the mute's shoulder.

"Wasn't talkin' to you!" He bellowed, making Jade jump but then giggle again. "Wot say you?" Still giggling, Jade nodded. "Yes." He frowned and she wondered if she gave the wrong answer.

"Yer on a pirate ship now, Miss O'Malley. We don't say 'yes', we say "Aye! Let's try tha' again, and say it nice an' loud. Wot say you?" Pleased that someone was telling her to say "Aye", Jade bounced a bit on the balls of her feet and beamed up at the captain.

"Aye!" She yelled, and then jumped at the volume of her own voice before laughing more when she saw Captain Jack laughing and shaking with silent laughter. When he calmed down, he waved a hand.

"C'mon, lass, let's go finish up those limes, an we'll find somefin' fun for ye to do." Jade followed Captain Jack into his cabin where he hung up his hat and coat, and together they spent the afternoon slurping on limes and laughing as he made funny faces at her.

"Your turn t' make a funny face." Jade thought a minute and then put the lime rind in her mouth, closing her lips around it to press it tightly against the front of her teeth. When she smiled, it looked for all the world like she had a mouth full of bright green teeth! The two of them burst into giggles and silent laughter, respectively. "Now, innit this much more better than scrubbin' the deck?" Jade giggled and nodded, blushing again to think of how handsome Captain Jack was.

"Aye, and I think I'm really going to have fun on the Pearl until we find my daddy!" Jack chuckled and started to slice another lime for them to share as he thought of how much fun he was discovering little girls to be. Especially when they seemed to adore him!

۞

"C'mere, lass, let's sit up 'ere and eat our supper." Jack encouraged, taking the lass's plate so she could safely climb the stairs to the quarterdeck. The sun was starting to set and he wanted to show the child one of the best parts of living on a ship. Placing the plate on her lap when she sat down, Jack leaned against the rail with his bottle of rum dangling from his fingers and closed his eyes briefly when a gentle breeze blew the fresh, salty sea air into his face. That was another bit he loved about the sea, and he'd teach the lass to enjoy that as well.

"Why are we eating up here and not in your cabin?" Supper that night was some sort of soup and another hardtack biscuit. Mr. Gibbs had showed her how they tasted better if you dipped them in the soup and then ate them. Jade wondered why his eyes were closed and he was smiling, but at her question he opened them and took a quick pull from the bottle of rum.

"Because the view is better from up 'ere. Watch th' horizon." Jade looked up at him, confused at the word.

"What is the hor-i-zon?" she spoke it slowly, as though trying to taste the word. Pushing himself up from the rail, Jack lowered himself a bit to be on her eye level as they both looked out over the water. Pointing, he explained.

"See tha' line between the sky an' the sea off there in the distance?" Jade followed his long brown, tapered finger with the green stone and silver band and little skulls, nodding.

"I see it." Jack grinned down at her as he scratched his jaw with the hand that had pointed. "That is the horizon, lass. People used t' believe th' world was flat, an' if ye sailed up to that line and tried t' go further, you'd fall off the edge o' the worl'." Jade looked up at him, concerned.

"Can you?" Jack thought for a moment of how to answer her worried, naive question and then sat on a crate next to hers, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Well, let me put it this way, darlin'. Yer Mama sailed from Ireland when she was a girl, right?" Jade nodded. "Well, when one is settin' sail from th' coast o' Ireland, they can't see the Caribbean, where we are, now. All they see is tha' line, there." Jade followed Captain Jack's nod to the horizon and watched his wavering hands that danced along, illustrating his point and punctuating his words, and she understood what he was getting at.

"So the world can't be flat, if she went over the horizon and didn't fall over. Maybe it would have been better if she had…she wouldn't have had me an she wouldn't have been so unhappy…" As Jade looked down at her plate, her appetite left her while tears stung her eyes. A light tap to the bottom of her chin made her look up into Captain Jack's dark eyes that smiled at her as he bobbed his head from one side to the other, making her smile with the sound of the trinkets in his hair.

"Listen to me, lass, an I don't want ye t' ever forget wot I'm about to say. 'You are a child o' the universe, no less than th' trees an' the stars. Ye 'ave a right t' be 'ere, an' whether or not it is clear t' you, the universe is unfoldin' as it should.'" Finished reciting some of the words he lived by, Jack smiled at the sweet but terribly insecure child in front of him. From the look in her eyes, he could tell that she was processing what he just told her and while some of it went over her head, she seemed to understand the basic point.

Shyly looking up at him, Jade nibbled at a nail as she thought over his words. "Y-y-mean you think it's a good thing I was born?" Jack grinned.

"Aye, I do. Now 'nough o' that talk an let's watch th' sun set. Tis a sight you'll not soon forget."

As they watched the sky turn from blue to a darker blue mixed with ribbons of pink and rich purple, and the sun change from yellow to a bright golden orange, Jade watched with a sleepy smile as her first day on the Black Pearl, her first day of freedom ended with the orange sun sinking below the horizon. It had been a long day, and while she hadn't done anything physically exhausting after Captain Jack took her scrub brush away, she was still rather worn out from just the new experiences and emotions. But she didn't want to go to bed just yet. She wanted the fun to last a wee bit longer. That made her smile, that she was already adopting some of his and Mr. Gibbs' words, like "wee."

"Jade, come on." Jade looked up to Ana and rubbed her eyes. "I'll help you get ready for bed."

"I'm not tired, Ana." But even as she said this, Jade yawned widely. "I wanna stay up. May I please stay up, Captain Jack?" Shrugging, he grinned and took another drink of rum from his bottle.

"Sure, why not?" Jade didn't notice the glare the female pirate was giving her hero over her head, and grinned happily. Jack did see it though, and hoped Ana wouldn't slap him in front of Miss O'Malley, who had already seen far too much abuse.

When he saw her shake her head and roll her eyes as she headed below, Jack grinned. "Stay up as late as ye like! Ye 'ave no reason t' get up early in th' mornin'!" Jade grinned and shivered, as the night air carried with it a brisk chill. "Mr. Gibbs!" When the ruddy-faced quartermaster arrived at the top of the stairs, Jack grinned appealingly at him.

"Could ye get this fine lassie a blanket an' her bear?" Gibbs nodded, and though he had originally come up to gently tell Jack that the lass really shouldn't be kept up late, he saw the girl's eyes drifting shut and figured she wasn't going to be awake long, anyway. If she wasn't asleep by the time he got back up to the quarterdeck, maybe a story would speed things along.

Being an older brother to several girls, Gibbs had plenty of stories Miss Jade might enjoy, and he knew from experience that sleepy wee lassies were no match for a soothing back rub.

۞

"With a kiss from the princess, the frog turned into a prince and they lived happily ever after." The only response to the end of the story was a snort from his Captain and a soft snore from the lass he'd successfully lulled to sleep. Carefully lifting Jade into his arms, Joshamee couldn't help but think, again, of how light she was for a child her age and size. Well if she continued to eat like she had today, she'd put a bit more weight on, but not much.

"I'll be back in a moment, Capt'n." Jack nodded as he took another pull from the bottle and waved his hand. He was thinking about the story about the frog prince, and it made him smile a bit at the moral behind it, about looking beyond outward appearances. Snorting again, Jack couldn't help but think that a good amount of people could benefit from hearing that story. He also thought about the ending. "Happily ever after," he snorted. "Tha's the biggest fairy tale o' them all..."

"Jack." He jumped and looked up at Ana, wishing Jade had stayed awake a bit longer.

"Ah-aren't ye supposed t' be on night watch or somefin?" Sitting on a crate near him, Ana leaned forward and met eyes with him, making Jack nervous at the serious look in them.

"In half an hour, but I have to talk to you about the search for Jade's father." Jack waved a hand.

"Oh we'll find 'im. Might take a while, but I like th' lass so I don't mind 'avin' her around until we find 'im." By this time Gibbs returned to the quarterdeck and sat on a crate between himself and Ana, relieving Jack quite a bit. "Jus' a matter o' where t' start." Ana smirked.

"Well, you could try looking in a mirror if you want the fast and easy answer." Jack blinked at the blunt suggestion and his eyes grew owlishly large.

"Wot?" Joshamee was a bit puzzled at first, as well. Then he recalled the observation he made earlier in the day, that their new resident of the Pearl strongly resembled his captain. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Jack, let me make this plain. You. Are. Her. Father." A slow smile turned into a grin on Jack's face and he began to chuckle, looking to Gibbs, expecting him to laugh at AnaMaria's little joke.

"Good one! Tha's a good one, innit, Master Gibbs? Din't know ye were a practical joker, Ana!" The female pirate sighed and shook her head, looking to the quartermaster for help, and he found himself on the receiving end of two pleading looks. One from her, one from his captain. When he was clearly at a loss for anything to say, Jack stopped laughing and looked at Ana, patiently but urgently explaining why he thought it was a joke.

"I can't be 'er father, Ana. For one fing, ye probably know all th' doxies in all ports o' the worl' use one method o' the other t' avoid an unwanted pregnancy, an' they seem t' work rather well. Some o' them are barren, an' then there was th' barren virgin…" Ana spluttered, laughing a bit.

"A BARREN VIRGIN? Jack, who told you she was barren?" Lifting his chin and looking down his nose at his crewmember who he only _really_ kept aboard because he owed her a ship, Jack haughtily answered her.

"She did! Said she was barren, an' begged me t' deflower 'er because she din't want someone t' rape 'er and 'ave it hurt more because it was 'er first time." Jack frowned. "Wasn't even in th' mood for it that night, but she wouldn't let up an' when I asked 'er if she wanted t' risk bein' left wif a baby, she insisted she was barren." When he looked up at Ana again, she was covering her face, amazed that her world-weary captain was so gullible when it came to womanly matters.

"Jack, listen to me. A virgin might be barren, but there's no way for her to tell for sure until she has been with a man several times and never conceived. The lass was lying to you. And there are some women who are barren, or legitimately think they are, and they have babies after several tries. Jade is yours, Jack. You're her father. Think about it, I'll be on watch."

With that, AnaMaria stood up and left a shell-shocked Captain Jack Sparrow in her wake, staring openmouthed at the dark sky ahead of him…He had a lot to think about…and he needed a mirror.

_To be continued..._


	9. Night Terrors

_The night was dark and cold as Jade crept towards the hay pallet that her mother slept on with a thin blanket for warmth. "Mama…Mama, wake up, please? I had a bad dream. Mama-MAMA!" _

_The strawberry-blond head turned slowly towards Jade, but it was not the face she was familiar with, but one blackened and scared from a fire. Bright orange embers burned in place of eyes her like a snake and an arm lifted to point at her accusingly before letting out a blood-curdling scream and floating in the air! _

_Jade threw her arms protectively over her head, closing her eyes in fright. "I'm sorry, so sorry…make it stop..." _

_Rough, brutal hands grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her hard. Angry male faces swam in front of her face, yelling at her for talking to someone they couldn't see…someone named Jack…_

"_Who said ye were allowed to talk to anyone? Trying to curse us with a spell? We'll teach ye to keep your yap shut!" _

_Those rough hands pinned her to the bars while another pair tore at the back of her dress, managing somehow to get it open and the shift was pulled up to expose her bare back. Jade panicked. Please, don't let them whip her…they told her of the cat o' nine tails…she would die, she was sure, if they used that on her._

_There was a metallic sound of a belt buckle being unfastened and the loud, echoing pop of leather being snapped against leather. A cruel laugh rang out right before a scream of pain tore through the air and Jade realized it was her own anguished cry of pain as her back stung sharply from the contact of a thick leather belt being harshly cracked over her young backside. _

_Writhing in pain, Jade struggled to get away from the strong, vice like grips holding her against the bars an holding her shift up to bare her back to the leather belt that whistled through the air before contacting with her back, making her arch her back involuntarily and weep with pain. _

_Looking up, she didn't see the men holding her still but her mother smiling and nodding in approval at the treatment, telling the men to whip her more harshly…_

۞

Jack couldn't sleep once he went to bed, and he lay in his bunk staring at the ceiling with one arm behind his head and the other resting on his chest. Denial and just pure disbelief were keeping him awake as he thought over AnaMaria's insistence that he was this little girl's father based on a strong resemblance. He hadn't even noticed much of a similarity between them past being the exact same skin color, but he figured her father must be as dark as himself or darker.

It wasn't even so much the logistics of how it had happened that had him in denial, but the fact that he could very well be her father, and what he would do. He didn't know much at all about children, didn't know how to be a good father. Wasn't like he had all that great of a role model in that respect.

_"**HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP ME, PLEASE!"**_ The terrified wail of a child had Jack on his feet without a second thought, before the cry for help was even finished, and hastily throwing his coat and hat on as he flew out his cabin door and over to the galley. The fact that it was across the deck from Jack's cabin had him realizing how truly distressed the lass's cry had been.

Throwing open the door of the galley, Jack was greatly troubled to see the little girl who might be his child writhing in pain as she let out whimpers or screams of pain, alternately. She was lying on her stomach, face half buried in the pillow that was gripped in small, white-knuckled fists as her fragile little body shook with fear.

Quickly darting out of the galley, Jack rushed down halfway into the gun deck where the crew slept at night if they weren't on watch. "GIBBS!" he bellowed, "ON DECK, NOW! In the galley! JADE NEEDS YE!!"

Joshamee hit the ground running, nearly tripping up the stairs to the main deck in his half-awake state as he hurried into the galley. He heard the sounds of the child wailing and screaming bloody murder. Night terror, he thought, poor thing...

_With each whip of the belt, Jade squeezed her eyes shut tight and squeezed her hands into tighter fists to try and brace herself against the excruciating pain. "Owww! Please stop! I won't do it again, I-" _

"_Shut up! This is nothing compared to what ye really deserve, but th' captain won't let us use his new cat out o' the bag for you! But if your curse comes true, we'll do whatever it takes to take that cat to your backside! Every time ye cry, we add five more lashings!" _

"_No, make 'er apologize!" the other man consented and snarled, "Beg forgiveness, ye little witch! NOW!" _

Joshamee Gibbs tried to gently turn the child over onto her back but it wasn't working. Slipping strong arms under her, he more firmly lifted her up into his arms but this proved to be a bigger feat than expected.

"I'm SORRY! Please…No more…hurts so bad, please stop! I-" Jade's pleas were interrupted by a very high-pitched, blood-curdling scream of pain as she arched and writhed in Gibbs' strong arms while he still tried to contain the flailing limbs. It sounded all too familiar to Jack, like the terrible wail of a bean si...

"No, don't hurt 'er!" Gibbs grunted when Jade writhed again, her bony bottom coming down hard in his lap, landing dangerously close to a precious part of the male anatomy. Jade was confusing Gibbs with one of her dream's attackers, it seemed, because she kept trying to fight him off…

"_Stop your screaming! Stop it! If ye don't stop it, we'll wet the leather, and it'll hurt more, STOP IT!" Jade pressed one fist into her mouth and bit down on it to muffle her screams as another whack of leather, this time soaking wet, contacted with her back. As if it stung badly before, this was infinitely worse._

Waving his hands about, fluttering them anxiously, Jack leaned in close to Jade. "Wake up, love, yer dreamin'! Wake up!" Joshamee sighed.

"Won't work, Jack! This ain't a simple nightmare, ye might have t' wake 'er up with cold water!" Inspired, Jack ran to get some cold cloths from his cabin and dipped them in a barrel of freshwater in the galley pantry, watching his quartermaster try to wrangle the writhing, contorting child into a strong, comforting embrace, but Jade was having none of it, not while reality refused to seep through to her subconscious.

"Don't 'urt her! Don't let 'er hurt herself, but don't hurt her! Be gentle wif her, she's delicate! C'mon, lass, wake up!" Jack hurried to her cot and handed Gibbs the cold, damp cloth. "Wake UP! JADE!" Despite his quartermaster's claim that yelling wouldn't help, it was all he knew how to do, right now.

_The whipping with the wet belt finally stopped as something strong trapped her arms to her sides. Something wet and cold dripped down her face…the bars faded away as Jade tiredly gave in to the exhaustion of her screaming, crying and writhing about. Voices, different from the ones torturing her started to soak in through her subconscious, bringing her back to reality._

"…Night terrors…cold water…best thing. Might want tea…calms nerves…"

"Poor fing…s'alrigh', yer alrigh' love…"

The deep, husky voice with the odd pierced the fog in her mind and Jade opened her eyes to try and decipher where she was…

"There we go, she's awake, now. See, darlin'? Just a nightmare…yer safe, now, pet." The dark face came into focus as she felt a beefy hand hold hers and gently work her fingernails away from her palm. Looking down, she found she recognized the tanned hand that was inspecting the cuts on her skin. Following the arm up, she saw the round, whiskered face, then her gaze shifted to the handsome dark face in front of her with the dark mustache and braided beard. As realization hit her and reminded her of the pirates who saved her life and killed those who had so brutally abused her, Jade's eyes instantly filled with tears of relief that it had just been a horrible nightmare, and of pain. Her back still hurt…

"Tis alright, Miss Jade. Shhhh, tis alright, now. Yer here with us and the captain and I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhhhh…" Jade was inconsolable as she sobbed into Gibbs' shirt. Her small body shook violently with sobs that let out all the fear, pain and sadness as the strong arms of Joshamee Gibbs now held her gently and securely in a comforting bear hug, rocking her.

"It…hurt! I thought it was sob real! It felt so real!" Joshamee stood up from the cot, taking the child with him, cradled in his muscular arms.

"Let's get some fresh air, lass, see if that won't help ye calm down, before ye work yerself up anymore." Jade was sobbing too hard to argue as he carried her out to the deck. Jack took her bear and blankets along with them as he followed Gibbs out of the galley. She would want the bear and would need the blanket.

For good measure, he brought along a bottle of brandy and one of rum… Both he and the lass would be needing them, tonight, though for different reasons, and he knew he'd need more rum before the night was out.

Pausing, Jack stared out at the dark night sky and then tilted his dark, bandana'd head to the sky above. A father to a wee, fragile lass like Jade? He, a pirate, could father something that sweet and innocent? He could scarce believe it, and not sure if he was really all that awake, Jack pinched himself.

"Ow!…not dreamin'…Oh!" His eyes grew as wide as dinner plates as he realized that yes, he was very much awake. "Oh…bugger…"

_To be continued…._


	10. Coming to Terms

Much thanks to Piratecat with her help in some parts of this chapter, and much thanks to those who have left such sweet and glowing reviews!

* * *

The Pearl had docked for the night and was lightly bobbing on the waves that rocked the ship as gently as Gibbs rocked the very upset Jade O'Malley, whose tears were still trickling down her face, but she was no longer sobbing. This relieved Gibbs, for he had been worried when her sobs became so hysterical that it sounded as if they were about to make her sick. He'd even carried her over to the rail in case she did.

"Here ye go, mate," Jack's voice was soft as he handed Gibbs an extra blanket and set three mugs on a crate. Snuggled up against the barrel-chest of Mr. Gibbs, Jade watched as Captain Jack poured the contents of one bottle into two of the mugs, corked it and then poured the contents of the other bottle into the third before stopping it up with the cork and handing the mug to her.

"Have a li'l sip, love, it'll warm ye up an' calm ye down." Jade quietly took the mug from his hands and cupped her small ones around it. The first sip was sweet, but there was a bit of a tang to it she was unfamiliar with that made her shiver and cough a little. Mr. Gibbs' hand patted her on the back, making her gasp in pain as tears returned to her eyes.

"Sorry, Miss Jade, I didn't mean t' hurt ye." Joshamee looked up to Jack, a little taken aback for a moment by the dark look in his captain's eyes and hoped it wasn't due to his actions. This reminded him, he hadn't seen her back, and while Ana must have seen them when she bathed the girl, she hadn't mentioned any scars to them, and now she was high up in the crow's nest and so unavailable to question her.

"Swee'eart, that nightmare ye had t'night," Jack leaned in and spoke softly to the lass who wouldn't meet his eyes but he could tell she was listening. "The nightmare, wot happened? Was it something wot happened to ye on the Handmaiden?"

A slight nod was his only answer for a minute, and then a pitiful, helpless whimper, "P-please don't make me t-talk about it! I-I don't-don't want-please don't make me remember!" This time, when Gibbs went to comfort her, he took care not to touch her back, but he wanted to know what was done to it so he could see if it needed attention.

"Miss Jade, we can understand ye not wanting to relive the dream, and ye don't have to unless ye decide to, but could ye humor the Captain an' I by tellin' us how they hurt your back, or with what?"

Wincing at just the thought of what happened in her dream, she gave them another pleading look, hoping they'd relent and let her try to push it to the back of her mind until it disappeared and she forgot it ever happened.

"W-why? Why do you need to know?" Jade's hands were shaking violently, making the contents of the cup dangerously close to spilling... knowing how much that would upset the child, knowing how upset she was and how it might conjure up old visions of a tongue lashing for clumsiness, Jack gingerly removed the cup from Jade's hands and set it upon the table.

As Gibbs took her hands in his to still them, Jack leaned forward and tilted his head to meet the child's deep blue, haunted eyes.

"We need t' know about this, darling, because if ye 'ave any sort o' open wound on yer pretty li'l backside, Mr. Gibbs 'ere will want to treat it so ye don't get an infection and get sick...a shipboard infection is serious, an' we don't want tha', do we?" Jack's voice was comforting, soft... he was stating a fact as straightforwardly as he could, but with a gentle finality.

Jade turned her face into Gibbs' shirt and was silent for a few moments, not wanting to meet Captain Jack's eyes. Finally digging into her small reserve of courage with these two men that she was surprisingly trusting of, she mumbled, "My backside's not pretty, Captain Jack. Tis ugly, because they hit me."

"Wif wot, love?" Jack's voice did not lose it's comforting, husky quality, but something in it had changed...Jade felt her throat constrict with such sudden, violent ferocity that her voice came in a high pitched, strangled squeak that sounded like one talking around a sob.

"Their belts."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around the child tightly, as he watched his younger captain's face remain immobile, but Jack's dark, expressive eyes became a glittering combination of utter sadness and barely controlled black rage, for he knew, all to well, exactly what swift and taut leather across one's back felt like.

"Here, Miss Jade, lean forward and we'll have a look." Gibbs helped her to sit up and gently urged her to lean over his arm slightly. Jade braced herself, not for pain so much as humiliation and shame. She jumped a little when she felt a hand, Mr. Gibbs' on her lower back as he took hold of the hem of her shirt to bare her back.

As Gibbs carefully lifted the child's shirt, the captain's eyes narrowed and grew as hard as flint. He felt, only for a fleeting moment, ghostly and unpleasant tingling feelings of what might have been pain shoot across his own thin shoulders at one time_..."no! please don't beat me! NO!"_... Just as quickly he shoved those dark thoughts into his mind's brig and locked the door.

Gibbs bit back the "Mary mother of God" that was on the tip of his tongue. Not so much because of the welts, as he'd seen worse damage done with the cat o' nines, but for the way that the bones of Jade's spine could be easily counted, and her shoulder blades stuck out like chicken wings. He'd never seen a child that so perfectly seemed to fit the description of "Skin and bones". It gave him new resolve to make sure the lass would be fed properly.

"Are you finished? I'm cold." She whispered, and both men knew that, though this was likely true, she all too likely wanted then to stop looking at her back. Having mercy on her, Gibbs let the shirt fall and wrapped her in the blankets again. The welts had been red and irritated and needed to be treated with the woundwort salve he had in his kit. It was something Jack had him pick up in port at one point. It was an old remedy for cuts, burns and scrapes that he remembered from long ago, but had left it at that.

Lifting Jade off his lap, Gibbs stood and sat her down where he'd been, wrapping her more snugly in the soft blankets. She refused to look at either of them and dipped her chin until it touched her chest, her dark hair falling forward to curtain her face. Gibbs was about to say something when a shake of Jack's head stopped him.

"Let her be," he mouthed, and Gibbs respectfully nodded and hurried off to get the medical kit. It was already past midnight and Jade needed sleep. Preferably of the non-interrupted sort. Once he got her wounds treated and bandaged, they could put her back in her kip and get some rest themselves, hopefully, though something told him Jack wouldn't be going to bed right away.

As Jade sat on the crate, hugging her knees to her chest and unable to bring herself to look at Captain Jack or talk to him, she noticed something.

He wasn't doing much talking, either, and that relieved her. She had been so afraid that he'd want to talk about it, demand to know what she did to deserve such pain…but he wasn't. Somehow, he understood that she needed this silence to think and Jade was grateful for that.

"Here," was the only thing he said as he handed her cup back to her and together they sat in silence, drinking from their own cups. Jade wrinkled her nose. She really didn't like this drink so much, and found herself looking at the bottle in Captain Jack's hand. "Wot?" Jade jumped and looked away guiltily when she realized he caught her watching him drink from the bottle.

"I just…is that…is rum…is it good?" Jack smiled softly at her and took her cup from the crate where it sat next to her, pouring a small amount into it for a taste and setting it down beside her.

"Judge for yerself, love." Jade picked up the cup and sniffed. It didn't smell too badly, at least. Lifting the cup to her lips, she took a small sip, her eyes widening with the way it burned a bit going down, but the taste wasn't bad at all. It was sweet and spicy, and it warmed her up a little. Draining the rest of the cup, she set it down beside her on the crate and drew the blankets around her. Not just for warmth, but for security, as Mr. Gibbs had been holding her and she was far too shy to ask Captain Jack to do so. He hadn't touched her very much so something told her he wouldn't want to hold her, and she didn't want to be told so.

So they sat in silence again, Jack's dark eyes going from the dark night to her, and Jade staring at her toes, too lost in thought to notice the feeling of being watched.

They had saved her life, and then the next night woke her up from a very bad dream, not with fists or belts, but with gentle hands, cold wet cloths on her forehead, and soothing words that let her know it was only a dream, and now they were sitting up with her until she was ready to go back to sleep. And Mr. Gibbs was going to treat whatever wounds were on her backside. Though she was afraid of the pain that could bring, she knew that this and everything else they'd done for her so far meant something.

They actually _cared_ about her. _They_ cared about _her_? Jade shyly looked up to Captain Jack and found him looking straight back at her. Both of them quickly looked away and Jade felt like she was blushing from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. No, she couldn't ask him why they cared about her. He told her earlier that day that he'd just say "Because" when she asked questions like that, so she knew he wouldn't give her any more of an answer than that. Jack looked out the corner of his eyes at her, wondering what the lass was thinking, when Gibbs showed up, smiling.

He'd been watching both of them and had to suppress a laugh at the way they'd looked at each other like two bashful teens courting each other. Not that he'd say anything about it, but he did find it amusing to watch. Hanging from one hand was an extra lantern, as he knew he'd need the extra light to work, and in the other was his small medical kit with the salve he would put on her back and strips of bandages.

Jade looked up at him, and her dark eyes widened with worry while her chest moved faster with her breaths. It pained Gibbs to know that what he was about to do would hurt her, especially when he'd have to clean the wounds. Even though it would help her in the long run, he hoped it wouldn't ruin the trust she had in him.

"And how are we going to be doing this, Mr. Gibbs?" He'd given thought to this as he was collecting supplies and preparing the salve, and had run several options in his head before deciding on a final one. The first one was quickly nixed, as it would have involved Jack holding the child in his lap. Knowing his captain's issues with touch, Joshamee had wondered why that had occurred to him at all. The next one was for him to hold Jade and for Jack to hold up the shirt so he could apply the salve. That would require the least amount of touching from Jack. It was his third choice that he decided was the most practical.

"Well first let's put these two crates together, end to end. Miss Jade, do ye feel strong enough t' stand on yer own?" Jade honestly wasn't sure, but she nodded and shed the blankets before slowly standing up, noticing that they both had a cautionary hand at her elbow just in case she fell. When her knees wobbled, Mr. Gibbs picked her up and placed her on top of another crate. It hadn't gone unnoticed by either man that anytime she was picked up, Jade would at first flinch, and her body would stiffen for a moment before she'd relax, as though reminding herself that they promised not to hurt her.

As she watched, both men moved the crates that they'd been sitting on before and spread out the blankets as if making a bed. Sure that the crates must be very heavy, Jade was impressed by how strong they both were, and it gave her a bit of a warm, safe feeling knowing that the ones protecting her were both big and strong men. Well, Mr. Gibbs was bigger around than Captain Jack, but that didn't mean he was any stronger than his captain; of that she was sure.

"Now we need Miss Jade!" Mr. Gibbs came over to her and scooped her up again to carry her back to the makeshift bed. "We'll need ye to lie down on your belly, lass." Jade started to obey, but Captain Jack held up his hands.

"Wait just a minute, I'll be right back." They both watched him disappear into his cabin and then Jade turned her attention to the things Mr. Gibbs was setting up.

"A-are you going to put that on my back?" He nodded.

"Aye, but first we're going to clean the marks with this!" He held up a bowl of something he was mashing up.

"It smells a bit like bananas." He grinned and nodded.

"Very similar, Miss Jade. They're called plantains, and can be cooked, but tonight we're using them for this." She watched him mash them in silence before she slowly brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Will it hurt?" Deciding that honesty would be best, he sighed.

"It might sting a bit, lass, but you're a brave girl, aren't you?" Jade shook her head.

"No." she said quietly, her eyes dropping to her hands in her lap.

"I fink yer braver than ye give yerself credit for, pet." Captain Jack's soft, husky voice behind her made her jump, thus proving to herself that she was, as the men of the _Devil's Handmaiden_ called her, a scaredy-cat and soon she'd prove herself a crybaby, too. He set a pillow down on one end of the crate and patted it. "Put that pretty li'l head down like this, savvy?" He demonstrated by folding his arms and resting a bearded chin on top of his hands that were laid one flat on top of the other. If she hadn't been so tired, scared and anxious about the treatment of her back, she might have smiled at the picture he made posing like that.

"Let's get that shirt up before you lie down, as it will be harder to do so once ye are, Miss Jade." She hugged herself to keep him from being able to expose her skin to the cold air…and their eyes. "Miss Jade…" He very gently admonished when she prevented him from lifting the shirt up. "The sooner ye let me tend to your back, the sooner it will be over with." Jade pouted, for she had no argument to this, but still…

"I'm going to be cold!" She was surprised to find herself whining a little and clapped her hand over her mouth, mentally scolding herself for whining when they were trying to help her.

"Here, drink more o' this, lass." Captain Jack poured more of the amber liquid into her cup and handed it to her. There was more than the last time. "Will warm ye up and numb the pain a bit!" She obediently took the cup and tried to drain it like she had the first but Mr. Gibbs gently stopped her.

"Take it easy, Miss Jade," he said as he smiled gently at her. "A growin' lass, especially one who's not had much to eat today, shouldn't get ambitious with the spirits." Though he was warning her, it was also a warning for Jack, whom he was sure didn't know that even a relatively small quantity was not good for a child, and would feel bad if he found out that he'd even accidentally made this little one sick by giving her too much rum.

"Spirits?" Jade asked as Gibbs gently lifted her shirt up in the back and helped her to lay down in the way Jack instructed her to. "What are spirits? Like ghosts?" Captain Jack sat cross-legged on another blanket laid out on the deck in front of her so he was more or less eye level with her.

"Aye, it does mean that, but in the context wot Mr. Gibbs was usin', spirits is another word for rum an' other drinks like it. Now, lass, tell me wot's yer favorite color?" Jade thought about this, her chin resting on her wrist as Mr. Gibbs covered her legs with a blanket to help her stay a little warmer.

"Is it alright if I have two? I can't decide." Captain Jack grinned.

"Aye, two favorite colors are allowed." Keeping his gaze neutral, Jack took the opportunity while she was thinking to glance at her back and saw that Gibbs was getting ready to spread the mix of plantains on Jade's back.

"My favorite colors are red and blue." She declared, and he went back to his task of distracting her.

"Red an' blue, aye?" She nodded and watched as he held up his left hand with the palm facing her, ringed fingers wiggling slightly. Holding eye contact with her, he closed that hand in a fist and brought up the right one. Using his long first finger and thumb, He reached into the side of his fist and pulled out three long lengths of leather cord, two were blue, and one was red.

"Wow!" Jade breathed, finding herself smiling at yet another great show of magic! "What are you going to do with those?" Captain Jack just smiled at her as he tied the strings together with a knot in one end of their lengths and held the knotted end towards her.

"Would ye be so kind, love, as to 'old that end, there?" Jade nodded and took the knotted end between her fingers, feeling the soft leather between her fingers, and squeezed them a bit when Mr. Gibbs gently spread something on one of the sores on her back. Biting back a cry of pain, she clamped her lips to keep it from getting out and shut her eyes tight to keep tears from escaping.

"Sorry, lass," Mr. Gibbs apologized softly, for despite her efforts to be brave and not make any noise, both he and Jack heard the soft, muffled squeak of pain. Swallowing hard, Jade whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"I'm alright." Looking down at her scarred back, Gibbs sighed. Cleaning them had been easy and fairly painless for the child, thanks to Jack distracting her from what was being done. But now he was treating them with the woundwort, and that had been only the first one. She still had nine more for him to treat, some that were more inflamed than others. It would take a lot to distract her from the pain of his treating them. It had to be done, though, so he kept going.

Meanwhile, Jack was braiding the three lengths of leather cord and with another sleight of hand, he produced the shell he'd found behind her ear earlier that day. "That's my shell!" Jade exclaimed. "I thought I lost it! You had it?" Captain Jack smiled as he strung the shell onto the red leather string, and she realized he'd made a hole in it for that purpose.

"Ye left it in me cabin, love, but now ye won't lose it, because it'll be hangin' around yer pretty li'l neck!" Jade, the strangling fresh in her mind, still, lifted both hands to her neck, worried. Captain Jack's dark eyes softened as he tied the strings together at the other end. "It won't be tight around your neck, Jade," he assured her softly. "Th' shell will rest about 'ere on you." One of his long, tapered fingers tapped his own chest about an inch below the space between his collarbones.

"So I'll be able to breathe?" Shifting to his knees and reaching up to gather her long, dark curly hair and pull it to the side so that it tumbled over her right shoulder, Jack nodded and tied the necklace around her small neck with a neat square knot.

He also took a look at her backside and winced in sympathy, sadly wishing that he could have had someone to tend to his wounds gently and distract him with a bit of magic and a gift when almost the same thing happened to him as a lad. He had been forced to suffer the pain and indignity alone, his wounds allowed to become infected because no one cared about him, not even his own father.

Jack blinked at this thought and sat down, quietly watching Jade as she cupped the shell in her hand to admire how it hung from her neck on the braided leather cords in her favorite colors, unaware of how he was studying her and thinking. The way she turned her head about to study something so common as a small conch shell with such fascination and wonder reminded him of just how truly innocent and naïve she was to the world outside the house she shared with her cold and cruel mother, and he smiled at the thought of making her smile, and those big, pretty blue eyes widen with awe with the wonders he'd show her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jade's voice cut into his thoughts and he grinned.

"Just finkin' of how pretty ye are, lass." She blushed again, her cheeks darkening as she ducked her chin bashfully. "Do ye like the necklace?"

"I do! Thank you, Captain Jack. It's so pretty!" Her eyes squeezed shut for a moment in pain. "May I please have a little more rum? This still hurts." Jack lifted his hand to reach past her head, noticing how she slightly shied away in a natural reflex from all the times she'd been hit, and wondered if she would develop a fear of touch like he had that left him unable to bear being touched, save for by a sadly small number of people he trusted. His dark eyes were sad at the thought of his own fear of touch and pain being perpetuated in this small, emotionally fragile child who didn't deserve her treatment anymore than he had.

Jack quietly handed Jade her cup and let her have a few sips before he gently took it away and sat it down beside him on the deck boards so he wouldn't have to reach past her again. "Feel better, love?" She nodded and he could see her eyelids were growing heavy, probably from her sleep being interrupted by that nightmare, and from her small body adjusting to the effects of the rum.

Folding her arms over the pillow, Jade laid her head down and looked up at him. "Capn' Jack?"

"Wot is it, love?" He was smiling softly at how she'd begun to slur her words a little. Her eyes slid shut for a second before forcing them open again. "Will you…will you tell me a story?" She yawned. "About one of your adventures?" Jack pondered this, as he wasn't even sure if any of his adventures were fit for young ears to hear. Well, she didn't say the story had to be true, savvy?

"Well, there's always th' one about sea turtles an' rumrunner's island, right, Mr. Gibbs?" Though Jade couldn't see him she heard him chuckle and giggled softly herself. "Alright, lass, ten years ago I was marooned on an island by me former first mate, th' mutinous Hector Barbossa, who left me there t' die."

"But you didn't, or you'd not be here now, right?" Jack grinned but gave her a gentle warning look.

"Aye, yer right, but don't interrupt if ye want t' hear the rest, aye?" She clamped her lips shut and nodded. "I know yer wondering 'ow I got off th' island, right?" Jade nodded and grinned when he did, the lantern light making his gold teeth shine in their light and his dark eyes sparkled as his slender hands waved about with his words.

"After three days an' three nights, I got tired o' sitting around an' doin' nothin' but starve and argue wif the palm trees," Jade giggled, "An' waded int' the shallows t' see if I could fish for me food, when a sea turtle came up t' me."

Jade's eyes were large in her head now as she imagined such a creature coming up to him and him not being afraid. She would have run the other way, she was sure of it. "Tha's when I got th' idea t' use the sea turtle t' escape th' island but I couldn't ride just one, so I 'ad to wait for 'im to get a friend an' I tied e'm together an' made a raft, an' sailed off t' Tortuga on th' backs o' the sea turtles." When she made no reply, Gibbs frowned slightly, wondering if she was just holding back a whimper of pain.

"How is she, Capn'?" Jack smiled at the sweetly slumbering face and then up to his first mate and quartermaster's.

"Out like a light, mate." Pinching her sleeve between his thumb and forefinger, Jack lifted it up a bit and let it drop. "An from the looks o' it, restin' peacefully wifout any dreams." Gently lifting Jade into his arms, Gibbs sat her in his lap so that she straddled his knees and leaned forward to rest her cheek against his shoulder.

"I'll need ye to hold Miss Jade's shirt up so I can wrap the bandages around her." Standing up, Jack set the blanket and bottle and cup of rum on the crate before holding Jade's shirt up so that Gibbs could carefully wound the strip of fabric around her small, bony torso.

"She needs t' eat more," Jack remarked as he noticed, disturbed, that he could practically count every one of her ribs through her skin. "I'll tell th' cook t' make 'er a big breakfast t'morrow an' make sure she eats it." Gibbs shook his head.

"Won't do no good, Jack. Ana told me Miss Jade got sick this mornin' after eatin' just a few bites of porridge, but held down the broth Ana gave 'er. Gibbs' own eyes looked at the ribs he was covering with the strip of cloth and winced, just as disturbed by Jade's boniness as Jack was, then looked up at his captain, mentally smiling to think that even if they did put enough weight on her frame to fill it out, she'd always be a thin girl judging from the man standing in front of him.

That reminded him of something he'd seen in Jack's eyes when he came up from the hold with his medical kit and seen how well Jack seemed to understand Jade's pain. Looking up into his Captain's eyes, now, he saw a veiled look of sadness as those dark eyes regarded the bandaged backside of this sweet lass who had turned out to be his daughter.

Jack noticed Gibbs' look and said cryptically, "All I will tell you is tha' it was not my father who did it to me... it was others... I guess they didn't like th' way I looked..." Both men fell silent as they both thought that this was the same reason Jade had been so wrongfully abused. The bigots aboard the _Devil's Handmaiden_ just didn't like how she looked.

Tying off the bandage, he nodded to Jack who pulled the shirt down instead of dropping it, lightly brushing his fingers down her sides to straighten it out so no wrinkles would bother her wounded backside. In sleep, Jade wiggled against Gibbs, causing him to look down at her face, worried she was in pain. Instead he saw a small grin on her face before she relaxed again and the grin turned into a small smile that stayed on her pretty little face.

"Wot is it? She alrigh'?" Chuckling, Gibbs nodded.

"Aye, she's smiling. Seems young Miss Jade is ticklish." Looking up, he saw a mischievous glint in his captain's eyes as he stored this information away for future use. "Let's get her off to her kip so that we may get to ours." Jack nodded as he watched his first mate and quarter master stand up, and how he was holding Jade in his arms.

_One arm supportin' the bottom, one supportin' her back, an' her head on your shoulder. You can do that, mate…eventually. _

Gibbs noticed that Jack was observing how he was holding Jade so he could learn how to do the same, but out of respect for his captain, he said nothing about it and just carried Jade to her cot in the galley as Jack followed behind with the lanterns, pillow and blankets, wondering how long it would take him before he could carry his child as easily as Gibbs was without triggering his fear of touch.

"There we go, lass," Gibbs whispered to the sleeping child as he stooped to gently place her on the cot and positioned her so she'd sleep on her belly so as to not irritate the wounds. She moved about in her sleep to find a comfortable way to arrange her limbs in this position, ending up with her left arm tucked under the pillow and her right hand lightly curled under her chin. She wiggled a bit more when three of the woolen blankets were tucked around her, getting as comfy as possible before she drifted back into the sound slumber she'd been in before they moved her.

"Go t' bed, mate," Jack ordered Gibbs, smiling as he looked sideways at his yawning first mate. "I'll stay up wif 'er a while. You need yer rest, I'm chartin' a new course t'morrow, an' I may need yer input in some o' the markets on the islands, savvy?"

"Aye, Ca-" Gibbs was interrupted by a wide yawn. "Capn'. Good night." With that, Gibbs left the galley with one of the lanterns. Jack drew up a chair but did not sit in it. Instead he set the lantern on it and lowered himself to the floor next to the cot, leaning back against the wall with his knees drawn up and his forearms resting on them, the rum bottle dangling in his fingers as he observed Jade's sleeping face.

Taking a pull from the bottle, Jack played with the cork, turning it in his fingers as he watched her sleep. How did he find himself in such a situation with a child aboard his ship? 'Twas no place for a tiny, abused child, aye, but what choice did she have? What choice did HE have, he mused. He couldn't just let her die such an ugly death at the hands of those who nearly strangled and beat her to death.

Then he found out, not even a full twenty-four hours later, that this tiny, abused little girl was his own daughter, the product of a union he'd truly wanted no part of because of the nature of the girl who had insisted on him deflowering her. Shannon O'Malley had been a spoiled brat used to having her way, and apparently was used to lying to get it. She'd gotten her way when he begrudgingly took her up to bed for one of the most awkward one-night stands he'd ever experienced, only because she swore she was incapable of carrying a child.

The proof of her deception was sleeping right in front of him, and it made his blood boil to think of how much Shannon's lies had hurt both of them, yet Jade carried the emotional scars of her mother's cruel words.

Jack couldn't help but feel guilty that his child had not been conceived in love but rather a cold union with a girl who had no cares for anyone but herself and had lied to him and her child, telling the child he wouldn't want her when the truth was he would have…if he'd known she existed up till now.

No more, he decided, would she be hurt either physically or emotionally scarred by bigots who cared not if a small, dark skinned child had feelings that could be hurt by harsh words and brutal hands or belts.

Watching how her small fingers moved slightly in her sleep, he smiled and corked the bottle of rum, placing it on the floor next to him as he sat up and leaned forward. Hesitantly reaching a hand up to the edge of the bed, he slowly moved it forwards and ever so lightly stroked the back of that small hand with the backs of his fingers. In an unconscious response, she inhaled deeper and he felt the small hand just barely press back against his fingers, like a cat leaning into a petting to encourage more.

Jack smiled with relief and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding for fear that she'd wake up and scream or would either roll away or push him away. Turning his hand around, Jack lightly stroked the backs of her fingers with the tips of his own. Tilting his head a bit, he noticed as he did this that she had his hands. Slender, artists hands with long, thin tapered fingers that were delicate and elegant looking. As he began to study the rest of her features that had clued Ana into their close relationship, Jack turned his hand about and stroked the fingers with the back of his again.

Suddenly Jack was taken aback as that hand that he was stroking that was so much like his, moved and captured it, her hand resting across his, palm to palm as her thumb and forefinger circled his thumb as the other fingers curled around the side of his hand and gently squeezed. Jack's dark mustache twitched as he nervously looked around in the darkness, not sure how to react to this. "Oh."

But then he noticed something. A barely imperceptible smile on his daughter's lips, and Jack found himself lifting the fingers of his left hand to his own lips. She had his mouth, nose and cheekbones. And then there was her dark hair, not like his so much, as his own wound tightly into coils like the dreadlocks he wore and tied with string, but more like his mother's beautiful blue-black ringlets. Jade's locks weren't quite that dark, but her raven locks were beautiful in their thick, soft shininess.

Jade's hand shifted its grip on his hand to move up and she fumbled a bit before taking hold of his fingers, gently pulling them up towards her face and rubbing her soft cheek against the backs of his fingers.. Well now he definitely wouldn't take it away since she seemed to be getting such comfort in his touch, and if he was to be honest with himself, he was already starting to feel his fear of her touching him ebb away.

Shifting his hand a bit so she wouldn't get scratched by his ring, Jack reached his left arm across him to get the bottle of rum that he'd sat down on his right side. Pulling the cork out with his teeth since his right hand was being sweetly held captive by a smaller copy of it, Jack spit the cork into his lap and took a pull from the bottle as he watched her sleep some more and marveled at the feel of such a small one holding his hand in such a way. Especially since she was the one who initiated the affection. That, alone, had his mind reeling.

A little girl, a helpless little girl…_**his**_ little girl, he corrected himself, was holding his hand and rubbing her soft little cheek against it for comfort as she slept. She was seeking comfort from him, a weasely, black hearted pirate who knew nothing of children and so far in his life wasn't completely sure if he wanted children. He didn't _hate_ children, of course, and rather was finding that Jade had grown on him very quickly with her sweet little giggles when he could elicit them from her, the bashful way she would blush anytime he'd smile or wink at her and of course the way she loved to flatter him.

But simply being fond of a child and being a father were two totally different things. Jack wasn't even sure if he could be a good father. Through the years since he'd been forced to turn pirate, he'd had to be selfish to survive, and one couldn't be selfish when taking care of a child who still needed a lot that he wasn't sure if he was capable of giving. Could he be unselfish enough to put her needs before his?

Jack's mind went back to earlier that night, some hours ago when he heard her scream in terror. His response had been automatic, for he had jumped up to come to her aid before she even finished her cry for help. Jade had set a match and lit some paternal instinct within him that he wasn't even aware that he possessed until that night. Surely no temporary caregiver would have reacted to her scream as he had.

If she could affect him in such a way, maybe he wasn't as cold-hearted and selfish as he pretended to be in order to make others believe he was, to keep up the façade of a dangerous pirate Captain. William had seen past it, though and so had his bonnie lass, Elizabeth, and the whelp had even called him a 'good man'.

"Good man…" Jack mused aloud, softly so as to not wake her up. "Not sure if I believe tha' one, but you seem t' like me, and I guess if a swee'eart like yerself likes a scoundrel like me, I can't be all that bad, aye? Just don't tell anyone, savvy? We'll 'ave it as our li'l secret, for if the word gets out tha' the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow 'as a soft spot for a certain, pretty li'l fing like you, things'll get bad for both o' us, savvy?"

Jack smiled as Jade's hold on his hand loosened as she slipped into a deeper slumber. His hand was free, now, but he didn't pull it away, just kept brushing his knuckles gently across her cheek, each stroke seeming to match the invisible hand that was playing his heartstrings the way his Mama used to play her harp and sing. The thought turned his thoughts sad, as he thought of her. He had at least known the love of a mother, even if it wasn't for more than six years. Maggie Sparrow had been a beautiful, tender hearted woman, given to bouts of madness, but a good, loving mother all the same.

His father, on the other hand, had made no indication that he either loved nor wanted Jack at all, nor cared that his son needed his father after his beautiful, wonderful mother was gone…Jack still carried the emotional wounds of that heartbreak around, and avoided contact with his father as much as possible. Since Jack mainly operated in the Caribbean save for when he'd make trips to Eire, and his father mainly operated in the area of Madagascar, they'd managed to avoid each other so far.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, Jack looked back down at Jade with resolve. Though he doubted his abilities to be a good father, he would do his best by her, and would never abandon her the way his father had abandoned him. He'd take care of his child and do his best to protect her from the violent aspects of his life and shielding her from the harsher facts of life so that she could be innocent a while longer. She'd never starve again, nor would she ever know the pain of abuse again. His little girl would be allowed to enjoy what she had left of her childhood and he'd show her the wonderful things she'd missed out on, most of all of them, freedom.

Jack felt his own eyes getting heavy and knew it was time to head off for his own kip before he fell asleep with his head on her cot. That would likely scare her when she woke up! Jack smiled and gave Jade's cheek a few more gentle strokes.

"Night, darlin', an' I hope ye won't be too disappointed when ye find out I'm yer old man." Jack brushed a curl from her face and rearranged the covers around her small shoulders. There, he'd tucked her in. "Sweet dreams, Jadie," he whispered with a smile. He liked that nickname and planned use it on her from then on.

With that, Jack stood up, taking the lantern and rum with him as he tiptoed out the galley and gently shut the door behind him. This made him smile, as he had, without even thinking about it, made a conscious effort to close the galley door instead of letting it slam haphazardly like he usually did. As he made his way to his own kip across the main deck, Jack grinned wider.

Maybe fatherhood wouldn't be that tough after all, especially where sweet, meek Jade was involved. It wasn't like had to worry too much about disciplining her…he didn't even like doing that with his own crew, much less with a sweet little girl who would cry if he so much as looked at her crossly. Jack gulped a bit. No, he hoped there would be very few reasons to be stern with her. He couldn't bear to see lassies cry and he knew he'd give in unless it jeopardized her health or life.

As he fell asleep that night, Jack realized two things. The first being that his search to find the lass's father had been rather short-lived. "Din't think we'd find 'im on th' _Pearl._.." he mused with a small smile. The second realization was that at some point he'd have to tell Jade that he was her father. Mumbling into his pillow, Jack grunted a familiar phrase to his lips.

"Wait for the opportune moment…"

_to be continued..._


	11. More discoveries

_Bang! Clang! Clatter!_ "Sharing my galley with cots, what else?" _CRASH_! "Girl don't belong 'ere, anyway, wouldn't 'ave been brought on if not for how we found 'er." Duncan McCarrin was in a foul mood as he got his cookware ready to make breakfast for the crew…and the girl. Mr. Gibbs had requested broth for her, but he snorted.

"All outta broth" he told the first mate and quartermaster. Now he grumbled quietly, "Ye used all of it on 'er yesterday. I ain't no short-order cook, she gets what the rest o' them get, and if she can't hold it down, tough." He muttered to himself now that he was in little danger of being overheard…or so he thought.

"Keep your voice down, ye moron, she's still sleeping and I would like to sleep in. Some of us had the dog watch, here!" Came the voice of that hell-cat female pirate. Duncan was of the common opinion that females did not belong on ships, more as a practicality than superstition. Females, no matter the age, were a pain in his arse, and so he never married or had children and he couldn't have been happier, until he found himself on a ship with AnaMaria, and shortly later a tiny little thing that looked like the Captain had just spit her out on the deck.

"Neither o' ye belong in the galley if ye want to sleep so get out!" With a look that could have killed Duncan 20 times over, AnaMaria rolled out of bed and nudged Jade's shoulder.

"Wake up, Jade, it's time to get up." The girl groaned as she rolled onto her back, wincing slightly and reminding Ana of the welts she saw on the girls back and she cringed, realizing she'd been remiss in not telling Jack about those wounds and hoped he wouldn't be too angry with her for not mentioning them.

Jade opened her eyes and Ana braced herself for a lot of whining that the lass was still tired but Jade rose, clumsy with sleep, without complaint. It made Ana sad, that she was so used to abuse that she'd obey without argument or question why she was being woken from a deep slumber. She yawned and let Ana take her hand to lead her out of the galley.

When the bright morning sun assaulted their eyes, Ana put an arm up to block it and Jade just looked down at her bare feet as she shook herself to stay awake. "I'm sorry to wake you up, Jade, but Duncan-he's the cook-wanted us out of the galley while he made breakfast."

"Oh." That was all she said, making Ana feel awkward. This girl was a vast difference from every other nine year old girl she'd ever met. She didn't even look or act her age, rather she appeared to be seven years old, and behaved similarly. Ana wondered if something had happened in her life to impair her development. It could have been anything, a difficult birth, an accident, starvation, an illness, or too many slaps upside the head.

Why was she being so quiet? Ana looked around and smiled when she saw Jack. Squeezing the girl's hand gently, Ana got her attention. "Look, it's the captain." This got her attention, and a sleepy smile appeared on her pretty face at the sight of Jack. Ana smiled at how fast she'd warmed to him. His charm over most of the female species apparently extended to little girls. It was just as well, as it had never worked on Ana. He annoyed her too much for her to fall victim to that charm.

"W-will he mind if we…if I…" Ana knew Jade wanted to go to him but was too shy to ask. Having pity for her, she led Jade up the port steps to the quarterdeck where Jack and Gibbs stood talking. Gibbs must have let Jack know they were coming because he turned around and grinned at Jade who blushed and gave a tiny wave. "Good morning, Captain Jack an' Mr. Gibbs." Jade's hand lifted to her neck to make sure the shell was still hanging there. It was, and it made her smile to have a gift from Captain Jack, something to remember him by when her daddy would come for her.

Enjoying her sweet bashfulness, Jack egged her on by taking off his hat and making a sweeping bow before the lass, winking and grinning at her, making Jade giggle and turn darker than before. "Good mornin' love, yer up earlier than expected." He turned to Ana. "Ye din't 'ave to wake 'er, AnaMaria. She could have slept in…she had a long night…" Ana detected the gentle sadness in Jack's tone as he looked down at the child who was in turn staring at her wiggling toes.

"It wasn't my choice, Captain, Duncan kicked us out and it was easier for me to wake her up than carry her." Jack rolled his eyes and looked down at the waif who was swaying on her feet, she was so tired, and nodded to Gibbs who scooped Jade into his arms before she could collapse from exhaustion. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes already starting to close now that she didn't have to worry about making sure her legs wouldn't collapse from underneath her. It felt nice to be held like this and Mr. Gibbs's shirt was warm and soft under her cheek as his heart beat rhythmically in her ear…

"Where shall I put her, Captain?" Jack put a finger to his chin in thought, or rather as he pretended to think, for he'd already come up with a solution. His cabin would be the safest place for her, and the only suitable sleeping surface was, "My bunk, Mr. Gibbs. She can sleep th' mornin' away there, if she so wishes." Jack checked to see what Jade's reaction to this would be, but she was already snoring into Gibbs' shirt. A smile tugged at a corner of his mouth as Gibbs carried Jade down the steps and disappeared into the cabin below.

Enjoying goading Ana, Jack turned to her once Gibbs and Jade were out of earshot, and grinned. "Doesn't look too 'ard, she's bound t' be lighter'n a feather!" Ana snorted.

"And how would you know that?" Ana leaned towards him and Jack leaned away from her, taking one step back. He didn't trust those hands of hers, as he knew from experience they could deliver quite the harsh slap. Composing himself, he stood up as straight as he ever did and looked down her nose at her.

"Doesn't matter if I've yet t' hold the lass meself, I just 'ave to look at 'er to know she wouldn't weigh much." Ana rolled her eyes and moved onto another topic.

"Jack, what are you going to do about her, now that you know?" He shrugged, not because he didn't know, but because Ana was not one of the few people he confided in.

"Still workin' on that. You'll know soon enough, now don't ye 'ave duties t' attend to?" She did, but Ana wasn't going to leave him alone without speaking her mind, first.

"You'll not be taking advantage of me being the only female on the ship anymore, Jack. You're her father, start acting like it, and find other sleeping arrangements for her that don't involve me! I signed on with you to get that ship you owe me, not babysit your child when you don't know how to deal with her!" Jack, panicked, fluttered his hands about.

"ANA!" He hissed, "Keep yer voice down, she's righ' below us, she'll 'ear you! Alrigh', I'll figure somefin' else out for here on out, but you will NOT tell her tha'. I will tell her when the opportune moment presents itself, an' no sooner. An' if I find tha' you told 'er, I shall consider myself free o' that deal we made, savvy?"

Content that she would no longer be expected to watch over the child at night, or deal with her night and morning needs, Ana nodded and went about her day. How Jack dealt with his knowledge that he was Jade's father was none of her concern, as long as he did.

۞

When Mr. Gibbs laid Jade in the soft bed and covered her up, Jade briefly opened her eyes. "Where am I?" The smell was familiar, of rum, the ocean, and a sweet smell she couldn't identify, but liked anyway.

"The captain's bunk, Miss Jade. Ye were fast asleep by the time he told me to put ye down in here." Jade's eyes widened at this news. Captain Jack was letting her sleep in his bed, and oh, it was comfy!

"Why, Mr. Gibbs? Why me?" His light blue eyes sparkled at her as he tucked the blankets and quilt around her.

"Why not, Miss Jade? Now, get your rest. Ye have no reason now t' rise before yer ready, so sleep tight." She could feel her eyelids growing heavy, and when he left her alone, Jade turned her face into the pillow and inhaled deeply of the smell she now knew to be Captain Jack. Jade giggled softly to herself as she rolled onto her back and looked around the small cabin.

So this is where Captain Jack slept at night? It was nice, warm and cozy, and oh so comforting to this young girl who had never, ever had such a comfy place to sleep. Then Jade noticed something else about sleeping on a ship that she'd not really observed before. For as she curled up on her side, Jade felt a gentle rocking, like a mother rocking a baby's cradle, urging her back to sleep.

Pulling the blankets tightly around her, Jade let her head sink into Captain Jack's pillow as her hand slipped under it. Between the rocking and the mixed scents of coconut, rum and the sea, she was out in no time.

۞

The subject of sleep, or rather sleeping arrangements, was on Jack's mind as he stood on the quarterdeck, thinking of the small child in his bunk and how he'd have to find somewhere else for his daughter to sleep at night.

Daughter… Jack let the word roll around in his mind for a few moments. That was a word he'd have to get used to saying or thinking. But the more he thought about the word, the stronger his urge to protect her grew just because she was so small and fragile.

Reminding himself of his original train of thought, Jack knew she couldn't sleep in that bunk with him for many reasons, the most prominent being the fact that Jade didn't even know that he was her father and he wasn't ready to tell her. What would she think if he told her she'd have to sleep in his bunk with him? That would confuse or scare her, or both.

Then there was the possibility Jade would be a cuddler in sleep, based on how easily she snuggled up to Gibbs whenever he'd pick her up. He'd just gotten past his phobia of touch enough to caress her hands and face the night before; he wasn't ready for more than that.

No, Jade would need her own area to sleep in the cabin, something permanent and as comfortable as his own, and she'd need it by the end of the day. Thinking about the upcoming night had Jack shaking his head in wonder at the thought of sharing his cabin with someone else from now on, and the fact that he had no idea what was involved in the night and morning routines of little girls. But Jadie was ten, so she should have most…routines…well in hand. He'd have to set up something special for her…

The ringing of the galley bell interrupted Jack's thoughts and he realized his time at the helm was up, and Cotton ready to take over. Heading down to the galley, Jack found a bowl of porridge and a steaming up of coffee waiting for him. The porridge was for Jade; Duncan knew he didn't like porridge and was usually satisfied with a few cups of coffee.

Looking in the bowl, Jack wrinkled his nose in distaste at the lumpy gray glop in the bowl. Jade would hate this, and the aim was to get her to eat more to put weight on that frail little frame. "Don't we 'ave some brown sugar?" Duncan looked up at him, an eyebrow raised as his captain handed the bowl of porridge back.

"Seems t' me a lass who's been starved as much as she was can't really afford t' be picky," he grumbled, but went to the pantry to pull out the canister of brown sugar, scooping one spoonful into it and held it out.

"No skimpin' on th' sugar, mate. Ain't the lass who's bein' picky, it's me. If you were starved for the first ten years o' yer life an' then had people makin' ye eat somethin' to gain weight, wouldn't ye ravver eat somefin' wot tasted good?" Well Duncan couldn't argue with this logic, and he put so much brown sugar in the porridge that it was brown and syrupy, perfect for the sweet tooth most children had.

When he came out of the pantry with the improved breakfast, he found the Captain muttering something to himself about crushed walnuts and twiddling his fingers as though sprinkling something imaginary over the porridge, most likely. Duncan sighed and smiled as he shook his head at the Captain's back as he headed out of the galley.

Captain Jack Sparrow might have a few screws loose, but he was a good and fair captain, and that was very hard to find in the Navy, on a merchant ship, or on a pirate ship. A little madness here and there was tolerable, and more than often it kept all of them alive. Duncan supposed he could put up with having the little girl on the ship for a while if that was the captain's whim. With a shrug, he went back to work and tried to ignore the rumors that the little girl was there to stay…

۞

Jade felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder by a hand stronger than Ana's, and the deep, husky voice was unmistakable. "C'mon, love, ye can go back t' sleep if ye like after breakfast, but ye need t' eat before yer food gets cold." Jade clumsily pushed herself to a sitting position, a bit disoriented until she remembered that she'd fallen asleep in Captain Jack's bed. How long was she asleep? Well he brought her breakfast, so it could not have been long.

Pushing back the covers, Jade slipped out, gasping a bit in surprise when her bare feet touched the cold floorboards after being tucked under the toasty covers of Captain Jack's bed. "Cold?" She nodded. "Well we 'ave somefin' nice an' warm for ye to eat." She followed him out into the great cabin's main living area and climbed into the seat she'd been in yesterday when they shared the lime. A wooden bowl was sitting there and when she peeked over the lip of the bowl, Jade was intrigued.

"What's that?" She asked softly, trying not to sound rude. Captain Jack's hand paused as it lifted a steaming mug of something to his mouth and he smiled at her.

"Porridge. Ye 'ad some yesterday, din't ye?" Jade nodded but still glanced at the contents that looked and smelled better than the jiggly gray glop she'd vomited up the day before. As though he could see the confusion in her eyes and the disgust at the memory of what she probably had to eat the day before, he chuckled. Jade liked that sound and how his shoulders shook when he laughed.

"Le's just say I made 'em improve upon it, aye? Tuck in love, or it'll get cold, an' no matter of improvements can make cold porridge any better." Jade noticed that his nose wrinkled, and from the lack of a bowl in front of him, she got the impression that he didn't care for porridge at all.

Taking a small spoonful, Jade's eyes lit up with surprise and delight at the sweet flavor and the crunch of her first bite. "Crushed walnuts. Ye like?" Jade nodded and before long, most of the porridge was eaten. There were only about four bites left, but she couldn't make herself eat more, so she watched him drink whatever was in his cup, or rather, studying the hands holding the cup. She loved when they did magic for her entertainment, like when they produced the necklace he'd given her last night.

He didn't touch her as much as Mr. Gibbs did, didn't hold her hand or pick her up to hold her, but he had touched her a few times on the shoulder and then ever so lightly when he tied the necklace on her, and then when he nudged her awake just now. When Captain Jack did touch her, he was always very gentle and she wondered if he thought she'd break if he touched her anymore than he did, and this part confused Jade a bit…no, a lot.

Jade started to catalog in her mind all the little things from her interactions with him. When she first met him and had cowered under the table, he hadn't yelled at her at all, but had softly and gently coaxed her out, saying he wouldn't hurt her. Then there were his eyes when they looked at her, big, dark brown eyes that were very kind and sympathetic. And then…there was how he treated her after her nightmare. He hadn't yelled at her for waking him up, hadn't interrogated her to find out what happened in the dream past finding out what she was hit with and even then it wasn't really an interrogation, just gentle questioning.

He was just so…gentle! And gentility in a pirate captain confused her. True, she didn't know much about pirates at all, but wasn't there a reason people feared pirates? Weren't they supposed to be rough and mean and abusive? None of the things she heard from her mama or the ones who taunted and tortured her in the brig of the _Devil's Handmaiden _about pirates fit Captain Jack or Mr. Gibbs, and she started to think those people just didn't know as much as they thought they did! Certainly her mama had never met Captain Jack!

"Wot are ye finkin' bout?" Captain Jack's inquiry made her jump; she was so lost in her thoughts. She was too shy to tell him what she was really thinking of, so she decided on something else she'd decided to say when she got a chance.

"I-I'm sorry I woke you up last night, Captain Jack, with my nightmare." To her surprise, he reached across the table and lightly patted her hand, making her smile, and reminding of her earlier train of thought.

"Not t' worry, love. I hadn't gone t' sleep yet when I first 'eard ye yell, so ye didn't wake me." That made her feel better. No wonder he hadn't yelled at her for waking him up!

"And thank you for letting me sleep in your bed this morning. I've never slept in anything so comfy before, as Mama and I slept on hay and it poked, and then there's the brig floor. The cot wasn't too bad, but your bed is nice. I guess that's cause you're the captain, and the captain gets nice things that smell good, right?"

Jack's eyes grew round and owlish, as Jade made this innocent little observation. Aye, he thought, the captain most times got the best of all that a pirate ship had to offer, and the Pearl was his, outright.

But no one... ever... would think that a scurrilous pirate captain would have nice smelling things... but then, he chuckled, he was no ordinary scurrilous pirate captain. He liked nice smelling things, and he grinned to know that wee Jade had noticed!

Jade was surprised to find that she no longer felt as shy when talking to Captain Jack, but then he had been so nice to her, and had seen those painful marks on her back and knew how she got them. And he'd entertained her as Mr. Gibbs treated them. Shyness really didn't seem to have a place around him, now. She kneeled on the seat of the chair so she could sit higher and leaned forward on her arms, privately pleased that she could put her elbows on a table and not get screamed at for it.

"What's that smell that's on your bed? I smelled it before, when you were close to me. It's nice and sweet. I've never smelled it before."

"It's coconut, love. You've never seen or smelled one b'fore?" Jade shook her head before impatiently pushing her long hair away from her face as she answered.

"We had some coconut trees on Tortuga, but I've never seen one close up, or smelled it."

"Actually, a coconut, fresh off o' th' tree, does not smell as such," Jack was warming up to a subject that he found to be rather fascinating. "Nor does fresh coconut have a good, sweet taste to it..."

Jack leaned forward, his eyes glowing, and he said, "Coconut meat tastes an' smells th' best once it's been toasted, wif sugar! An' th' oil wot I use on me hair has sugar in it somehow, like rum does," His eyes got a faraway look, and he smacked his lips. "Wait'll we find a marketplace, Jadie! I'll find us someone tha' will toast some coconut fer us... "

Suddenly, he listened to himself, and he grinned at this wee one..."'Twill be nice t' share such a delicacy wif ye, milady!" Jade giggled, and then caught something he'd said that surprised her. He called her Jadie! She'd heard men call her mother "Shannie" and she hated it, insisting people call her Shannon and not a nickname! No one had ever called Jade by a nickname before!

"Wot are you smilin' about, lass?" Grinning from ear to ear, Jade giggled.

"You called me Jadie! You gave me a nickname! I like it!" Captain Jack laughed as he stood from his seat and reached across the table to take her nearly empty bowl.

"Then I shall call ye by tha' more often! C'mon, love, let's go 'ave some fun!" Sliding down from her chair, Jade hurried after him, staying close to his side so as to not get in anyone's way as they scrubbed decks, coiled rope and did other shipboard tasks she didn't know the name of.

Jade followed Captain Jack into the galley where he handed the cook her bowl and his cup. Remembering how sour the man had been that morning, she hid behind Captain Jack, afraid the man would yell at her again to get out of the galley.

"Did ye like yer porridge, missy?" Oh…now he was nice? Probably because Captain Jack was with her instead of Ana. Jade ever so slightly stepped out from her hiding place and nodded. "Well then I'll make sure it's fixed like that from now on, how's that?" Jade nodded again as she stared at the floor, still shy with everyone but Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"Th-thank you." She heard him snort a little and could feel his eyes measuring her up.

"She needs all the fattening up she can get…girl's thinner'n a reed." He muttered and Jade's eyes stung with tears, her feelings hurt. A light, guiding touch between her shoulders told Jade it was time to move out of the galley so she obediently headed for the steps that led up to the door which led out to the deck. Not wanting to cry in front of Captain Jack, Jade ran her sleeve over her eyes and tried to push down the sobs that were trying to escape.

"Don't let wot 'e said get to ye, lass." Jade looked up at Captain Jack as they headed for the quarterdeck, surprised. How did he know why she was upset? "Ye can't 'elp the way ye were made, or th' fact that ye were starved up till now. It ain't your fault, love, so ye 'ave nuffing to be ashamed of, savvy?" His deep, husky voice was soft, making Jade feel better. He understood how she felt, and he always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better about whatever it was that upset her.

"Now, let's see wot we can find tha's fun t' do for a wee one, aye?" Jade smiled and nodded as she followed him up to the quarterdeck. Well one thing was for certain, until her daddy could come for her, she was in good hands with Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs!

۞

"Now wot do we call tha' side o' the ship?" Jack was quizzing Jade to see if she remembered the correct terms for the ship he'd taught her already.

"Starboard!" Her confidence soared when he confirmed her answer as correct.

"Very good! Wot do we call th' wheel?"

"The helm!" Another familiar chuckle reached Jade's ears and she turned around to see Mr. Gibbs. "I'm getting them all right, Mr. Gibbs!" He ruffled her hair.

"So I hear, Miss Jade! Aren't you a clever li'l lass?" Jade's cheeks darkened with a happy, pleased blush. "Would you mind giving myself and th' Captain a moment, Miss Jade?" She nodded and looked around.

"What can I do by myself?" Well she knew of one thing she could do, but Captain Jack wouldn't let her do any hard work.

"I 'ave some books in my cabin ye might like. Why don't ye go read one while Mr. Gibbs an' I have a li'l chat?" Oh she was afraid he might say something like that! She'd seen the books in his cabin but she couldn't…Jade burst into tears and ran away from them, down the quarterdeck steps and into Captain Jack's cabin, diving under the table to curl up on the rug and cry her heart out, too humiliated to tell them why she couldn't do as he suggested.

Her reaction surprised and concerned both men, as even someone who didn't like to read surely wouldn't burst into tears at the suggestion of such a past time. There was only one explanation.

"Figures," Gibbs sighed crossly, "No doubt that witch of a mother didn't bother teaching Miss Jade to read!" He looked over at his captain and sighed again, this time in sympathy, because Jack was very upset, his mustache twitching..

"I din't mean t' make 'er cry!" He exclaimed before heading down to his cabin with Gibbs on his heels. Before Jack could open the door, Gibbs stopped him with a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Allow me, Capn'. I could be wrong, but I think she might be more distraught at you knowing she's illiterate than I, seeing as how much the lass looks up to you." He grinned, teasing his captain a little. "And with all due respect, I have a might easier time dealing with weepy lassies than you do." Jack nodded, relieved that he wouldn't have to see Jade in tears.

"Alrigh, just make 'er stop crying, an' let 'er know I'm sorry!" Suppressing a smile, Gibbs went into the cabin and saw Jade's small shoulders shaking violently as she laid on her stomach on the large area rug, crying into her arms. Pushing a chair out of the way, Gibbs slowly lowered himself to the floor, since age and weight made it hard to get up and down like this, at times.

"Miss Jade," he soothed as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "No more tears, lass, the captain didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Not looking up, Jade nodded as she cried.

"I-I know he didn't! B-because I never told him I don't…I can't…" Jade couldn't finish her sentence, she was sobbing so hard. Trying to compose herself, Jade took a few deep breaths. "My feelings aren't hurt, Mr. Gibbs, I'm just so…so embarrassed! I don't know how to read, and I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to think I'm stupid! Mama said I'm stupid and slow, so there was no point in teaching me to read! Captain Jack likes me, at least I think he does, because he's so nice to me, and I didn't want him to stop liking me, because I'm stupid! But now he knows, and now he won't want to be nice to me anymore! He won't like me because I'm stupid!"

Gibbs scooped the child off the floor and into his lap, holding her close as he tried to suppress the amused smile that Jade was so smitten with Jack that she was so worried about what he thought of her and yet she was telling him so easily. His feelings weren't hurt, as it made sense that she was more taken with Jack than himself. There must be some natural bond between the two of them, he thought.

"Listen to me, Miss Jade. You're not stupid. Weren't you just passing that little test on ship's terms the Captain was just giving you?" Jade nodded against his broad chest but said nothing. "Ye didn't know those terms before ye came aboard th' Pearl, because ye were born on land and have spent most of your life on land. But did the captain think ye were stupid for not knowing them when ye came aboard?" Jade shook her head, starting to understand where he was going with this.

"So he-he won't think I'm stupid…just that I haven't learned it, yet?" As Mr. Gibbs nodded in agreement, Jade wiped her eyes. "What about not knowing how to write or do sums?" He grinned down at her.

"Same goes for those as well, Miss Jade. Would you like to learn?" Jade nodded eagerly.

"You would teach me? But…don't you have enough to do without teaching me? It might take a while. I-I may not be stupid, but I'm not that smart, either, and Captain Jack? He won't mind you taking time away from your duties to teach me to read?"

"Not a 'tall." Jade's head snapped up at the sound of Captain Jack's voice as he came closer to the table and crouched much like he had the first day she met him. "If Mr. Gibbs doesn't 'ave time than I'll make time t' teach ye meself. How would ye like tha'?" Jade's eyes were open comically wide, like an owl's…like Jack's. Gibbs suppressed that smile as well.

"You both will teach me how to read, and write, and do sums? Me? Really? Oh thank you!" Forgetting she was still under the table, Jade shot up and bumped her head on the underside of it. "Ouch!" Mr. Gibbs gently rubbed her head and Captain Jack looked very concerned.

"You arrigh', love?" She nodded and gave him a brave smile.

"I've had worse," she assured him sweetly, but it made both him and Gibbs sad, knowing that compared to what they witnessed the night before, she'd certainly had worse. Not liking to see them sad, she changed the topic. "So when do I get to start learning to read?"

۞

The sun was beginning its slow decent in the sky when Jack noticed Jade had gotten rather quiet. While he stood at the rail of the quarterdeck talking to Gibbs, she had stood next to him with her bear in her arms and when he looked over at her to find out why she was so quiet, he found himself having to look further down than usual. Jade had lowered herself to her knees and was bending over, the ends of her curly hair brushing the deck and he could hear her moaning.

"Wot's wrong, love?" When she looked up, her forehead was a bit sweaty and she seemed a little pale. "I don't feel good, Captain Jack!" Gibbs crouched down to check for a fever but Jade's forehead was cool. They both jumped out of the way as she quickly stood up and hurried to the rail and vomited over the side as Gibbs held her up to make sure she didn't fall over.

When she had recovered and given a small cup of water to rinse the taste of the vomit down, and to help settle her stomach, she spoke softly. "The way the ship moves...it makes my head feel funny and then my head makes my stomach sick." Both men nodded in understanding. Though they had not had such a feeling in a while, they knew what she was describing.

"That would be seasickness yer describing, Miss Jade, and is very natural for one unaccustomed to the movement of the sea. You'll get used to it eventually and you won't get sea sick anymore." Jade groaned.

"I don't want to get used to it eventually, I don't want to get sick anymore!"

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other, and then at Jade, who was, by now, not nearly as green around her little gills. Gibbs went over and picked the lass up, and said, "As I stand here and hold ye on me hip, Miss Jade, try to see if you can detect any motion in me... like I'm trying to move with the ship and the water, alright?"

Oddly, Jade COULD detect a very subtle motion in Gibbs... as if he was a part of the waves beneath them that was making the mighty Black Pearl move in such a fashion that had made her ill. "I can feel motion in you!" she was truly puzzled. Gibbs smiled a little, and said, "Take a good look at the cap'n... you can actually see him move with th' ship and th' water, and he's not even aware of it. Comes natural to 'im, bein' born on a ship, I reckon..."

Jade watched the captain as he had pulled out his spy glass and was nonchalantly scanning the horizon... it was true... his entire body moved like water, every muscle operating in tandem with the motion of the ship and yet independently of each other. "Jack ain't never had land legs as most of us have... an' bein' heat stroked in his head don't help... "

Setting Jade down on the deck, Gibbs grinned and said, "Try t' move with the ship, Miss Jade... takes gettin' used to, at first, but soon, it'll come right natural to ye."

But Jade could not take her eyes off of Jack... whose unconscious motions as the ship moved, like as if he were made of water, were almost what she thought were beautiful to the eyes.

Mr. Gibbs went off to take care of something, so Jade decided to give this moving with the ship notion a try. Setting Fuzzy down on the deck, she straightened up and put her heels together, even closing her eyes so she could force herself to feel rather than see how the ship moved. Unfortunately it caught her off balance and she was unable to right herself before falling down on her side. "Oww..." Getting back up, she tried again, her feet once again positioned with her heels touching.

Just as she closed her eyes, she felt the gentle nudge of a boot on the side of her bare feet. "Stand wif yer feet furver apart, love." Jade opened her eyes and looked up at Captain Jack, and then down at his feet. Indeed, he didn't stand with his feet side by side, but rather more spread out to about shoulder-width. "There ye go, now see if it ain't any easier t' keep yer balance."

Jade closed her eyes again and found her arms naturally moving away from her sides to help her balance. After a few minutes she found herself able to feel how the ship tilted from side to side and learning to counter it by shifting her weight, keeping her limbs loose. "Am I doing it right?" She asked, eyes still closed.

Tha's right, love... yer doin' much more better! Ye'll notice tha' ye never see me standin' wif me feet right together... don't help ye unless ye plan to become one o' those masts, there." Jack grinned, "Besides... if I stood wif me feet t'gether, I'd fall right over, jus' like you did..." Chuckling, he twiddled the beads next to his face so that they jingled, merrily, and said, "An' when I falls over, it's noisy!"

Jade giggled. "Maybe I should just walk the way you do, Captain Jack, and then I won't get sick!" He nodded and grinned down at her.

"Sounds good t' me! Now, who's in th' mood for some limes?" Jade giggled again, wondering what limes had to do with walking on a ship, but it didn't matter, because she found herself craving them as well!

"Me! I'm in the mood for limes!" He laughed and she giggled as he turned to put an arm lightly around her shoulders, making Jade's heart leap with joy that he was touching her just a bit more than usual! Nothing had changed between them since he found out she couldn't read! He still liked her and was touching her just a bit more!

Peeking out the corners of her eyes, Jade looked at the brown, slender and ringed hand on her shoulder, and then looked at her own small hands, making a surprising revelation. His hands were simply bigger versions of her own! What did that mean? Could it be? No! She couldn't allow herself to get her hopes up like that, so she decided it was just a coincidence, and decided she could wait a little longer for her Daddy to come get her, as long as she got to spend the time until then with Captain Jack!

_To be continued..._


	12. Isle De Muerta

A long chapter, mates, but this one has a bit of excitement! Ni raibh means "No" in Irish. In my fics, Jack is an Irishman and his first language is Irish Gaelic.

* * *

"Arrigh', now ye look in this end…aye, that's right." Jade was learning how to use a spyglass, having had her curiosity peaked when she saw Captain Jack do it.

"Everything's fuzzy!" She exclaimed, as she could make out nothing from the blur of colours. Captain Jack grinned as he gently took the spyglass away from her and held it to his own eye. Jade watched in fascination as his long, slender hands turned it slightly this way and that, and made it a bit longer.

"Now, try this." Jade's attention was brought back to the moment by Captain Jack's voice. Holding the spyglass very carefully so it would stay just as he'd adjusted it, he held it out. Jade reached her hands up to hold it but he shook his head.

"I'll 'old it, you just put yer eye up t' it." To do this required for her to stand very close to him with one arm around her back and yet barely touching her as he half-knelt on the deck beside her. Not that Jade minded at all, she liked smelling the coconut that wafted off him, and she felt safe and protected with his strong arms encircling her…At least she was sure they were strong, even if she hadn't felt any sign of his strength, yet.

Putting her eye to the end of the spyglass, Jade let out a long, awed breath, softly exclaiming, "Wow!" The island that had been so far off in the distance was so close now! She could even see the canopy of palm trees and small waves lapping at the beach! "It's so pretty! Are we going there?" He chuckled and withdrew his arms along with the spyglass, and Jade tried not to let him see how disappointed she was that he did so.

"No, not today, but maybe someday we'll give it a go." He made the spyglass smaller and tucked it away in a pocket of his coat. "We've got other places t' go just now." This made Jade's blue eyes widen with wonder and excitement.

"Where? Are we going to dig up treasure? That's what pirates do, right? Find buried treasure?" Jack chuckled at her innocent knowledge of piracy, likely not far off the ideals Miss Swann had about piracy when she was Jade's age.

"Well, as a matter o' fact, we are going t' get some treasure, but it ain't buried, jus' hidden on an island wot can't be found, cept by those who alrea'y know where tis!" Jack enjoyed the look of awe and admiration in his child's face.

"And you know where tis, right? Cause you're so smart?" Jade liked flattering Captain Jack because it was fun to watch him grin that big and puff up like the rooster their neighbors had in Tortuga. He put his hands on his hips and looked down his nose at her, but from the way his dark eyes sparkled, Jade knew she wasn't in trouble.

"If I din't know any better, I'd fink ye were tryin' to butter me up so you could 'ave a share in the treasure as well!" Jade giggled behind her hands as she shook her head.

"No, it's your treasure, Captain Jack. Don't you get it all?" Waving one of his bejeweled hands, Jack started walking towards the quarterdeck and she followed eagerly but carefully, and he knew he'd have to get her boots so she wouldn't get any splinters. Watching her little face contort in pain the night before as Gibbs tended to her wounds was bad enough; he didn't want to see that again if they had to pull splinters out of her little feet.

He took the helm from Cotton and flipped open his compass to get their bearings toward Isle de Muerta and snapped it shut before anyone else could see. Before Jade could ask any questions about it, he answered the one she'd already asked.

"On a pirate ship, Jadie, when we plunder a ship or come across some treasure…which really isn't all that often, by th' way, it's not just th' captain who benefits from it. 'E gets a ravver large share all to his onesies, but 'e doesn't get everyfin'. Th' crew gets a share as well. Keeps them 'appy wif the captain." Jade nodded.

"But I'm not part of the crew, so I shouldn't get anything. The rest of the crew will be angry if you do, because they would have worked hard for it, and I didn't. I don't want your crew to get angry with you because of me." Jade shrugged. "Besides, if my Daddy's a good pirate like you, he should have some money so he can take care of me." Jack raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing, just smiled knowing that her 'daddy' would find a way to take care of her no matter how much money he had…

Jack took his compass out again to check the bearings, wondering if it would be wise to let Jade come along with them when they went in the cave. There really weren't any dangers there, now. No skeletal undead pirates…well, no moving ones, anyway. He could just direct her away from the spot where Barbossa had fallen.

No, the only reason he could come up with for not bringing her along with them was that it would be dark and likely scary for a wee one such as her, but with him and Gibbs along she shouldn't have too much reason to be frightened. And if he were to be honest with himself, he'd found it endearing when she'd ducked behind him in the galley. She trusted him to keep her safe, and he would.

The other reason was that only a small few would be left on the Pearl to keep watch, and of the ones he'd already selected, none of them were ones Jade was comfortable with. Though she might be scared in the cave, she'd be much more nervous amongst men she didn't know well and probably didn't trust to treat her well in his absence.

۞

The wind had picked up as the sky started to turn a darker blue with the approaching night and Jade smiled as she watched the bright oranges, pinks and purples combine as though the sky was telling the sun to go to bed and the sun was saying, "No, not yet, I'm still wide awake" just as she was trying to fight exhaustion. She had no reason to be tired, as today was a much easier day on her, emotionally, and she didn't do anything physically that was tiring, and yet she was just very tired.

Was it because she'd eaten a good amount at supper? She felt the same way the night before and Mr. Gibbs had told her it was because her body was using a lot of energy to digest the food, and was probably working harder because it was unused to the task. The cold wind blew on Jade's face, making her shiver more and she had just started to resort to her usual mode of warming herself up-rubbing her arms, when a blanket was draped over her shoulders and pulled snug around her by a pair of brown, slender be ringed hands before Captain Jack stood at the rail beside her.

"Ye should probably get inside, darling, being wifout a proper coat." Jade shook her head stubbornly as she looked out at the sunset, smiling happily.

"It's so pretty, Captain Jack. I don't want to miss it!" She briefly tore her eyes away from the view and looked up at him, finding him smiling back down at her, a teasing glint in his dark eyes.

"In case ye forgot, love, my cabin 'as those large windows," he waved his hands to illustrate the big windows that took up three sides of the great cabin, "wot are perfect for observing such a spectacle," he waved one of his hands towards the glorious sunset, "wifout being frozen t' the core?" Jade blushed.

"Oh…right…of course. It's just that...well I already slept in your cabin once, Captain Jack…I might fall asleep there again if I watch the sunset in there, and I don't have anywhere to sleep if you're in your bunk."

"Belay tha', love." Jade looked up at him in confusion. "It means stop that. It doesn't matter if ye fall asleep in my cabin t'night because there's been a change in yer sleeping arrangements. From hereon out, you'll 'ave yer own kip in my cabin." Jade looked up at him in surprise.

"Really? How come? I thought you'd want to have your cabin all to yourself!" Jack shrugged as he guided her towards the doors of his cabin and holding one open for her to go through.

"Well,' He began as he closed the door behind him and then with a gleaming gold grin, gestured to the side of the cabin opposite the side she'd slept in that morning. "Ye need more privacy than wot ye had in th' galley, and as my guest, ye deserve th' finest th' Captain can offer ye!" It looked slightly smaller than his sleeping area, but about the right size for her. There was a hammock slung nice and low from one wall to the other so she could easily get in and out.

"That's temporary, th' hammock, that is," he explained. "We'll get a proper bunk in there for ye soon, but there wasn't enough time today. Ye might like it in th' meantime, though. The rockin' can be very peaceful." Jade watched the hammock as it gently swung and when she looked back up at Captain Jack, realized that he was moving it just a bit to show her how it would move. "You'll be like a babe in a cradle, with th' _Pearl_ rockin' ye to sleep."

She could see Captain Jack looking at her with a curious and almost sad look and wanted to cheer him up. She was tired of sad thoughts.

"I felt her rocking me to sleep when I was in your bunk this morning. It felt nice." Though she couldn't remember her infancy, she knew her mother well enough to know that she wouldn't have cared enough to rock Jade to sleep in a cradle…if they'd had one. "The _Pearl_ sounds like such a great home," Jade said wistfully, smiling softly as she reached out to touch the canvas hammock. "She goes anywhere you want to go, and she rocks you to sleep."

Jack's pride swelled at this wee lass's praise of his ship, and that she thought it was a great home. That was a good sign, he thought, she might not mind to learn that the _Pearl_ would be her home when he admitted that he was her father. "Well you may consider th' _Pearl_ your home as long as you're here, swee'eart." Jade looked up at him and smiled.

"Really? I'd like that. Thank you, Captain-" Jade yawned, "Jack." Looking out to the windows, she sighed. "I guess the sun's already gone down, but that's alright. It'll set tomorrow and I'll still be here to watch it, right?" Jack liked her positive outlook and grinned.

"Aye. You look like you're about t' fall asleep on yer feet there, lass." Jade nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I am, but-is there a place in here where I can wash my face? I don't need a bath, but I usually try to wash my face before bed, when I'm allowed." Understanding what she meant, Jack lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"No problem, love. Come wif me." Jade obeyed, staggering a bit and nearly tripping over her feet because she was too tired to lift them up and walk properly. When she got to Captain Jack's side, he showed her a little bowl of fresh water, a bar of soap and a face cloth resting on the table in the middle of the cabin. "There ye go, milady. Will ye be requirin' anyfin else?"

Jade giggled at how he was trying to sound like someone serving a person rich and important. Deciding to play along, she mimicked her mother and lifted her small nose in the air. "No thank you, that will be all!" Jade giggled again before climbing up and kneeling on the chair so she could reach the bowl easier.

When she was finished washing and drying her face, Jade slid down from the chair and went to her new sleeping quarters, warily staring at the hammock, not sure how to get in without it spilling her out onto the floor. Captain Jack had not followed her, and when she looked to see what he was doing, she saw him putting away the things she used to wash her face.

"Be righ' there, love." Jade smiled to herself at the warm feeling that rushed through her every time he called her by one of his affectionate words for her. Her favorites though were the ones he used most often, "darling," "love", and 'Swee'eart.", and of course his nickname for her…Jadie. She loved that. She hoped her daddy would call her such nice things and just in general treat her as nicely as Captain Jack did.

She watched him put the last thing away, wring out the washcloth and hang it up, straightening it out just right and patting and smoothing it lightly with the tips of his fingers. What a particular one, he was! Jade stifled a giggle with her hand just before he made his way over to her, hanging up his coat and hat and lighting a lantern that he brought into her small quarters. This relieved her, as she was terrified of the dark.

Jack saw Jade eyeing the hammock warily. "Somefing wrong?" she nodded.

"I don't know how to get in one without it turning over, and once I get in, how will I keep it from flipping me over?" Jack smiled at her concern and nudged the pile of blankets under her hammock with the toe of his boot.

"See tha'?" She nodded. "They hung it nice an' low, so ye wouldn't 'ave far t' fall if ye do, and those should pad yer fall if ye do get turned out, but ye shouldn't 'ave any need for them. Th' waters are calm tonight, so there should only be the slightest swing in yer hammock, and tha's not enough to turn ye out" Well this made Jade feel better, but there was still the issue of getting into the hammock and said as much.

"Here," Jack hung the lantern up on a peg and held the hammock steady. "Climb in, lass, I won't let it turn ye out. Try sittin' on it and then swingin' yer legs up. That's the easiest way." Jade did as instructed and laid down with her head on the nice, fluffy pillow, smiling to find that there was the slightest hint of coconut on it. Curling on her right side to see him better, Jade felt toasty all over when Captain Jack shook out a blanket over her and straightened it out with a series of light taps and pats to her shoulders and back.

"Thank you for tucking me in, Cap'n Jack," Jade sighed sleepily as she tucked her hands under her cheek. She had to admit to herself she wouldn't have expected him to do so, but she thought he did a very good job for someone who seemed so afraid that he'd hurt her if he touched her any more firmly than he did. She wasn't that fragile, but it was nice that he cared enough to be that gentle with her.

"You're welcome, Jadie," he said softly in a tone that made her look up curiously and then smile at the soft smile on his lips, but more than that it was the look in his eyes, illuminated by the light of the lantern. He may not touch her as much as Mr. Gibbs did, as he didn't pick her up or hold her hand, but there was so much affection in his dark eyes that were gazing at her that it made Jade feel like she was being held.

"Are ye warm enough or do ye need another blanket?" Before she could answer, she had another blanket on top of the other. "Can't 'ave ye catchin' a chill." Oh, this did feel even nicer, Jade decided, especially when his fingers oh so lightly brushed her cheek, making her eyes shut for a moment in bliss. There was something familiar about that soft touch but she couldn't put her finger on why it was familiar, just that it felt nice. He handed her Fuzzy who she pulled under the covers and tucked him in as well. "I'll leave ye alone, love," he whispered as he backed away from her and headed for the lantern.

Jade was suddenly a little more awake and thrust her arm out in a panic. "NO! Please, don't leave me alone! I'm afraid o' the dark!" Captain Jack hung the lantern back on the peg and held up a finger.

"I'll be righ' back." Indeed he was only gone for a moment and she could hear a light scraping across the floor. When he came through the curtain that separated her chamber from the rest of the cabin, she realized the scraping had been his chair across the floor. Jade sighed with relief. He positioned it by the hammock and straightened out the blankets she'd upset when she'd shot out a hand to stop him from leaving her.

"You'll…stay until I fall asleep?" She asked, awed that he'd do such a nice thing for her. Sleeping in Captain Jack's cabin definitely had its advantages over sharing the galley with Ana! She wasn't as patient and attentive as Captain Jack!

"Aye, as I'm pretty sure it won't take long." Jade grinned sleepily at his teasing.

"Captain Jack, will you talk me to sleep?" Jack's eyes grew wide at the wording of Jade's request, and he couldn't help but grin at her adorable, childlike sleeping position, curled up on her side with her hands tucked under her cheek. He had a very vague memory of falling asleep the same way as a lad.

"Talk ye to sleep? Never 'eard o' that one before," he admitted as he got comfy in his chair and pulled a bottle of rum from inside his coat. "Do I bore ye to sleep, missy?" Jade giggled, knowing he wasn't really offended by the way the lantern's light caught his smiling eyes.

"No, silly! I like listening to you, Captain Jack because..." her cheeks darkened with a blush as she added in a small, bashful voice, "I like your voice. It's-it's nice and-and it's soothing." Embarrassed of her blushing, Jade covered her face with her hands. "I've never told anyone anything like that before, Captain Jack, _**please**_ don't laugh at me!" She pleaded. Jack reached over and moved her hands from her face by gently pulling on both wrists and placing them on her lap, patting them lightly.

"No need t' fret, love. Now, wot would ye like me t' talk about?" Relieved that he didn't laugh at her honesty, Jade looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"C-could you tell me about pirate things? Like, do pirates have any rules they follow? Your ship seems so...orderly...not like the chaos I was told pirates lived in. Is that just your ship or do all pirates follow certain rules?" Jack grinned and leaned forward, his elbows resting on the arms of his chair and Jade smiled at the way the lantern light illuminated his golden grin and his dark eyes, ready to listen.

"Aye, we do 'ave a set o' rules wot applies t' only pirates. It's called th' Pirate's Code, an' all pirates are expected t' keep to it."

"Expected to?" Jade questioned sleepily. "You mean some don't?" He nodded gravely, sighing.

"True 'nough, there are pirates who don't uphold th' code as they are required to, but I do, an' expect me crew t' do so as well!" Interested in this topic, Jade tried very hard to stay awake to listen as he went on to list the different rules in the code. The last thing she could remember hearing was that any one who falls behind gets left behind….

۞

"Mr. Gibbs, why are there so many broken ships around here?" Jade asked as she stood at the rail of the Pearl with him, nervously gazing about.

"The way to th' Isle de Muerta is a treacherous one, lassie, but never you fear. Th' Captain knows what he's doing, up there." Jade followed his gaze to the helm of the _Pearl_ and smiled as she watched Captain Jack stand up there, swaying slightly as always while gazing at the small object in one hand.

"What's he got in his hand?" Mr. Gibbs was always eager to tell her things like that, and as much as she adored Captain Jack, well, something told her that he would be more cryptic about it.

"That's a compass, Miss Jade, and that there compass is a special one." She followed him as he tightened lines, talking as he went.

"How is it special? Did someone special give it to him?" Mr. Gibbs shrugged.

"Not quite sure about that one, lass. Y'see, most compasses will point North, and that's how we chart courses, or know that we're still on th' course we plotted. The Captain's compass, however-"

"Doesn't point north?" He paused and smiled admiringly at her.

"Miss Jade, I do believe your mother must not have known you a'tall, if she thought you were dim-witted. Ye catch onto things too quickly to be as stupid as she said y'are." Jade blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs. How can Captain Jack plot our course with that compass if it doesn't point north?" Feeling a touch of déjà vu, the first mate grinned at her as he had young Will Turner just a few weeks ago and winked at her as he repeated the same thing he'd said to the lad.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north, but we're not trying to find north, are we?" With that, he hurried off to do something else, and Jade was far to intrigued by that compass to follow him. Instead, she made her way to the helm to get more information out of Captain Jack…if she could.

"Captain Jack? Is it true your compass doesn't point north? Did _you_ make it magical?" Jack looked down at her, his mustache seemingly frozen into its quirked position, and he then recovered a little, clearing his throat... "Weellll, the compass sometimes points north... but not always. Ye see, Jade, it's like this... ummm... it isn't so much magical, as it is that I..." he puffed himself up, importantly," ... I 'appen t' be th' only one wot can read this compass... it's a special one... an'... it's not broken."

Jade giggled, as Jack frowned, then pouted, then snapped the compass shut and hooked it back to his belt. ".. Some people think it's broken, an' it's jus' a diff'rent kind o' compass, tha's all..."

Bugger, Jack thought to himself, she's gotten bold! And indeed, she had gotten bold, because Jade wanted to learn more. They'd awoken in her a thirst for knowledge and she was finding that she was very curious about this new world, this new way of life that was so vastly different from that in Tortuga! And knowing that neither Captain Jack or Mr. Gibbs would scold her for being too inquisitive gave her courage to persist in finding out anything she wanted to know! Maybe someday Captain Jack would stop giving her these vague answers!

"Well, if it doesn't point north...always, then...where does it point?" She shrugged herself, her arms at her sides, palms upward to show how perplexed she was at figuring out the puzzle that was Captain Jack Sparrow!

Jack cleared his throat, twitched his mustache again, and wiggled a finger randomly... "It points... most o' the' time... ummm... tha' way!"

"What way is that?"

"NOT north...unless it's north tha' I want t' go."

Jade stared at him, scratched her head, and then said, "Oh." And she decided to pursue this puzzle at another time...for it was making her nearly as dizzy as the seasickness had!

"Let go the anchor!" He called out to the crew, making her jump only a little. "Ye might want t' leave Fuzzy behind, love." She looked up at him, surprised.

"Behind? You mean, I'm going with you…in there?" Jade nodded towards the island shrouded in fog with more than a little trepidation. She hadn't been too nervous until now!

"Not t' worry, Jadie. You'll be wif myself an' Mr. Gibbs, Marty, and Ana, among others. We're all going in t' get some treasure." He said treasure with a husky purr and his dark eyes glowing with pleasure.

"Treasure? Like…" Jade found she had no idea what sort of things pirates considered to be treasure other than gold. "What do sort of things do you like?" Tying off the helm by throwing a looped rope over a handle, Jack stepped away from it to guide her down the steps and down to the main deck.

"Well, there's rings," he grinned and wiggled his fingers at her, making Jade giggle as he ticked the rest of the items they'd find on those long, ringed fingers. "Fabrics, other jewelry, gold-oh! Tha' reminds me, love. Remember tha' story Mr. Gibbs told ye at breakfast this morning?" Jade nodded.

"About the curse? They're not going to be in there, are they? The coins?" Jack nodded.

"Aye, they will be, but you know better than t' touch them, right? We wouldn't want t' cut that pretty li'l hand to break the curse." Jade hid her hands behind her back.

"How will I know which ones are which?" Jack held up a finger but said nothing at first. How would he show her without letting her see the corpse of Barbossa, which would terrify and upset the sensitive child? Ah, that's it!

"Come wif me, lass, into the cabin. I'll make a draw-ring of it and you can put Fuzzy safely in your 'ammock to wait for you t' return safely." He made sure to put the emphasis on 'safely' to let her know he wouldn't have it any other way.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, Jade obediently tucked her bear into her hammock and Jack had to suppress a chuckle at how she mimicked his actions when he tucked her into kip with one addition…she gave the bear a sweet kiss on his head. Did that mean she wanted him to kiss her on the head? Not yet…he wasn't quite ready, and he wasn't sure if she'd like the feel of his mustache and beard on her soft skin, anyway.

"I'll be back soon, Fuzzy, now sweet dreams, love!" She spun around and blushed to find he was watching her. "Wot?" Her hand covered her mouth and Jade giggled, realizing that she was starting to sound like him. Jack chuckled.

"Nothin' love, now come on, let's get that draw-ring o' the coins so ye don't touch one." Jade stood on tiptoes as she watched his long fingers carefully sketch a round coin with a skeletal face in the middle of circles that had triangles along the outer edge. Apart from her admiration of his hands that were just like hers (again Jade had to push aside the hope building inside her), she couldn't help but be in awe of how well he drew!

"You make very nice draw-rings, Captain Jack!" Jade let out an impressed breath when he was done. "Is that why your chart was so nice? The one you let me see this morning? Did you make that chart yourself?" Puffing up like a proud rooster, Jack grinned.

"Aye, and aren't you a clever lass t' figure that one out!" Jade glowed with pleasure! That was twice in less than an hour that someone praised her intelligence! He chuckled. "Now come on, love, time t' get in the longboats t' go ashore." Jade skipped after him, her spirits high after such compliments from Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs. Nothing could get her down now!

Well…almost nothing. Her heart seemed to skip a beat in her chest when she saw the men hooking boats to some sort of mechanism. She started to backpeddle towards the great cabin.

"I-I think I want to stay behind, instead!" She blurted out and ran into her bed chamber, standing in a corner with her eyes squeezed shut tight and her fists tight to her chest. Honestly, she knew better than to truly believe that they'd let her get away with backing out that fast, so she wasn't surprised when Captain Jack came in and gently coaxed her out.

"Come on, love, ol' Cap'n Jack will show ye there's nuffin' to be afraid of." Before he could pull his hand away, Jade shyly reached out and touched the tips of his fingers ever so lightly to see if he'd let her hold his hand. He didn't in the way Mr. Gibbs did, firmly clasping her whole hand, but he did gently take hold of her fingers, holding them lightly between the side of his index finger and his thumb to pull her away from the wall and back out to the main deck where he pointed out the secure wooden davits and was showing her the pulleys and the strong, thick ropes.

"See, lass? Once yer in th' boat, safe 'n' sound in Master Gibbs' lap, he will put 'is arms 'round ye an' hold on to ye nice an' snug... ye can close yer eyes an' even cover 'em wif yer wee li'l fingers if ye likes, an' then they'll swing th' davits 'round so's th' boat is lowered..." he made a lowering motion with his own dark hands, his eyes studying her nervous face. "They always lower th' boat nice 'n' slow, an' ye'll barely know when yer in th' water..."

Standing up straight, his face darkened as he leaned straight into eyes of the crew men at the davits, who were thoroughly cowed by the slight captain, even though they were both bigger than him... his voice and his madness tinged dark eyes were enough to shake any man, in spite of the captain's lack of physical brawn. "Did ye both hear me? Th' boat will be lowered NICE 'N' SLOW!!" he thundered.

By now, Jade was used to his deep, growly voice, and she knew that he wasn't yelling at her... especially when he let her hide herself among the folds of the long skirt of his coat. He turned back to her, smiling.

"Now…who's ready t' go?"

۞

"I'm scared…" Jade whispered as she tucked her face into Gibbs' chest, not wanting to see anymore creatures skittering around the floor of this big, dark cave. The creatures were white, almost ghost-like, and had claws and eight legs, which they walked sideways on. "What are those, anyway?"

"Crabs, missy," explained Duncan, the cook. He was eyeing them hungrily. "Delicious steamed and with a bit of butter." Jade's eyes grew wide.

"You can eat them?" Duncan shrugged.

"Well, if we were here to catch them, and come to think of it, I ain't right sure if those are so good. Maybe I'll throw out a net an' catch some t' cook for ye, lassie once we return t' the ship." She couldn't see his face, but Jade was starting to wonder if Duncan might actually be starting to like her instead of simply tolerating her!

The boats drew to a stop and were pulled out of the water so they wouldn't be carried away by the current. Mr. Gibbs lifted Jade out of the boat once he was out and set her barefoot on the floor of the cave, making a mental note like Jack had to get the child some boots when they could get into the next port. Jade looked into the water and gasped sharply.

"Wot? Ye arrigh'?"

"Are ye hurt, Miss Jade?" She giggled at Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs' protective, concerned exclamations and shook her head.

"No, I'm not hurt! I've just never seen gold before!" Both men bent forward to see the expression on her face and started to laugh, for Jade's eyes were huge in her small face and her dark blue irises reflected the gold she was admiring. "It's…shiny!" All the men around her, and Ana, started to laugh.

"Seems we have a budding pirate in our midst, Captain!" laughed one of the crew. Jack laughed along with them, feeling a small bit of pride that if the only aspects of pirate life his child seemed to enjoy were living on a ship and shiny objects, he was good with that! Looking around, Jack saw the very place where he'd hid with William Turner and told the lad that "Not all treasure is silver and gold" and here he was with a treasure that was decidedly NOT silver or gold but much more better.

"…this one alright?" Jade's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts and he looked down to see a gold coin in her small hand that was not one of the 882 cursed pieces.

"Tha' one's safe, and," he held up two fingers, "ye just reminded me of somefing." She held the coin in her hands and patiently waited. Jack produced a small, brown suede drawstring bag and handed it to her.

"Is this for me to get treasure for the crew as well?" Jack waved his hands and shook his head, making the lass smile at the way his hair trinkets made noise.

"Nay, lass, that's not wot I gave it to ye for. Wotever ye gavver in that pouch is yours t' keep…all for yerself." She looked down at the pouch, which really wasn't terribly small, but would be enough for a small fortune in coins and small baubles.

"Thank you, Captain Jack!" She crooked a finger, indicating that she wanted him to lean over and she carefully approached him, whispering. "You're really nice for a pirate Captain, you know that?" Jack looked around, but his crew had already scattered and hadn't heard it, even Gibbs. Shaking his head, he started to walk around.

"I'm not nice, love. I'm a pirate, and pirates aren't 'nice'. Gen'rous perhaps when we feel like it, but not 'nice'." Jade scowled a little at his denial of what she felt was so obviously true.

"Mr. Gibbs is nice, and he's a pirate." She started to tag after Jack, as he had begun to collect treasures of his own and felt her watching him do so, and he wondered if she was taking note of what he kept. Inspecting a strand of pearls, Jack shrugged.

"He's an exception t' the rule." Smiling, Jack draped the necklace around her neck, chuckling at how it reached her belly button. Unfortunately it didn't distract her enough from her train of thought.

"What's an exception?" Tossing a broken bust aside, Jack went on to examine a ring that was too small for any of his fingers and with a grin, opened her bag for her and dropped it inside. This didn't distract her either. Apparently she had inherited his stubbornness along with his looks. But then, considering her relentless desire to find her father for the last ten years…he grinned. She really was like him in some aspects of her personality, wasn't she?

"An exception, Jadie, is something diff'rent from th' norm." As he draped a shorter necklace of freshwater pearls around her neck, her eyes met his and their deep blue color was darker now in the cave as she smiled up at him.

"Then you're an exception too, Captain Jack." As he found himself speechless, Jade skipped off to find her own bits of shine as he watched over her for a few moments, glad she couldn't see the small tinge of blush that crested his high cheekbones. Awww, he thought, she thinks I'm nice…

"Don't go too far, Jadie! Stay where I can see ye, savvy!" She snapped a playful salute and giggled.

"Aye, aye, cap'n!" Chuckling and shaking his head at the sunny nature that had emerged in her now that she was safe and happy, he continued in his task…

۞

They'd been in the cavern for about an half an hour when Jack started to feel the ground tremble slightly under his feet and a low rumble echoed through the island that worried him. He had an uncanny sense of weather and nature that allowed for him to detect a storm on a clear, cloudless day, and he'd not detected anything that day…and his instincts were never, ever wrong….

"Captain! Ye hear that?" Jack nodded in response to a crewmember's nervous question as he looked around the dark cave. There was another low, rumble, and the structures had started to wobble dangerously.

"Jade, stay close to me, love." No response. "Jade?" He could hear small footsteps and the clink of metallic objects muffled by a leather pouch as well as the scattering of other things she was probably sending scattering as she made her way around, her small, lilting voice practicing her counting as she collected things here and there.

"Ten…eleven…thir-no, twelve, thirteen…" Jack looked over in the direction of her voice and his eyes widened with horror, for as his daughter made slow, careful steps around the part of the cave he told her to stay in, he realized for the first time the large, wide stalactite that was ominously hanging from the ceiling of the cave and had an even more ominous point on it. He had to warn her, but he didn't want to frighten her into doing something stupid. Forcing his voice to sound fairly at ease, he called her name.

"Jade!" She looked up at his call and smiled as she waved at him. "Come closer, love, it's time t' go!" Meanwhile Jack tried to calculate how long it would take to get to her if he had to, quickly. Even as he did so he started inching closer. The less distance-

The cave groaned and the ground started to shake, interrupting his thoughts. Clutching her bag to her chest as she kneeled on the cavern floor, Jade looked up at him, still unaware of the danger hanging just to the right of her head.

"Captain Jack, what's happening? Why is the ground moving?" Her voice was rising in pitch as she panicked. Holding out his hands with palms towards her, Jack tried to calm her even though his own heart was racing, and the mental image that was flickering in his mind was not helping his own anxiety at all. For it kept taunting him with images of her fragile body crushed beneath the fallen structure that was now beginning to shake dangerously. _**No**_, he would _**not**_ let that happen to her!

"Stay calm, Jadie," he ordered, forcing his own voice to sound calm and in control as well. Biting her lip and clutching her bag of treasure to her chest, she nodded. "Very carefully now, come towards me."

Jade nodded, carefully getting to her feet and inching forward little by little, wanting nothing more than to back on the _Pearl_ and safe, but no sooner than she sat one foot forward, she had to skitter back because the ground shook more violently than before…and now she had unknowingly positioned herself directly under the point of the stalactite that was trembling violently with the vibrations of the cave.

"Captain Jack, I'm too scared to move! What's happening? Are we gonna die?" Her small voice was even more panicked then before, and was hitching the way it did when she tried not to cry.

"No! No one's going t' die today, Jade. We'll get out o' here alive, all of us, and that means you as well if I 'ave anyfin' to say 'bout it!" He was so close to her he could almost reach out and touch her trembling fingers.

"But what if you don't have anything to say about it?" Jade whispered so softly that he didn't even realize she'd said anything.

"CAPTEEN!" Jack heard Marty's call of alarm and warning, and looked up in horror to realize that the ceiling of the cave was really starting to shake violently now, and he could feel rocks and gravel pouring down on his hat and down his back as the stalactite hanging over Jade was no longer just at risk of becoming loose, it would any second.

Jade saw the look of alarm in Captain Jack's eyes, and the downpour of rocks and other things that would have hurt him more if his hat hadn't been on his head.

A loud rumble like thunder shook the cave again and before she could scream in terror, Jade heard the horrified cry of, "_**Ni raibh! JADE**__!_" right before something slammed into her, knocking the wind out of her and sent her flying backwards and turning mid-air.

Jade realized belatedly that the shrill scream she heard was her own cry of terror as she held tightly to her pouch and reached out for anything to save her, gaining purchase on two handfuls of soft cloth.

There was an earth-shaking boom, a very loud sound of something very heavy and solid crashing to the ground very nearby. It hurt her ears, and yet when she landed, there was no pain of her head hitting anything, just something pinning her to a hard, flat surface.

Jade didn't dare open her eyes for fear if knowing for sure...

Was Captain Jack dead? Was she?

_To be continued…_


	13. Birthday Surprises

Hope everyone likes this chapter! Thanks to Piratecat for the inspiration for one of Jade's birthday gifts ;)

* * *

Unable to keep her eyes shut a second longer, or deny her curiosity, Jade slowly opened her eyes so as to try to understand what had just happened. Everything had been such a blur after Captain Jack's deep and husky voice had boomed her name in a panicked tone and something else she could not understand. Had he been trying to tell her something?

Looking around told her little, as her view of the surroundings were blocked by something. Her vision coming into focus, Jade realized it was a body or rather a dark gray garment…a coat? Her brain was so disoriented that it felt like she was trying to think through molasses and it was frustrating because she wanted to understand what was going on, why she could barely move or see anything.

Though Jade's movement was limited by whatever was gently pinning her to the hard surface beneath her, but she managed to lift her head just a bit and felt something gently pull at her hair when she did; something strong yet more giving than the stone she knew to be under her. It didn't pull harshly but rather felt like the times when Mr. Gibbs would lightly stroke her hair but they didn't feel like Mr. Gibb's hands.

Another sensation seeped through her consciousness; the soft tickle of hair on her cheek, and a soft musical jingle that sounded in her right ear….Jade's eyes widened as she understood what-or who, was pinning her to the ground. That explained the dark gray garment, it was his coat. Looking down, she realized that along with the pouch he'd given her to fill, she was clutching the fabric of his lapels in her hands.

Looking up again, Jade found herself face to face with him but even though his eyes were open, they were unseeing, as dazed and disoriented as she'd been a few moments ago. Had he been hit by something? Jade surveyed his face and gasped softly when a brief memory flickered in her self consciousness…

_She'd been washing her face before heading off to kip when she'd looked up and gasped in surprised at the image of what seemed to be a little girl's face in front of her, another girl who seemed to be her age but much prettier than Jade believed herself to be. Jade tilted her head and the girl's head tilted, her dark blue eyes popping open wide with surprise at the action…she was copying Jade's movements…it wasn't another girl, but a reflection! _

_Though Jade had never seen her reflection in a mirror before, she understood that she was, now. She stared at the image of dark curls surrounding a honey-colored face with cinnamon freckles across the nose and cheeks. The image's dark blue eyes were like the deep ocean, wide and round and fringed with long black lashes and they stared back at her just as amazed. _

Jade finally blinked as she stared into the dark brown eyes of Captain Jack, the same shape as her reflection's and set above high cheekbones, just like hers only not sprinkled with freckles. No…Jade insisted to the small voice that insisted she hadn't been dreaming about her first glance in the mirror like she believed she had. _No!_ If she'd been able to, Jade would have stomped her foot. _Stop it!_ _It had to be a dream because I'm not that lucky!_

Jade was so busy arguing with herself that she didn't notice that Jack had come around, blinking in confusion for a minute before looking down to make sure she was alright. It worried him to see her eyes closed and her body still and rigid under his. "Jadie, ye arrigh? Jadie? Are ye hurt? Jadie, say somefin!" Jack pulled one hand from under her head and brushed her hair back from her face.

His husky voice in her ear and his warm hand on her face snapped Jade out of her thoughts and she managed to stammer, "Th-thank you…" before her brain shut down, overwhelmed with trying to process everything. When her body slackened in his arms and her eyes closed, Jack started to panic.

"Jade! Jade, wake up! Now ain't th' best time t' faint, swee'eart!"

"Captain, We need t' get going!" Came the urgent call of Gibbs, and Jack waved him over urgently.

"She fainted!" He yelled over to the longboats. "Mr. Gibbs, get 'er t' the boats an' wrap 'er in one o' the blankets ye brought!" Plucking his hat from the ground next to him, Jack settled it on his head with one hand, since the other was still pillowing Jade's head.

When Jack was sure he could stand without falling down, he very gently pulled his hand from under her head and pushed himself up. "Ye sure know 'ow to scare a person, lass." He muttered to himself just before Gibbs came to lift her in his burly arms and carry her off to the boats.

The cave started rumbling again and Jack started to believe that maybe this was a good time for her to faint, after all! Running to the foremost longboat where Gibbs was holding a bundled up Jade, Jack jumped in and took up the oars so that his first mate could continue to hold Jade and not move her too much.

"ROW ye scabrous dogs, ROW! Get us out o' here before she completely caves in on us!" He hollered. Every rowboat seemed to leap forwards as the strength of all the men (and woman) put every ounce of strength they had into rowing themselves and the treasure they managed to collect, out of the mouth of the island's cave.

Once they were free of the cave, Jack looked up, as did everyone else, and about 20 pairs of eyes widened in horror when they realized what was going on. Though they were safely out of the crumbling cave, they were not free of danger!

"Is it shrinkin'?" Tearing his eyes away from the mountainous island, Jack rolled his eyes at the comment but it was Gibbs who answered.

"No! She ain't shrinkin', she's sinking, an' if we're not far enough away, th' suction'll bring th' rest of us down as well!" The crew didn't need to be told to row for all they were worth, despite just doing so. They could nurse tired muscles later that night, or numb them with the rum their Captain would be sure to supply.

Jade woke up just as the longboat was being hoisted up onto the Pearl, the divots turning slowly so as to not scare her. "Are we safe?" She asked Gibbs, who sighed in relief that she'd missed the second half of the danger.

"Aye, lass, we're safe an' sound. How are you feeling?" Jade shrugged before tensing a bit as Duncan took her from Mr. Gibbs' arms so that he could get out of the longboat.

"Alright. A tiny bit sore, but alright. What about Capn' Jack? Is he alright?" She looked frantically about the dock of the Pearl for her hero and saw him by the capstan in a casual leaning pose. Without waiting for an answer from anyone else, she hurried over to him. "Captain Jack, are you alright?"

Touched by her concern for him, Jack smiled and hoped it wasn't obvious that he was just pretending to be casually leaning on the capstan when he was relying on it to keep him upright.

"Jus' fine, swee'eart. An' you?" Jade nodded, not wanting to tell him her ribs were a little sore from when he had knocked into her to get her out of the way of danger. She had a feeling that would upset him, and it didn't hurt that much anyway. He patted her shoulder lightly and smiled down at her and she could tell he was tired and pained by the look in his eyes. "Why don't ye get Mr. Gibbs t' help ye count yer findings, aye?"

Understanding that he wanted to be left alone for a moment, Jade nodded and walked away a bit, thinking. _Poor Captain Jack_, Jade thought, _he got hurt from whatever he was protecting _me_ from...he protected me…again…_This realization made her look over her shoulder at him, and it reminded her of the dream she'd had as she observed him still standing at the capstan. _He saved my life…after he's known me for a few days…_

Jade's eyes widened at this realization. His actions up until his recue in the cave told her he cared about her, but his risking his life for her? That…"_That's what daddies __**do**__" _came the small voice in her head that sounded like her imaginary friend, Jack. "Shut UP!" she hissed under her breath. _Stop getting my hopes up! _

Giving her head a shake to try to get rid of those teasing thoughts, Jade walked around the group of men looking through the treasure with Mr. Gibbs, occasionally glancing through a gap to gaze in awe at all the sparkly treasures. Mr. Gibbs was writing things down in a book as they showed him what they had.

"What are you doing?" He looked up for a moment and smiled.

"Taking inventory, lass." He held up a handful of coins. "We want t' know how much of each form o' currency we 'ave…as well as know what else we managed t' pick up." Jade nodded in understanding as another crew member emptied a bag of more treasure onto the decks of the Pearl…

Something small with matted brown fur burst forth out of the pile of loot it had stowed away in, jumped up in Jade's face and screamed a high pitched, angry shriek, baring all the sharp teeth in its mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jade's blood curdling scream was so loud that it made everyone jump and cover their ears…even the furry creature who shrieked in alarm to find that something else could scream louder than he!

Not looking where she was going, Jade ran right into the door of the great cabin before she yanked it open and ran to duck under the table where she trembled just as she had her first morning aboard the _Pearl_. She didn't cry…she was too terrified for tears! What WAS that thing?

"Tha' was Barbossa's vile li'l pet which he unfortunately named after me." Captain Jack's voice, combined with the door shutting soundly behind him, relaxed Jade but she didn't move from her defensive position of curling herself into a ball with her hands behind her head. "Did it hurt ye?" Jade shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

"No," she pouted as her breathing slowed and she relaxed enough to crawl out from under the table and carefully stand up. "But he scared me really bad. I-I've never seen one of those before, and he screamed right in my face, and I saw all his sharp teeth! I was afraid he was going to bite me. What _is_ that thing?"

"A monkey, swee'eart, and I don't fink he's ever bitten anyone but I wouldn't get close enough t' find out." Shaking her head hard, Jade agreed.

"I don't want it anywhere near me! Especially if he was _Barbossa's_ pet!" Jade pressed her hand to her chest and sighed. "I don't want any more scary things to happen to me today! Can I stay in here with you? Will you look through my treasure with me? I-I feel safe with you." Jade told him, looking at her pigeon-toed bare feet shyly.

Touched by her admission, Jack smiled and nodded, pulling out a chair to sit down. Then Jade had an idea and just handed him the bag. "Here. I want you to have my treasure, Captain Jack, for saving me." The smile disappeared from Jack's face, his pride and feelings hurt that she would think that she owed him anything.

"I din't do it for profit, lass." Looking into his eyes, Jade pouted in frustration that he didn't understand her meaning.

"But pirates like treasure, right? Well this is all I got and I want you to have it! In thanks, not payment!" Her hand wrapped around the opening, Jade thrust it at him again, insistently. "Please?" Sighing, Jack took it from her. Yet, just when Jade was about to sigh in relief, he opened her hands and pressed the bag into them, closing her small hands around it as he looked into her eyes.

"Th' best fanks ye could give me, love, is t' keep it for yerself as a reminder o' your first bit o' piratin'." Between the hypnotic power his dark eyes and husky voice held over her and the feel of his warm, rough hands over hers, Jade had a hard time forming words so she just nodded. When she finally tore her eyes from his, they drifted to the strand of beads hanging to the left of his face and she smiled.

"Like how you string beads and things in your hair? I-I heard someone say that's why you have them, there." Jack lifted a hand to twiddle the beads a bit.

"Aye, jus' like that." Jade smiled and then looked at the hand twiddling the beads and noticed that his left hand now had a ring upon it, a big silver one with an oval face set with a light green oval stone and a silver dragon covering it.

"Captain Jack, you got a new ring! Did you find it in the cave?" Jack nodded, grinning.

"Aye. Ye like it?" She nodded. "Ye know wot kind o' stone tha' tis?" Jade shook her head, too entranced by the ring to notice the twinkling tenderness in his eyes.

"Well, no, but it's pretty. What is it?" Turning her face to meet his with one finger to her chin, Jack looked in her eyes and grinned.

"Jade." She blinked and nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I'm listening." Captain Jack laughed at her response, his teeth gleaming as his shoulders shook with his head.

"Nay, love," he laughed more, "Th' name o' the _stone_ is jade." She blushed and looked back down to the ring, embarrassed by her mistake. It was short-lived though, as something clicked in her mind. Her head snapped up as she looked at the strand of beads in his hair, again. He got a ring with jade in it…her name, and he collected things from his experiences he wanted to remember…A slow grin spread on her face.

"You…you want to remember me?" Jade asked softly, shyly. "You've only known me a few days and you got something to remember me by? Why me?" Jack sighed at her question, but instead of avoiding it, he lifted a finger to lightly stroke her cheek as he softly replied.

"Well, it ain't often I come across a lass as sweet an' pure as you are, Jadie," She blushed more at this before he continued with a teasing smile, "And I don't want t' forget the wee lassie who loves t' flatter me every chance she gets. I can't get enough o' that!" Jade giggled.

"Alright, Captain Jack, I'll flatter you every chance I get from now on!" Jade waved her arms with her words, giggling more. Boy, he really was rubbing off on her! "So, will you look through _my_ treasure with me?" Jack chuckled and emptied her bag on the table in front of them.

"Tha's wot I like t' hear, darling. Ye gots t' learn t' be possessive o' wot's yours or people will take it all away from ye…" Jack shook his head and cleared his throat, hoping she didn't hear the sad undertones but she was too entranced by the gold glittering in the candlelight that flickered from the carefully spaced candles on the table. "Alrigh, tha's a ruby…"

۞

The _Pearl_ was on her way to a small pirate-friendly port not too far from where the Isle De Muerta had, in Gibbs' words, "Gone all pear-shaped and reclaimed by the sea" to stock up, as well as pick up some other things that Captain Jack was being a bit mysterious about. Jade was getting used to this from him so she didn't bother pressing further. She was sure she'd find out eventually, anyway.

Jade was not in her usual sunny mood, or what had become usual in her days aboard the Pearl, and she'd become a bit sullen and more quiet than was normal for her. Her times with Captain Jack during the day brightened her some, as time with him always did. Marty teased her often that she lit up so much to see the Captain that it was like the sun had just risen again!

"Miss Jade, are ye alright, lass?" Jade shook herself out of her stupor and sighed. Mr. Gibbs was trying to teach her sums and she was too tired and distracted to pay attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gibbs. I just can't focus tonight." He pressed one of his big hands to her forehead but shook his head, as it wasn't feverish at all. "I don't feel sick, just a bit sad…and confused." Putting the quill down, he wrapped both arms around the child's waist as she sat in his lap.

"What's on your mind, lass?" Playing idly with the fabric of his shirt, Jade sighed.

"Well…what do you call it when you are talking about a situation you're pretending is made up but it's really…real?" Gibbs chuckled at the lass's description of such a situation.

"Ah, that would be referred to as a hypothetical situation, Miss Jade." She nodded.

"Alright, here's a hippofetical situation. Let's say, when we go to this port, we meet my daddy only we don't know he's my daddy and he does but he doesn't say anything about it because he doesn't want me and yet doesn't want to hurt my feelings. What then, mr. Gibbs? What if we meet my daddy and he doesn't want me? What am I going to do then? I don't have anywhere to go!" Before she could get too worked up, Gibbs put a finger on her small mouth to silence her.

"Calm down, Miss Jade, and chew on this: Your mother didn't tell your father that she was expectin' you, did she? Nor that you existed at all?" Jade nodded.

"That's right. She refused to, because she insisted she didn't need his help or want it."

"Well, ye see lass, for a man t' find out he's going to be a father is a rather large thing t' get accustomed to. And that's in th' usual circumstances when a man is told such a thing when his lady tells him when she's expectin'.

For a man t' find out he's a father when his child's already nine and he hasn't had any experience with children up until that point can be rather disconcertin' and takes a bit o' time to adjust to. If this hypothetical situation o' yours turns out t' be true, give the man a bit o' time to come t' terms before ye assume 'e doesn't want ye."

Jade was quiet, but she seemed calmer as she pondered what he'd just told her. Then she looked up at him. "What's today, Mr. Gibbs?"

"Ye mean the day o' the week or the date?"

"The…date…" she replied slowly. He studied the guarded look in her deep blue eyes, saddened that such a look would be in the eyes of a nine year old lass, or that it would have a reason to be there. She was protecting herself from something, disappointment, it seemed, from the expression on her face.

"April nineteenth, Miss Jade. Why do you ask?" She sighed and slid out of his lap.

"I'll be ten tomorrow…" she hastily swiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "Ten years old. The older I get, the harder it'll be for my daddy to get used to being my daddy. Why did Mama have to keep him away from me?" Gibbs sighed.

"I dunno, lass, but it was a mistake. Any man would be lucky to have you for his little girl." Jade blushed and hugged the bear of a first mate, her small arms not quite going around him.

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs." Patting her hair sadly, he sighed again.

"Get ready for kip, lass, and I'll send the Captain in t' tuck ye in." She let go of him and obediently went into her small bed chamber to wash her face in the small bowl put in there just for her.

Leaving her alone, Gibbs went up to the helm, his sympathy for the lass clear on his face. "Wot's wrong, mate?" Jack asked him as he took his turn at the helm. It was almost time for them to trade off and it gave them a chance to talk privately.

"It seems th' lass may be onto ye, Jack. She didn't say as much but she hinted that she suspects her father knows she exists but isn't telling her because he doesn't want her. I told 'er that isn't necessarily th' case…"

Jack shot him a warning glare, causing Gibbs to add quickly, "I didn't tell her, Jack! I simply told 'er to be patient, that when we meet 'er father he may have to adjust to being a father before he lets her in on th' truth." Jack sighed with relief before handing the helm over to his first mate.

"Keepin' her on course?" Jack nodded and quietly started to head for the stairs that led down to the main deck. "Oh and Jack? Tomorrow is Miss Jade's tenth birthday and while she didn't say it, I could tell she's rather resigned that no one will care. She also believes the older she gets, th' harder it will be for her daddy to accept her into his life."

Jack nodded once before heading down and into his cabin, his dark eyes sad to think of birthdays going by with no one to care enough to commemorate it, and the feel of being unwanted. With a hand on the handle of his cabin door, Jack closed his eyes and made up his mind that his child would no longer have to know that sort of pain…

۞

"Mornin' love! Time t' get up, Jadie." The sound of Captain Jack's husky, happy voice roused Jade from her deep sleep with a smile. Raising her arms over her head in a stretch, Jade smiled up at him, noticing that he looked even more handsome than usual somehow, but she was too shy to tell him that. He was wearing clothes that were very similar to his usual outfit, but looked newer and more brightly colored and he looked like he'd taken extra care to brush the hair that wasn't wound in braids or ropes.

"Morning, Captain Jack" Jade rubbed her eyes and her cheeks colored a bit. "You look a little dressed up. Are you going somewhere? Is there a special occasion?" He grinned.

"Yes on both counts, lass. We're in port, and it's a special occasion! Sit up!" Jade obeyed, wondering what he was up to. Did Mr. Gibbs tell him? But then why would they care? She shouldn't get excited, she coached herself. But then Captain Jack took her left hand in his and the next thing she knew, there was a pretty silver ring with fancy designs in the band on the third finger of her hand and set with a pretty dark red stone with tiny red ones around it. Speechless with awe, she looked up at him, unaware of the first happy tear she'd ever shed that was trickling down her cheek until he wiped it away with his thumb, his dark eyes looking at her with great affection.

"Happy Birfday, swee'eart. Th' first o' many birfday presents for me li'l girl..." It took a second for this to sink in, but when it did, Jade's head snapped up in surprise. Did he just say-?

"You're my daddy?" Jack nodded, hoping she wouldn't detect that he was nervous and afraid of her reaction. Would she be pleased? She was smiling…no, grinning! Jack sighed with relief. Jade held up the hand with her new ring. "And this…" she pointed to it, "This means you're going to keep me on the Pearl with you? That you _want_ to be my daddy?"

"You seem 'appy about that," he commented hopefully.

"HAPPY?" Jade laughed, the sweet squeaky giggle he loved to hear. "Happy? I-I don't think there's a word for how happy I am, now! This's the best birthday present, ever! You're my daddy! You're just like the daddy I dreamed of! Better, even!" Without warning, Jade threw herself at him, hugging him around his shoulders for all she was worth.

The sudden direct contact with her shocked Jack and rendered unable to respond for the surprise that his child was hugging him as only a child could, unable to stop talking about how happy she was that he was her father.

A grin spread over his face, one of relief, mostly, and Jack wrapped his arms around her firmly, holding her close and finding his phobia of touch had completely disappeared with regards to her, and he gave her a small extra squeeze as he purred contentedly, "Mine!"


	14. Jade Sparrow's New Wardrobe

Jade had never been as happy or excited in her life, and it showed. She'd been skipping about the decks, from the helm where she proudly stood as her father carefully guided the Pearl into a dock slip, to the rail where she observed the bustling town from afar while the crew furled the sails and her daddy designated who was on which shift for watch and going ashore for supplies and shore leave.

From the rail of the Pearl, the town looked like an exciting place, full of colorful stalls and people calling out to the shoppers, women with baskets on their arms and hats tied on their heads with wide, brightly colored ribbons to dress up their otherwise plain dresses. Children played in the streets, laughing and dodging the stray chickens as they hit large hoops with sticks to make them roll.

Jade could not wait to see it closer, and would have skipped down the gangplank had she not been warned that it wasn't safe. But once she was on the docks, she let go of her father's hand and knelt at the edge to look at the fish swimming under the dock, her eyes growing wide when she saw a crab walking sideways along the reeds swaying with the tide.

So engrossed in watching the creature's way of walking that Jack had to grab her quickly before she went over the side, for Jade had leaned over so far that just another inch and she would have gone head over heels into the harbor. "Careful, swee'eart," he warned whilst chuckling as he set her on her feet, "For tha' would 'ave been the end of our trip ashore, an' we don't have any clothes for ye to change into yet!" Jade giggled.

"I saw a crab trying to catch a fish!" Jade hurried to the other side of the dock, bending forward at the waist with her hands on her knees, peering into the water. "Oh, he missed it! Better luck next time, mate!" Even Ana smiled in spite of herself at Jade's enthusiasm. She'd wanted to do her own thing on shore leave, but Jack had promised her she'd get her due after she accompanied them to the shops where they'd be buying Jade her new clothes to offer a female's imput. Ana knew they were just intimidated by the prospect of going into a shop full of women and didn't want to admit to it.

Jade skipped ahead of them a few feet and then skipped back, her blue eyes dancing as she laughed, ducking around her father before slipping between him and Gibbs to run ahead of them, a sight that made Gibbs chuckle and then quickly hide it with coughs. For Jade had just demonstrated that along with many other things she inherited from her father, she also inherited his way of running a bit like a lizard, with arms waving wildly waving in the air!

Pivoting at the point where the dock ended and the dirt road, Jade waved her arms excitedly, her hands beckoning to them as she bounced on the balls of her feet. How she didn't get a splinter with her skipping and running was beyond them. "Hurry!" She was calling to them, her voice still full of bright laughter.

"I want to see everything there is to see, _everything!_ " Jade spread her arms out wide and then spun in place, laughing even when she lost her balance and fell on her bottom in the dirty street. "Oops!" Jack chuckled as he helped her to her feet. "I guess I do have sea legs after all, either that or it's just me being my usual clumsy self! Where are we going first? Can we get shoes first? Do I have to have shoes? Can I have boots?" Jack chuckled.

"Slow down, Jadie, an' let me answer one question b'fore ye ask another, aright?" Jade covered her mouth, sheepishly smiling.

"Sorry. I got carried away, I'm just so excited!" Indeed, she was so excited that she actually squeaked the last word before her attention was drawn away from him by a parade of ducks with a downy, waddling yellow duckling bringing up the rear. "Aww, he's so cute!" Jack snickered before bringing Jade's attention back to him by taking hold of her hands.

"I need ye to listen t' me, swee'eart., before we head into th' fracas over there, as this is very important." Jade nodded, still smiling but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was paying attention. "While we're in port, I want ye t' call me 'Captain Jack', just like ye used to before this morning, savvy?" The corners of Jade's mouth dropped and her blue eyes stopped dancing, instead showing a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"Why can't I call you Daddy? Don't you like it?" Worried she might start crying, Jack was quick to reassure her.

"O' course I like it, Jadie, that ain't the issue. Th' issue is tha'-" Jack sighed, pulling his child closer to him so their faces were closer. "Ye know I'm a pirate, and ye know pirates are criminals, right?" Jade nodded as she noted the odd look in her father's eyes, a mix of sadness and bitterness, and decided that once they were away from prying eyes, she'd give him a hug to make him feel better.

"I'm not ashamed of you," she said with soft, quiet determination. "It doesn't matter to me if you're a criminal, just that you're my daddy. That's all that matters to me, and I'm proud to have you for my father!" Jack smiled and lifted a hand to caress Jade's face softly, pushing a curl behind her ear that had escaped out of the braid he'd made with the front section of her hair that morning.

"Fank ye, darling, but that ain't my point, either. Th' point is tha' yer old man has enemies, like most criminals do, an' it would be safer for you if ye don't align yerself wif me in that way while in port. Ye can still call me daddy to yer 'earts content when we're on th' Pearl, just not in port. Now do ye savvy?" Jade nodded.

"Aye, I understand, and I'll _try_ to remember, but don't you think people will be able to tell that we're related?" Jack snorted and shrugged as he stood up.

"Well they can suspect all they want, but we won't confirm it for them. Now let's get ye some shoes or boots b'fore ye step on somefin'."

۞

The busy market seemed even busier as the quartet entered the thick of it and Jade tightened her grip on Mr Gibbs' hand as she listened to it all.

"Ye call this fresh fish? It smells like ye caught it last week!" A sharp-nosed, shrill voiced housewife trilled at the fish merchant.

"How do ye sleep at night, chargin' such a price for beef? I think you're adding weight t' the scale!" Howled another woman with squabbling twin boys wrestling in the mud behind her.

"What d'ye mean, spendin' all our money on those foolish ribbons an' lace?" The bellowed voice of a man hollering at his wife made Jade jump and her sympathy for the woman grew when she realized how far away they were and how much louder that bellowing voice must have seamed when he was nose to nose with her.

"What do you mean you're out of that cut o' ham?"

"These eggs are broken! And that one's rotten!"

With every angry shout, the loud and bustling marketplace became less and less like the exciting place she'd expected it to be when she viewed it from the rail of the _Pearl_. There were other children in the marketplace, but they were all older than her and working with their parents or they were apprentices making deliveries for their masters.

"Henry hurry up!"

"Something wrong, Miss Jade?" Jade looked up at Mr. Gibbs in surprise and then down at where her hand was clutching his so tightly that her knuckles were white, though not with fear, but anger at what she saw.

Oh, that's how he could tell. "I'm scared. Everyone's so loud and they sound so cross!" Ana snorted as the small group of four continued down the crowded dirt street.

"They're not cross with you, what is there to be afraid of?" Both Gibbs and Jack glared at Ana for belittling Jade's fears before they turned to Jade, who had moved close to Jack, slipping her hand into his as she answered Ana's question.

"I just don't like crowds," She answered in a small voice. "They make me nervous, especially when everyone is frazzled and cross. They're more likely to yell at you if you get in their way..." What Jade didn't say was that the other reason crowds frightened her was the time she was surrounded by a crowd debating who would get to enslave her, just before she was grabbed and taken to the Devil's Handmaiden. Jade looked up at her father. "You won't let them yell at me, will you, D-Captain Jack?"

"I certainly shall not let anyone yell a' MY daughter, Jadie," and looking up to shoot an icy glare at AnaMaria, he said through a false smile, "I shall also rebuff those wot 'ave let their tongues loosen wif tart words, knowing 'ow my daughter has been treated!"

Ana seethed to herself as she followed the other three down the street towards the cobbler's shingle. She'd liked Jade when she first came aboard, but recently she had started to find the child's sweet, timid and shy nature rather cloying and irritating. The sooner Jack found her a ship, the better, as both the father and child Sparrow were grating on her last nerve.

۞

The door jingling over the doorway made both Jack and Jade jump a little in surprise, and thus made Gibbs and Ana smile until a woman bustled over to them. The shingle over the door read "Thompson's Belles and Beaus", which made Ana shudder at the awful puns. The woman was a strongly built lass, who appeared to be in her late fifties or early sixties. Her salt and pepper hair was twisted into a braided bun on the crown of her head and her bright gray eyes sparkled at them behind a pair of spectacles.

"Good morning, good morning!" Her smile was wide and friendly as she closed the door behind the foursome while taking in the appearance of each of them. The broad and strong bear of a man just like her own late Samuel, salt and pepper mutton chops and all; the dark and handsome young man who was clearly a ship's captain by his way of dress, likely a pirate but that hardly mattered to Ruth Thompson at her age. A customer was a customer, and she couldn't afford to be picky.

If Ruth were to be honest, the only person in the party who made her even a bit nervous was not the pirate captain but the woman accompanying him. It was clear from body language that they were not together other than as captain and crewmember. The woman was taller than he was by a fraction of an inch or so, and it was too clear that she did not like being in a shop such as Thompson's.

"What can I do for you, Captain?" She asked the captain, smiling up at the young man whose downward gaze brought her attention to the child holding his hand. Her skin was the same caramel color as his, her eyes the same shape, though they were a deep blue instead of the chocolate brown of his eyes. It was clear that she was his child but Ruth decided not to let on that she knew this.

"It would seem we 'ave a need for some clothes for th' lass." Ruth looked down at the girl again, noting the child's outfit of a shirt and breeches that had been handed down by whoever on the crew was closest to her size, a cabin boy perhaps. Sea boots the same color as the captain's covered her feet, the tops circling her calves without seeming to touch them. Her small face was thin and one of her small artistic hands was at her mouth as she chewed on a nail and ducked her face into the captain's linen coat.

Jade felt uncomfortable under this woman's gaze as she couldn't help but feel like the woman was scrutinizing her, making a catalog of her faults. The more the woman looked at her, the closer Jade inched to her father until she was half-hidden by the skirt of his coat. It was this that made Mrs. Thompson look away from Jade, allowing her to breathe easier.

"Well then, some dresses perhaps? I'm sure ye don't intend for her to do work that requires her to dress like a lad." Ana snorted.

"She's going to be living on a ship, shirts and breeches will do for the life she'll be leading." She snapped at the woman and Jade held her father's hand a little tighter. He glared at Ana before turning to Mrs. Thompson with a charming smile.

"Don't mind 'er, love, she's always like tha', don't take it personally." The shopkeeper smiled and looked down to the spot where the child had been standing. She was no longer holding her father's hand and it took a moment for her to realize the child was hiding behind the captain with two small brown hands clutching the folds of the coat's wide skirt.

"Well, we do carry some shirts and breeches already made since most men an' lads usually do not order more before the ones they're wearing are torn so we should have some in this lass's size. Well, maybe bigger, as most lads do not become ship's boys until they're twelve, but she can always grow into them." Jade scowled a bit, knowing the woman's words meant that she thought Jade to be much younger than twelve.

Mrs. Thompson bustled off, and Jade silently watched as she pulled shirts off a shelf, three white shirts and one blue, then three black breeches and one of dark gray. She placed them on a counter near where they stood and looked down at Jade.

"How old are you, child?" Jade was relieved that she didn't guess, knowing it would be a few years younger than her actual age.

"I'm ten, ma'am." She responded quietly but politely.

"Today's 'er birthday, as a matter o' fact." Mr. Gibbs told the woman and Jade blushed when Mrs. Thompson clapped her hands together.

"Well that is special! Well, I hate to be a bit of a pushy busy body here, but no little girl should be without a lovely dress on her birthday!" Before anyone could argue, Mrs. Thompson scurried away as fast as a woman taking lady like steps can scurry, and when she returned a bit out of breath, she proudly held up a dress.

"This was made for a lass just a bit bigger than you, child, but after we were done they couldn't pay for it so I just kept it aside. Why don't you come out from behind the captain and see what you think?"

Jade did not fully come out from behind Jack, but she did stick her head out enough to see the dress. It was not really all that frilly, Jade thought, but it was lovely in its simplicity. The blue shade of the simply cut gown matched her eyes. The bodice of the gown was simple, with a plain neckline, but the sleeves caught Jade's attention the most. The blue fabric of the dress formed a ruffle at the elbows and was trimmed with eyelet lace, and the sleeves just above the ruffle at the elbow were trimmed with a sky-blue ribbon that was tied in a small bow on the side of the sleeves.

"Seems the child likes the dress, Captain! Surely it wouldn't hurt t' let her have it for her birthday?" Jade ducked behind her father again, hoping no one would get upset with her for showing that she liked the dress and possibly ruining their bargain. She needn't have worried. Jack looked behind him, and smiled to see just Jade's small hand clutching his coat. Gently removing her hand, he held it and led her away from the woman so they could speak privately.

"Did ye like the dress?" Jade hesitated, and then nodded slowly before quickly adding, "But you're getting me so much already, D-Captain Jack! I-I don't really need a dress." Jack lifted her chin and looked her in the eye.

"But ye want it, don't ye?" She nodded. "Then it's yours! Just 'ave t' talk her down in th' price." Jade giggled and leaned forward to whisper as softly as she could.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, child." Jack said, softly..."An' there is another thing tha' I want ye t' remember. Yer life is different, now, an' life among pirates consists of goin' after wot ye wants. Life is full o' those wantin' t' take things from ye, so 'tis necessary t' surround yerself wif things tha' ye fancy... or at least, in your case, ye can ask _**me**_ for them. Yer mother might say 'tis spoilin', but yer mother din't know twaddle 'bout real life, aye? She migh' think I spoil meself wif material fings, but she spoiled herself wif pious airs an' a mean spirit! Now... le's go see 'bout yer new garments."

Jade was trying to understand the warmth that was beginning to glow within herself, as her father held both of her hands as he spoke to her.

"Aye, D-Captain Jack. I'll try not to ask too often, alright? But I do love the dress!" she smiled up at him. Giving her small hands a squeeze, Jack smiled fondly at her as they walked over to Mrs. Thompson.

"We'll take th' dress as well as everyfin' else a lass may need." Jade noticed Ana was rolling her eyes and she stuck her tongue out at her, catching the woman off guard so much that she actually laughed a little. Good, Jade thought, she's far too much of a sourpuss.

"Wonderful, Captain Sparrow," Mrs. Thompson was saying as she began to package up the things they'd already selected for Jade. "I'll get one of the girls to measure her and do some alterations on the gown, and I'll make sure they leave enough fabric to let it out as she grows."

Going to a door near the counter, Mrs. Thompson called in a sing-song voice, "Oh Beatrice, dear! Stop gossiping child and do what I pay ye for!" Jade giggled but wiped the smile off her face when Beatrice, a willowy teen with bright green eyes and blonde hair came to the front of the shop. She carried the same airs as Jade's own mother had, one of aloof superiority, and Jade could tell that Beatrice was just as unhappy about being stuck on this island as her mother had been, stuck in Tortuga.

"Come on, girly." Jade pouted and glared at Beatrice, as she was beginning to really dislike being called "Girly" since it was what Ana always called her when she was exasperated with her. Beatrice took Jade's free hand and pulled her through the door to a smaller room with pinewood floors, tall full-length mirrors and a cushioned stool. Beatrice closed the door and locked it, making Jade a little nervous.

"Oh calm down, girly, it's just to keep people out! You don't want everyone to see you in your undergarments, do you?" Jade blushed.

"I have no undergarments. They were all ruined." Beatrice blinked and opened the door enough to tell Mrs. Thompson to encourage the captain to buy some undergarments. After a few minute's wait, a pile of folded clothes was passed to the young woman and she turned to Jade.

"Alright, take your clothes off, girly." Jade scowled up at her.

"My name is _Jade_. Stop calling me 'girly'. I _don't_ like it!" It was Beatrice's turn to scowl, but she turned it into a sickingly sweet smile.

"Very well then, _Jade_, please take your clothes off." Rolling her eyes, Jade complied with a suffering sigh, regretting it when Beatrice gasped and tightly grasped Jade's wrists in her hands, turning her arms this way and that. "OH MY WORD! You poor dear!" Jade tried to pull her arms away from Beatrice's grasp, not liking the way she was handling her. The bruises that the crew of the _Devil's Handmaiden_ had given her were now yellowed around the edges and Jade had to admit that they did look pretty bad but she hated being handled like she was now.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" But Beatrice did not let go, nor did she loosen her grip on Jade's wrists. She didn't like the sudden look of false sympathy on the older girl's face.

"Listen, dear, I will help you find somewhere safe to stay where those men and that woman can't hurt you anymore." To think that anyone would accuse her daddy of hurting her made Jade's blood boil!

"He would never hurt me, none of them would! They're all very nice to me and Captain Jack's my f-my friend!" Beatrice narrowed her green eyes at Jade.

"Well someone hurt you!" Jade's eyes grew wide and then narrowed.

"Aye, someone did hurt me but it _**wasn't them**_! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you're obviously a frightened child who has been forced to lie for them so much that you can't tell the difference between truth and falsehoods!" Beatrice screamed at Jade. Instead of making her cry, her words only made Jade angrier and she stomped her foot on the floor.

"But I **_am_** telling the truth, you're just too stubborn to listen to me! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

"Wanna bet?"

"BEATRICE!" Jade jumped when the voice of Mrs. Thompson bellowed at the younger woman. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you scaring our customer?" Beatrice stood up straight to face her employer.

"She's not scaring me, ma'am, she's making me mad!" Jade glared up at Beatrice as she took advantage of the silly nit's flustered state to finally yank her arms away, rubbing at her wrists that hurt from the older girl's cold grasp.

"Ma'am, look at this child!" Beatrice reached behind her to grab Jade's wrist again and pull her forward to show Mrs. Thompson the yellowed bruises on Jade's thin arms. "Those people she's with, they have been hitting her!" Jade tried to yank her wrists out of Beatrice's grasp again.

"No they DON'T!" Looking to Mrs. Thompson, Jade shook her head frantically. "They don't, I promise! They would never, ever hurt me! These bruises are from someone else!" Glaring up at Beatrice, Jade couldn't help but add, "And I'll have some from _**you**_, I'm sure!" Mrs. Thompson gasped as she came over and extracted Jade's wrists from Beatrice's claw-like grasp.

"Beatrice, control yourself! I saw this child with her guardians and believe me when I tell you the look this child was giving the Captain was NOT one an abused child would give to their abuser! Now be gone before I make up my mind to terminate you, regardless of my friendship with your poor mother!"

Beatrice stormed off in a huff. Mrs. Thompson sighed as she watched the young woman go. "Honestly I don't know what I'll do with that girl. Her mother is a childhood friend of mine so I hired Beatrice as a favor to the family. Oldest of 15 children and the silliest of all, so don't you pay her any mind, y'ear?" Jade smiled and nodded as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"Yes, ma'am." The cross look melted away and Mrs. Thompson smiled down at Jade as she tied an apron around her ample waist and sought out a pincushion as she finished her story about Beatrice.

"My friend, Clarice, bless her heart, was forced t' marry a fool of a man because her dowry didn't allow her a man with more brains than this pincushion, 'ere. Gives th' saying 'a fool and his money are soon parted' a whole new meaning! Spends all 'is wages at th' tavern so they need Beatrice t' work to make ends meet. I don't care for the girl, but tis a favor to a friend, as I said." Jade nodded, but the words still didn't make her think any better of Beatrice, though she did feel sorry for the girl's mother. It also made her wonder. Was her Grandmother O'Malley as bad as her mother or was she a woman saddled with a silly daughter like Clarice?

"Please forgive me for being forward, but if the good Captain did not hit you, then who did?" Mrs. Thompson's question brought Jade out of her thoughts as she took her hand to help her onto the cushioned stool.

"Bad men," she said quietly, "They didn't like the color of my skin. Captain Jack saved my life when they tried to kill me. He's nice to me and he would never, ever hurt me." Mrs. Thompson smiled up at Jade and patted her side gently.

"I believe you, dear one. Now, let's see how well you can stay still."

۞

After what seemed like hours, Mrs. Thompson was finally done pinning and making the alterations to Jade's dress and had helped her put it on. "Ohhh aren't you a vision, child? And the easiest child I've ever had to measure for alterations! You are by far the best behaved young lass I've had the pleasure of knowing, and that's includin' me own girls!" Jade giggled, blushing. "Look at yourself in the mirror!" Jade turned to face the full-length mirror, her breath taken away when she saw her reflection.

"Wow, I look like I'm about to attend a dance, don't I? Not that I know how to dance, and I'm so clumsy that I don't think I'd be any good at it, but oh in this dress I can imagine that I can dance like a lady!"

"Well you certainly look like a young lady in your pretty gown!" Mrs. Thompson said, not wanting to dampen the child's joy by telling her it was meant to be a simple working dress. "Why don't we show your Captain Jack how well his money is being spent, hmm?" Jade blushed again and then remembered how her daddy had bowed to her a few days ago. She knew there was something girls did in response to a gentleman bowing to them...oh a curtsy, but didn't know how to do it...but Mrs. Thompson would!

"Mrs. Thompson? Could you teach me how to curtsy?" Standing in front of the child, the shopkeeper took hold of her wide skirt and petticoats and lifted them enough so Jade could see what her feet were doing. Jade watched the heel of Mrs. Thompson's right foot go behind her left and her legs bend at the knee. When Jade copied her, she wobbled a bit but to her relief she didn't fall.

"Well, that will do. Tis not like you're planning on meeting the queen anytime soon." Jade giggled. "Come on, child, let's go out, I'm sure the captain and the other gentleman are getting restless. One thing a woman learns after forty years of marriage is not to leave a man waiting too long in a woman's shop." Jade giggled. "Not to mention that woman looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here as well!"

"AnaMaria's more like a boy than a girl. She doesn't like girly things, I don't think, but I like some girly things." Mrs. Thompson chuckled.

"Well then I shall do you another favor and talk your handsome Captain into purchasing you a pretty nightshift, as all wee lasses should have a nice soft nightshift to wear to bed!" Jade grinned widely.

"I'd like that, Mrs. Thompson, thank you!"

"Your welcome, dear heart. Come on!" Jade skipped forward, beaming up at her father.

"How do I look?" Jade was bouncing on her toes, excited.

"Absolutely radiant, Miss Jade!" Mr. Gibbs said with a big grin, making her blush happily.

"Stunnin', love, absolutely stunning!" Her father's praise made Jade glow with happiness and he grin spread even wider as Mrs. Thompson had her spin to show off the whole dress.

"Look! The skirt twirls! Isn't it pretty?" Ana rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You look ridiculous!" Before either Jack or Gibbs could say anything, Jade rolled her own blue eyes. "Oh shut it!" Ana's sourpuss ways were not going to get her down after the glowing praise of her daddy!

Jack slowly turned his head and look at AnaMaria, his husky voice growling, in a low tone, "My Jadie looks absolutely beautiful... _**You**_ are th' one wot is goin' to look ridiculous as ye stand at the docks, watchin' th' Pearl sail wifout ye! I mean it!" A beringed finger jabbed into Ana's glowering face, "... One more word..."

Checking his own tongue, he turned back to Jade with a flamboyant flair, and he bowed low, sweeping his hat off and purring, "Milady!"

Ignoring Ana's grumbling and glaring at her daddy, Jade dipped a sweet, if a bit wobbly, curtsy. "Captain!"

۞

The sun was turning a lovely fiery orange and dipping lower and lower in the sky when Jade, her daddy and Mr. Gibbs emerged tired from the last shop they needed to visit for the day. Despite her exhaustion, Jade was beaming, for over the blue dress she'd been allowed to wear out of Mrs. Thompson's store, she was wearing a dark gray linen coat just like her daddy's and on her head she wore a hat that matched his. She didn't care that it might have looked a bit odd for a girl to wear a lad's coat over a blue dress with sea boots and a leather tricorn. She liked her outfit! Stifling a yawn, Jade shook her head a bit, determined to not end the day yet, and she still had an important matter to discuss with her father when they got a moment alone. She got her chance when they reached the end of the dock where the Pearl's gangplank rested. Mr. Gibbs ran Jade's new wardrobe up to the cabin and then hurried back down.

"Well Captain, Miss Jade, this is where I leave ye both, as I 'ave some errands t' run before I return to the Pearl t' dine with ye' tonight." Taking Jade's hand in his, Gibbs bent over it and gave it a kiss. "Good evening, milady!" Jade giggled as he let go of her hand. "Captain," Jack nodded back at him before turning to head up the gangplank.

"Milady?" Jade reached her hand up and placed it in the crook of her father's arm. "Ye look like you've got somefin' on your mind, swee'eart." Jade nodded.

"Well, I was thinking about something today. Mama insisted I have her last name for obvious reasons," Jade rolled her eyes and sighed a bit. "But I was wondering if, since we didn't talk about it this morning when you told me you're my daddy, if that meant that I could change my last name. I like my first name, but I don't want to be an O'Malley anymore. I never really did, but until today I didn't know my daddy's last name, so i didn't have anything to change it too..." She walked through the cabin door when he opened it for her, and turned to face him.

"I'll understand if you don't want me to take your name though for safety reasons...sorta like you want me to call you Captain Jack when we're in port..." As Jade watched, her father's eyes softened and he started to smile before his mouth stretched into one of his gleaming grins, the gold teeth shining in the light from the candles he was lighting around the cabin as the sun set. His husky voice was soft as he looked up at her.

"Ye want t' be Jade Sparrow?" Jade's blue eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly.

"Aye! I like the way it sounds, already! Jade Sparrow sounds a lot better than Jade O'Malley, don't you think, Daddy?"

"I do, tis much more better. An when we're in port, ye can just give 'em yer first name, which I noticed ye did today." Jade grinned and hugged him. "Now, let's 'ave some supper, aye?" Jade blinked.

"We just came back to the ship, Daddy, Duncan can't be ready for us, can he?" Taking her hand in his, Jack grinned widely as he led her out to the decks, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Jade felt his ropes and braids of hair tickle her cheek as he leaned down to whisper to her.

"He can when ye's been preparin' a special supper all day for a certain girl's birfday!" Jade's head swiveled quickly as she looked up at her father.

"A special dinner? For me?" Jack waved a hand at the men sitting on barrels and crates in a corner.

"And a band t' play music! Ye see, love, pirates love t' party an 'ave fun and you 'ave just presented us wif the best excuse, a birfday so we shall commemorate yer birfday wif the most fun party th' Pearl has ever hosted!" Jade was grinning so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt!

"OY! Listen up ye scurvy dogs!" Jack bellowed at his crew, "In case ye din't already know, t'night's party is in honor of Jade's tenth birfday. She's never 'ad a birfday party before so let's show 'er how much fun we 'ave when we party on th' _Pearl_, aye?"

A raucous cheer went up and then Jack's eyes went wide, realizing the sort of things they usually talked about when in their cups. Holding up two index fingers, Jack got their attention. "An no talkin' bout…" he trailed off upon seeing Jade's wide, innocent blue eyes staring up at him and cleared his throat. "Ahem, well no talkin' about wotever yer mother would wash yer mouf out for, savvy?" There was a mixture of laughs and groans.

"Can we eat yet, Capn'?" A crewman in the back asked.

"One more fing and then yer free t' have fun. About a week ago ye all met th' acquaintance o' a Miss Jade O'Malley." Jack stood a little straighter and prouder as he pulled Jade in front of him so she couldn't hide. "T'night I introduce ye to a new lass. Miss Jade Sparrow!" Jade giggled as the whole crew whooped with joy and covered her blushing cheeks with her hands.

Jack spread his hands wide and grinned. "Let's party!" He growled happily before turning to Jade, sweeping his hat off and bowing low as the band started to play a hornpipe. "Milady, may I 'ave this dance? I admit I don't dance, but we can 'old 'ands and sway. Tis the closest I come to dancin'." Jade giggled and curtsied.

"But of course you may have this dance, Captain! And I don't mind if all we do is hold hands and sway cause I don't know how to dance and I'm sure I'd step on your feet if I tried!" Jack chuckled and held out an arm to guide her downstairs for their first father-daughter "dance".

_To be continued..._


	15. A Perfect Storm

Hey there, mates! This chapter took forever to write as I kept getting overcome by writer's block and that pesky thing some people insist on calling "real life".

This chapter is dedicated to me mate, Piratecat, who encouraged me to not give up on the chapter or the story when I got discouraged. And whist, did I get discouraged, at parts! Also, thanks goes to her for letting me use a passage from one of her one-shot, "Reflections", for part of this chapter. You've a sweet, generous soul, lass and Luv2rite gives you a grateful "Jack" bow and lifts her Bud Lite wif lime to ye! Slainte and thanks for everything, mo cara!

Thanks to my other reviewers as well, as your constant praise keeps me going too! Hopefully the rest of the chapters will come much more easily than this one did!

* * *

The sun was peeking through pale gray clouds as the _Black Pearl_ cut through the waters near the Caribbean's popular trade routes. At a table set up on the quarterdeck, Mr. Gibbs was teaching Jade how he kept track of the inventory in the hold and kept track of money spent on goods and supplies while she practiced her sums with a piece of charcoal and some parchment.

In the weeks since Jade had come aboard the Pearl, her skills in reading and sums had already made both her father and his first mate rather impressed and proud of her. Knowing how behind she was, due to her mother's neglect, Jade had worked extra hard to learn all she could to prove to herself, if no one else, that she was not as stupid as she was made to believe for nigh ten years.

Not only did she strive to learn reading, writing and sums, she also was determined to learn all she could about her new life at sea. Jade had found herself a willing teacher in Marty when it came to rope tying and by the end of the first day she was able to show off a rather fine square knot and bowline hitch.

The decision to have Jade help Mr. Gibbs in his duties as quartermaster was made one evening after a rather frustrating day for Jade. Having been forced to work every day to clean the shack where she'd lived with her mother, Jade had become rather restless when she felt she was not being productive or doing anything that contributed to the running of the ship, and though she'd been told she was not required to earn her keep, sometimes she just couldn't help herself and would pitch in to help the crew.

_Jack had been on his way to the galley for some limes to share with his child when he stopped by something he caught out of the corner of his eyes. Jade, her sleeves rolled up and waist-length curls tied back into a ponytail, was walking pigeon-toed along the deck with the handle of a bucket of water in her small hands as she hefted it from the rail to the end of a line of crewmen who were swabbing the deck. The strain was evident on her small but determined face and she would wince every time water sloshed out of the bucket and onto her boots. _

_Jack sighed, as he was at a loss as to what to do to get his lassie to stop working so hard... he could not believe that he was actually thinking that someone swabbing the deck of his beloved Pearl was a bad thing, but that was for those who had signed on as crewmembers, not his child. Shaking his trinketed head, Jack made his thoughts center on this tiny girl, who was insisting on hauling a bucket of swab water that weighed twice as much as her. He twiddled his fingers around one of his own braids, his thumb catching one of the cool, smooth glass beads.... and then it came to him..._

_It was not a half hour later that he had small Jade sitting at the table in his cabin, with a small bowl of water and a rag. "Look, lass, I 'ave a need t' get these cleaned," he said, archly, looking down at the confused child with knowing dark eyes. "Once in a while, I change out th' beads in me hair, an' I needs nice shiny ones. Can't 'ave a pirate captain wif grungy beads, savvy?"_

_Nodding enthusiastically, and saying brightly, "Aye, Daddy!" Jade set about cleaning and polishing each shiny orb, laying them out neatly on a piece of gray flannel._

_Jack sighed... he didn't really need clean beads, but at least it kept the lass from doing the crew's work better than they did! If Jade insisted on working, at least this suited her much more better, he thought._

_That evening he and Gibbs had discussed Jade's desire for a chore or job, of sorts, and the whiskered first mate suggested that Jade use her new knowledge of sums and writing to help him with the duties of quartermaster, which would also serve to keep her skills in reading, writing and sums sharp. _

"Alright, lass," Gibbs smiled fondly at Jade as he closed the logbook where he kept track of the figures and patted her back, "I know you could go all day at this, but I 'ave other duties t' attend to!" Jade waved at Mr. Gibbs as he headed off to return the logbook to its place in the great cabin and then to the hold.

Sighing as she stood and stretched a bit after sitting for a while, Jade looked up at the figures carved between the large lanterns on either side of the stern. She'd noticed them the first day aboard the Pearl but at first had been to shy to ask and after that she was usually too occupied by other thoughts to ask about the fascinating figures up there. Now with things quiet, she decided to seize the moment.

"Daddy?" Jack was at the rail just looking at the horizon and letting his mind wander.

"Hmm?"

"What are those figures, up there? The men with the tails and the pitchforks?" Jack turned from the rail and sat in the seat Gibbs had occupied, smiling up at the dark wooden figures of two bearded mermen, their tails entwined with the open-mouthed fish bearing sharp teeth.

"Mermen, love. Creatures o' the sea who, as ye can see, are 'alf man an 'alf fish." Jade nodded as she tilted her head back and shielded her eyes with her hand to block the glare of the sun.

"They look frightening with those pitchforks held up like that! Are they real? I mean, I know _those_ aren't real, but do mermen really exist? And if they are, are they evil or scary?" Jack reached out and pulled Jade onto his lap as he looked up at the figures he'd had carved onto the stern of his ship back when he'd had her outfitted…back when she was the _Wicked Wench_.

"They aren't evil or scary, love. Some people fink they are, an' there are tales of mermaids sittin' on rocks, singin' songs t' lure sailors t' their deaths, but tha's just stories." Jade breathed a sigh of relief, making Jack smile. "Merfolk are actually kind an' wise, and very 'elpful, like Kafleen." Jack's voice trailed off a bit towards the end and Jade picked up on it, looking up at her father with curiosity.

"Kathleen? That's a pretty name. How do you know her? Did she help you?" Jack's eyes went from half closed to wide open as he realized that he'd just let on to a part of his life he had not told Jade about, the burning and sinking of the Wicked Wench at the command of Cutler Beckett. Nor did he have any intention of telling Jade about that, but Jade was looking up at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Ummm... aye... Kafleen 'elped me, a long time ago... I was... ummmm... adrift at sea, an'... ummmm... well, I jus' needed 'elp, an' she came along, an'... well... elped me?" Jade smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, having learned by now how to tell when she wouldn't get any more information out of her father. Jack simply closed his eyes and listened to the wind blowing around them as it picked up.

"I'd like to meet this Kathleen sometime, Daddy." Jade's quiet musings brought Jack back to the moment.

"I fink we can arrange tha', sometime. You'd like 'er," Jade giggled when he tapped her nose with a ringed finger but another glance at the decorations on the stern brought another question to her mind.

"Daddy, if merfolk are so nice, then why do those mermen up there look so…scary with those pitchforks?" Jack grinned as he waved a ringed hand at the intimidating mermen.

"Those are called tridents, love, among th' merfolk, an' when I 'ad this ship built, I wanted them put up there t' remind th' more supertish…supreshish…th' ones tha' believe all th' stories o' destructive an' evil merfolk o' the sea's power." Jade blinked up at the stern and Jack smiled to feel her arms tighten around his shoulders and her worried expression.

"Power? The sea has power? What sort of power?" Looking up at the gray sky, Jack narrowed his eyes as he tried to calculate how long they had before they were hit by the storm the winds had promised.

Jade watched his expression, one she recognized as the look people got on their faces when they were worried about inclement weather, and while she noticed the cloudy skies, she had seen enough gray skies in her young life to know it didn't always rain just because the skies were cloudy. Jade tilted her head to try and catch his eye. "Daddy? What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

Remembering that his child had asked him a previous question about the power of the sea, Jack turned his attention to her and smiled as he lifted her off his lap and stood to find Gibbs to relay his observations.

"Well, Jadie, ye might 'ave a good example o' the sea's power by th' end o' th' day." Jade tagged along, more curious than ever and rubbed her arms through her sleeves. It had been fairly warm so she left her coat in the cabin and wished she had it as the breezes picked up and fluttered the ends of the ribbon in her hair.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Jade looked up to the skies that were starting to darken and saw that the clouds were blowing quickly across the sky. Still rubbing her arms to get rid of the goose bumps, Jade looked up at the sky with confusion as she wondered how he'd known the weather would turn foul.

"Remember when ye woke up this mornin' ye noticed how th' skies were red?" Jade nodded. "Well tha's one o' nature's many signs of an approachin' storm. 'Ave ye noticed tha' both Mr. Cotton's Parrot an' that vile pet o' Barbossa's 'ave been very quiet this mornin'?" Well she hadn't thought about it until he brought it up but now that he pointed it out, Jade realized that Jack the Monkey had not been as active or chatty as usual and Cotton's parrot didn't speak unless Cotton needed him to. Jade noticed something else, too.

"There weren't as many seagulls flying, either. But it didn't look like it's going to even rain, let alone storm!" A warm chuckle from behind her and a broad hand patting her head preceded Mr. Gibbs' voice.

"Trust me, lass, you'll learn after today t' trust yer father's weather predictions, as they're always correct! Now, if you'll excuse me, there's cargo t' be secured in th' hold." Jade looked up at Jack anxiously, her grip tightening even further on his hand.

"Rest assured, love, this li'l squall will pass quickly, but until then, you can look forward t' the ride o' yer life!" Jade's eyebrows rose skeptically, making him laugh. "Go get yer coat on, love, and see wot ye can't secure about th' cabin before th' storm hits."

Eager to get out of the cold, Jade let got of her father's hand and hurried off to do as asked, taking some solace in the fact that she was with her daddy and as long as he was in the cabin with her during the storm, she'd be fine…

۞

As the wind picked up and the waves grew larger, the _Black Pearl's_ decks wildly lurched as the Pearl was smacked broadside by a large wave. Jade squealed in surprise as she was sent rolling out from under the table where she'd taken cover. Her father was not in the cabin with her like she'd expected him to be, as he'd explained that the Pearl responded best to him and he would allow no other to guide his lady through a storm. Jade was sure this was meant to reassure her, but she was terrified and wanted her daddy!

A wave broke against the portside window just before the dark skies were split by a bolt of bright blue-white light, reflecting in Jade's wide and alarmed blue eyes. She whimpered and covered her eyes. Only moments later she wished she'd covered her ears instead. The thunder came right on the heels of the lightning and sounded like a canon shot. Jade squeaked in fright, whimpering. "**Daddy**! Daddy, I need you! I'm scared!"

The thunder drowned out her shriek, but not the thud that came after, for she'd fallen on her back with her legs flying up. The Pearl began to crest a wave, sending the ship tilting up and Jade quickly got up on hands and knees to crawl back to the table. Passing one of the legs of the table, she got an idea. Sitting on the carpet, she wrapped her arms and legs around the leg and held on for dear life as the ship crested the wave and sailed down, sending Jade's stomach into her boots.

"**Daddy**! Make it _**STOP**_!"

As the ship keeled and yawed wildly, Jade finally could no longer hear herself howl with fear... she realized, oddly, as the Pearl seemed to be turning herself upside down and back again, how much energy she was wasting with such a futile thing as screaming, so she squeezed her eyes shut and held on, choosing to whimper instead.

The timbers protested such treatment and Jade feared that water would burst right through the walls of the cabin... she cracked her eyes open, only to see frightful amounts of water pounding against the tall windowpanes... shaking, she curled herself around the table leg even more tightly as she almost felt the floorboards leave her afloat in midair as the ship tumbled down the backside of yet another huge wave!

"Jade!!! Miss JADE! Where are ye?" Whose voice was that, yelling above the thunderous din that was insulting her ears? Gibbs! It was Mr. Gibbs!

"I'm right here! I'm under the table, Mr. Gibbs! I'm scared!" Jade gasped, her eyes widening in shock as ice-cold salt water poured through the open doorway and soaked her from the waist down and splashed her face. Spitting some of the salt water out of her mouth, she held on tighter to the leg of the table. "I'm dizzy! I'm dizzy, and scared, and cold and I want my daddy!" Squeezing her eyes shut, she clung to the leg for all she was worth.

"Well, lass," Mr. Gibbs was laughing, "Ye have every reason t' be dizzy, an' every reason t' be cold, but ye've no reason t' be scared with yer father at the wheel!" He was struggling to keep his own booted feet, and hanging on to the table top with a white knuckled grip.

"Daddy!" Jade was now howling, again, "I want my daddy! He'll wash overboard! He'll drown!"

"No, he won't, Jade, I swear!" Gibbs was balancing on one foot as the Pearl seemed determined to knock him back out onto the main deck, "Come with me, and I'll prove it to you! It's a sight that ye need t' see, lass, one tha' I promise ye'll never forget an' make ye even more proud t' be Captain Jack Sparrow's daughter!"

Jade's wide, shocked eyes were illuminated by a flash of lighting from behind Gibbs, making him laugh at her expression of pure incredulity. "WHAT?" Jade squawked. "You want me to go out there?" Shaking her head and pouting rather petulantly, Jade tightened her grip even more on the leg of the table as she tried to ignore the icy cold wetness of her clothes against her skin. "Nope, nope, nope! I'm not going! I can't even swim in calm water, Mr. Gibbs, and you are having a hard time staying on your feet! How am I supposed to keep from washing over? I shall go over and drown!"

Gibbs had expected this, and her petulance made him grin... this called for a bit of storm battered psychology, much like he would use upon his younger sisters as a youth.

In a most amiable voice, with a twinkle in his blue eyes, Gibbs said, as nonchalantly as he could, considering he was rocking in all directions, "Well, stay here and cower, here, then, and miss th' most marvelous spectacle tha' ye've ever seen... ye don't know what you're missin', an' frankly, t' be afraid of a little blow, like this one, makes me think tha' yer nothin' like yer father, as it were! HE'S out there, laughin' at it all! But 'tis not fer me t' force ye t' do anything tha' ye don't want to do.... Stay here, then, I'm going out t' help him... mind ye, lass, you're gonna have t' learn tha' livin' at sea isn't smooth sailin' every day!"

And he went to leave Jade alone in the cabin, all along, watching her out of the corner of his eye to see if his psychology might work! The child needed to see her father's masterful touch at the helm, for it truly was like no other sight on the Seven Seas...

Jade pouted as she watched him head back out after insinuating that she was nothing like her daddy and a coward, to boot. Still holding to the leg of the table with one arm and her legs, Jade reached out an arm and Gibbs smiled to hear a small, shaky voice behind him call out, "Mr. Gibbs…wait?" Gibbs grinned as he unwound her arms from the table leg, and lifted the child in his arms. He then chuckled when they reached the door at what the lass said.

"I just hope for _YOUR_ sake that Daddy won't get angry with you for taking me out there in the rain!"

Gibbs laughed as he held Jade against his barrel chest, snugly, saying, "Oh, he won't be angry! HE'S th' one that wanted me to fetch ye, so's you could see him in his true element an' see how th' Pearl can dance with th' storm!"

Winking at her as the rain pummeled both of them, he yelled above the wind, "And I always knew that you were yer father's daughter! Ye just have t' get used t' all of this, that's all! Now! Take a look at th' man tha' sired ye, Jade, an' be proud of who ye are!"

Wincing as the rain pelted her face, Jade held tightly to Mr. Gibbs as she turned her head toward the helm, trying to see through the sheets of rain and the darkness to see her dark father there. Her eyes widened with surprise to see that Mr. Gibbs had not been pulling her leg, and that her daddy was, indeed, laughing! He was spinning the wheel one way, then the other as the Pearl keeled and yawed, and Mr. Gibbs took hold of one of the railings to keep steady while still holding tightly to her.

"He really is laughing!" Jade called above the roar of the storm to Mr. Gibbs, hiding her face in his shoulder and clapping her hands over her ears when the thunder roared, again. Once it ended, Jade looked back up to the helm, as the lightning provided a spectacular back drop for a sight that she would, indeed, never forget!

Jack was swaying with the ship, almost like he was a part of it, his boots planted far apart and his entire body seeming to be like it was a part of the storm as it raged... his long black hair was blowing all around him, and his hands were whirling the wheel one way and then the other, pausing only to feel for the current against the keel and the rudder....

His dark face was split into a wide smile, and Jade could see the rain as it poured from the corners of the upturned brim of his hat and down his shoulders, like as if his hat was a fountain! He caught sight of her as Gibbs held her tightly, and he only let go of the wheel with one hand in order to send her a flamboyant, sweeping wave!

Jade burst into giggles, and then screamed again when another clap of thunder split the air... as she sheepishly looked up at her father, through the sheets of cold rain, he threw back his head and laughed!

Well, Jade decided as she clung to Mr. Gibbs, if she was her father's daughter as Mr. Gibbs said she was, then she could learn to enjoy this as much as they were! A wall of freezing cold water crashed over the deck, soaking Jade's back and making her shriek in surprise at the cold and then laugh as she shivered.

From the helm she could hear her father's husky voice, hoarse from yelling over the howling winds. "Tha's it, Jadie! Ye got the idea! Now, ye like t' dance, let's dance wif th' _Pearl_, love! Are ye ready, lass?" Jade could only nod, as she was laughing to hard to speak even as she held to Gibbs for dear life. Though she was starting to see the fun in the experience, she was still terrified of being washed over if she didn't hold tight to something or someone.

As the ship sailed up the backside of a wave, Jade giggled when another flash of lightning illuminated her father's laughing face and dancing chocolate eyes as the wind carried his laughter to her ears and she found herself less frightened, even when the thunder crashed around them. As the black sails bowed in the heavy winds over their heads and the timbers of the masts creaked, the Pearl crested the wave, bobbing only briefly before careening down the other side.

"Wheeeeee!" Jade squealed loudly and laughed hysterically at herself as the Pearl was already beginning the climb to the crest of yet another wave. "AGAIN, DADDY! Make 'er do that again!" She called as she tried in vain to wipe the rain and seawater out of her eyes, giggling again when she saw her father laughing.

"As ye wish! 'Ear tha', me Dark Lady? M' girl wants another dance! Shall we let 'er cut in?" It seemed the Pearl conceded, and as the Pearl sailed down the backside of another wave, Jade was brave enough to let go of Gibbs and throw one arm up in the air while the other remained wrapped around Gibbs' neck, her head thrown back as she whooped with wild laughter.

"WoooooHOOOOOooooo! MORE! I love this!"

"Glad t' hear it, lass, but I think it's time t' get ye in some dry clothes, Miss Jade, and I 'ave t' get back t' me duties!" Mr. Gibbs yelled over the screaming wind as he carried her back into the cabin. Jade gave him a mock pout and sighed.

"Just when I was starting to have fun…" He chuckled and headed back out into the rain as Jade peeled off her coat and hung it up with her hat before wrapping herself in a blanket and sitting in her daddy's chair to wait out the storm. Changing clothes could wait, she wanted to enjoy the ride some more….

۞

When Jack finally was able to return to his cabin later, soaking wet and exhausted, but happy, he shook his head with a grin to see his daughter fast asleep in his chair with her dark head pillowed on arms that were crossed over the top of the table and a blanket wrapped around her slim shoulders.

"C'mon, love," He gave her shoulders a gentle shake, feeling her damp shirt still clinging to her when he pulled the blanket off. "Jadie, wot are ye doing wif yer wet clothes still on, love? Wake up, darling, an' change before ye catch cold." Jack patted his child's cheeks gently to rouse her, hoping she'd wake up so he wouldn't have to dress her, himself. Gibbs told him there was nothing indecent about him dressing his ten year old daughter, but Jack still felt a bit uneasy about it. He'd do it if he had to, but he'd rather not have to.

Jade finally did rouse as she felt her father's cool, damp hand on her cheek and his arm around her shoulders, shaking her slightly. She was a bit disoriented at first as she blinked up at him and smiled up at him. "Daddy! The storm is over, then?" Jack sighed and pulled her out of the chair, setting her on her feet.

"Aye, th' storm is over an din't Mr. Gibbs tell ye t' get changed?" Nodding sheepishly, Jade tried to remember why she hadn't gotten dressed as she'd been told to. Oh! She'd put her head down as the ship's tossing had calmed and the experience had caught up with her along with the gentle rocking of the waves as the sea calmed down.

"Oops. I didn't mean to fall asleep!" Jumping up, Jade ran to her bedchamber to change quickly. Going to the cabinet that held her clothes, much like the one in her daddy's bedchamber, she pulled out some dry clothes and set them on her bunk as she wrinkled her nose and peeled off the cold and wet shirt that had stuck to her skin. Shivering, she pulled a blanket off the bunk and wrapped it around her tightly.

Jade's eyes dropped to look down at her shirtless torso as she kept the blanket draped over her shoulders. Her bruises had faded until they were barely visible on her brown arms, just tiny blotchy blobs of black here and there and the ones on her cheeks were gone. Touching her cheek with her fingertips, Jade smiled at her reflection when she saw that her face had filled out some, softening her features with childlike roundness.

Running her fingers over her sides, she could still feel the slight ridges of her ribs but they weren't as pronounced as they were right when she was rescued from _The Devil's Handmaiden, _thanks to Duncan's good cooking and tendency to give her snacks throughout the day_. _Lightly tracing a small bruise on her arm, Jade was relieved that most of the bruises had healed, and the scrapes had healed without a trace.

Yet...Jade sighed as she met her reflection's eyes, there were some marks she'd never be rid of. Turning her back to the mirror, Jade twisted her head around to try and look at the reflection of her back. The welts had healed but there were pink scars on her back that made her wince at the memory of when she'd received them.

She'd been so ashamed of those awful marks, but thanks to her Daddy and Mr. Gibbs, she didn't believe she deserved them anymore.

In the other small bedchamber of the cabin, Jack was also changing out of his wet clothes, as he knew he was prone to getting sick if he stayed cold and wet too long…not that he'd ever tell anyone that, even Jadie. Casting a glance over to the curtain that divided his sleeping area from the rest of the cabin, he hoped she wouldn't come in until he was finished changing.

He opened up the cabinet that was next to his bunk and looked at his own reflection in the looking glass that was attached to the inside of the cabinet. His vest, yards of unwound striped sash and two bulky leather belts were laying upon the mahogany table beside him. He had almost forgotten what he looked like, shirtless, until his reflection caught his attention by surprise. His waist long ebony dreadlocks and trailing strands of beads draped over bare skin. As the captain's dark brown eyes took in the reflection, his slender hand rubbed absently over his chest. He studied himself with a slight frown.

He was only 35 years old and would be 36 by the end of the year, yet he always tried to put forth the image that he was older, as many pirates that might sail under him would not take kindly to having such a young man as their captain, no matter how good he was to them. Sometimes he wondered if he was too good to them, but then, it was not in him to be malevolent. He had been naive... it was because of this naïveté and his young age that he had been brutally mutinied upon.

He had been roughed up that night, and had been kicked in the chest rather hard as he had been pitched overboard... no ribs were broken, and it had only knocked the wind out of him, but there had been a pretty hefty gash left there by the toe of a boot. At least his ribs were no longer visible, like they were when he was a starving child chained in the hold of a slave ship. His ribs had shone through, then... Jack ran his fingers over them, and was glad that they were not sticking out like they had 30 years ago.

Jack's troubled eyes wandered to the two old, healed gunshot wounds on the right side of his breastbone... he should have been dead from these, but he had lived. One of the rounds had been dug out by Bootstrap Bill Turner, with the very dagger that William now carried in his own striped sash. The other round was still rattling about in his chest somewhere.

Jack continued to look at his reflection, as his hands quieted, uncharacteristically at his sides. His chest was not broad, nor were his shoulders. His waist was wasp-thin; as were his arms. He hated to admit it, but he was scrawny.

A pang of sadness krept into him for a moment, his hand once again tracing the various scars and tattoos that told their stories upon his naturally dark body. It was interesting to think that most people thought that he was tanned by the sun, when the truth of the matter was that he was born this color... the sun only darkened him further. He sighed heavily, as he thought of his mother, who also had beautiful dark skin and thick black hair... his own hair was in what they called dreadlocks in the Caribbean... in his native land they were called Celtic ropes. He had nearly forgotten that.

As his eyes traveled back up to gaze into themselves in the looking glass, they regained their trademark sparkle. He might be the most likely one to be blown overboard in a gale, yet he was one that always held onto the wheel and tamed the sea with the Black Pearl responding to his wispy hands. Jack Sparrow was not tall, but no one seemed to notice it when mesmerized by the ocean movement that overtook his lithe body, naturally.

Jack Sparrow tilted his head back and smiled at his shirtless reflection for a moment longer. He then donned the shirt with the puffy sleeves that hid his thin arms, his vest that was worn to make his shoulders look a bit broader, and he wound his long sash around his waist three times before ornately tying it. As the captain buckled both of the belts that he wore in order to appear brawnier than he was, he grinned. He might be slender, delicate looking, downright scrawny... but there was one thing that was true... in spite of his appearance, he was could always muster up strength from within, and an amazing amount of it...

As he placed his hat upon his head, he took one last look at his reflection in the looking glass, nodded to himself with a wink... then quietly closed and locked the cabinet door.

۞

By the time the sun had set, the night was calm and quiet. The only sounds that broke the silence, the soft lapping of waves against the Pearl's hull and the soft rhythmic thump of a boot against wood, only added to the peaceful atmosphere. On the foredeck of the ship, Jack had strung up a hammock and was lightly rocking it by pushing off the wall that made up the outside of the galley.

Jade was curled up against his side in her soft flannel nightshift that had a ribbon drawstring at the collar that was the color of a robin's egg. As they rocked, Jack tucked the blanket more snugly around them both and lightly stroked her arm from shoulder to elbow. They were both quiet, lost in their respective thoughts as they stared up at the stars.

"They look like those diamonds we found in the cave, don't they, Daddy?" Jack grinned and nodded.

"Aye, that they do. Ye can see pictures in th' stars, did ye know tha'?" Jade shook her head and looked harder at the twinkling dots. Taking her small hand in his and extending her index finger, he pointed to one particular formation. "They're called constellations, th' pictures. See tha' one?" Jack pointed from one star to the next, playing connect-the-dots as they drew imaginary lines in the air.

"It's…it's a…a dipping cup, for a well!" Jade exclaimed as she realized what they were drawing in the air. Jack chuckled.

"Aye, tis called th' Big Dipper. "In Ireland it's called th' Starry Plough. An' that one," he traced a similar constellation in the sky, "is th' Li'l Dipper." Even as she paid attention, Jade couldn't help smiling at the blissful warmth that was spreading through her as her father held her hand and told her about the stars, his husky voice soft and low.

"Show me more!" Jade was rewarded with a warm chuckle that vibrated in his chest against her ear.

"Arrigh, as ye wish, swee'eart." This made Jade flush with pleasure as he pointed out a few more. Her eyelids were getting heavy but she wasn't ready to end this wonderful moment with her daddy.

"When did you learn all of them?" Jack smiled to hear her sleepy voice as he gave the hammock another swing and tried to remember when he'd learned them. He'd been a young sailor. Was it Bill? Well, it certainly wasn't his father…like it should have been. Jack shook that thought out of his head and answered his child's question. It wasn't the time for thoughts like those, anyway.

"When I was younger." This seemed to satisfy her, so he continued. "All sailors learn t' navigate by th' stars. See, th' Big Dipper contains th' Norf Star, an tis th' only star tha' doesn't change from season t' season." Jade looked up at him, intrigued.

"The stars change with the seasons?" Tucking a black curl behind her ear and then lightly stroking her cheek, Jack smiled.

"Aye, wif each season we see different stars, but ye can always see th' Norf Star." Jade rubbed her eyes, trying to fight sleep still even though it was very difficult with the rocking of the hammock and her father's warm arms around her, as well as his heart beating in her ear as her head rested on his chest.

"Oh. I'm glad Mr. Gibbs talked me into coming out on deck during the storm. It wasn't as scary once I saw you laughing and having fun." A golden grin spread over Jack's face as he rubbed her arm and adjusted the blankets around them again.

"I'm sorry ye were scared at first, love, but I'm also glad t' hear it." Jade looked up in surprise at his words. He was glad she was scared?

"Why?" Giving the hammock another swing with the push of a boot against the wall, Jack smiled.

"Because now ye 'ave witnessed th' power of th' sea during a storm and 'ave learned to respect an' love 'er for it." Jade thought about this for a moment as she remembered being held securely in Mr. Gibbs arms as she 'danced' with the _Pearl_ during the storm as she rode the high waves with her captain at the wheel.

Now she understood. She'd heard the crew, and Mr. Gibbs as well, say that the Pearl responded best when guided by her father's hands and after seeing for herself, she truly did understand what they meant. It truly had been like captain and ship were one being in the way he so naturally knew how to guide her through rough seas.

Jade smiled, remembering how he had claimed he couldn't dance anything more complicated than holding hands and swaying, but during the storm he'd laughed and invited her to 'dance' with the Pearl. He might not know any fancy dances like her mother might have danced as a young girl, but the dance he knew how to do was much more better! With the tossing sea as their dance floor and the thunder and rain as their own orchestra, her daddy had led the dance as flawlessly as any trained gentleman, and his dark lady had followed his lead perfectly and without missing a single 'step'.

And she felt even prouder to be the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, and of the fact that the _Black Pearl_ was her home. _Mama was so very wrong about him, indeed, _Jade thought as she sighed and tightened the arm that laid across his torso. _He truly is the daddy I dreamed of, and more. He's my best friend and-_

"Wot are ye thinkin' about, Jadie? Or 'ave ye fallen asleep on me?" Jade looked up at him and shook her head stubbornly even though her eyes were starting to burn and her eyelids were growing steadily heavier.

"I'm not falling asleep, yet. I was just thinking about how much I-" Suddenly her blue eyes widened in alarm before she winced. She was two words away from blurting out what she'd been thinking, and she promised herself long ago she wouldn't say them unless someone else said them first. "I mean, I'm so proud to be your daughter, Daddy." There. That almost meant the same thing without actually saying it, Jade thought.

Jack tried not to let his disappointment show when she didn't say the words he sensed were on her mind and in her heart. But then who was he to talk? He too, had a hard time telling those he cared about that he loved them. Like father like daughter, he thought with a wry smile, though he hated that at only ten years of age she already having trouble putting voice to that emotion.

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, Jack focused on what Jade had said. Pressing a kiss into her dark curls, he also tightened his arms around his child and smiled when he smelled the coconut oil he'd put on each of her curls earlier that day.

"An you're my pride an' joy," he whispered softly and grinned widely when he felt her arm tighten around him and her cheek turn warm under his hand as she blushed happily. After a few moments she completely relaxed in his arms and by checking her face, he chuckled softly to see she had fallen fast asleep after denying that she was tired only a few minutes prior.

Still rocking the hammock gently, Jack rested his cheek on his child's head and looked up at the stars as he held her tighter to him. Jade truly was his pride and joy, and it seemed odd to think that only two months ago he hadn't even known that he'd sired a sweet, winsome lass such as the one slumbering soundly in his arms, snoring softly. So much had changed in such a short amount of time….

Kissing her forehead, he spoke softly to his sleeping child as he stroked her arm through the blanket. "Aye, but I 'appen t' be a man, and men do find themselves in this position, unexpectedly... but then sometimes a storm is unexpected, as well, an' a man can weather tha' wif only a torn sail or two, an' standin' proud on both feet... I shall be tha' way as a father, I promise ye, Jade."

Later, as he laid in his bunk and reached for the bottle, Jack thought back on why he'd started drinking. Someone had introduced it to him when he was a young deckhand, surely, and he'd found that it was very effective at drowning out feelings of loneliness, a lack of self-worth and pain resulting from the two as well as wounds.

Watching the amber liquid slosh around in the round base of the bottle, Jack smiled. Thanks to Jade, he no longer felt lonely…and no longer needed to drink himself into numb oblivion just to sleep. Putting the bottle back in its cabinet and locking it, Jack rolled over and went to sleep.


	16. A story to be told

The Faithful Bride's interior, Jade found as she stepped closer to her father once they stepped over the threshold, was no different from the streets outside. One man sailed over a table after being punched soundly in the nose, shots rang out and women sidled up to men or sat in their laps, giggling flirtatiously. And even though the wild antics of all around her made her nervous, even frightened her, a little, Jade was very excited to be able to experience Tortuga with her daddy. She was seeing a different side of the town than she saw in the first ten years of her life, and she found the experience to be very eye-opening!

"I'll get th' drinks!" Mr. Gibbs' voice rose over the din as Jack nodded and looked about the tavern for a table in a corner and away from the hub of activity, and hoped for a good card game with favorable winnings. Preferably, a boat or ship for AnaMaria! Jack grinned to think of the marked deck of cards in his pocket and his good luck charm who was clutching his hand and staying close to his side as they wound through the crowded tavern to the table he'd picked out.

Gibbs followed shortly after them, placing a tankard in front of himself and Jack as a barmaid followed after him with a third tankard that he took from her and placed in front of Jade. "What is this?" She wondered, as it smelled like rum but not quite.

"Grog, lass. It's a mix of rum, water, sugar an' lime juice." Jade shrugged and took a sip, finding that she liked it even if it was obvious he'd told the barmaid to water down the rum! Looking up at her father as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, Jade's eyes widened and then narrowed at the sight she saw.

The same barmaid who had brought her drink was now sidling up to her daddy and making eyes at him! How DARE she? As the very bold barmaid pushed her chest closer to his face, Jade seethed at this infringement on her time with her father! But even more astonishing was when she saw his hand drift up to the lass's waist! He was encouraging her? But-but-NO! This had to stop! Jade got down from her chair and climbed into her father's lap, thus forming a barrier between her father and this brazen barmaid!

Without saying anything, Jade wrapped her arms possessively around her father's chest and looked over her shoulder to glare at the woman who had been far too familiar with him! As the barmaid stomped off in an indignant huff, Jade felt her father's chest shake and when she looked up, he was laughing and holding some money in his hand! He winked at her.

"Thank ye for distractin' th' lass so's I could fund our next round, lass! I'll 'ave t' remember t' bring ye wif me every time we're in a tavern if ye can repel th' wenches wif that kind o' efficiency!" The three laughed as Gibbs pushed Jade's drink over to her.

"Now," Jack grinned and wiped some rum from his mustache before adding in a husky, merry purr, "wonder if we can get anyone t' risk a card game? I've got a good luck charm wif me t' turn th' odds in me favor, too!" Jade looked up at her father, intrigued.

"You have a lucky charm? Which one is it?" She asked, playing with the strand of beads that hung down the left side of his face, wondering which one it was. Chuckling, he tapped the end of her nose.

"You, o' course! Now, remember wot I said 'bout poker faces?"

۞

In the doorway of the Faithful Bride, Scarlet and Gisele stood to the side and looked around the inside of the tavern, scoping out the prospects for a night's earnings. They had spotted a few they wouldn't mind soliciting, but all thoughts of business went out of their heads at the sight in one corner of the popular tavern.

He looked much better than the last time they saw him, when he was with that strapping young man who obviously had never been to Tortuga before. His hair was brushed, clothes immaculate and his coloring was better, as well. The girls were willing to bet he'd gotten his ship back by the way he looked. But it wasn't simply his presence that had caught them off guard, but _hers._

They had been told when they asked about after the fire in order to find Jade that she'd been loaded onto a ship, the Devil's Handmaiden, and would be taken to England. The dockmaster had not been able to tell them where Jade was bound for, in England, but he had shaken his head and sadly told them, "I know that captain's reputation, and from the description ye gave me o' the child…I wouldn't hope for a safe return, lassies." They'd been heartsick at the thought of Jade's likely fate.

Yet, there she was, sitting on Jack's lap, dressed almost identically to him save for the red bandanna, and giggling at whatever joke he'd made. She looked much better than the last time they saw her. Her small frame had filled out enough so that she no longer looked like she was starving to death. Her black curls were no longer dull and limp, but springy, shiny and thick, a surefire sign that she was being well cared for and getting proper nutrition.

Jade was laughing and as they drew closer, they could see her looking adoringly up at Jack, and that adoring look was returned. They'd found each other, after all. Looking at each other, Scarlet and Gisele smiled knowingly. It was time.

"Jack Sparrow!" Gisele greeted, smiling at the way he jumped at the sound of her voice and leaned away, suspiciously watching her hands. "Long time no see! And you as well, Mr. Gibbs!" Gibbs lifted his tankard to the soiled doves and blushed. Jade's head tilted in confusion and they could tell she was trying to figure out how they knew her father, as well as why he looked so nervous around them!

"Ah, Scarlet, Gisele! Wot brings ye over 'ere when ol' Tom looks rather eager for yer…ah…attentions!" Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"We ain't here for that, Jack. We have something to tell you…about her. Something we've been wanting to tell you for a long time." Gisele grinned down at Jade, who was leaning against her father's chest and shyly looking up at her through long, black lashes. Standing closer, they noticed that she wore a small silver and garnet ring on her left ring finger and her dark hair was tied back into ribbons of robin's egg blue. The bows were tied so perfectly that they knew Jack had tied them into her hair with the same meticulous care he applied to his own braids and ropes of hair..

"An' now that you're together, tis th' perfect time! But not in 'ere. This story needs a more private place t' tell it." Jack, relieved that they were not there to slap him…yet, anyway, and curious about what they had to tell him about his Jadie, smiled.

"Ye still like port, right?"

۞

In the great cabin of the Black Pearl, the soiled doves were relaxing in chairs that had been brought in from the galley with their shoes kicked off, corsets loosened and enjoying glasses of port that Gibbs had pored for the grateful women. Jade sat in her father's lap and listened raptly as the ladies began their story…

_The skies were as dark as though it was night time, even though it was just barely after noon. The rain came down in torrents, muddying the dirt streets, washing them into the harbor and making puddles out of potholes. No one went out into the streets unless they absolutely had to, and unfortunately Scarlet and Gisele had to. Their landlady had run out of candles and turned them out into the tropical storm with money to buy more. She was a horrible witch but they had little other choices, as old Millie charged less than others._

"_Miserable ol' bat! She ran out o' candles this mornin' before th' rain started but she waits til now to send us out? Crazy ol' coot!" Gisele chuckled at Scarlett's grousing as she wiped her feet on the doormat of the candle shop and opened the door. The owners of the store weren't there, just the silly young nit they'd hired to help out. Her accent was of the upper class Irish and her tiny, freckled alabaster nose was always tilted up so high that the soiled doves were sure she'd drown if she went out in the afternoon's weather._

"_Where are Thomas and Betty?" Gisele asked the younger lass behind the counter as she winced at how drenched she'd become in only two blocks' worth of walking. _

"_They're in the back, both of them. They-" The soiled doves looked up when the girl suddenly was cut off by a sharp gasp of pain and her small hand covered a swollen belly. They looked at each other and grinned widely. What was this? Shannon O'Malley, the lass who was infamous on the island for being a spoiled lass from a wealthy Irish family and frequently let it be known how sinful everyone else who lived on the island was. And here she was, unmarried and with child? _

"_Are you alright, lass?" Scarlett asked sweetly and the girl shook her head, fear evident in her ice-blue eyes. _

"_No! It hurts! Ow!" The soiled doves looked at each other and then at Shannon in concern, all mockery of the lass's hypocrisy out of their minds. As proud as she was, Shannon would not admit any fear or other weakness to them, two women who she normally looked down upon. And yet here she was, keening in pain as tears rolled down her cheeks._

"_What hurts?" Though neither of them had ever borne a child, they knew enough about it from talking to women who had. They hurried to Shannon's side and helped her to sit in a chair before she fell down._

"_My sides! And my back! Right through here!" Shannon ran one lily-white and freckled hand from the middle of her back to the front of her rounded belly. "Been happening-" she gasped as she tried to catch her breath, "all day! Keeps…getting worse!" _

"_Sounds like you're ready to have this baby!" Gisele grinned, as she liked little babies, especially since she couldn't have them, herself. But Shannon did not look happy or excited, she looked terrified. _

"_No! It's too early! I'm not ready to be a mother! I don't want this baby!" Scarlett's blue eyes flashed with anger and she tried to control it as she answered._

"_Were you taken against your will?" Shannon shook her head. _

"_Well…no, but I was seduced! He got me drunk and then took advantage of me when my guard was down!" The yelling and crying brought Betty Thompson into the store from the back room. Betty was a short, stout woman with gray-streaked mousy brown hair that was always pulled into a bun and covered by her cap. She was wiping her broad hands on her apron as she looked about._

"_What's all this caterwaulin' about?" Scarlett and Gisele pulled Shannon out of her chair and supported the petite mother-to-be. _

"_She's gone into labor!" Gisele informed Betty, who rolled her eyes and huffed stray gray hairs out of her face. " Shannon- dear Lord, child, ye act like yer th' first woman t' have a baby! Not tha' I expect any less from ye. Always the dramatic one ye are!" Shannon's blue eyes flashed in anger at her employer. _

"_It HURTS! But I don't expect you to know, since ye never had one! OH! OH! OWWW!" She howled and the soiled doves had to hold on tighter to her as she thrashed in pain. _

_Ignoring Shannon, Betty turned to Gisele. "How long since the last one?" Helping Scarlet to lower Shannon to the blankets Betty spread out on the floor, Gisele informed her that it had only been about five minutes. "We don't have long, then. Ye girls know 'ow to boil water? I wouldn't ask, but this one 'ere din't know 'ow to boil a bloody egg!" _

"_Oh we know!" Scarlett laughed at the murderous glare ol' Betty was receiving. They went to the kitchen, filled the cookpot with water and hung it over the fire before coming out. Gisele ran into Thomas's office._

"_Shannon's giving birth! We need the midwife!" He snorted._

"_Figures th' silly nit would go into labor on the most inconvenient day, as far as weather goes! Fine, I'll be back with the bloody midwife!" Thomas left in a huff as Gisele chuckled and hurried back to the couple's private living area, where Shannon had been laid down amongst old sheets and pillows. _

_She was almost delirious from the pain, and as the contractions wracked her petite body, Shannon wept. "I don't want this baby! Why couldn't it have miscarried! I don't want his horrible, evil bairn!" Shannon gasped in surprise when Betty slapped her._

"_Get a hold o' yerself! You were the one who agreed to bed him so you must face the consequences of your situation!" _

"_But…but it was my first time! How was I to know I'd have a baby?" Shannon crossed her arms over her chest and pouted petulantly like a small child. "I only agreed because he was so handsome!" Scarlett and Gisele laughed._

"_Now, was he handsome before or after you started drinking?" Shannon blushed._

"_Oh he was handsome before and very friendly. I thought I had at least one friend in this horrible place but then he left! He was gone and left me pregnant! And then I find out he's a PIRATE! I should have never left Ireland!" _

"_Can't argue with ye, there!" Scarlett muttered under her breath to Gisele, who giggled. _

"_Well, lass, whatever his profession, ye should 'ave known better than to bed the first man ye meet! And you, prancin' all over th' island toutin' yerself as an 'exemplary Catholic!' Bollocks! Now you stop yer whinin' and buck up! Women 'ave been givin' birth for years and haven't given up as much fuss as you!" Betty Thompson huffed, exasperated. "Now, where is my husband and that midwife? I hope she's not drunk, already!" _

_Scarlet and Gisele snorted with laughter. Sarah McGee was as sober as a judge no matter what time of the day or year it was. It was just Betty's way of tormenting Shannon and they loved the sharp-tongued candle maker for it!_

۞

_The pain was excruciating, and Scarlett wasn't even the one giving birth! Had Shannon never heard of trimming her nails? Not to mention, for such a tiny slip of a girl, she could squeeze a hand with surprising strength! She'd been pushing for an hour, now, and was exhausted._

"_I-I can't push anymore! I'm too tired!" The midwife looked up at her, impatient but trying to be kind to this spoiled brat. _

"_You're almost there, Shannie, just-"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! I hate that nickname!" Used to the temper tantrums of women in labor, Sarah let that roll off her back. _

"_Fine, I won't call ye that anymore, Shannon, but ye need to push. On your next contraction, ready?" Shannon nodded. "Alright, take a deep breath and push! Very good, lass, very good! I can see the head, now!" Gisele scooted away from her place on Shannon's other side to peek but the girl pulled her back._

"_Don't look at that part of me! How dare you!" Everyone rolled their eyes._

"_Ye are full o' shit, ye know tha', lass? Yer given birth, for heaven's sake, Sarah is down there ready t' take that baby out o' ye and ye don't want Gisele t' look?" Shannon pouted, blushing as she knew Scarlett was right._

"_I don't want anyone seeing it who doesn't have to!" Sarah rolled her eyes and commanded Shannon to push again. _

"_Oh I've got the head! One more push should do it, Shannon! Take some deep breaths and on the next contraction, you'll have a beautiful baby!" Indeed, on the very next push, Sarah pulled the little one from Shannon's womb, red-faced and wailing indignantly with tiny fists waving. _

"_What is it?" Gisele asked as she pulled her hand from Shannon's and checked to make sure the skin wasn't broken from the girl's nails. _

"_It's a girl. I'll get her cleaned up and you can see her right away, Shannon!" With the warm water and towels Betty had gathered, Sarah cleaned the wee one off, used a flannel face cloth for a nappie and wrapped the baby girl snugly in a blanket. "My goodness, she is tiny! She must be a few months early but she doesn't seem the worse for it! Tis a strong lassie, this one!" _

"_And a determined one, at that!" Betty exclaimed, thinking of all the times she caught Shannon trying to cause a miscarriage by all the absurd methods she'd heard about from other island residents. Gisele rose to her feet with Scarlett right behind her as they hurried over to look at this tiny creature. The former took the baby into her arms and her heart melted instantly as she pulled the blanket's edge back._

"_She's so beautiful, Shannon!" The soiled doves smiled down at the infant and laughed when she stared right back up at them with big blue eyes, round and wide as an owlet's and framed by black eyelashes. Though she was a newborn, her head was covered in thick black hair that was formed into tiny, perfect ringlets. Her skin was a lovely caramel color and the tiny hands that waved about were delicate and slender with long, tapered artist's fingers. _

_Scarlett gave Gisele a nudge and a very pointed look, as this baby looked very familiar. From her delicate features, a face with high cheekbones already evident, and the very shape of those owlet blue eyes, they both had a very strong hunch as to the identity of the man who'd sired her. _

_Turning to Shannon, the soiled doves smiled coyly. "Here, Shannon. Take a look at your daughter!" Gisele knelt by Shannon's side and showed her daughter to her. "You have a little girl. Isn't she stunning? Look at that hair!" The young woman's light blue eyes grew wide and she shrunk back from her newborn daughter as if she was a cobra, ready to strike. _

"_Augh! Clean her off better! She's all brown!" Betty swatted the girl upside her head._

"_We did, that's her natural skin color, ye dolt!" Shannon shook her head in horror as she continued to back away from the soiled doves and her newborn daughter._

"_No! It can't be! NO! I won't keep her! I won't keep a reminder of who her father is for the rest of my life! It will be like looking at him everyday, reminding me of what a mistake I made! Why did she have to look just like her father?" She wailed, hands buried in her hands. _

"_And who might that be?" Gisele asked as she winked at Scarlett. Shannon pouted._

"_Oh I bet girls like you would be very familiar with him, wouldn't you? Ye bed his sort, don't ye? Well I'd find a good way t' protect yerself or else you'll end up with the spitting image of Jack Sparrow just like I did, there!" Shannon gasped at her blunder as Scarlett and Gisele grinned. They knew it!_

_To be continued… _


	17. There's always two sides to a story

_The soiled sheets had been cleaned away and both Scarlett and Gisele had helped to move Shannon from the floor to a rocking chair where she was grudgingly nursing the tiny daughter she'd given birth to. Betty had written down the date of birth and time, but not bothered with exact weight, writing "low birth weight, likely premature". _

"_What are ye going t' name th' child, Shannon?" Betty asked, quill poised over the paper. Shannon wrinkled her nose and her shoulders slumped as she pouted like a child forced to eat their Brussels sprouts. "Th' child can't go through her life being called 'it', 'her', 'you'! Ye must give th' wee one a name!" Rolling her eyes, the young woman looked at the child she was reluctantly feeding and sighed._

"_Oh…fine! Penance!" _

"_Ye can't be serious!  
_

"_Ye really do hate th' girl, don't ye?" Both the soiled doves exclaimed in unison, hands on hips and faces flushed with anger. "It ain't bad enough yer goin' to resent 'er for the rest of her life for your actions, ye have to give her a horrid name like that?" Scarlett's face was nearly the same color as her hair, and since the wee one in Shannon's arms had fallen asleep, Gisele reached out and took her, much to the younger woman's relief._

"_Ugh! Were you really expecting me to give her some sort of name that would imply I have feelings for the little runt? I picked that name so she'd always know that she's a mistake! A punishment to remind me of what happens when one sins against God and the Church!" _

_Scarlett gasped with indignance and her high pitched voice made Gisele wince. "Punishment! Why, you self centered, spoiled little princess! If you hadn't just give birth, I'd...."_

_Gisele quickly grabbed her friend's arm as she held the infant, who was now threatening to cry... "There, there, little one, your 'Auntie Scarlett' didn't mean a word of it..." her own voice lowered to a whisper as she added, "...even if it's true. God and the Church..." she scoffed._

_Shannon only became more infuriated with them when they rolled their eyes at her for her self-righteousness. "Oh you…fine! If you don't like the name I picked, YOU pick one, since you seem so fond of her!"_

_Gisele and Scarlett grinned at each other and looked at the little one's slumbering face. She looked so much like Jack, but neither of them liked the tradition of giving a girl a feminine version of her father's name. Still… They winked at each other and then looked at Shannon._

"_How about Jacqueline?" Scarlett taunted._

"_Ye can call 'er Jackie!" The look on Shannon's face didn't even need a verbal answer to let it be known what she thought of that, and the soiled doves laughed loudly at her before deciding to think more seriously of what the child's name could be. _

_They were stuck. Until Gisele's eye was caught by a small object over on a low bookshelf over by the door that led into the shop. It was a little stone, carved into a small circle, and a shiny light green color, smooth to the touch._

"_Tha's wot they call jade. Popular in th' orient. Say it brings good fortune or luck or some such," Thomas told them as he sat on the back steps smoking a pipe and whittling. "M son brought that to me after one o' his voyages..." He trailed off, his voice full of sad memories. "Said it also brings beauty…" _

_Gisele looked down at the sleeping babe and smiled. Jade. Started with the same two letters as Jack, had the same amount of letters and syllables. It would be like naming after him, but very subtly. And she was a beautiful baby with her long black lashes, lovely caramel skin and tiny versions of her father's facial features, as well as his hands. As for good fortune, well, Jack could use some of that, and so could she, especially considering the mother she'd been dealt with. _

"_Jade. That shall be her name. Jade Sparrow." Forgetting that she was still weak from giving birth, Shannon jumped out of her chair and had to be steadied and helped back into it as she glared at Gisele as though she hoped looks could kill._

"_NO! She will NOT have his name!" Whereas Jade had been close to tears before, she started to wail. " You don't seem to be understanding this, but then what's to be expected of women who give their bodies to men to make a quick dollar? You clearly don't have to use your brain for that!" _

"_Oh I think we use ours more than you do yours!" Scarlett retorted. "Why don't you tell us what happened between you and the good Captain?" Smiling smugly, Shannon sat as primly in the rocking chair as if she were having high tea with the Queen. _

"_Well, I ran away from home about a year ago because I had to marry a man older than my father! He came to the house and then they told me I'd be going with him so I figured I was to be married and ran away! I was supposed to go to Port Royal but the con artist of a captain brought me here and then sailed off once I stepped off the ship! _

_That's when I met him…the one who impregnated me with that…" Shannon gave a disgusted look in Jade's direction. "He came up to me and said he'd buy me a drink if I'd keep him…ahem…company. I didn't want to at first because, well I was raised a good Catholic girl and knew better, but he was handsome and charming and I was scared of the new place that certainly was NOT Port Royal so I went into the tavern with me. We sat and talked and he kept buying me drinks until I felt better and was even laughing!"_

"_Get to the point, lass." Betty huffed as she took Jade from Gisele and laid her in a drawer lined with blankets as a makeshift crib. The soiled doves could tell she was only half listening, like she'd heard this story before and wasn't buying any bit of it except for the part about Shannon coming to Tortuga and having drinks with Jack._

"_Well, he was so charming and I was so inebriated, that when he suggested we go upstairs and get a room together and…well…you know…do that, I agreed! He took advantage of my vulnerable state and naïveté. He barely touched me, didn't kiss me, just took my virtue! I didn't know he was a pirate until Betty told me." _

_The soiled doves rolled their eyes, sure that if they did it anymore that evening, their eyes might pop out of the sockets. They knew how Jack was about touch and while they'd never been intimate with him, they heard from one of the very few lasses who had that he barely touched them at all, and kissing just was not done when one sold their body for money._

_How about telling them th' rest o' yer li'l story?" Betty prodded Shannon with a stern look in her steely gray eyes and her fists on her broad hips. Shannon blinked up at Betty stupidly, but the girls weren't buying her attempt at appearing like the innocent victim._

"The rest?" But she was quickly intimidated into forfeiting her play for sympathy. More for Scarlett and Gisele's benefit than to remind Shannon, for she knew the reluctant new mother knew all too well what her employer meant, Betty leaned in closer, smiling.

_"Remember the note he left you with the money?" As Shannon blushed, the soiled doves were still thinking about the money Jack left for Shannon. __. If everything else hadn't added up they'd wonder if the girl had just picked a name out of the air and accused him. Jack had pilfered money from them both in the past and had been known to do it to the other women without even taking advantage of their offers of pleasurable company. Then he'd spend it on more drinks or gamble with it...or both. But none of the soiled doves who dwelt on the isle of Tortuga had ever received money from Jack Sparrow! That he would leave money for this spoiled brat who was spewing such lies was causing the two to look at each other, deciding Jack was apparently due for a slap!_

_"What did the note say?" Gisele asked, her smile patronizing. Shannon wouldn't talk so Betty went to a locked box and drew out a piece of paper and showed it to the girls. There could be no doubt about it, that was his handwriting. It was a short note, though, with no feeling in it but guilt._

_Shannon,_

_Sorry, love, you deserved better than this. Good luck getting to Port Royal, lass. Hope this helps some._

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

_The note discounted all of what Shannon had just told them, not that Scarlett and Gisele had even believed her, in the first place. The Jack Sparrow Shannon described did not match the Jack Sparrow they knew. _

"_I found out a few weeks later I was pregnant and there was no doubt, of course, who the father could be. I-I actually thought of telling him, the next time he came into port. I thought maybe he'd make me an honest woman…" Everyone laughed, and Shannon burst into humiliated, frustrated tears._

"_Oh stop it! I know now it was foolish to think that of a pirate," Shannon spat the word out with disgust before adopting a helpless, innocent look. "but I didn't know he was a pirate, then! He didn't tell me he was a pirate or I would have never gone to bed with him! Once I found out, thanks to Betty, I vowed I would never, ever tell him because I don't want him to know I was carrying his child. I was afraid he'd…he'd…"_

"_Care? Want to have a part in his child's life?" Betty interjected tartly. Wiping her tears with a lace-edged handkerchief she'd brought from Ireland and held on to, Shannon scoffed._

"_NO! He's a pirate, they eat their own, don't they?" Again, laughter filled the room. "Well, even if they don't, I refuse to have that bad influence around my child, so promise me you will not tell him he has a child." When no one responded, Shannon's temper flared. "PROMISE ME!" she trilled, making everyone wince and caused Jade to wake up, crying. _

_Yelling over the child's cries as she was rocked by Betty, Shannon struggled to get up and stood on tiptoes in front of Scarlett and Gisele to look them in the eyes, in turn. "I never want to see him again and I don't want her to know who her father is. It's bad enough I'll be fighting against her genetic tendency to be dishonest and rotten, if she knows her father's a pirate it will make it worse!" _

"_Stop yer caterwaulin', yer scarin' your baby!" Betty hissed and then wrinkled her nose. "Well, lass, here's your first chance to learn how to care for your daughter. She's made a mess and you're going to learn how to clean it up." Shannon, forgetting for a moment the promise she was trying to get the soiled doves to make, wrinkled her nose and sniffed daintily._

"_I will not touch her!" Waving a hand flippantly, she shrugged. "You can do it." Betty's round face turned beet red with anger as she marched over to Shannon and grabbed her tiny wrist with a strong hand._

"_I ain't yer maid, ye spoiled snot! Nor was I the one who lay with that handsome young man without thinking of the consequences! Jade is your child, missy, you will take care of her!" _

_As Betty instructed the new mother how to change a nappy, Scarlett and Gisele exchanged a look, an idea brewing in their heads as they watched Shannon's stubborn insistence to not care for her own child. Left to her own devices, they had no doubt she would drown the little one in a bucket, or abandon her somewhere. Jade had to be kept alive, but none of them could exactly follow Shannon around and act as a bodyguard for the child until Jack came into Tortuga, again. Something else would have to be done. A little act of pirate-like deceit on their part. _

"_Alright, lass, we promise not to tell Jack about Jade, there." Shannon's face lit up momentarily at Scarlett's words until Betty reminded her she still had to powder the little one's behind._

"_Good, I knew you'd-" Scarlett cut her off with a finger raised._

"_I wasn't finished. We promise to keep silent as long as you take care of that child. If we hear, and I know Betty will tell us, that you have tried to do the lass in, or are outright neglecting her needs, we will not hesitate to contact her father and tell him everything." Shannon stared at them, and her guilty look made their stomachs twist in disgust. She truly had been thinking of it! Betty shot a look to them, silently promising the soiled doves that she would do what she could to prevent Shannon from hurting her child and would inform the girls if she had._

"_Well, alright," Shannon nodded, her air aloof as always as she put the finishing touches on Jade's nappy change and turned to face them, not knowing that their fingers were crossed behind their backs. When she realized her hand had been resting almost tenderly on the little one's chest, she winced and snatched it away, wiping it on her skirts. "Very good of you. Now, I must ask you to never interact with my child again. I don't want her to associate with women like you while I'm trying to raise her as a good Catholic. It will be hard enough on this spit of land without your sinful influence."_

"_You ain't perfect either, lassie!" Scarlett snapped. "You bedded a man without being married to him, got money from him after the act, and had his child out of wedlock, not even planning on marrying him! Not that he'd marry you anyway, thank heavens! You are no better than we are, Shannon O'Malley! I hope she turns out to be just like her father!" _

_And with that, the soiled doves left the candle shoppe in an angry huff, vowing to each other that they'd tell Jack as soon as the opportune moment presented itself…_

۞

Jade sat in her father's lap, leaning back against him as she stared owl-eyed at these women who had helped to bring her into the world, named her, held her and done their best to protect her from her mother's selfishness. Her father's arms tightened around her, and when Jade looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears to see the look of guilt in them, and she turned to throw her arms around his ribs.

"Daddy, no, it wasn't your fault! You didn't even know I existed!" Jade felt him press his lips to her hair and his chest expanded in her arms before he let out a heavy sigh that warmed her scalp.

"I know, love…" but she could tell from his tone that he still felt guilty. Jade pressed her cheek against his vest and tried to keep herself from crying even tears trickled down her cheek, and smiled a bit when her father's rough yet gentle ringed hand dried them. Turning to the soiled doves, she gave them an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Mama treated you so badly. You were right, Scarlett, in what you said to her. She was no better than you. She had no right to talk to you like that. I would have liked to have you in my life, if I had known…" Scarlett grinned.

"It ain't your fault, lass. We're just happy you managed to live long enough to find this one," she nodded at Jack.

"Though maybe we shouldn't have mentioned Shannon's thoughts of doing you in…" Jade shook her head sadly as she played with one of the buttons on her father's vest. Swallowing a sob, she took a deep breath and responded so quietly they had to lean forward to hear.

"I knew. She told me…the day she died, said she wished she'd drowned me at birth…" Jade tightened her arms around Jack's torso and struggled to keep from crying. It wasn't easy to do when she felt her father's warm, strong arms tighten around her. Cutting her eyes over to them, she gave them a watery smile.

"But she didn't…because of you two and your promise…or threat, rather," Jade's smile grew a little. "Thank you, for everything you've done for me. I-I like my name, too. Thanks for not letting her name me Penance!" Scarlett and Gisele laughed and Jade was heartened to feel her father's chuckle vibrate in his chest.

"So…Jack. Care to share your side of the story?" Scarlett asked, her blue eyes sparkling with a look that made him gulp.

"If I tell ye wot happened, will ye promise not to slap me in front of my child?" Amused, they smiled and nodded. Jack sighed and took another deep breath and tightened his arms around his child, grateful to his friends for what they did, knowing Jade would not be alive if not for them.

"Alrigh'…here goes…"

۞

_The young man of twenty-four sat in a tavern at a table alone, for once content to be alone, as he was sulking over a pint and mourning the loss of his beautiful ship, The Black Pearl, to his mutinous first mate. He wondered if Barbossa knew what that ship really meant to him. Then again, even if he did know, he certainly wouldn't care! _

_Getting bored with sitting there, and finding that this watered down ale was not helping him drown his problems as well as rum did, he stood up and scooted out of the tavern as stealthily as possible, happy that he managed it without anyone noticing that he didn't pay. He had money on him, but he didn't want to part with it, especially not for a watered-down pint of ale! _

_He was walking along the streets with his arms to the sides a bit to keep him balanced when his walk was disturbed by a small lass running headlong into him, sending them both to the ground with her on top of him. When the stars stopped dancing around his head, he lifted it up and looked at the girl who'd landed on top of him. Her light red hair was in a mess around her finely boned features and her blue eyes looked into his, terrified. Her skin was like porcelain, only "marred" by freckles on her nose._

"_I-I'm sorry!" She pushed herself off him and brushed the dirt off her dress. He lay there still, watching her and feeling hurt and bitter, wondering if she was brushing herself off because she'd touched him. But then, she had said sorry. Most people of her status and dress wouldn't apologize for knocking someone like him down. "Are you alright? I didn't see you there!" Pushing himself up to sit, he looked up at her and smirked._

"_No offense, lass, but I doubt ye would 'ave noticed the broad side of a barn, the way you were runnin'." She blushed as she bent and gathered the things that had fallen out of her purse-like thing. He noticed that of all the trinkets in there, not a single coin was to be seen, unless her money had managed to stay in the bag. _

_When she said nothing in response, he stood up and brushed himself off before looking to see where his hat flew to when he was knocked to the ground. Finding it, he brushed that off as well and put it back on his head. That's when he noticed just how small she was. The top of her head didn't even reach his collarbone, and he smirked. He was used to other men, Beckett excluded, being taller than him and women nearly being able to look him in the eye. It was nice feeling tall for once, even if he knew she was smaller than the average. _

"_Not to sound rude, fair lady, but this is no place for a pretty lass like yourself." She blushed again as she smoothed her hair and tucked some stray hairs behind her ears. _

"_Well, you're here!" He scowled._

"_I ain't a lady. I would think that would be obvious." She sighed, frustrated._

"_I didn't mean that you are, I meant that you are young and you seem to be doing alright here! Besides, I don't have much of a choice. That awful man swore to me that that ship would be going to Port Royal! Then when we docked in this smelly pit of sin, he insisted that he never said that!" Jack held up his hands at the flustered lass who now had her arms crossed and was nearly blowing smoke in her aggravation._

"_Not to be too nosy, but are you married? Widowed?" She shook her head. "I see. Granted, me knowledge of your class's ways is limited, but ain't an unmarried lass yer age supposed to be accompanied by someone? Parent? Governess? Spinster maid?" The girl's eyes darted about and he smiled. "Ah…ye ran away." She nodded. "Regrettin' it now, ain't ye?" She shook her head._

"_NO! I'm never going back! Ever! I'll just…find a job and earn enough money and find my way to Port Royal!" His head tilted to the side, he smiled sadly at the girl's naïveté at the situation and town she found herself in. _

"_What's your name?" She looked up, for some reason surprised that he'd want to know her name._

"_Shannon O'Malley." He raised an eyebrow._

"_Descendent of Grace O'Malley?" She just blinked up at him, obviously not getting his joke. He knew a girl like her wouldn't be related to the O'Malley clan, or the brave female pirate, but he couldn't help but make the jest._

"_Who?" Snorting softly at her total innocence, he just waved a hand._

"_Forget it. Miss Shannon O'Malley, why don't ye just get passage on another ship and go onto Port Royal now? Trust me, darling, ye don't want to have the only job available to a pretty lass like yourself in this town." _

"_What job is that? It can't be too bad, and don't judge me on my looks! I can work very hard, I just know it! I can accept that my hands won't stay soft forever!" Jack closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fingers, wondering if the lass was simple or just not quite all there. Realizing that trying to be subtle and spare her virgin ears would only confuse the girl, he was blunt._

"_Shannie, the only job available to a pretty lass like yerself that would garner enough funds to get you to Port Royal involves ye laying on your back with yer knees up and yer skirts around yer hips while some pig of a man uses ye for his pleasure and then pays ye for it. If you're lucky, he might actually pay ye what ye agreed on." _

_Miss O'Malley looked down at the ground, blushing at his bluntness. "Oh," was all she said as she tried to hide the flush of her cheeks with a fan. "But…I don't have a choice…what's your name? I told you mine. What's yours?"_

"Captain _Jack Sparrow." _

"_Well, Mr. Sparrow…" he grinned._

"_**Captain**__...but you may_ _call me Jack, love. I doubt I'm much older than you are."_

"_How old are you, if it's not too forward to ask?" He grinned. This lovely, high class lady was worried if she was being forward to someone darker skinned than herself? He was starting to like her. _

"_Twenty- four. Yourself?" _

"_I've just turned seventeen." Jack looked around. It was about seven at night and the town would be coming to life as the drunkards made their way to the taverns and the ladies solicited their bodies. If he'd had the Pearl, he would have taken her to Port Royal himself, or at least let her stay in one of the cabins overnight. "What are you thinking?"_

"_If you think this town is bad now, you won't want to be around when she comes to life. I'm trying to fink of somewhere safe for ye to go where you won't be bovvered." Shannon smiled and stood next to him, linking her arm through his._

"_Well, you're tall and strong, I'm sure you can protect me!" He had to stifle a snort at her calling him tall and strong. He was strong enough for deck work, aye, and to keep a ship steady through a raging storm that no one else would think of sailing through, but you sure wouldn't know it to look at him. "What's so funny?"_

"_I ain't that tall, darling. 'Tis all a matter of perspective." She shrugged, still keeping her arm linked with his. _

"_But you're the only one who's been kind to me in this town!" She pouted. "Please keep me company?" Well, he had nothing else to do since he was without a ship or a crew, and it was plain as day that the girl needed protection, if only from her own innocence and naïveté, or she'd end up in the situation he described to her because she was too gullible to know better._

_۞_

_They were in a quiet, out of the way tavern that was fairly empty and calm. Ironically, this was where some of the best rum and ale was kept. He drank from his ale, having learned as a fourteen year old lad the old adage, "Liquor before beer, you're in the clear, beer before liquor, never sicker." Wiping his still growing mustache, he smiled at the ale-flushed cheeks of his companion. It was plain as day she was not used to having more than a customary glass of wine with supper._

"_So why did you run away? Parents trying to wed you off to someone twice your age? Or had they already done that and you lied because ye didn't want me to know he hits ye?" His eyes had narrowed, hating the idea of a man abusing a woman or child. His moral compass might be as erratic as his charmed one, but the abuse of women or children was not something he tolerated. _

"_I was telling the truth when I said I'm not married!" She snapped, growing more flushed before she brushed loose strawberry curls from her sweaty forehead. " Actually, Mother and Father refused to marry me off. They-" she broke off, looking down at the table. "They said my sisters were more eligible for marriage, so even though they were younger, they were to be married first." She looked up and he wasn't sure if the flush was from shame or the ale. "They're only ten and twelve!" He cocked his head to the side, confused._

"_Why aren't you eli-egil-why wouldn't they marry you off? You're pretty enough." The lass looked down again._

"_They said no man would want to marry once they found out that I have a weak mind. I don't! I don't have a weak mind! I'm just as smart as every other lass! I'm just…naïve! I started planning to run away when I got tired of being called weak minded and not a suitable candidate for a wife." She took another drink. He hoped he wouldn't end the evening by holding her hair back. He couldn't stomach the smell of vomit._

"_Then…then one day, I overheard them talking to a man who came to talk to them about me, saying I should be sent away to a home for people like me, whatever that means. Knowing how they thought of me, I knew it wouldn't be good, so I ran away." He nodded sympathetically, but still not totally sure that her parents were right. Sure she was naive, gullible, foolish and impulsive, but mad?_

"_Maybe I'll be alright here after all!" Well maybe she was a bit mad. Still, he'd heard of what happened in those places and was disgusted that the lass's parents would send her there. But then, people of her status would be terribly ashamed to have a child with a "weak" mind and would want to hide her away. "I used to help out at the children's Mass at home! I could try to convert them all!" Well now she proved that her sense of reality was off center. True, he wasn't one to talk, but even he knew it was absurd, especially in Tortuga!_

_Leaning forward, he put his hand over hers, struck silent for a moment at the contrast of their skin color. Hers was as pale as milk, his as dark as cocoa. "Shannie, even the Catholic church hasn't bothered to send any missionaries here to rid the people 'ere of their wicked ways. Want to know why?" She nodded._

"_Because it's pointless, love. They'll resist ye and taunt ye for it. Look lass, I'll find ye a ship that's going to Port Royal tonight, but ye need to leave. Even if you don't end up on your back voluntarily to earn a living, there's no guarantee that pretty colleen like yerself will stay a virgin for long." He leaned closer and brushed her cheek with a finger. "A pretty, clean, untouched virgin like you…not all men ask before they take." Shannon stood up, hitting the table top with her hands._

"_You don't understand, Jack! I've not a single coin to my name anymore! That horrid man took the last of my savings and then lied to me! I have no choice but to stay here! I know, give me some of your extra clothes and a hat! I'll disguise myself as a boy and we can both sail to Port Royal!" He rolled his eyes._

"_Love, the clothes on me back are all I have, and I don't have enough money to buy you any. Even if I did, you would never pass for the boy and when the Captain would find out, and I guarantee he would, he'd punish ye by forcing himself on you and then pass you onto the crew so they could have their way wif ye." She looked at him, stunned and hurt._

"_But you'd save me, right? You wouldn't let them do that to me." He smiled at her, wondering at her total innocence to the world. The upper class truly did their daughters a disservice by shielding them from the outside world._

"_Do you mean before or after they killed me for helping you deceive them?" That's when the lass did something he didn't expect at all. She came around the table to sit in his lap. Jack leaned away and tried to gently push her off. Before he could stop her, the lass threw her arms around his neck, kissed him fiercely, lips tight together and pressed them hard against his. He pushed her away gently, but didn't move her from his lap. "Wot was tha'?" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

"_Isn't it obvious? I want you to deflower me so that I'm not a virgin anymore and other men won't want me." She cupped his face in her hands as she moved to straddle his hips, apparently not caring that others were staring at her and she was making him extremely uncomfortable. "You're handsome and nice, and I'm sure you'd be gentler than anyone else." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, crying. "Please, Jack, please!" Jack sighed and shook his head, frowning deeply as he finally managed to get the girl off his lap and stood up, looking down at her sadly._

"_Ye don't want me lass, it's the fear and the ale talking. You'll regret it when you wake up." She stubbornly threw her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him again, this time not as hard, but their lips stayed closed. _

"_But at least I won't be a virgin anymore!" She insisted, and then coyly looked at him through her fair eyelashes. " If you want, we could get married first." He snorted and shook his head, grinning._

"_I think you'd feel better about that than I would, given your claim that you want to convert everyone here. I ain't religious so it doesn't matter to me if I'm married before I bed a lass." She lifted her chin bravely._

"_Well then…fine. We don't have to marry first. It was just an idea…" He grinned, an idea forming in his head and he whispered in her ear._

"_We could just make it look like we're going to do it, you know. Go upstairs, make a lot o' noise and shake the bed and then tell everyone ye lost yer virtue." She shook her head._

"_I'll never be married, Jack, and being on this island and talking to a man…well no one in my social circle will believe I'm a virgin, and they only want strong-minded virgins." She spat bitterly. "According to them, I'm not strong-minded, and even in Port Royal they won't believe I'm a virgin if I came here first._

_I want to know what it feels like to be with a man, and like I said, you're probably more gentle than anyone else here." He looked pointedly at her corseted waist._

"_What if ye get pregnant?" She shrugged and too quickly answered, "I'm barren! Can't have babies, so will you please deflower me?" She was leaving him no way out of this and to be honest, he was lonely and tired, not to mention cold and that activity did provide some physical warmth during the act, though these sorts of encounters usually left him feeling cold afterwards. _

_Looking the lass square in her ice-blue eyes, he asked, _"_Are you sure you're barren?" She pouted and stared up at him, meeting his dark eyes._

"Yes! _Why, are you afraid of having a weak minded child?" She snapped, but he could tell it was because she was hurt, likely by the reason her parents gave for why she shouldn't marry. _

"_No…nevermind. Alright, let's go, and be quiet." She nodded, following him out the back door and up the stairs that led to the rooms above. They found one that the previous occupants had left unattended and unlocked. He ushered her in and locked the door. _

_۞_

_The next morning, he woke before she did and searching his pockets, he found all the money he had (which actually wasn't too small a sum) and poured the coins from his hand into her bag and quickly scrawled a note to her before leaving._

"So there ye 'ave it, mates." Jack said softly, noticing that Jade had fallen asleep in his arms during his account of the story. Holding her closer to him, he rested his cheek against her head and sighed deeply.

"I knew her story was farfetched," Scarlett mused, "but I've never heard two sides of the same story that differed so much!" Gisele nodded in agreement. "Ye really were desperate for warmth that night, weren't ye?"

As Jade slept peacefully with her dark head nestled against his chest, Jack sighed, and he looked up at the soiled doves who, in his own addled mind, didn't have much room to talk.

"Believe me, I've one lass in me lifetime wot I had true love wif, an' no one can compare t' her, even if we're not t'gevver fer right now! Shannon gave me nuffin' but grief, an' if a man was ever henpecked and cajoled into somefin' a man would normally enjoy, then it rather loses it's bloody specialness, does it not???" This made them laugh a bit at his aggravation but they sobered a bit when they saw him look down at Jade.

He took a deep breath, smoothed his mustache, then looked them both straight in the eye and said, "Say wot ye will 'bout me... but bear in mind tha' we all make bad decisions in our lives. Every one of us."

A slow smile spread over the face that so matched the one of the child slumbering in his arms, and the captain said, "Not everyone is as lucky as me t' have a mistake backfire so grandly... of all o' the bad decisions I've made," Jack swept his hand over Jade's hair, kissing her forehead lightly, "... th' result o' that particular decision resulted in th' only one other than th' Pearl wot I would truly call me pride an' joy...."

The soiled doves grinned fondly at their addled friend and his lovely daughter, happy that she was now with a parent who loved her, as they always knew he would once he met her.

When he got up carefully to carry his child to her bunk and tuck her in, they stood as well and readied themselves to go back into town and leave the father and daughter behind. There was more to tell, but they knew he'd be in port for another day or so and would tell him the rest, then.

"Oh…Jack!" Scarlett grinned when he came out of Jade's bedchamber with a curious expression. "We 'eard ye were gettin' tired of that hellcat, AnaMaria. We know of a ship she could acquire. Meet up with us tomorrow morning at the Faithful Bride and we'll tell ye more." Jack grinned and nodded.

"Thank ye, loves. Fer tha' and for wot ye did for me an' Jadie." He looked over his shoulder and smiled tenderly at his dozing child, Fuzzy tucked under her arm. "I'll get ye a round tomorrow, aye?" The ladies rolled their eyes, shook their heads and arm in arm, waved goodbye as they walked down the gangplank.

There was more to tell, tomorrow, that they hadn't had the time to tell upon this night. For the day of Jade's birth was not the last time they'd seen Jade until this night….

_To be continued…_


	18. New Perspectives

Jade was rather relieved to find that Tortuga wasn't as chaotic as the scene she'd witnessed the night before. True, she'd been through the town during the day before, but she'd been expecting everything about Tortuga to be different since she was with her daddy. The previous evening had been eye-opening in many ways for the young girl who had been sheltered from much about the town she lived in the whole nine years she'd dwelled with her mother in this pirate town.

Reflecting on all she'd seen and heard, Jade very reluctantly admitted that she could understand how her mother might have been feeling the night her ship made port in Tortuga and abandoned her here. For a young woman sheltered from the world outside her parent's estate in Ireland, and raised by strict nurses and governesses who drove the Catholic catechism into the girl's head, Jade had to admit that Tortuga would be very overwhelming and frightening.

Nor could Jade fault her mother for latching onto the first person to show her any kindness, for hadn't she done the same thing once she learned that the captain of the Black Pearl wouldn't hurt her?But that was where Jade's ability to understand her mother's emotions and actions ended, for Jade would never in a million years treat someone the way her mother treated her daddy. Jade's blood boiled a bit just thinking of how ungrateful her mother had been, how poorly she'd behaved towards people who tried to help her. She'd scorned them because they were not of her class and did not care if they sinned or not as long as they stayed alive.

As Jade held onto the skirt of her father's coat as they headed for the Faithful Bride, she found herself scowling as she dodged puddles and held her nose while dodging horse droppings. Her mother had been a sanctimonious snob, yet the people she scorned as being base and sinful were, for the most part, better people than the uppity, delusional lass from Ireland.

"Wot's tha' sourpuss face for?" Jade jumped a bit as she was brought out of her thoughts by her father's amused question as they turned a corner and walked the last few feet to the door of the Faithful Bride.

"Oh! I'm…I'm just thinking about what Scarlett and Giselle told us last night, Da-I mean Captain Jack." Jade smiled sheepishly. She'd liked calling him Captain Jack at first, but once she learned he was her father, she only wanted to call him Daddy and it was easy to forget herself when they were in port. "I'm so angry with Mama! What an ungrateful wretch!" Jack and Gibbs had to bite the insides of their cheeks to keep the laughter from bubbling forth at Jade's frustrated, infuriated exclamation.

Stopping her in her tracks for a moment, conveniently short of another pile of horse dung, Jack tilted his child's face to his and smiled at her. "Yer righ' about tha', lass," he said quietly, gently. "But no more o' those thoughts tha' put such a scowl on yer face, savvy?" Jade sighed, as her mood had already been coloured by her bitter thoughts.

"I can't help but think about them, cause they're so fresh-" Jade was silenced by her father's fingers pressed against her lips and she huffed in frustration but stayed quiet.

"Thinkin' bout them is one thing, Jadie, but gettin' angry ain't goin' to undo wot happened, love. Besides, thinkin' bout th' ravver unpleasant past gets in th' way o' enjoyin' the present, savvy?" Jack grinned widely and Jade found that she could not keep scowling when looking up into her father's sparkling brown eyes and golden grin. With the intake of a deep breath, the corners of her mouth turned up and her shoulders relaxed.

"Savvy. I wonder what else Scarlett and Giselle have to tell us?"

۞

Thanks to some coins Jack pilfered from some patrons of the tavern who had slumped over in corners of the floor, or in chairs, he was able to keep his word to the soiled doves by treating them to a round of drinks. Jade had to smile to think that at one point she might have been surprised by someone indulging in spirits so early in the day and now it didn't even faze her.

Kneeling on her chair in order to get her shoulders above the level of the table, Jade rested her elbows on its top and leaned forward, impatient to hear more from the soiled doves. "He" Jade nodded towards her father, "told me you have more to tell us about the day I was born. What is it?" Giselle smirked around the rim of the mug as she drank the gin she'd been served while Scarlett answered.

"Not about your birth, child, but rather the third anniversary of it." Jade blinked in confusion.

"I thought Mama said you weren't allowed to see me, again!" The soiled doves rolled their eyes and snorted.

"And you really think we'd honor that spoiled brat's demands?" Blushing slightly, Jade shook her head and smiled. "We didn't trust her one whit to look after you, so we did keep tabs on the two of you when we could get away from our work, or by asking around about the two of you. While every report we heard assured us that you were alive, that's all the good news we heard." Giselle put her empty mug down and added to Scarlett's commentary.

"Rumors flew our way that you were beaten black and blue if you so much as whimpered, that you were skin and bones, dressed in potato sacks or rags, didn't walk or crawl on time, and the baker told me one day that he heard from a friend of a friend that the 'preachy girl's babe was mute with an eerie, haunted look in her big blue eyes.'"

"Was any of it true?" Jade's small voice queried sadly. Though she was aware that she'd been neglected, and knew it would be obvious to anyone who looked at her, it hurt to know that people gossiped about it, about her. She felt her daddy's hands at her side, gently but insistently tugging her into his lap where he wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.

"Some of it was," Scarlett admitted. "You might be surprised to learn that people were disgusted by how your mother treated you, but since it is Tortuga, no one cared enough to be bothered to put a stop to it." Jade smiled up at them.

"Except for you two, right?" The soiled doves looked at each other and sighed before turning to Jade with helpless expressions on their faces.

"We're no heroes, girly," Scarlett smiled bitterly. "We just couldn't stand to know that our friend's child was being neglected and if the rumors were true, abused physically as well, so three years to the day after we helped to bring you into the world, we decided to pay you a visit." Giselle grimaced when she lifted the mug to her lips and remembered that she'd already drained it. Putting it down with a sigh, she gave Jade a half-hearted smile.

"We were able to determine which rumors were true and which were just that…rumors." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, Zelle, tell them what happened already!" Jade giggled a bit behind her hand as she settled back against her father's chest, getting comfortable for the soiled doves' tale.

_Just as it was three years ago on this day, Tortuga was being pounded by an unrelenting tropical storm that was gaining strength from the Caribbean as it traveled north. Scarlett and Giselle were once again making their way to the candle shop, though this time it was not for the purpose of buying candles, though their landlady had hollered after them that they make their errand useful and bring back some long tapers. _

_After shaking the water from their hair and hanging up their shabby, soaked cloaks, Scarlett and Giselle looked with affection and sympathy at the tiny child who had been seated in a dark corner of the candle shop and was sitting there, abnormally quiet for a child of three years. Her brown dress was very drab and plain with a little white apron stained with dishwater and what might have been soot. Her raven curls that escaped from under the white cap were dull and limp, and framed a very solemn caramel face. The girl's round, deep blue eyes held a heartbreaking expression of miserable loneliness. _

_Scarlett looked to Thomas and Betty Thompson, who had let Shannon room with them until a few weeks after Jade's birth. They weren't necessarily warm like grandparents to little Jade, but they did step in when they felt the child needed something she wasn't getting. Earlier in the week Betty had happened to run into Scarlett in town and the two had arranged to get Shannon out of the store for a good hour so that the soiled doves could meet with the child they'd helped to bring into the world. Thomas snorted, shook his head and went into the back of the store. Betty shrugged and pointed to Jade._

_"Been sittin' there for th' last ten minutes or so, quiet as can be an' not movin' a muscle. Tis th' li'l whipper-snapper's doin'...lass is too frightened of 'er mother to move even when she's gone and we don't 'ave th' time to coddle 'er but yer welcome to try." _

T_ry they would. Giselle crouched in front of Jade and took the small caramel hand in hers as she looked up into the sad blue eyes. "Hello, Jade." The child looked a bit alarmed her dark eyes shifting from Giselle to Scarlett and then to Betty. _

_"Don't fret, girlie," Betty's voice was unusually fond and gentle. "They're 'ere to see you." Looking at the soiled doves, Betty scowled deeply. "She doesn't talk yet so don't expect t' have a conversation with 'er!" She left them alone to talk to Jade as she joined her husband. Giselle tried again._

_"Jade, I know you don't know who we are, but you don't need to be afraid of us. Do you know what today is?" Scarlett snorted._

_"She doesn't talk, remember? Lass, do you know today's your birthday?" A nod was accompanied by a tear rolling down her high cheekbones, already prominent at her age. "We were there when you were born, Jade, and we wanted to wish you happy birthday, child." The dark blue eyes widened comically like a little owlet as the little mouth opened in surprise. Both Scarlett and Giselle laughed at how much she resembled Jack in that expression! _

_"We have a present for you, child," Giselle told her as she lifted the child off her chair and sat down to let Jade sit on her lap, surprising her into making the same adorable expression again. "We know your father, Jade. Has your mother told you about him?" Jade nodded and pouted preciously. _

_"I figured," Scarlett snorted from the effort of holding back a laugh at the pout that she'd seen before on another face as she found another chair and sat in front of her friend and Jade. "Whatever your mother told you about your father is complete twaddlespeak, lass. He might not be a wealthy blueblood or born on the same high horse she was, but he's a good man, Jade, and you look just like him, except he has dark brown eyes, like chocolate." Giselle snorted._

_"You think she has any idea what chocolate is or looks like?" Scarlett rolled her eyes and pointed to her own dark brown shawl. " Your father's eyes are this color, child, a dark chocolate brown." Jade's small finger tapped her eyelid. "Yes, eyes. Yours are a beautiful deep blue but everything else about you is...well let's just say now I have an idea of what Jack Sparrow must have looked like as a child." Giselle swatted Scarlett on the shoulder. "What was that for?" _

_"We said no last names!" Giselle hissed, causing her titian friend to roll her eyes._

_"Do you remember anything that happened to you or was said to you when you were three?" Scarlett snapped and the two glared at each other for a few minutes until small caramel fingers twisted in a curl hanging over Giselle's shoulder and pulled. _

_"Ow!" Giselle jumped and yelped in pain, regretting it when Jade's bottom lip started to tremble and her little face crumpled while tears welled up in her blue eyes. "Oh don't cry, child, it's alright. I'm not hurt; you just took me by surprise!" Sniffling, Jade wiped her eyes with the back of one tiny wrist while her other hand reached up and patted the yellow curl in a silent apology and the miserable look returned to her eyes as she dropped her chin to her chest. _

_"That look does not belong on a child her age," Scarlett spat bitterly as she observed the defeated expression of one who believes they can't do anything right. Determined to remove the depressing look from the three year old child's face, Scarlett pulled her from Giselle and held her in her own lap. _

_"Don't pay any mind to what your mother says about your father, child. Like I said, he's a good man and if he were to find out about you, he'd be here with the next tide, I promise you." Naturally, Jade said nothing as she listened, but her small index finger had traveled up to her mouth and she was absentmindedly sucking on the tip while her eyes stared widely up at the fiery haired soiled dove. Scarlett chuckled._

_"My goodness, I thought you looked like your father when you were born, but now you really do resemble-"_

_"Daddy." Scarlett and Giselle jumped and laughed. _

_"Say that again!" Jade blinked at them and suddenly grinned up at the two ladies who were so kindly spending time with her, holding her in their laps and making her feel better. Maybe if she did as they asked, they'd tell her daddy to come for her._

_"Daddy! I want Daddy!" Betty flew into the room, her gray eyes wide with surprise and a smile present on her usually scowling face. _

_"Did she just speak? And did she truly just say what I thought she did?" Jade twisted her head around to look up and say insistently as she waved her small, slender hands about, "I want my daddy!" The three women sighed at the child's request and Betty looked imploringly to the soiled doves._

_"Is there any way ye could contact the lass's father and tell 'im to collect 'er?" The soiled doves were about to reply when the shop door banged open, causing the hinges to complain loudly._

_"Don't you dare!" Shrieked a beet-red Shannon O'Malley as she strode forward quickly to wrench her child from Scarlett's arms. Jade wailed and reached out for the soiled doves but was held back by her mother's talon-like grip on her upper arms. "Shut up!" she barked, giving the raven curls a harsh tug and making Jade cry so hard that she sunk to her knees. Pointing to the door, she hissed through clenched teeth. "Get out! I told you to never come near my child again! Betty, how could you betray me so?" Betty snorted and went back to her business._

_"Betray me arse! I 'ave no loyalties to you, young missy, make no mistake about that!" She nearly growled as she swept into her living quarters after bidding the soiled doves adieu. _

_"Go away! What I do with my child is none of your business! I don't care if you're friends with her father! That doesn't give you the right to interfere in my child's life! She doesn't need a father, she has me to look after her!" Giselle rolled her eyes._

_"Aye, and you're doin' a fine job o' that!" Shannon marched up to the blonde woman and raised her hand to smack her but Giselle was too quick, and caught it before it came close to her cheek, twisting it just enough to make Shannon uncomfortable but not cause any real pain. Scarlett gloated at the look of fury and fear on the lass's face as she stepped closer, speaking in a low, threatening whisper._

_"Mark my words, chit, one day you'll get what's comin' to ya and Jack will find Jade and take better care of her than you and what's more, he'll love her!" Shannon winced even as she set her jaw in determination._

_"He will-Ow!" Giselle had given the delicate wrist a slight twist, just enough to cause a twinge of pain._

_"You're right, he will," she chuckled as she spoke in the same tone as her friend. "I bet that's what you're really afraid of, isn't it? That if Jade is with her father she'll be happier than you? Can't stand that thought, can you, you self-centered, selfish, spoiled little cow?" Shannon's hard glare only made them laugh._

_"Get out and leave me alone!" She hissed and Giselle finally released her wrist. _

_"We're going, but I want you to know that our deal is off after seeing how you treat that child. Next time we have the chance, we'll tell Jack about his daughter." Scarlett threatened as the two girls left the shop, trying to ignore Jade's plaintive cries for them to come back. _

"But ye din't tell me th' next time ye saw me," Jack pointed out accusingly. "Th' next time I saw ye ladies was when I was in port wif young Master Turner and ye said noffin' bout Jadie…ye just slapped me. Wot was tha' for, anyway?" The soiled doves smiled wryly.

"We knew ye didn't have your ship yet." Scarlett quipped. "Actually we decided to find you and tell you, as we had the name of the ship she'd been sent away on, but by the time we were able to look for you, you had already set sail." Jade felt her father's arms tighten around her as he nodded, his expression thoughtful. "Seems my curse of sorts came true, didn't it?" Scarlett mused. "Shannon got what was coming to her and you two found each other despite her efforts to keep you apart. And from the looks of you, lass, your father takes very good care of you. Though you could still stand to put some more meat on those bones." Jade sighed.

"Give 'er time, mates. Puttin' weight on takes time." Giselle snorted and laughed.

"Ye would know, wouldn't ye, Jack?" His mix between a glare and a pout made them laugh more, especially when he glared at his chuckling first mate who had slipped away during the story but returned in time to hear the soiled dove's jest.

While everyone else was laughing or pouting, Jade was thinking about a part of Scarlett's curse that she'd not mentioned just now. She told her mother that Jade's father would love her, but when she commented that her curse had come true, she only said it was obvious that he was taking good care of her. Jade didn't want to say anything, as she had promised herself that she'd never speak of love to anyone until they brought it up first, nor would she tell anyone she loved them until they spoke the words first and she could be assured the feelings weren't one-sided.

Did her daddy love her? He was kind, gentle, protective and affectionate and made sure she had what she needed, aye, but did that mean he loved her? If so, why wouldn't he say so? Jade swallowed around the lump in her throat repeatedly, trying to push it down as she tried not to think of the reasons why he wouldn't say he loved her.

"Oy!" his husky voice softly growled at her as he gave her a gentle shake. "Wot I say 'bout long faces, young missy? Ye weren't thinkin' o yer mama, were ye?" Jade avoided his eyes as she nodded and he narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head. "Yer best leavin' the lyin' to me, Jade Sparrow, as yer no good at it." But he didn't press for the truth, to Jade's relief, and the subject was dropped.

The soiled doves stood up and stretched, stating that they needed to be on their way, but before they left, they exchanged mischievous smiles before turning to Jack, Gibbs and Jade. "About th' other item o' business we mentioned las' night…" Giselle began and looked to Scarlett to continue.

"The bastard that captured Jade after th' fire and sold 'er to the captain o' _the Devil's Handmaiden _'ad a sloop o' his own and docked it 'ere in Tortuga's port." An evil smirk crossed her face as she continued. "We lured 'im out to th' docks one night after gettin' the pig drunker n' a skunk and hearin' him brag 'bout wot he did to the 'coloured orphan girl'. "

"We 'ave a friend who has some belladonna growin' in her garden and bought some off 'er with instructions as to how much would render 'im unable t' swim if 'e happened t' fall off th' dock in a drunken stupor." Jade noticed the women slurred more when they had some liquid comfort, and smiled to hear of their revenge against the man who had put her on that horrible ship.

"Sooo…" Jack drawled. "This means ye know of a ship wifout a captain?" The ladies nodded and his eyes lit up at the opportunity presented to him. "Ahhh! Come on' Master Gibbs an' Jadie! Let's find Ana!" Jade giggled at her father's happy growl as she slid off his lap and latched onto the skirt of his coat.

Finally, they'd be relieved of AnaMaria's moods, unsolicited parenting advice, and her complaints that Jack was not keeping his end of their bargain!!

۞

There were no heavy hearts when AnaMaria packed up her belongings and transferred them to the captain's cabin of _The Creole Witch._ She was so happy that she even grinned at Jack as she thanked him for her new vessel and informed him that in light of her gratitude, she was choosing to ignore the sloop's name.

"Din't name 'er, AnaMaria, twas 'er previous owner's doin'. That is if 'e was even th' previous owner…" Ana rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning to Jade "Keep your father out of trouble, lass." Ana teased, causing Jade to giggle.

"Aw, but he's more fun when he's causing trouble, Ana!" Gibbs chuckled and patted Jade's shoulder and she heard her daddy laugh too.

"True enough, darlin', ye ain't seen nothin' yet!" AnaMaria rolled her eyes and shifted the strap of her sea bag back up onto her soldier.

"Take care of yourself and that little girl of yours, Jack. For all we bickered, you're still the best captain I've ever sailed with. Thanks again for the sloop." Ana couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped when Jack leaned back at the waist, eyes widened comically at her before he smiled and leaned forward in a bow with hands pressed together.

"Yer welcome, lass. Fair winds an' all that." Shaking her head and laughing, Ana gave a wave and walked away. Leaning over to Jade, Jack smirked. "I might not 'ave named th' sloop, but it _was_ a decidin' factor in handin' her over to Ana!" Jade giggled and latched onto the edge of the deep pocket on the left side of his coat when they started back into the town.

Despite her sour mood of the morning, and her moment of self-pity back in the Faithful Bride, Jade's mood had lifted and she was looking forward to strolling through the market with her father and Mr. Gibbs, especially since she knew that she might get to see some light-fingered pilfering! This would definitely be more fun than shopping in the market with her Mama!

۞

It was interesting to Jade how Tortuga's market seemed so different now that she was seeing it through new eyes, as the daughter of a pirate captain, and yet nothing had really changed at all! Stalls were set up in the same places as ever, manned by the same couples and their children who sold the same goods their family had sold for years. The same women were there with their baskets, arguing with the butcher about the price of the meat, insisting that he was weighing it down somehow.

The difference was, Jade realized, was that the sights and sounds of the market and its patrons no longer filled her with shame or humiliation and she no longer stared at the ground as she had before, avoiding everyone's judging or pitying eyes upon her. Actually, to her surprise and relief, no one really seemed to notice her except for the ones who were accompanying her, naturally.

Of course, it was a good thing not many people were noticing them, Jade thought with amusement as she covered her mouth to stifle a giggle when her daddy relieved a man of his coin purse without the man even noticing that his pocket was suddenly lighter! With a wink and a smirk over his shoulder at Jade, he signaled that it was alright for her to let go of Mr. Gibbs' hand and hold his, instead.

"Ye like tha'?" He whispered down to her and Jade giggled, nodding as they continued onto a merchant pedaling some produce where he let go of her hand to look over some limes and she took hold of the skirt of his coat again.. Wrinkling her nose at the vegetables, Jade looked around at the surrounding area until something eerily familiar caught her eye at the edge of the market. She hadn't even realized they were so close to this site where her life had changed so much, so fast.

It was the charred remains of the shack she lived in with her mama and the land it rested upon. The ramshackle fence that had surrounded it was crumpled and burned in some spots and reduced completely to ashes in others. Jade's feet seemed to have a mind of their own and she let go of the skirt of her daddy's coat as her feet brought her over to the ruins.

Standing there, it seemed hard to believe it was only a few months ago, not even a whole three months since she'd stood in this spot and watched, frozen in horror as her mother's anguished wails pierced the night sky. So much had changed for Jade since that night, and with the exception of her treatment aboard the _Devil's Handmaiden_, it was all for the better.

Things had not turned out to be as hopeless as they seemed to be that cold March night, though standing in the same spot as she was now, Jade remembered feeling completely lost, frightened and hopeless as she witnessed her mother's horrible death. Though her mother had certainly not been anyone's idea of a nurturing woman, she had given Jade shelter and food when they had the money to eat. With her gone, Jade had no one to care for her, didn't think anyone cared about her, she had nowhere to go, no way to fend for herself, and she had no way of knowing who her daddy was, nor a way to find him.

She wished she had known then what she knew now, but it didn't really matter now, Jade decided. The point was, she had the daddy she'd longed to know for so long. She had someone who cared about her, took care of her and protected her from anyone who dared to try and hurt her. Jade had everything she needed, and everything she'd wished for during her first ten years, and her mother had been wrong about so many things but most of all what kind of father she had.

Smiling triumphantly, Jade nodded as she narrowed her eyes at the charred earth and whispered gleefully to the ashes and soot. "I was right, Mama, and you were wrong. Daddy did want me when he found out I was his! He's the best daddy in the world and I think Scarlett was right! You just didn't want me to find him because you knew the truth! You knew he and I would get along just fine and that I'd be happy living with him!

"You know, I hope you can see me wherever you are now, Mama! I hope you can see how wonderful my life is without you! I hope you can finally see for yourself that Daddy will never, ever abandon me like you said he would! I hope your burning in that hell you said sinners end up in, Mama, cause that's what you are! A cruel, deceitful, heartless sinner! Daddy's a better person than you could have ever been!"

Jade suddenly realized she was shouting and her daddy had not come to see what was wrong, or what had upset her so. As she looked all around her, her brows knitted in worry as her fingers automatically found their way to her mouth. She'd only slipped away for a minute, where could her daddy and Mr. Gibbs disappear to so quickly? Why had they left without her?

Trying to calm her fears, Jade tried to think logically. They'd eventually go back to the _Black Pearl_, right? Well she'd just go to the docks! Biting her thumbnail, she tried to remember which direction the docks were in. This way? Jade ran down the street one way only to realize she was heading further into the island. Wait, maybe the docks were down that alley! Jade turned and ran down the dark, rather threatening alleyway only to find a dead end!

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She was lost! And alone! The last time she was alone in Tortuga she was snatched and put on that ship where people abused her! Shaking, she ran to an alley and stomped her foot in frustration when she realized this wasn't the way to the docks either!

Disregarding her father's rule to only call him Captain Jack in public, Jade called out in a shaky voice that belied her best efforts to fight off a panic. "Daddy? Daddy! Where are you?"

"Daddy, Daddy, where are you?" Jade spun around to find that someone had joined her in the alley, a man thinner than her father and shorter, with a sharp nose that made his features seem rat-like. His voice even seemed rat like as he advanced on her, mimicking her panicked cries. "What's a little girl like you doing alone in a place like this?"

Jade stared at him for a beat, speechless with fear until the adrenaline kicked in. Picking up a big rock, she hurled it at the man's shoulder and was surprised when it hit its intended target. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and ran as fast as she could away from him. She cared not if she was running the right way now, just as long as she was successfully staying ahead of the rat-like man.

"Don't know why you're bothering to run or look for yer daddy!" He called after her. "He's gone! Saw his ship weigh anchor and sail off. It's the big black one with black sails, right?" Jade froze. "Yeah I thought ye looked like the captain. Heard ye talkin' to yer dead mother. Bet ye feel real stupid now, don't you?" He laughed and Jade realized he was drunk. Looking over her shoulder, she scowled.

"You're lying! Now leave me alone!" She screamed and took off again, darting around corners to lose him. It was as she darted around the second corner that she slammed into another body, a woman. Jade looked up and relief rushed through her veins.

"Jade! What in the world are you doing in this part of town…or rather, any part of town, without your father?" Giselle demanded to know with her hands on her hips before stooping to collect the coins she dropped when Jade ran into her.

"I'm lost! I let go of his coat for just a minute and he was gone, Giselle! He and Mr. Gibbs just vanished! I tried to find my way to the docks but I don't know how to get there from here! And a man that looks like a rat told me the _Black Pearl_ has already left port! It's not true, is it?"

"Jade Sparrow, I'm surprised at you!" Giselle exclaimed as she began to walk in the direction of the docks. "How could you even think to believe such a thing?" Jade dipped her chin, abashed.

"Well…they disappeared so quickly, in just a minute they were gone without a trace! And I don't hear them calling for me!"

۞

Meanwhile, Jack had just turned around to point out something amusing to Jade, and saw no one hanging onto the tail of his coat. He had only let go of her fingers for a moment, and she usually would latch onto the gray linen skirt or the top edge of his deep pocket until he would instruct the child, with a nod and a wink, to take Gibbs' hand in order to free up those pockets for some small light fingered pirating, which would always make Jade smile.

She wasn't there. Looking around, he said, "Gibbs? Where's Jade?" Surprised, the grizzled quartermaster looked around as well, his face creasing with concern as his captain's dark eyes flitted nervously over the crowd of mixed faces, searching... those eyes began to fill with worry.

"Jade?.... Jade??" Jack turned around with a wide sweep, his hands beginning to fidget as no wee Jade made her appearance from around the other market patrons, nor did she pop out from behind a booth. "Jade... it's no time or place t' play 'round! I warned ye t'... JADE?" The captain's voice started out with authority and ended up filling with tinges of fear as he took in, for the first time, the truly unsavory faces of some of those who were hanging out at the fringes of the crowd... faces that he wanted nowhere near his child's.

Turning around so quickly that his braids swung hard and hit his chin, Jack looked hard at Joshamee and said, "Why din't ye have her hand? Why din't ye keep an eye on 'er??? Why..." He suddenly clapped his mouth shut and realized what he was saying, as Gibbs stared at him, silently but a bit accusingly.

A terrible feeling of inadequacy was filling the captain up like an unhappy fountain, as his hands dropped to his side and his face filled with despair... why was he dressing down Gibbs, when it was HE that should have had Jade's hand in his... tightly. Clenching his fists, he knew then and there that this was his little girl that was lost in what suddenly appeared to him as a swamp land of danger, and he wanted no more at that moment than to find his girl, gather her up into his arms and hurry back to the haven of the _Black Pearl_....

All that Jack could choke out to Gibbs was, "Follow me." Frantically, they began to retrace their steps, trying to remain calm, and with Jack resisting the urge to scream out Jade's name in utter panic...the only thing that gave away his fear as his eyes searched, furtively, was the nervous, fitful clenching and unclenching of his slender hands.....

۞

Giselle looked down at Jade and tapped her foot as her fists found their way to her hips. "I can't believe you, young lady, letting some stranger's lies overshadow what you know about your father!" With her hands clasped in front of her and looking pitiful, Jade swallowed hard and tried not to cry but a soft whimper escaped anyway.

"I want my daddy!" Jade whispered miserably, aware that she probably sounded like a 3 year old again. Softening, Giselle sighed as she wrapped her arm around the child's shoulders and led her in the correct direction towards the docks.

"Come on, lass. I'll take you to the _Pearl_ and if he's not there, I'll wait with you until he arrives." Jade sniffed and hiccupped.

"Thank you, Giselle." The soiled dove smiled down at the girl's head as she wondered what had caused Jade to become separated from Jack. It was true that she did know better than to believe what he said, but to turn around and find her daddy gone right after she'd boasted to her mother that he'd never abandon her seemed eerily linked, as though it was her mother's cruel joke from the grave.

Forcing herself to think rationally, Jade looked around for any sign of her father. Giselle was right, he wouldn't abandon her, so where was he? Why hadn't they run into him, yet? Jade scolded herself when she caught herself doubting again, and kept looking.

When they reached the market, Jade stood on tiptoes, trying to see heads in the crowd as best as a small child can. Just as a vendor called out to a woman to buy fresh eggs, Jade finally spotted something that caused her heart to pound excitedly. A breeze had swept up briefly, lifting the tails of a red bandanna in the air, as well as some long, dark ropes of hair and the back of a brown leather tricorn!

"I think I see him!" She told Giselle before taking off in a run, dodging people here and as she followed the red bandanna. Hurrying after the figure, she also caught sight of long, slender and brown beringed hands, the sash, belts, his coat and the characteristic sway to his walk. It WAS him! Jade sped up to catch up with him, reaching out her arms as she called out for him.

"DADDY!" she screamed breathlessly, "Daddy don't leave me, please!"

Jack stopped in his tracks when he heard that familiar scream of a frightened little girl, but not just any frightened little girl! It was **his** frightened little girl calling out for him! He didn't care that she'd called him Daddy in public despite the rules he'd made to keep her safe. It didn't matter now anyway, for at that moment, just hearing that word at that moment in her little voice was music to his ears.

Pivoting so fast that he nearly lost his balance, Jack strode quickly to close the distance between them, catching his little girl into his arms and holding her so tightly that it seemed to the little girl that he was trying to pull her inside him. He didn't even hear Gibbs approach and sigh with great relief that Jade was found alive and seemingly unharmed.

"You didn't leave me!" Jade sobbed into her father's shoulder as he turned around and began the walk to the Pearl's gangplank. "I was so scared that you'd leave me!" Jack was so choked up that he couldn't say anything, but Gibbs clucked his tongue at her, gently chiding her.

"Miss Jade, how could you think such a thing?" Jade didn't want to tell them about the rat-faced man so she blurted out the first thing she could think of.

"The code! Daddy follows the code, and there's that part, the part that says that any man who falls behind, gets left behind, and I fell behind!" Jade wailed, causing the first mate to smile and pat her hands where they were clasped together behind his captain's back.

"Aye, Miss Jade, th' captain an' crew follows the pirate's code, but if you'll notice, it says any man that falls behind gets left behind. Yer not a man, yer a little girl and th' captain's child, and what's more you're not a pirate so therefore that part of the code cannot be applied to you."

Jade didn't reply but simply buried her face into her father's shoulder and the rest of the walk back to the Pearl was quiet, save for the gulping sobs of the little girl crying on her father's shoulder, relieved to be in his strong arms again, and that he hadn't abandoned her after all.

Once in the great cabin, Jack completely dropped the small bit of the pirate captain mask he'd been able to muster while carrying his sobbing child through Tortuga and nearly collapsed in his chair as he continued to hold Jade tightly to him.

"Don't ye EVER scare me like tha' again, young missy, ye 'ear?" Jade nodded against his shoulder as much as she could, for his tight grasp on her made moving difficult. "Thought I'd lost ye forever... an' in a hellhole like Tortuga, no less! Makes me look at it a whole lot diff'rent, havin' you in me life, an' I can't bear t' lose ye! I.... I.... " the captain struggled hard with what he was trying to say, and finally said it in words that he was so much more comfortable with, "Ta gra agram duit, Jade Sparrow... I love you! That means 'I love you' in Irish... those words are so much more beautiful in Irish..."

Jack drew in a deep, long, ragged breath, and, refusing to let Jade go, he put his head down and held her tightly, to quiet both of their racing hearts. "Don't ye ever, EVER scare me like tha' again..."

_To be continued…_


	19. Under the Weather

Sunshine streamed through the large windows of the great cabin of the Black Pearl as Jade curled up in her father's chair, reading a book as her finger ran along the page under the words as she read them. Reading was getting easier, and she found herself able to sound out words pretty accurately with only a little help with the tricky ones, but it still helped to follow along with her fingers. Especially on days such as today when her mind kept wandering from the pages of Macbeth. Not to mention, she couldn't seem to stop sneezing or sniffling.

"O well done! *sniffle* I commend your pains;  
And every one shall share i' the gains;  
And now about the cauldron- A-chooo!- sing,  
Live elves and fairies in a ring,  
Enchanting all that you put- a-a-CHOO! – in.

By the pricking of my thumbs,  
Something *sniffle* wicked this way comes." "A-choo!"

Sighing in frustration, Jade shut the book and carried it into her father's bedchamber to put it away where she found it. As she tucked it amongst his other books, Jade couldn't help but smile as she wondered what people would think if they knew a pirate not only owned and enjoyed reading Shakespeare's plays, but liked to read them to his daughter while she sat in his lap. Not that she'd tell anyone, of course, but it made her giggle happily to think about it.

Hugging herself, Jade grinned as she thought about the night before. While getting lost in Tortuga and getting separated from her daddy had terrified her, especially when doubt and insecurity made her worry if he'd leave her behind, what happened when they did find each other and he brought her back to the Pearl was what was making Jade so happy now. He told her he loved her. Someone loved her, and it was the best feeling in the world to hear it from her daddy.

Standing up and leaving his bedchamber, Jade remembered that when he said "I love you" in Irish, she'd been so overwhelmed with fear and then relief that she didn't say anything back to him! Jade was pretty sure that when someone says "I love you", it's expected that it will be said back, which was why she was so hurt when her mama not only didn't say it back, but rather cruelly told Jade she was unlovable.

This made Jade's heart sink even more. Did she hurt her daddy's feelings when she didn't say it back? Would he think she didn't love him because she did not reply "I love you, too?" But she did love him…right?

With a heavy sigh, Jade leaned against the top of one of the cabinets lined up under the window and thought things over. She could tell it wasn't easy for her father to say "I love you" by the way he'd stammered over it, but he did it, so she didn't want to say it to him unless she was sure she really meant it, and she wasn't even sure if she knew what it meant to love someone. She had told her mother she loved her but now Jade realized that what she felt then wasn't love at all but just fear. She depended on her mother to take care of her and keep her alive, which of course she didn't even do that great a job of it.

But her daddy made her feel a great deal better than her mama ever did. He made her laugh, he comforted her when she was frightened or upset, he took good care of her, he saved her life twice, and was very affectionate with her when it was just the two of them. But even when they were amongst the crew he found little ways to be affectionate without undermining his authority and reputation as a pirate captain.

Yes, Jade believed without a doubt that her father loved her very much! And every time he'd done any of those things, her heart felt like it would explode from swelling so much! It made her feel all warm and happy and she loved it. But did that mean she loved him? Well, maybe she could ask Mr. Gibbs how one can tell they love someone else. Jade wanted to be _sure_ before she said it, but she knew Mr. Gibbs was busy, so she'd wait until later, and meanwhile tried to remember the words her father used to say "I love you." Irish? Was that the language her mother spoke in? Well, based on the one phrase she knew now, Jade could have no idea because she never heard that out of her mother's mouth!

"No," Jade told herself quietly, "Stop being bitter about Mama and focus on the good things...like the fact that Daddy loves you!" Jade giggled and hugged herself again. She could never get tired of remembering how she felt to hear him say that!

Turning around, Jade saw a vase sitting on the top of the cabinet that looked very familiar. It had the same pattern as the vase her mother had that she broke; only it was a different shape. Curious, Jade picked it up and held it carefully between her two hands as she turned it around. Unlike her mother's vase, this one was square on the bottom and curved open wide at the top. There were no flowers in it, but then it was in a pirate captain's cabin! Jade giggled at the thought of a pirate captain having flowers in his cabin. Especially if the ship was as dark and intimidating as the _Pearl_ was meant to be!

"But then," she whispered to herself, "a pirate captain with a young daughter aboard probably isn't very-" the urge to sneeze cut Jade off as she tried not to sneeze but it was insistent. Realizing she probably shouldn't sneeze on the nice vase, Jade turned to put the vase down and continued her thought. "Well, it's probably not very-_**ACHOOO!**_"

As Jade sneezed, her hands temporarily lost grip of the vase and that was all it took for the fragile porcelain vessel to fall to the floor boards and smash into several very tiny pieces with a high-pitched shattering sound that was painfully familiar to Jade…

"Oh no!" Jade wailed, and covered her eyes, willing for this to all be a bad dream, but when she looked, she got a horrible feeling of déjà vu. Only this time it was her _daddy's_ vase! Jade felt even worse for breaking one of his things than she did breaking one of her mother's. She was afraid of breaking her mother's vase because she knew her mother valued that vase more than anything, especially her child. But as sobs began to rise in her throat and her eyes welled up with tears, Jade knew what consequence she was afraid of for breaking this vase: losing her father's love so soon after learning that she had it.

Crouching, Jade desperately picked up two of the larger pieces of the broken vase and held them together but they wouldn't fit. There were too many pieces! What's more, even if she could fit it all together again, she had nothing to stick them together with! It was just like that Humpty Dumpty rhyme! Like that egg man, this could not be put together again! But what could she do? She had to do something to make up for it, but how? She had no money so she couldn't offer to buy him a new one, and what if it had sentimental value? What if someone he cared about gave it to him? The tears that had been welling in Jade's eyes, despite her blinking them back, spilled over and she gave in to the sobs that were threatening to choke her if she didn't let them out so Jade stood still, afraid to move because her feet were bare, and sobbed, sure that she'd just done something so unforgivable that her daddy wouldn't love her anymore.

"Ye 'ear tha'?" Jack and Marty had been standing and talking about the condition of the sails while standing at the foot of the starboard stairs that led to the quarterdeck.

"Ye mean the shattering of something breaking? Aye, Capteen, I 'eard it. Ye reckon…' But Marty didn't finish his sentence before Jack was making a beeline for the door of his cabin. Marty smiled as he went about his duties. It was plain as day that little lass had found herself a secure spot in his captain's heart.

"Wot was tha'**?**" Jade cried harder when the door banged open and her father came barging into the cabin. She couldn't see his face, for her hands were covering her eyes, nor did she want to look up and find out just how angry he'd be with her for breaking the lovely vase that had resembled her mama's so much. "Jadie, wot's wrong? Why ye cryin' like tha'?" Jade was sobbing too hard to answer so she pointed to the shards of the lovely porcelain vase with her toe, as her feet were bare.

Noticing this, Jack strode forward, crunching some of the shattered bits of the vase under his boots as he moved to pick up his child.. Jade felt herself being carried elsewhere and sat down on a surface. Peeking, she realized she'd been seated on the top of the table and her daddy's hands were lifting her feet in turn to check them over before peeling her hands from her face and checking them over, as well. "Are ye hurt anywhere else?" He finally asked, leaning in close with his hands on the table on either side of her. Jade shook her head, her sobs reduced to big, hiccupping breaths.

"No, I'm not h-hurt a'tall. It just sc-scared me when it dropped!" Jade lifted her hands to wipe her tears from her cheeks but he brushed them aside and dried her tears himself. Jade turned her cheek into his palm, relieved, for he couldn't be too angry with her if he was drying her tears. "I-I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to break it! I tried to be c-careful but I sneezed while I was holding it and I-I let go of it and it fell. Please don't be angry, Daddy, I'm so very, very sorry and I won't ever touch your things again, I-" Jack had heard enough and silenced his child with a hand over her mouth.

"I ain't angry wif ye, swee'eart, so ye can stop frettin' bout that right now, savvy?" Jade took a deep breath and looked up at him in disbelief.

"You're not? But I broke your **vase**, Daddy! Your pretty vase! You seemed so upset when you flew in here after it broke!" Jack chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss Jade's forehead, the reaction surprising but comforting the child at the same time.

"I was worried tha' ye'd hurt yerself, Jadie. Th' vase meant nothin' to me a'tall. Twas just somefin I picked up in a port somewhere cause I like 'avin' pretty things about, but yer prettier than' that ol' fing...though I don't see 'ow we can use ye to display pretty flowers..." Jade giggled through her tears, covering her father's hand on her cheek as he dried her tears. Swallowing hard, she looked down at her other hand resting in her lap as she hesitantly asked him a question she wasn't so sure she wanted the answer to.

"Daddy...do you still love me?" Jack's heart gave a turn and he swallowed hard to push back the emotion rising in him, for how often had he wondered what it was he did to cause his father to not love him? Determined to make sure Jade never had to wonder, Jack tipped her chin up. Meeting her big, shining blue eyes, he smiled lovingly at his child and held her little face in his hands, drying her tears with his thumbs.

"Listen t' me, swee'eart, and remember. Yes, I still love ye very much, and there's nothin' ye could possibly do t' cause me t' stop lovin' ye." Jade let out a long sigh of relief and lifted her arms up for a hug. Jack grinned and lifted his child into his arms, hugging her tightly. Content in her father's arms, Jade realized she didn't need to ask Mr. Gibbs about love after all.

"Daddy, I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure if I'll say it right."

"Give it a try," Jack grinned, encouraging her as he continued to hold her close. Trying to remember how to pronounce the unfamiliar words, Jade hesitated before leaning in to whisper in her father's ear. Carefully wrapping her mouth around the unfamiliar sounds of a new language, Jade let her father know her feelings for him in words he said himself were much more beautiful in Irish. Surely they'd mean more to him in that language.

"T-Ta gar...no, ta ghra agram duit! I love you too, Daddy." Jade giggled at the tickle of her father's mustache and beard against her cheek as he kissed it while holding her even tighter than before. "Did I say it right?" Jack chuckled.

"Ravver good for yer first time speakin' Irish, love. Would ye like t' learn more?" Jade pulled back a bit and nodded emphatically.

"I do! You'll teach me more?" Tapping her nose, Jack laughed when she wriggled it just before turning to sneeze.

"I'd love t' teach ye, swee'eart. Have ye been sneezin' much?" Jade nodded miserably even as she felt another sneeze coming on, bringing her hands to her nose and mouth.

"I'b bed coughing, too, and I'b tired." Wiping her hands on a washcloth he handed her after she sneezed, Jade rested her head listlessly on her father's shoulder.

"Are ye now? Well let's see if Duncan 'as anymore tea for ye." Jade wrinkled her nose and grimaced.

"I dod like tea." She pouted, making Jack chuckle as he carried her to the galley, shooting glares at anyone who showed signs of snickering at their captain for carrying his sick child, but said nothing to them, choosing only to respond to Jade.

"Neivver do I, but I'll put some o' my own special stash o' honey in it, but ye can't tell anyone 'bout it, savvy?" Jade nodded. "Honey makes it taste much more better, an' soothes th' froat, too."

_۞_

Curled up in a blanket with a steaming mug of tea and some toast before her, Jade was trying to read "Macbeth" again while Jack recorded their position in the log, among other things. Her coughing had grown worse, becoming deeper and sounding a little like a barking dog but she was stubbornly sitting in a chair across from her father's as she was sure that she wasn't sick. She'd felt far worse than this, surely a cold didn't really count as being sick!

Shivering and tugging her blanket around herself tightly, Jade coughed and sneezed, groaning miserably as her throat grew sorer with each coughing fit.

"Jadie, love," Jack set his quill down and looked at her, sighing. "Ye ain't doin' yerself any favors by stayin' awake. Go t' kip, swee'eart." Jade sniffled and sneezed.

"Bud Daddy, I'b dot tired, and I want to stay wid you!"

Jack sighed deeply, and said, "Alright, then I 'ave no choice but to order ye t' sleep, an' tha's not comin' from th' captain. It's comin' from yer father. Ye can't use 'But Daddy, I'b dot tired an' I want t' stay wif you' on me, because ye ARE tired, an' I'm not goin' anywhere....t' kip wif ye, lass... an' t' sleep...now." And this statement was delivered with two fingers, pointed straight at her.

Jade pouted but knew there was no point to arguing with him so she just smiled weakly up at her father. "Aye, aye, Daddy." Sliding down from her chair, Jade tugged her blanket closer around her shoulders and shivered as she headed for her bedchamber. How did it get so cold? Just before going inside to curl up in her bunk, Jade turned and looked imploringly at her father.

"Daddy...will you tuck be id an' stay wid me?" Jack nodded, sprinkling blotter over the page and setting the quill in the bottle of ink before getting up to take Jade's hand and walk her into her bedchamber. Her skin was warmer than usual and when he felt her forehead and cheeks, he frowned. Jade was burning up.

"I'll tuck ye in, lass, but I'm going t' the galley t' get some broth for ye an' I'll come back an' stay wif ye." Jade obediently got in her bunk and slid under the covers, shivering as she held tightly to Fuzzy.

"Hurry…" She murmured as he bent to brush a kiss to her temple, frowning again at how hot her skin was against his lips. "I'm so cold…" Assuring his child that the broth would make her feel better, Jack hurried out to get it so he could come back just as quickly.

۞

"C'mon, swee'eart. Ye need t' drink somefin'." Jack was holding a spoonful of broth to Jade's lips as she turned her head away from it, but he was determined. She had come aboard this ship as barely more than skin and bones, and having been that way, himself, once, he was not about to let her backslide by one single ounce of gain.

"My throat 'urts, Daddy," she whimpered hoarsely, her throat raw and sore from her coughing. "Id hurts to swallow anyding."

"Now, listen, Jadie, take it on reliable aufority tha' hot liquids 'elp sore froats. I should know, I've 'ad plenty of 'em."

"You have? But you're big and strong, Daddy." Jade rasped, hoarsely.

Jack stared at her, spoon poised mid-air. No one had EVER called HIM big and strong before. But then she was looking at him from a child's perspective. Yet.... he put his head back proudly and said," Aye. Yer right. I never get sore froats. I'm too big 'n' strong. But yer not. Eat up, lass."

And he wondered how in the world he was going to hide the encroaching sore throat that he felt coming on!

Jade smiled weakly and obediently opened her mouth to allow her father to spoon the warm broth into it. Closing her lips around the bowl of the spoon, Jade winced when it slid past her painful throat, and made a small whimper of pain. With the spoon now resting in the bowl, Jack's right hand was free, allowing him to caress his child's cheek sympathetically. "Hurts," she whispered hoarsely. "How much do I have to take to make me big and strong?"

"Ye have t' eat this whole bowl... an' ye 'ave t' grow some, anyroads... ye gotta remember I'm older 'n' you, so 'big 'n' strong' comes wif time." Captain Daddy answered, as he dipped the spoon daintily into the broth and served it up. "I di'n't get this 'big 'n' strong' overnight, y' know..."

He smiled... he wasn't about to let his child know just how much he enjoyed referring to himself in that manner in front of her.

When the bowl was emptied of broth, Jack set it aside and helped Jade sit up a bit so that he could reposition the pillow that had been helping her to sit up a bit. Laying it down and smoothing out any wrinkles in the pillowcase, Jack gently laid her pretty, congested head on the pillow. "Get some sleep, darling." Kissing her very warm cheek, Jack pushed her hair out of her face.

"My throat doesn't hurt as much, Daddy," Jade rasped.

"Din't I tell ye tha' would 'elp? Jade smiled and nodded. "Ye still need t' sleep." Jade smiled sheepishly, as she had hoped that saying she felt a tiny bit better (which was true) would get her out of sleeping.

"To get big an' strong?" Eyelids sliding shut despite her wishes to stay awake, her voice betrayed her exhaustion. Jack chuckled, truly enjoying hearing her say that about him. She was, after all, the only person who did think of him that way!

"Aye, t' get big an' strong, an' for yer li'l body t' fight off the cold."

As Jade drifted off to sleep, the captain watched her. Odd, he thought, that he would find such comfort in taking care of a cold-ridden little girl, but then there were many things about himself that he would never reveal to anyone, perchance they might be perceived as weakness. No, he thought, only very few would know that this was his child, as he had enough enemies in the world simply for being what he was... she would not be endangered for those things that had happened in his life....

He quietly went over to the cabinet to the left of the desk, and pulled out a large cup that he favoured for strong coffee... it was heavy earthenware, made back in Eire, and had a strong handle that fit his slender fingers perfectly. Smiling, he pulled out a jar of honey that he kept well hidden... he did not like to share, and this was one of his favorite things, so it was an unknown treasure well sequestered in the depths of his cabinet.

Swallowing painfully, he frowned to himself that he would not let Gibbs know that he was now coming down with some affliction of the throat himself. Jack sliced a lime that had been rolling around in the bowl on the table as the ship gently rocked, and squeezing some lime juice into the cup, he added the honey and stirred it with his finger.

Licking said finger with relish, he went back over to the heavy chair and watched Jade as she slept. Contentedly, he sipped at the lime juice and honey concoction... an old gypsy sore throat remedy of his mother's... and thought of how much others could learn from someone like his mama....

Their loss that those others won't listen, he sighed, as he watched his dark skinned daughter slumber...

۞

It was a few days later that Jade started to feel better, her coughing and sneezing reduced to a few sniffles and weak coughs, and her sore throat gone. Her fever had broken the day after it came on and she was already starting to feel like herself, though she did still carry about the handkerchief Mr. Gibbs gave her. "Still fink I'b big an strong?" Jack joked weakly and Jade nodded emphatically, giggling as she patted his hand.

"Of course, Daddy! Even big and strong people get sick, sometimes! Alright, one more spoonful, open up!" Jade couldn't help but grin at the change in places. He'd come down with the same cough she had, and though he tried valiantly to appear as big and strong as his child had declared him to be, Gibbs had insisted that the captain get rest, and the Pearl could continue on without him until he was better.

"Ye're takin' good care o' me....Where were ye, Jadie, when I was yer age? Oh, tha's right... I'm th' daddy, aren't I? Aren't we glad I survived all o' this as a whelp, so you could come along later?"

Jade giggled and nodded as she readied another spoonful of broth for her father. "I am glad of that, and I'm glad I survived living with Mama, and the Devil's Handmaiden, so we could be together now and take care of each other!" Blushing a little, Jade ducked her chin a bit and added, "Besides, taking care of you is the least I could do, Daddy, since you caught it from me by taking care of me." Cocking her head a bit, Jade looked up to the ceiling of the bedchamber and smiled slightly as she shook her head. "Mama never got sick when I did, ever_."_

Jack shivered and tried to breathe through his nose, obediently taking the spoonful of broth that was offered, "Well, thed... goes t' show whose gedetically superior..." Jack stuck his reddened nose up and grandly put a hand to his congested chest, "... I passed alog by owd defective gedes t' ye, so's we cad be sick togevver, Jadie...yer Baba was eved too distadt t' be sick wif ye, an' I will share tha' priviledge!"

And Jade pulled another blanket around him, giggling as he tried to blow his nose... and it was so congested that all he could muster was one squeaky nostril. "Bugger...."

Jack could feel his kohl-free eyelids becoming heavy, and he coughed hard for a few moments... he said nothing, but he brushed Jade's dark hair away from her face and smiled at her as she pulled the blankets around him snugly..."Ta gra agram duit, mo innion..." And Jade knew exactly what those words meant.

"Get some rest, Daddy. You need your sleep cause the Pearl needs her captain to get better. I'll stay with you while you sleep and make sure no one bothers you just like you did with me." Setting the mug that was now empty of broth down on the table next to his bunk, Jade climbed up on the bed, kneeling at his side, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm so glad I have you, Daddy, and I'd rather have you and whatever genes you passed down to me, than any other daddy in the world. I don't think there's another father and his little girl in the world that's more perfectly matched than us!"

She crossed her arms on the edge of his bunk and laid her head down, and his hand absently smoothed her hair... and his last thought before drifting off to sleep were "I know tha' ye fink tha' there's no father an' daughter more perfectly matched than us, child...but I differ wif tha' one...th' scars tha' I bear will prove tha' ye're better'n th' likes o' me... an' always will be pure loveliness wot I never was..."

"Ta gra agram duit, Daddy." Jade whispered as her own eyelids began to grow heavy from having her hair stroked so lovingly as she nearly purred with content. Yawning, she added one more thing before finally drifting off, herself. "It's nice having a daddy that's also my best friend in the world…"

_To be continued…_


	20. Jack's Wee Gypsy Lass

It was still rather early in the morning when the crew of the mighty Black Pearl gathered on the docks, lined up for their orders and to find out who would be staying behind to guard the ship as she bobbed lightly on the waves while anchored in the harbor of the small Spanish port town that they knew to be safe for pirates, and the coast provided a good hiding place for the tall, black pirate ship.

As Jade stood between her father and Mr. Gibbs, she listened to the orders he was giving them, to lay low and not cause any trouble that would attract less than favorable attention from the Spanish government or navy. She hoped they would obey that command! Holding a little tighter to her daddy's hand, Jade wondered what would happen if they did have trouble with the navy while she was aboard, and hoped she'd never have to find out.

When the crew were given orders to either take their shore leave or resume their onboard duties, Jack started to lead the way off the docks and down a dirt path that led away from the port town. And with every step, Jade grew more and more curious. They'd made port, she was sure for the purpose of restocking a ship, and yet here they were…not going into the port town to do so.

Jogging a bit to keep pace with Jack, Jade looked up at him. "Daddy, where are we going?" Waving a hand at the path as it continued through some woods, Jack smiled.

"This way, can't ye tell?" Giggling and shaking her head at his answer, she tried again.

"But where is this way going?" Giving her an innocent, wide eyed look, Jack jerked a thumb in the direction they had come from.

"Opposite o' tha' way..."

"Daddy!" Jade giggled, and she could hear Mr. Gibbs chuckling behind them as he returned his flask to his side. "What will we find if we keep going this way?"

"If we keeps goin' this way, we leave more o' 'tha' way' behind us..."

Shaking her head, Jade knew none of her questions would get straight answers now so she just asked one more question. "Is it a surprise for me?"

Jack kept looking ahead, but Jade could see a smile dancing on the ends of his mustache... "Hmmm... wot d' you think?"

"Ummm...yes? I don't know because I don't know where we're going!" With a grin, Jade decided to switch to a different line of questioning. "Are we there yet?"

"No, we're 'ere." Now Jade was getting a bit flustered!

"Oh, Daddy, you're teasing me!" And in confirmation, both Jack and Mr. Gibbs laughed and her hand got a little squeeze. But she was not ready to give up, not yet. "Are we close?"

"Well, tha' depends..." Jade got excited, thinking she would finally get a real answer!

"On what?"

"On where we're goin'... an' one thing tha' ye'll learn, Jade, is tha' I will talk circles aroun' ye fer years, so ye might as well give up...I've BEEN talkin' in circles fer years..."

"Ahh so THAT's it!" Jack looked down at his child with a smirk making his mustache twitch.

"Wot's 'it'?" Jade pointedly looked at the way her father walked.

"And all this time I thought your walk was due to you being so used to walking on ships and being born on one! Now I see you just talked in circles for so long that you made yourself permanently dizzy!" Looking down pointedly at her feet, Jack laughed.

"And wot's yer excuse?" Jade just smirked up at her father and giggled.

"I'm your daughter?" Rather unexpectedly, Jack stopped, causing Gibbs to nearly run into him, earning him narrowed dark eyes and a small smirk twitching his mustache before he turned back to his child and took both of her small hands in his.

"Tha's righ', love, yer my wee lassie." This made Jade blush and beam happily back at him. "Ye remember when I told ye tha' I'm a gypsy, as well as bein' a pirate?" Jade nodded as she looked down at her hands in her father's, the same shape and color as his. And she remembered the men of the _Devil's Handmaiden_ calling her coloured, and a gypsy.

"So am I a gypsy too, then? Because I'm your child?" Jack nodded and let go of one hand as they started to walk again.

"Aye, ye are a gypsy by blood, Jadie, like me." Looking admiringly up at her handsome, honey skinned father, Jade smiled, but before she could say anything, she was distracted by the strains of music that could be heard not too far away from where they stood, and sounds of laughter.

"You 'eard that too, aye?" Jade nodded and looked around to try and figure out exactly where the music was coming from.

"Where's it coming from? Is it coming from the place we're going to?" Jack shrugged and tucked her hand in his elbow, resting his hand over it.

"Might be, but there's only one way t' find out, aye?" Jade giggled up at her father and wriggled with happiness from the warmth that filled her when he covered her hand with his and smiled warmly at her. Oh how she loved her daddy!

۞

Jade could not help but gasp with awe and wonder as the dirt path led them out of the forest and to a large clearing that was filled with brightly colored tents set up on one side of the field like clearing. Jade realized it was a market when she saw many people, men and women, in brightly colored clothing and skin the color of hers or darker showing off their goods for sale to passerby.

On the other side of the clearing, there was what looked like small, compact homes on wheels. Jack saw her looking and leaned over to tell his child what she was looking at. "They're called wagons, or caravans. They're on wheels so they can move from one place to th' ovver by hitchin' them to a horse."

"Why do they need to move place to place?" Jack shrugged as they made their way closer to the market, enjoying his child's wondrous expression at all she was taking in, her wide blue eyes becoming rounder and rounder with each new fascinating thing or person that caught her eyes.

"Well, many reasons, really, but mostly because tis just part o' bein' a gypsy, swee'eart. We just don't like t' stay in one place for very long." Smiling up at her father, Jade nodded in understanding.

"Like pirates, right Daddy?" Pleased that she made the connection, Jack smiled.

"Aye, like pirates." Jade tilted her head in thought as she pondered this, and frowned.

"Well, maybe I'm not really much of a gypsy after all, even if I have gypsy blood. I mean, I lived in one place for the first ten years of my life. That and, well, none of them look shy!" Jack laughed as he leaned over and kissed his child on her dark head.

"There's more t' bein' a gypsy than just tha', Jadie. Tha's why we came 'ere t'day, love, so ye can see wot bein' Roma is really about." This confused Jade.

"Roma? But I thought we were gypsies!" Jack chuckled at himself this time for forgetting that he'd not used this term in front of her yet.

"Roma is short for Romani, another word for th' gypsy people an' th' name o' their language." Jade nodded as she looked around and Jack could see another question forming in her mind and hoped she wouldn't ask him to teach her Romani. He knew his mama spoke some, but he had never learned any.

"Where did th' word gypsy come from?" Letting out a barely audible sigh of relief, Jack smiled as he stopped at the first tent of the market.

"Well, it was thought th' gypsies came from Egypt, in Africa, so tha's where th' word gypsy came from. But th' general idea is tha' gypsies came from Norf India."

"Th' general idea?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Aren't you full o' questions, Miss Jade!" Giggling, she shrugged.

"I just want to learn more about it all! It's so interesting!"

"Ah, an inquisitive mind in a child is a blessing!" The new, heavily accented voice made Jade jump and sent her hiding behind Jack. "Aww, la niña is shy! I am so sorry, senorita." Jade peeked out from the folds of the full skirt of her father's coat at the man who looked to be about Mr. Gibbs's age, only with skin the color of a walnut, and black hair that was graying at the temples and at parts of his beard.

"It's alright." She told him quietly as she continued to take in the man's appearance. He wore a long sleeved white shirt, not much different from the ones her daddy wore, with a vest over it that was black with bright gold embroidered designs on it. Gold trim ran down the length of his breeches. When he gave her a little bow, she saw gold rings set with colorful gemstones on his thick fingers.

"My name is Antonio Gavez. May I know your name, senorita?" Jade hesitated as she looked up at her father, who nodded. It was their signal to know it was alright to let someone know she was his child.

"Jade Sparrow, sir," she told him quietly as she inched her way out from behind her father. "I-I've never been to a place like this, before." Sr. Gavez's almost black eyes lit up as he waved towards an olive-coloured tent.

"Then come, come please! I have some lovely fabrics that would look stunning on you, muchachita!" Curious, Jade looked up at her father.

"Th' Spanish word for 'lass'." Nodding in understanding, she pulled on her father's arm, shyly standing at the entrance of the tent, trying to peer in from the outside. Sr. Gavez could barely contain himself. The child had confirmed his suspicions when she gave her full name, and he was elated to discover they had a very famous (or infamous, depending on who was talking) pirate in their camp, and what's more, he was Roma!

"Go on in an' look, niña bonita! Oh, that means 'pretty girl.'"" Jade blushed and tugged on Jack's hand, as she didn't want to go in alone. She wished her Mama or someone had taught her how to sew and make clothes, because she would have loved something made out of the pretty dark red fabric with the gold design, or the blue with the green thread running through, or the purple with designs made with tiny black beads.

"They're all so pretty, Daddy! Do you think they have something I could wear without sewing?" Jack chuckled, as did the man who had invited Jade to go in and look.

"We have some scarves over here, senorita, so that you might wear it like the good capitan does." Jade blushed again and then proudly wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

"He's my daddy, and the best one in the world!" Jack chuckled at her.

"It seems she knows how t' work you!" Jade looked up at him, confused.

"Huh? What do you mean, work?" This made the man chuckle even more, as he didn't realize just how guileless this wee lass was!

"You're flattering your father to get him to buy you something!" Jade shook her head and blushed.

"Oh, I wasn't doing that! I don't have to! Daddy spoils me cause he loves me, right?"

"Aye! Love ye I do, an' we shall choose th' mos' beau'iful scarf ever fer me child!" Disentangling himself from Jade's encircling arms, Jack took her hand and together, they lightly looked at the loveliest lengths of art that Jade had ever beheld. Some were of cotton gauze, like her father's... sturdy yet absorbent, brightly coloured and of distinct patterns and prints... and some were of silk, slinky to the touch and with a bright sheen. Jack's eyes glowed at such riches as these.

The man who had been joking with them was anxious to barter, and suggested many of the scarves, but Jack would shake his head and grunt, "I'll know it when I sees it..." No sooner did he utter the words, his eyes fell on a lovely, long length of deep, lake blue. It was exquisitely stitched along the edge with gold thread, and had a tiny floral pattern of deep turquoise through it, much like the pattern upon his own bandanna.

Picking it up, he made Jade look at him, as he silently wrapped it around her head, with her glossy black hair cascading beneath it, and held it in place as he took in this picture before him... it matched her eyes perfectly, and while those eyes were not the same colour as his own, they were his eyes... Jade stared back at him in wide eyed innocence, and suddenly, she could see her own heritage reflected back to her with the love in her father's face.

Aye... this was the one... and there would be no other upon this day. Jack bartered with Sr. Gavez, getting the price down to what he was comfortable spending, and handed the coins over, smiling as he watched his child out the corner of his eyes as she held the scarf.

"Would ye like me to tie it on for you, Senorita Sparrow?" Jade shook her head and looked up at Jack as adoringly as ever.

"No thank you, I want Daddy to do it." To her relief, he was not offended, and she smiled as she watched the two men bow to each other the same way her daddy had bowed to her in the past. A slight bow, with hands pressed together lightly. Holding the scarf between her hands, she mimicked the bow, and giggled, blushing, when Sr. Gavez returned the bow.

"It is a wonderful match for you, Senorita, matches the blue eyes perfectly! Do have fun, dear child." Not quite so shy as before, Jade nodded and smiled sweetly up at him.

"I will! Thank you!" she walked backwards towards the opening of the tent, and nearly tripped over a small dog that had found its way in, and was righted by Mr. Gibbs, who caught and steadied her.

"Easy there, Miss Jade! Where would you like to go next, lass?" Jade looked up as she thought, a finger on her chin, which made Gibbs chuckle to see how much she resembled her father in that pose. The sound of another song started up, reminding Jade of what had alerted her to their destination in the first place.

"The music! I want to go see whoever is playing it!" Jade held up the bandanna to Jack. "Will you tie this on me?" He took it from her hands but tucked it into one of his deep coat pockets, instead. To his disappointed child, he smiled.

"B'fore th' end of th' day I will, lass, but not right now." Accepting this, Jade slipped her hand into his and looked up with a smile.

"The music?"

۞

The music was played on an instrument that Jade learned was called a guitar. The song started out slowly, as a tall, reed like man strummed the strings, occasionally looking up with a loving smile for the stunningly beautiful woman standing on a sort of makeshift stage. Truly it was a wooden floor that was part of the ruins of an old church, and it suited their purpose. Jade couldn't help but gawp. Tall, proud and strongly built, the woman with skin like light honey was smiling as she moved in hypnotizing, slow, sinuous movements that were almost snake-like. Her black hair was pulled into a bun, and a bright red flower was stuck into her hair at her right temple.

Her arms were moving as well, alternating as one swished her skirt about and the other wove around to the music. Jade was so entranced that she did not even realize that as she watched, she'd begun swaying to the tune. The music picked up suddenly, with the sound of something clinking together as the woman began to move faster, her feet stomping on the wooden floor rhythmically. Her long, elegant fingers were clapping tiny discs together as she moved her hips and torso, turning and smiling at the audience anytime she faced them. Jade turned bright red when the dancer met eyes and winked at her! But for once Jade's shyness did not get the better of her. Instead, she let herself get lost in the music, just like the woman was and closed her eyes, smiling as she swayed her hips and stomped to the beat in place.

She was so into the dancing and fun, lively music that she didn't even realize that she was being watched by her father and Mr. Gibbs, who were watching Jade more than the dancer on the "stage". What's more, the dancer didn't seem to mind that this young girl was unwittingly stealing her show, and just kept dancing as she smiled wider as she continued her routine.

Jack could not help the rise of a bittersweet feeling in his chest as he watched his beautiful wee lass dance without a care. Though he could not remember if his mama had ever danced the Flamenco, as he watched Jade imitate the woman's movements as much as she could, he could not help but think of how much she resembled his beautiful mother. Jack could also not help but be incredibly proud of Jade, and very glad he'd decided to bring her to the gypsy market and camp. For not having been exposed to any gypsy culture until today, she had taken to it immediately. At least she would have some exposure to heritage, even if that chance had been stolen from him as a youngster.

When the song ended, Jade finally opened her eyes completely (she'd taken small peeks at the dancer throughout the song) and blushed brightly to realize almost everyone was staring at her. The shyness that had been held at bay for the last few minutes came back full force as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, moving between his body and his coat, hoping it would hide her from the laughing onlookers.

"Was I that bad?" She asked Jack, her brown cheeks darkened with a fierce blush. Before he could answer, Jade felt a hand lightly tap her arm. The voice did not wait for her to look at the source.

"You were not bad at all, child, you were very good! They are laughing because you became so shy when you saw we were all looking at you!" Jade wiped some hot, embarrassed tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Really? I was?" The woman nodded as she reached up and took the flower from her hair and tucked it behind Jade's ear, securing it with a pin.

"My name is Rosa. The guitarist, my husband Ramon. Are you…Spanish gypsies?" Jade looked up to her father, not knowing the answer herself.

"No, we're not. My mother's tribe was from Eastern Europe, I fink. She spoke Irish an' Romani." Rosa shrugged and laughed while Jade considered this information. So many things she was still learning about herself that she'd never known before. Had her mother known her father was a gypsy? Probably not. Jade was sure it mattered little to her mother what his ethnicity was. She was too self-centered to care.

"We don't speak Romani, either. Our tribe mostly speaks Spanish, and it has been some time since anyone spoke Romani. Only our elders know but a few words." Jade noticed her father looked a little relieved and wondered why. She didn't have the chance to ask, for Rosa and her husband started another dance performance. More people swarmed around them, making it hard for Jade to see.

Joshamee slipped his hands around Jade's waist and deftly hoisted the small, dainty lass onto his shoulders.

"Mr. Gibbs!" She exclaimed, her arms wrapped around his forehead as she realized how high she was off the ground. Resting his hands on her knees and patting them, he chuckled.

"Yer safe. Can ye see?" Jade nodded and watched as Rosa began another dance similar in style to the first.

"Daddy, do all gypsies dance like that?" Jack did not answer right away.

Jade looked down at her father, and repeated, "Daddy? Daddy, did you hear me?" Jack jumped a little and looked up at Jade, who giggled down at him... he looked a lot different from above!

Grinning, he said, "Aye, I 'eard ye. An' no, not all gypsies dance like tha'. There are diff'rent styles o' dance. One is bellydancin'. Tha's how my mama used t'dance." As he turned back to the crowd and looked around, he felt his heart beat a little faster in time to the drums, and the tambourines. And Jade thought that she saw a different light in his sparkling eyes... and it was then that a delicious aroma wafted through the air and Jack's eyes widened!

Cabbage rolls, stuffed with sausage and rice! Taking a huge breath inward, Jack looked as though God had reconsidered and let him straight through the Pearly Gates!

"C'mon, you two!" He chortled, "Let's go talk an' enjoy... " and under his breath, he smacked his lips and said, "... an' find those gypsy cabbage rolls!"

۞

After a few more hours of exploring the market, Jade had a new ring with a dainty silver filigree band around her left middle finger and some beautiful dark blue ribbons for her hair. During this shopping spree, Jade had pulled Mr. Gibbs into a tent while her father charmed a woman into lowering the price on some spices for the _Pearl's_ pantry.

By the time they emerged from the last tent in which they'd gotten a few more things for the ship's pantry, Jade was giggling to see a woman flirting heavily with Mr. Gibbs! She was a woman about his age, her ebony hair streaked with gray hairs that didn't take away from her beauty but added to it. Jack nudged Jade and nodded at Gibbs.

"Now there's a sight ye'll not see too often!" Jade giggled behind her hand, especially when Mr. Gibbs blushed! The woman giving him a shoulder massage brightened when she saw Jade. Without warning, she scooped Jade into her ample arms, lifting the child clear off the ground and making her eyes go comically round.

"Oh aren't you the sweetest thing?" A big, wet kiss was planted on Jade's cheek. While she didn't mind affection, the exuberance with which it was being shown had taken her by surprise and was rather overwhelming! "Do you have any of your Mama in you at all, sweetheart?"

"Just blue eyes and freckles, but I'm glad I look just like my Daddy."

"As well you should be!" answered another woman, laughing as she emerged from her wagon. "Mama, put her down already! Your grandson just was tucked in and you're already scoopin' up the wee ones of others!" Everyone laughed and the woman put Jade down. Going to her father's side, Jade rested her head on his shoulder. While the attentions of the others were taken by something else, Jade leaned in and whispered something to her daddy.

"Being a gypsy isn't bad at all, Daddy! How could anyone think that people so pretty and handsome and fun could be bad?" Jack looked at his child and sighed, shrugging.

"I don't know, child, other than they're just afraid o' wot they don't understand." Jade nodded though she did not understand this completely. But something else caught her eye. A tall, beautiful horse was tethered to a post near a wagon, grazing on the grass. She was a little nervous so she didn't get too close, but she couldn't help but admire the magnificent creature. It towered over her, but she was not afraid, for its dark brown eyes were as gentle as her daddy's. The animal's coat was thick and a dark, chestnut color. The hair around its hoofs was wispy in appearance.

"They're called Vanners," Jade jumped and looked up at a friendly, tall man, thin and young, maybe only ten years older than she. He saw her looking at their hooves and bent over to lightly brush the wispy hairs there with his fingers. "They're called feathers, because when they run, the hair there blows back and it looks like wings helping them fly!" Jade's eyes were wide with wonder once more and she wondered if the surprises would never end! Looking at the strong, muscular back of the horse, Jade tried to get the courage up to ask him something, but the young man guessed before she found her voice.

"Would you like to ride?" Her head whipped around with surprise as she grinned and nodded emphatically.

"But, I should ask my Daddy if it's alright." She only had to turn around to find him right behind her, eyeing the horse warily. Jade wondered if the young man had mind reading powers, for he seemed to answer her father's question before he voiced it.

"I will be leading the horse, Captain, and I'll make sure Marline goes nice and slow. She's a gentle old beast. Oh, and my name is Carlos." Jade looked hopefully up at her father, who was hoping she wouldn't ask him to ride with her, but she did not, and Jack was not sure if that made him feel much better. Gypsies were good riders, and he was not, and wasn't comfortable with the thought of riding one, but here was his child, eager to ride a horse and not afraid at all.

"Aye, ye can ride. I'll be right 'ere." Jade nodded and shyly let Carlos boost her onto Marline's strong back and instructed her to hold onto Marline's mane gently. They made two circles around the group of wagons and Jack smiled to hear his child giggling happily. At least she was able to be Roma in a way he could never be. But he shook his head. This was her day, and he focused on enjoying her wonderment and happiness. When Carlos stopped Marline and helped Jade down from the mare's back, she ran to Jack, excited.

"It was so much fun, Daddy! And even though I'm afraid of heights, I wasn't scared on Marline! She went nice and slow and Carlos told me she's old, and has been around since he was a little boy. He helped to train her and got to name her. He named her for his sister, who died when she was my age. He said I remind him of her a little, and that she loved horses, like me. These are prettier than the ones in Tortuga." Jack grinned.

"Aye, tha's true, but anyfin' is better than wot's in Tortuga! Now come on, I see Gibbs is about to find himself kidnapped by tha' lassie if we don't save 'im!" Jade giggled and took her father's hand as they joined Gibbs. As much as he could with the woman hanging on him, Gibbs leaned over to Jack, and said, "I found out during a nice conversation with Esmerelda, here," he nodded toward the smiling woman who was now patting Jade's cheek admiringly, "...that her daughter, Julieta, is th' one who makes th' cabbage rolls tha' ye crave, Cap'n!"

Turning to the younger woman, who was leaning down to speak lightly to Jade, Jack's face lit up and his eyes literally glowed in the torchlight... it was now dusk, and a bright light was now flickering above their heads. Jade was so enthralled by the sights and sounds of this place by firelight that she was speechless!

"Ah, madame!" Jack's husky voice purred, his hands lightly circling randomly in the air, his head cocked to one side, "I fin' tha' th' aroma of said cabbage rolls 'ave tempted me from th' moment tha' we entered this place! Might I, perchance, be able t' convince ye t' part wif some of 'em?"

Julieta turned her attention to this man with the shining, golden smile and the long, black braids, and she looked down at the tiny child who was looking the other way, enraptured by the intricate carving and bright gilded paint of the caravan before her. Such a beautiful sight, this father and daughter of gypsy blood, of the sea and of the world. They were ones who wandered, just as her family did, and it was plain to see that there was not much difference between the colourful caravan and the pirate captain's proud ship.

"Ahh, Captain, I shall bring out fresh cabbage rolls, and some light vinegar for your enjoyment!" She smiled, as she looked down at Jade... "Would you like to help me?" Jade looked up at Jack, and who said, "Go on, lass... I'm right 'ere, watchin' from th' steps! You will love t' see wot a caravan looks like, I guarantee!"

"Oh, but we must be quiet!" Julieta said, as she took Jade's hand and helped her up the steps, "We mustn't awaken Carlo! He just went to sleep!"

And with that, Jade went inside, with trepidation at first, and then excitement! And as they emerged from the caravan with plates full of steaming cabbage rolls, Jade exclaimed, "DADDY! You should see him! The most beautiful.. I mean, handsome... little gypsy baby, ever!!!"

"No, lass," Jack thought aloud, "I know of another... 'tis you..."

Jade blushed and giggled as Julieta handed Jade a plate with plenty of cabbage rolls for the father and daughter to share, giggling more when she saw him lick his lips in anticipation. "Daddy, I'm not a baby, I'm a little girl! Carlos is a baby!" Esmerelda laughed and patted Jade's back.

"Oh dear, you'll always be a baby in your father's eyes, even if ye live to be a hundred!" Jade giggled and then turned her attention to her father, whose eyes were closed in bliss as he savored the bite of cabbage rolls dipped in light vinegar.

"You were right, Daddy, the caravan was beautiful! So colorful, and pretty, with...what do you call designs drawn in wood?"

"Carvings, Miss Jade,' answered Mr. Gibbs, since her father's mouth was full.

"Carvings, there were pretty carvings! And his blanket was just so pretty, and soft and he looked just so cozy and sweet in his little bed!" Everyone chuckled, making Jade bashfully tuck her face into her Daddy's shoulder again. "Thank you for taking me here, Daddy. I love it, and I love being your baby and your wee gypsy!"

And for once, in his rugged, rough, and not always pleasant life, Jack was as content as he could be... the only way that he might be more content, he knew, was if someone else, far away from him, were here with him, but that was past, he thought. Still, the vision of the torchlight off of her auburn hair was one that gave him great pleasure and great melancholy, at the same time. It was only when he realized that he wanted another cabbage roll that he brought himself around, and he greedily grinned down at his plate.

"Mmmmm," came a small voice, next to him, as Jade was now also savoring the wonder upon her fork, and Julieta put her hands on her hips from the small, narrow doorway of the caravan, after checking upon her own wee one, and said, "Eat up! I just took another batch off the fire!"

And this time, everyone smacked their lips and held out their plates!

Jade licked her fingers happily, savoring the sweet flavor of the cabbage rolls and eager for more! Looking down, she grinned. Twas a good thing her Daddy tucked a napkin into her collar, as some juices had dribbled down her chin and would have made a mess of her shirt!

"Daddy? Do you think Duncan could learn t' make these?" Jade asked as she looked up and wiped the juices from her chin with the napkin. Chuckling, he shook his head.

"He's rather a good ship's cook, lass, but I don't fink he has th' patience t' make cabbage rolls, nor would he be as talented at it as Julieta!" With a roll of her dark eyes and a lovely laugh, the woman handed over the serving plate. Grinning greedily, Jack took the last three stuffed cabbage rolls. He offered one to Jade but she was too stuffed. But there was something else on her mind.

"You said you'd tie my bandanna on today, can we do it now?" Jack held up a finger as he chewed and once he swallowed, he nodded.

"As soon as I'm finished wif these!" And Jade giggled, drinking some milk since rum wasn't available and she'd not liked the red wine offered. As she watched her daddy lick his fingers with relish, Jade rested her head against his side with the content sigh that comes from one with a full belly It had been a wonderful supper…

۞

As the others in the camp looked on, Jade stood as still as she could manage with excitement bubbling up inside of her, and self-consciousness because everyone's attention, while positive, was focused on her. Jade wasn't used to having so many people looking at her with big smiles on their faces, but she was more comfortable with it now than she was when she'd finished dancing.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Jade wiggled her toes in her boots to let out some of her energy. "'Old still, love, tis a bit 'ard to tie this on ye when yer wrigglin' about." Everyone laughed and Jade giggled as she blushed to the roots of her dark curly hair.

The soft blue fabric of the scarf touched her forehead as her father placed it just above her eyebrows and she could see him leaning forward to make sure it was positioned right. "Put your 'ands there, love, to keep it in place." Jade obeyed and found herself brushing the bandanna with her fingers in wonder as she felt her Daddy's hands tying the bandanna securely at the back of her head. The sound of the men and women ooh-ing and ahh-ing at her made her blush again before her father turned her around to face him.

He said nothing, but he didn't need to. It was plain in the loving warmth of his dark, chocolate brown eyes and proud smile as he leaned in to kiss her cheek, and handed her a mirror. Esmerelda held one behind Jade's head so she could see how it was tied. She grinned. It was not just a simple knot that secured her lovely dark bandanna around her head, but a butterfly-like bow.

"How bonnie you look, Miss Jade! Startin' a new life as th' beautiful gypsy lass tha' she is!" Jade giggled.

"Thanks, Mr. Gibbs!" She gave him a hug and then went back to her father. "Daddy? Do I really look like a beautiful gypsy with my new bandanna?" She wanted to hear it from him, her gypsy pirate father who had shown her that day what being a gypsy was about and made her so proud to be a gypsy.

"Aye, love, ye make an absolutely beau'iful gypsy lass." Jade threw herself into her father's arms, climbing into his lap as her thin arms wrapped tightly about his shoulders.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Daddy." Holding his child tightly to him, Jack grinned proudly, chuckling as she wriggled with happiness in his embrace.

"You're welcome, love." He whispered in her ear and held his child until she fell asleep in his arms, happy and tired from the long day of fun and good food.

۞

"I'm not tired…" Jack chuckled as he carried his child to her small bedchamber from the longboat that had been drawn up to the deck.

"Yer voice an' body say *hic* ovverwise, love." Jade squirmed in his arms, making Jack nervous. It was hard enough to keep his balance while carrying his child when he was sober and he was decidedly not, tonight. "Easy, love."

"Put me down, Daddy. I have somethin' to show ye, and then I'll go to my kip." Setting his child down on the deckboards, he watched her as she drew a small pouch from her pocket and sat down on the edge of her bunk, patting the mattress next to her. Grateful to get off his feet before he fell over, Jack sat next to his child.

"Wot's this?" He asked, pointing to the pouch. "I don't remember ye gettin' a pouch like tha'." Jade shook her head.

"Cause you were in another tent. Mr. Gibbs went into another tent with me, cause I remembered something today…"

"_Thank you for giving me a birthday present, and having a party for me, Daddy." Jade had told him over breakfast the next morning as she ate her eggs and toast on the deck while he drank coffee._

"_You're welcome, swee'eart. Ye deserve it, after all those years o' not getting' anyfin." Jade thought of something and smiled up at him._

"_When is your birthday, Daddy?" She giggled at his surprised look. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. You don't have to tell me how old you are, either. I just want to know so I can do something for you for your birthday!" Jack looked up at his child, touched. No one had ever acknowledged his birthday, not since his mama had died, and even then he rarely got a gift. _

"_October twentieth," He muttered into his mug, but Jade heard him, and smiled…_

"And wot did you remember today?" Jack asked quietly as he smiled and hiccupped. She poured the contents of the bag into her small hand and held it up for his inspection. He nearly went cross eyed trying to focus on it, but he was able to. It was a dark red glass cylindrical bead with black and gold flecks in it.

"It's for you. I picked it out myself. Happy Birthday, Daddy. Do ye like it?" Taking it from Jade's hand, Jack held it up and nodded, watching the bead catch the candlelight.

"Aye, I love it, Jadie. Fank ye, swee'eart, for rememberin' my birfday." Wrapping her arms tightly around his ribs, Jade rested her head against his chest and smiled.

"You're welcome, Daddy. You remembered mine, so I made sure to remember yours. Plus I love ye." Kissing her forehead, Jack gently forced her to lie down as he tucked her in and made sure her pillow was comfortable. "I had fun today, Daddy. Lots of fun." She told him as he gently removed her bandanna and set it on the small table beside her bunk. "Thanks again for taking me there. It was a wonderful surprise."

"Twas my *hic* pleasure, darling. Now go t' sleep, Jadie." Giggling from the tickle of his mustache when he kissed her goodnight, Jade held tight to his arm to keep him from leaving her just yet.

"Daddy, stay with me? I have to many things going on in my mind to sleep! Stay with me till I fall asleep!" Chuckling, Jack shook his head as he sat on the side of her bed and stroked her dark hair gently.

"Alright, but jus' for a li'l *hic* bit. Ye need yer sleep." And sure enough her eyes started to slide closed but she forced them open.

"Do you know any songs?" Jack smirked.

"Just th' pirate song, an' I don't fink tha' makes much of a *hic* lullaby." Jade giggled and shook her head.

"No, it doesn't. You don't know any lullabies at all? Did your Mama never sing one?" Jack froze as he thought. Had his mother sung one for him? Oooh…yes. She had…now if only he could sing it without too much hiccupping....

"Alrigh', scoot over…" Jade obeyed and Jack laid down on top of the covers, letting his child rest her head on his chest as he held her close to his side and began to sing in a husky, soft baritone, a soft melody in Irish.

Jade did not understand most of the words, but it mattered not. The melody was beautiful and it wasn't long before her father's hiccupping baritone voice lulled her to sleep…

_To be continued…_


	21. Regretted decisions

Dear Gentle Readers, I am just so sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter! Writers block hit me back in January and stubbornly did not return until today. This is the last chapter of this story, but you will be treated to further stories about Jack and Jade, I promise!

I want to dedicate this chapter and truly the whole kit and caboodle to my very dear friend and sometimes co-writer for helping me and being so very, very, very patient with me this week and especially tonight as I finished this off! Piratecat, thank you so much, lass! I owe ye one!

۞

The sky had been cloudy all morning, and there had even been a short rainshower earlier. Kneeling on one of the cabinets that ran along the underside of the great cabin's windows, Jade's hands rested on the panes as she watched the surface of the water turn choppy again.

Despite the fact that it was only half past eleven in the morning, the cabin was lit by candles placed evenly about the tabletop where a chart had been laid out on its surface for studying. Looking over, Jade smiled at the one sitting in the chair, perusing the charts. She enjoyed watching her father when he looked over the carefully drawn maps, most of them done by his own hand.

His hat was off, and some of the ropes and braids had fallen forward over his shoulders as his long fingers traced lines across sailing routes. His trusted compass was sitting at his right hand, the cord neatly and carefully curled around it. Every so often he'd look over to it and then back to the chart.

Scooting off the cabinet, Jade padded over to his left side and stood on tiptoes to see which chart this was. She was still learning about maps, but she knew enough to know it was a chart of continental Europe, England, Scotland and Ireland.

Looking closer, she tilted her head a bit as she studied the small island her mother had run away from. "Daddy?" Jack paused and looked up, smiling at her, which was enough for Jade to know that he didn't mind being interrupted.

"Aye?" Pointing a finger to the small, irregular shape that had been her mother's homeland, she looked up at him.

"What's Ireland like?"

Jack looked down at her finger, and frowned slightly... and murmured, "Well....." Jade hurriedly took her finger away from the treasured chart, thinking that he might not wish to have anyone, including her touch it, so valuable a chart was....

"No no, it's arright... ye can put a finger on it, it won't hurt anyfin, child." He pulled Jade into his lap and turned her so that they could regard the chart together. He did not say anything as he looked at the compass once more, and then sighed... Jade saw the needle pointing toward Ireland, and she was rather intrigued... what would be the reason that her father would want Ireland the most... or was it something that was there?

Finally, Jack pushed his thick ropes of hair over his shoulder and said, softly, "Tis a beautiful place, Jade.... wild, and untamed. Uncivilized an' protective o' those wot buck themselves up against authority, especially the English Crown. Th' Irish people are survivors... tha's why they don't mind pirates..."

His own long, tapered finger lovingly traced the edges of the tiny island as it rested in between its written "Atlantic Ocean" and "Irish Sea", a tiny parchment country on a huge wooden tabletop... his finger stopped on the jagged, western coast of the small country, and Jade could have sworn that his fingertip lightly traced the shape of a heart....

Jade debated whether or not to ask why her father's husky voice had sounded so wistful and longing when he described Ireland to her. Then she remembered him telling Scarlett and Giselle that there was someone he loved, to whom Shannon O'Malley could not hold a candle to.

Could it be that loved one dwelled where his finger had stopped? Jade rested her head against her father's chest and thought back to when they had visited the gypsy camp. She remembered seeing a fleeting look on his face while they sat with their hosts. His dark eyes had turned soft and distant before briefly sliding closed as his mouth turned into a lopsided, peaceful smile.

Then he'd opened his eyes, pouted ever so slightly, and his shoulders had slumped only for a slight moment in time, before pasting a happy grin on his face as he caught Jade watching him.

She'd seen the same look frequently since then, but he always hid any sign of it upon catching her eye. If she asked, his answer was that he was "just finkin'."

When she asked him about Ireland, he got that same expression on his face that she'd been seeing so often. Though their situations were different, Jade could easily recall the acute, painful loneliness all those years she spent longing for her daddy. Now he was feeling it for someone he missed, terribly, and it made her sad to see him that way.

But why hadn't he gone to Ireland already if he missed this special someone so much? Maybe he needed a nudge…."Could we visit Ireland sometime, Daddy? I'd like to see it!"

"Mebbe.... I can take ye there sometime, if ye'd like, an' I'd have t' teach ye some o' th' Irish language so's ye could converse..." Jade suddenly buried her face in his waistcoat, her cheeks burning with the thought that she'd have to talk to anyone!

"Well, mebbe not, on tha' point..." Jack reasoned, and he made her look at the map again, by saying, "Look... righ' here...this is Dublin, where this wee star is... tha' is th' main city in Eire, an' on th' eastern coast. I know th' western coast th' best, an' there are many mountains an' rocky cliffs there..."

"It doesn't sound like the Caribbean," Jade finally found her voice, "It isn't, is it?"

"No, not one bit... " Jack chuckled, as he ran his finger around the circumference of the tiny country, again... "It has a colder, wetter clime, but there are many things tha' are warmer than th' Caribbean, there... other fings, warmer, aye...."

His voice trailed off for a moment, until his face brightened and he looked down at Jade, "Ye know what th' most wondrous fing is? All of th' shades o' green! Like ye've never seen! 'Tis beautiful, an' fresh! Ye'd like it."

That does sound pretty! I do think I'd like Ireland..." Jade trailed off as she suddenly remembered the conversation she had with her father the very first day they met, when he was asking her questions to get to know her better. She remembered detecting a slight Irish brogue, which as they came to know each other better, seemed more pronounced to her.

She also remembered asking him if he'd ever been to Ireland and he said yes, and he liked visiting it, but not commented further. A visitor to a country, Jade was pretty sure of, wouldn't have the subtle, underlying brogue her daddy did.

Looking up at him and locking her eyes on his, Jade was unusually direct. "Daddy, are you from Ireland?"

Jack did not skirt her gaze, and did not flinch one bit. He tilted his head to one side, and never broke eye contact with those lake blue eyes of hers...

Finally, he said, "Aye... I'm from Ireland, as was my father an' mother before me... " His deep, warm brown eyes took on a golden glow.

And suddenly, Jade felt a very strange sensation within herself... like something very important had just been said. And she knew that she would not ask again, as they both gazed at the small island on Jack's favorite chart, where his finger rested on one tiny word...

Galway....

۞

"Oh fer heaven's sake!" came the exasperated complaint from the mouth of Jack's first mate when Marty's call from the crow's nest announced a sighting of white sails and the colors of His Majesty's Royal Navy flying from the mast of a brig, portside.

The crew began to gather around to look, with the exception of Cotton who was at the helm, though the man's parrot was more than happy to chime in. "Abandon ship!"

"Tempting…" Duncan muttered, as he looked starboard and grimaced. "An' I don't need th' captain t' tell me we've got a hurricane comin', either!" Shaking his head and knowing it was time to alert Jack, Gibbs sighed.

"Aye, we've found ourselves good and stuck between that ol' proverbial rock and a hard place!" Crossing himself as he hurried to the great cabin, Joshamee looked skyward and muttered "Mary, mother o' God, deliver us!"

۞

"Commodore, when shall we give the command to fire?" James Norrington closed his eyes briefly as he heard the voice of Gilette from behind him.

"Not until we have no other option available to us, Lieutenant. I prefer to avoid a bloodshed if at all possible." The younger man and lower ranking officer resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They'd been chasing the _Black Pearl_ for the last year, nearly, with the pirate ship proving her legends to be true as she gracefully avoided capture by making use of her advantage over every other sailing ship in the world.

It was a wild goose chase the Commodore had them on, chasing a convicted criminal around the seven seas simply because the Commodore had decided to give the mad fool a day's head start.

It was not lost upon James what was being said about him around the decks of the _Dauntless, _and he was getting tired of the stares of pity because his former fiancé chose a lowly blacksmith over himself, though that was not how James felt about the situation.

Though he had been disappointed when Elizabeth Swann chose William Turner over him, she had not broken his heart. Though he cared for Elizabeth a great deal, he did not love her as one should love a wife, and he knew he could not make her as happy as Turner could.

With a very small, dry smile that barely moved the corners of his mouth, James admitted to himself that he truly shouldn't have been surprised that Elizabeth chose Turner over himself. He'd seen the looks the two had exchanged every chance they saw each other, and knew that Turner was more in line with the young woman's heroic visions of dashing rogues than a stiff, law-abiding Commodore like himself.

His duty was his mistress now, James supposed, though the whispers about the ship in regards to that were also less than favorable. They accused him of foolishly giving Sparrow a head start, and not being able to catch him thus far. Yet, when he confronted some gossiping sailors and asked them for suggestions on how to catch the fastest known ship in the world, they had none. So here they were, still chasing the Pearl.

Raising his spyglass to his eye again, James couldn't help but smirk when he saw Sparrow looking back at him through his own spyglass, with Gibbs next to him. Something moved behind Sparrow, or rather someone that was small, but when he didn't see it again, he dismissed it at as just being the short-statured member of Sparrow's crew.

"Good afternoon, Sparrow," James smiled to himself as he collapsed the spyglass and tucked it into his pockets, before clasping his hands behind his back. He couldn't help but remark dryly as he saw every dark canvas the barque possessed snap open with the wind as the Pearl nearly leaped forward, "And the chase begins again…"

۞

"Bloody English," Jack swore. "Why are ye wastin' yer time an' resources chasin' me 'cross th' seven seas when there are far more worvy pursuits right under yer bloody nose?" Looking around, Jack saw the crew looking at him a bit baffled. "Is d'Éirinn muid!" When they looked at him, confused, Jack rolled his eyes and translated. "I am of Ireland! Why are they chasin' me, when there are plenty o' real Englishmen out there?" Well, that made sense.

Jack listened to the wind as he wet a finger and felt the direction of the wind. The hurricane force storm that he'd sensed that morning was closer to their location, off of their starboard side. With the Dauntless on their portside, the only way to get away from one was to go towards the other.

And with that thought, Jack smiled as he knew what he would do. Sailing through a hurricane was dangerous, aye, but far preferable than being taken back to the gallows of Port Royal, and the chances of survival were far better for all those aboard the Pearl than if they were to risk being caught by the commodore. Jack simply refused to think of what would happen with Jade if they allowed themselves to be captured.

Barking orders to the crew to get the ship ready to sail into the storm's fury, Jack shielded Jade from those aboard the Dauntless as he hurriedly guided her towards the cabin. He didn't know if they might have seen her already, and he wasn't taking any chances, nor was he taking any chances of her getting washed overboard in the winds and walls of water that lay ahead of them.

Sensing the urgency, Jade looked up at her father as he bustled her into their cabin and made sure she was good and hidden from sight. As he did so, the conversation he'd had with his child that morning sprung to mind, reminding him of the warm, safe arms of his lovely, strong Irish rose. After this was over, Jack promised himself, he'd go back to pirate-friendly County Galway and set things straight with his lassie, and introduce her to his Jadie. She could use a good mother…

"Cap'n!" Gibbs was panting as he braced himself in the doorway, for already the waters were getting rough. "Are ye sure this is th' best idea? I know how well ye can guide th' Pearl through a common blow, but a hurricane?"

"I don't know 'bout you, Master Gibbs," Jack was yelling over the strong, building winds while securing the chairs to the wall, as well as other items. "But I ain't willin' to risk th' consequences o' being caught by ol' Norrington, savvy?" The head jerk towards the young lass scurrying about the cabin securing all their small valuables away got Jack's point across, and the first made conceded. For he knew as well as Jack it would mean if they got caught with Jade aboard, and she needed Jack as much as he needed her.

"Aye, Cap'n!" With that, Gibbs headed out to oversee the readying of the ship for their risky escape. Already Cotton was having to use all his strength to guide the Pearl through the steadily roughening waters. Gibbs only hoped the others would be as accepting of this gamble they were taking!

۞

"He's even dafter than I thought!" Lt. Groves muttered to James as they realized what Sparrow was about to do in order to run from them. "He'll never make it out alive!" Looking at the other man, James could not help but smile a bit condescendingly.

"Lieutenant Groves, after all the time we've been pursuing Sparrow, I would have thought you would have ceased being surprised at the man's methods of escape." All the younger man could do was smile and nod in admittance of this truth.

"So, I suppose we're going to weather out the storm and pursue him later?" James gave this a thought and shook his head. The Dauntless was not nearly as swift and sleek as the _Pearl_, but she was sturdy. True they'd never risked sailing her through a hurricane, but he was sure they could make it. He was tired of chasing Sparrow, tired of being called a failure behind his back. A failure at love and at his career as a Commodore.

Hoping he sounded more sure of himself than he felt, he gave his orders. "Arouse the captain, ready th' ship and the men. We go in after them."

"But sir!" James glared hard at the inferior officer.

"That's an order, Lieutenant!" As the other man hurried off, James sighed deeply, praying he would not live to regret this…

۞

Curled up under her bunk, bracing her arms and legs against the legs, Jade was trying very hard to stay in place as the Black Pearl tossed violently on the mountainous waves she was being guided over and down by her captain's strong, skilled hands. Though Jade was not as terrified the first time that she felt the Pearl dance on the waves, she was still not brave enough to come out of her hiding place.

The Pearl's timbers were creaking loudly in protest as the winds blew furiously against the masts and the wind and rain whipped harshly against the sails that were open to propel the ship through the storm. As water cascaded out of Jack's hat while the wind tried to knock it off, he spoke encouragingly to his ship as he let the currents tell him where to direct the keening vessel.

"C'mon, love, ye can do it!" He yelled over the screaming winds that would have nearly knocked the slight captain overboard if not for his sturdy stance and assured grip on the handles of his beloved helm. "I'm dependin' on ye, lass, to get some very special cargo t' safety, here!" The winds whipped through the sails again as the winds howled around like so many angry wolves, but the Pearl stayed her course without faltering, thanks to her dark, slight captain. With an almost maniacal grin, Jack chuckled.

"Tha's me girl! I promise, ye'll get a fresh coat o' varnish for this!" With a bow as she began to crest the next wave, the Black Pearl finally did not resist, and simply let her Captain guide her through the monstrous waves without complaint.

The Dauntless however, was not having as easy a trip through the rough waters. Already two sailors had been lost to the greedy waves, as had some of their dry goods from the pantry, and a chicken had already drowned in the hold from taking on too much water down there.

Though Peter Woods was a fairly skilled in being able to maneuver a ship in battles and mild storms, a hurricane was far out of his league, especially one as forceful as this one! He knew the Dauntless wouldn't hold much longer, and he wasn't so sure that the crew and himself would last much longer. Every muscle ached, as did his hands, cold and raw from the rain and wind.

When the waves weren't brutally slamming against the masts and decks, the cold rain was thoroughly lashing against the exposed skin of every crewman that was still struggling to keep the ship afloat, punishing them like a cat o' nine wielded by a vengeful Poseidon.

Desperate, Lt. Graves fought his way up the quarterdeck stairs, shielding his eyes from the wind to look for the commanding officer. "Commodore! We can't continue the pursuit any longer! We're taking on water in the hold, the waves have broken yardarms fore and aft like twigs, and…_Commodore_! Can you hear me?"

Aye, James could hear the man and he understood what the lieutenant was telling him, and what it meant, but within him, ambition and a desperate hope to reclaim some honor and dignity was warring with instincts of self-preservation. If he let Sparrow go, he would be a laughingstock in every house of Britain, not to mention every one of the colonies!

He _had_ to catch Sparrow! He could not bear to return once more to Port Charles a failure, to hear the very people who used to praise him now laugh at him. Nor could he bear to disappoint Governor Swann, the only one who still supported him long after others had begun to mock James.

Lieutenant Graves did not need an answer when he saw the look of blind determination on James's face. He knew they were doomed this time, and turned to order everyone to abandon ship. It was either that, or let their mad commodore lead them to their deaths.

As he turned to bark the order, it stuck in his throat as a blinding, jagged white dart divided the sky right before their eyes as it struck the mizzenmast, causing the thick column of wood to split diagonally and blaze brightly before the torrential rain extinguished the flames, but it was too late.

Stunned, Woods' breath caught in his throat and his control of the wheel was gone, unable to be regained...Groves heard the man's cry of alarm and his gut clenched, knowing their time was limited…

As the wheel spun out of control, the Dauntless was sent careening wildly to port, slamming into a towering wave before rocking to starboard, presenting its broad hull to this impenetrable wall of water…

The entire crew stood frozen and helpless in horror as the foamy white crest curled over His Majesty's Ship in menacing slow motion before the deafening roar of wind, water and splintering boards combined with the cries of pain from doomed sailors as the hurricane delivered its final, crushing blow to the tortured timbers of the Dauntless…

۞

The small amount of blinding white sunshine that sliced through James's gritty eyelashes caused such excruciating pain, like a skull-splitting migraine, that his first barely conscious thought was that he was either most unfortunately alive, or in hell…

Closing his eyes to block out the punishing white light, he tried to force his brain to regain enough consciousness so that he would be able to process where he was. Through the dim fog clouding his mind, he heard the lapping of water and felt cold wetness lapping at his ankles…

His fingers flexed, digging into something soft and gritty, and when he licked parched, cracked lips, he tasted salty grit upon them. Sand…water…

James struggled against tired, complaining muscles as he tried to get his arms under him to support his upper body. Lifting his head from the cradle of muddy sand, he spat the grit out of his mouth and slowly, cautiously opened his eyes….

The golden sands of a strange beach stretched out on both sides of him, with tall rushes growing on dunes ahead of him. As he glanced over his shoulder, the last of the fog in his mind cleared with painful clarity when his eyes beheld a very painful reminder of the cause of his current state.

For there was the wreckage of a ship, sitting a few feet away with the coming tide washing steadily over its broken, remaining planks. A sandcrab skittered sideways along the edge of one side of the ruined wood. As the small crustacean swept sand out of the way to find food, James's heart skipped a beat inside his chest…

There, painted on the section of board the crab had inadvertently revealed, were the letters "DAU-" Looking around desperately for something, anything that would assure him that there could be another ship anywhere in the seven seas that contained those letters, James spotted another cluster of wreckage with the familiar wood and paint colors of the Dauntless…

It all came rushing back to him at once. Spotting the Black Pearl, arguing with his officers about his decision to chase Sparrow, disregarding their advice out of pathetic desperation, and the hurricane's final blow…

He was the only one left. He'd risked all their lives to catch a madman who had slipped out of their hands once again, leaving them fighting a battle against nature they could not, and did not win.

Self-loathing filled James's soul like bilgewater. How many times had he dismissed Sparrow as foolish? Yet his own madcap plan of capture was far more foolish and had cost the lives of every man aboard the H.M.S Dauntless. He'd killed every man aboard that ship, save himself…

_Commodore _Norrington…the word tasted like bile in his mouth. He didn't deserve the title anymore, didn't even deserve the position of lieutenant, much less that of a highly decorated officer of the Royal Navy, and as soon as he got to Port Royal, he'd resign his commission.

Laughing bitterly, James wondered just how well rum could drown out pain, guilt and regret…

۞

Jade was awoken by the clanking of the anchor chain as it slid against the hull of the ship as the heavy iron weight was sent to the ocean bottom. Blinking and yawning, she realized this sound, as well as the gentle rocking of the ship's decks meant the storm had passed and they were safe.

Crawling out from under her bunk, she brushed the dust from the legs of her breeches and stood up, wincing at the slight pain of cramped muscles being allowed to stretch after hours of bracing herself to avoid being flung across her bedchamber during the hurricane.

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Jade pulled her coat over her nightshift and padded out to the main part of the cabin. "Daddy?" She called sleepily as she crossed to his bedchamber, frowning to see he wasn't in his bed. "Daddy!"

The cabin door opened slowly as a weary, husky voice answered her nervous call. "Right 'ere, swee'eart. I'm right 'ere…" Jade emerged from his cabin with a happy, relieved smile on her face that was replaced with one of concern.

"You're soaking wet, Daddy!" Seizing his hand, she pulled him into his bedchamber and tugged determinedly on his soaking wet linen coat, trying to get it off of him. Jack chuckled tiredly.

"I can do it meself, lass. Go on, see if ye can't find Duncan an' make him give ye somefin' warm to eat, aye?" Jade nodded obediently, but before she turned to leave, she looked up at her father with wide, nervous blue eyes.

"Did we…we got away from the Navy, right?" Jack's tired smile widened into a triumphant grin as he hung his coat on a hook.

"Aye, outran ol' Norrie again! The dear ol' Commodore will ne'er learn!" Giggling, Jade stepped close, pulled on his shirt until Jack bent low enough so she could kiss his cheek, then bounced away happily to find Duncan and some food…

With his child no longer in the room, Jack let himself fall exhausted to his bunk, hanging his wet, shaggy head as his shoulders slumped heavily. It had not been easy outrunning the hurricane, but he'd managed as always, and they'd escaped the noose once again.

But now he was cold, and soaked to the bone. He had to get out of these clothes and into dry ones quickly, for while he hated to admit it to anyone, he knew how susceptible he was to contracting pneumonia anytime he got like this. The last thing he wanted, along with the crew seeing him that vulnerable, was for Jade to see him like that.

Besides, Jack thought with a small grin, no one could hold a candle to his lassie when it came to caring and fussing over him as he convalesced. Thinking of her turned Jack's thoughts sad again as he stood and finished changing into a warm, dry linen shirt and a pair of brown breeches, both garments she'd sewn for him with love anytime he visited Galway...

The hurricane had blown them far off course, the opposite direction of the west coast of Eire, and as much as he wanted to see his homeland again, and take Jade there, he couldn't risk running into the Navy again.

Duncan and Jade's voices were heard as the cabin door reopened, along with the sound of dishes and mugs on a tray as it was placed on the sturdy wood table in the middle of the cabin. Jack heard Duncan duck out just before a small rapping knock against the doorframe of his bedchamber.

"Daddy, we both have some stew, and Duncan sent up some tea for me and coffee for you, and I brought up a bottle of rum. Can I come in, yet?"

Straightening his shoulders and trying to look less tired than he felt, Jack pulled on his breeches and wrapped his sash around his waist before shuffling out of the bedchamber. "I'm 'ere, Jadie. Come on, let's eat!"

After they'd had their fill, Jade slid down from her chair and went around the table to climb into her father's lap, leaning tiredly against him. "I'm glad you saved us from the Navy an' the hurricane, Daddy." Jack chuckled as she nuzzled her head into his chest and smiled blissfully. "Ta gra agram duit…" Jade muttered as she fell sound asleep in his arms.

As she snored softly, a thought occured to Jack that caused him to tighten his arms protectively against his dozing daughter. She was already ten and a half or close to it, give or take a few weeks. She'd be eleven soon which meant…Jack counted on his fingers….

Two years as captain, ten years of the mutiny, the last year that he'd been captain and grown to know and love this child who'd fallen into his lap by glorious chance…

Suddenly he had trouble breathing as realization hit him. A small groan from Jade alerted him that he'd squeezed her a bit too tightly in his panic. Jack loosened his hold on her slightly and moved one hand to press her dark head to his chest as he curled himself around his child while dread filled him.

Thirteen years since the Wicked Wench was raised from the depths and rechristened the Black Pearl. Thirteen years as captain…the agreement between himself and the monster Davy Jones…

Clutching his child more tightly to him, the wheels in Jack's head were already starting to turn wildly as he desperately sought for a way, anyway, to escape his debt….

And he swallowed hard against a lump rising in his throat at the knowledge that it would be a long while, yet, before he could see his auburn haired Irish lassie again…

_The End.._


End file.
